Eine neue Familie Ein ganz neues Leben
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry im Garten der Dursleys den Prinzen der Elben findet, schwerverletzt und mehr tot als lebendig? Was ist, wenn Dumbledore daran schuld ist. Und was passiert, wenn Harry erkennt, das er nicht in die Welt der Menschen gehört? SLASH!
1. Prolog

So, da war ich heut fleißig und hab angefangen, meine neue idee in die Tat umzusetzten. Und hier ist das Ergebnis:  
Viel Spass beim Lesen! 

Eine neue Familie – ein ganz neues Leben

Prolog

In einem Land, das sich vor Jahrtausenden von der Welt der Menschen zurückgezogen hatte und nun gut versteckt war, herrschte Panik unter dem Volk.  
Dieses Volk bestand aus Elben. Diese waren sehr vielschichtig, gab es doch unterschiedliche Arten von ihnen. Zum einen die Hochelben und die ´normalen Elben.  
Zu den Hochelben zählte auch die Königsfamilie, die sehr gerecht und gutmütig über ihr Land herrschte.  
Doch war es gerade diese, welche am meisten mit ihrer Panik zu kämpfen hatte.  
Denn ihnen war schon wieder etwas passiert, was nie mehr hätte passieren dürfen.  
Der jüngste der ursprünglich drei Prinzen war verschwunden.  
Er war ausgeritten, allein, denn es gab nichts was er hätte fürchten müssen. Und doch war er nicht zurückgekehrt. Einer der vielen Suchtrupps, die man losgeschickt hatte, fand seinen Hengst. Ein wundervolles Tier, von königlichem Geblüt. Dieses Geschöpf, welches nicht mit normalen Pferden zu vergleichen war, war nun tot.  
Es gab keine Anzeichen für die Todesursache, sein Herz hatte einfach aufgehört zu schlagen.  
Aber auch nachdem sie die ganze Umgebung durchsucht hatten, war und blieb der Prinz verschwunden.  
Den Eltern und ihrem ältesten Sohn machte dies schwer zu schaffen, erinnerte es sie doch zu sehr an das Ereignis von vor 16 Jahren.  
Ihr zweiter Sohn, ein wahrer Sonnenschein, war gerade 2 Jahre alt, als auch er spurlos verschwand. Sein Kindermädchen, ein junges und liebes Ding ging mit ihm im nahe gelegenen Wald spazieren. Sie wurde durch Zauberei in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt.  
Als man sie später fand und weckte, erzählte sie, ein junger Mann sei ganz plötzlich hinter einem Baum hervorgesprungen und habe mit einem langen, hölzernen Stab auf sie geziehlt und irgendetwas vor sich hin gemurmelt, dann sei auch schon alles Schwarz geworden.  
Dieser Mann war kein Elb, so berichtete sie, er sah aus wie ein Mensch.  
Und dieser Mensch hatte den kleinen Prinzen entführt.  
Man durchsuchte das ganze Land, drehte jeden Stein um, aber man fand weder Mensch noch Kind.  
Damals hatten sie dann nach einigen Monaten entdeckt, das die magische Grenze zwischen Menschen- und Elbenwelt geschwächt war. Das war eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich, hatten sie diese doch schon länger nicht erneuert.  
Dies holten sie aber sofort nach, und nun würde es kein normaler Mensch schaffen, in ihr Land einzudringen, sei es durch Zufall oder gewollt.  
Daran dachte man nun im ganzen Reich und die Königin war verzweifelt, wollte sie doch nicht noch einen geliebten Sohn verlieren.  
Ihre Verzweiflung wuchs, als man die magische Grenze überprüfte und feststellten musste, dass sie sich nicht verändert hatte. Sie war noch genauso stark wie vor 16 Jahren.  
Und so musste sich die Königsfamilie und deren Freunde, eigentlich das gesammte Volk eingestehen, das es nur drei Möglichkeiten gab.  
1.Ihr Sohn war entführt worden, von einem Elben. Aber da diese von Natur aus jegliche Gewalt verabscheuten, war dies sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
2.Er war weggelaufen; jedoch hätte er hierfür keinen Grund, außerdem hätte er seinen Hengst, den er über alles geliebt hatte, niemals getötet.  
3.Es war jemandem aus der Welt der Menschen gelungen, die Grenze zu überschreiten und den Prinzen zu entführen. Dies hätte allerdings kein normaler Mensch geschafft, es müsste jemand sein, der magisch hoch begabt ist.  
Die Mehrheit der Elben glaubt an die dritte Möglichkeit, waren die anderen beiden doch zu unrealistisch.  
Nun kam die Frage auf, welchen Grund jemand hätte, ihnen ihren Sohn zu nehmen. Doch keiner wusste eine Antwort, glaubten sie sich doch von den Menschen vergessen.  
Und so langsam akzeptierten die meisten, dass der junge Prinz wohl nie zurückkehren würde.

In der Welt der Menschen wusste derweil niemand von dieser Aufregung.  
Wirklich niemand? Einer konnte es sich denken, denn er war schließlich die Ursache dafür.  
Oh ja, er war mächtig stolz auf sich, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte in das Land der Elben zu gelangen.  
Seit 14 Jahren versuchte er dies nun, und jetzt hatte er es endlich geschafft.  
Diese Brut der Hölle war schon sehr bald nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.  
Er sprach nicht von dem ganzen Volk, sondern nur von den zwei jüngsten Prinzen. Denn diese waren das Böse in Person und würden die gesammte Menschheit ausrotten, so lautete die Prophezeiung die ihm ein junges Ehepaar mitteilte.  
Er war wirklich froh, sie damals belauscht zu haben, bei ihrem kleinen Streit.

IFlashback

Er hatte ihnen eigentlich nur die neuesten Entwicklungen der Kämpfe gegen Voldemort mitteilen wollen, hatte dann aber nicht wiederstehen können, zu lauschen als er bemerkte das sie über irgendetwas stritten.  
„Aber Schatz, ich hab das doch nur für dich getan! Und dem Mädchen ist doch auch nichts passiert, es schläft doch nur!", rief James Potter gerade verzweifelt. Ganz genau, es waren die Frischvermählten Potters dich sich da ankeiften.  
Der Lauscher wurde nun erst recht neugierig, waren die beiden doch sonst immer so verliebt.  
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für dein Verhalten. Was glaubst du wohl, wie sich das Mädchen fühlen wird, wenn es aufwacht?", schrie Lily ihrem Mann aufgebracht entgegen.  
„Aber sie war doch noch jung, höchstens 15! Was soll sie denn mit dem kleinen? Sie war doch selbst noch ein Kind. Und verdammt noch mal, als du ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hast, warst du total begeistert!" James Potter war offenbar der Kragen geplatzt.  
„Aber Liebling, wie sollen wir das denn machen? Schau ihn dir doch mal an, das ... das alles wird auffallen.", schluchzte Lily dann plötzlich. Das war gut nachvollziehbar, stand sie doch, soweit er wusste, kurz vor ihrer ersten Geburt. Da durfte man schon mal ein wenig zuu emotional sein.  
Als James antwortete, musste er seine Ohren spitzen, denn er sprach sehr leise.  
„Liebes, keine Sorge. Ich habe einen uralten Zauber gefunden, so dass niemand etwas bemerkt, nicht einmal das Ministerium. Es wird nicht auffallen, hörst du? Außerdem kann dieses Mädchen garantiert noch ein Kind bekommen, also wird sie den Verlust verkraften, okay?"  
Man konnte Lily schniefen hören, danach drangen nur noch erstickte schluchzer zu ihm durch.  
Anscheinend hatte James sie in den Arm genommen um sie zu beruhigen.

Flashback ende/I

Noch in derselben Nacht brachte Lily einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt; Harry James Potter, der genauso naiv war, wie seine Eltern.  
Zwei Wochen später hatte er sie dann schließlich doch noch auf dieses Gespräch angesprochen, ging es ihm doch einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Die beiden hatten dann wiederwillig erzählt, dass James von einer Prophezeiung gehört habe, nachdem die beiden jüngsten Söhne des Elben Königpaares die Reinkarnation des Bösen sein sollen.  
Erst hatte er dies nicht geglaubt, aber als er durch Zufall den Zugang zu dem Land ebendieser fand, dachte er nicht nach, sondern handelte einfach. Er hörte wie eine junge Elbin zu dem Kind das sie trug mein kleiner Prinz´ sagte, also versetzte er sie in einen magischen Schlaf und nahm den Jungen an sich.  
Er trug edle Stoffe, so konnte er sicher sein, das dies wirklich ein Prinz war.  
Der alte Zauber von dem im Streit die rede war, vernichtete den Jungen und sein ganzes Wesen auf einen Schlag, funktionierte jedoch nur alle 100 jahre.  
Er war sich deshalb nicht sicher gewesen, ob er wirklich geklappt hätte, und wusste dementsprechent auch nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen.  
Aber darum musste er sich zum Glück keinerlei Gedanken machen, denn es war alles so verlaufen wie er das geplant hatte.  
Nach gutem Zureden, sagte James ihm schließlich, wie er in dieses Land gelangen konnte.  
Ganze 14 Jahre hatte er dies nun versucht, und endlich war es ihm gelungen.  
Albus Dumbledore lachte, als er die Kerker von Hogwarts betrat.  
Oh ja, man mochte es kaum glauben, aber derjenige mit den bösen Gedanken war kein anderer als der Direktor der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.  
Er ließ noch einmal dieses unheimlich Lachen ertönen, als er daran dachte, wie erbämlich Voldemort doch war, sich von einem Kleinkind fast töten zu lassen.  
Voldemart war der Grund dafür, dass er erst zwei Jahre später mit seiner Forschung den Zugang zum Land der Elben zu durchschreiten anfangen konnte.  
Und dies hatte ganze 14 Jahre gedauert, denn diese verdammten Spitzohren hatten die magische Grenze verstärkt.  
Als Dumbledore nun vor einer fest verschlossenen Tür stand ließ er Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein und widmete sich wieder dem, weshalb er hier unten war.  
Dem Prinzen.  
Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Schlüssel, den nur er besaß und trat ein.  
Er verzog das Gesicht als er sich näher umsah. Dies war nun wirklich weit unter seiner Würde.  
Es war nur ein kleiner Raum ohne Fenster, sodass es natürlich sehr stinkte, nach abgestandener Luft und Exkrementen.  
Überall krabbelte irgendein Ungeziefer herum; es war wirklich eklig.  
Dann sah Albus in die Ecke, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war.  
Dort lag, auf einer verroteten Pritsche, der jüngste Prinz der Elben. Oder das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Denn er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn zu foltern. Und nun sah der Elb mehr tot als lebendig aus, was er wahrscheinlich sogar war.  
Er ging auf ihn zu und stieß ihn mit der Fußspitze an. Die einzige Reaktion die er erhielt war ein leises Wimmern, welches der Direktor zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Na, du lebst ja doch noch, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber das werd ich jetzt ändern, nicht wahr?", sagte er mit gehässiger Stimme.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich in der Hölle auch wohlfühlen wirst, aber obwohl...das ist mir eigentlich scheißegal. Hauptsache du kratzt endlich ab!" Und wieder lachte er, fand das alles ungemein komisch.  
Dann richtete er endlich seinen Zauberstab auf die arme Kreatur vor sich und sprach einen uralten Zauber, den er in einem verstaubten Buch gefunden hatte.  
Als dies erledigt war, leuchtete plötzlich ein hellblaues Licht um den Elben herum und dessen Konturen wurden immer undeutlicher.  
Das letzte was der Schwerverletzte hörte, war „Mögest du dort verrotten, wo auch dein älterer Bruder ist!".  
Dann schlug er auch schon hart auf dem Boden auf, und er versank in der wohlverdienten Schwärze. 

so, na wie fandet ihr das?  
Ist euch das vielleicht ein kleines review wert? hundeblick aufsetz

bye  
Wölfin


	2. Ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Gast

So, hier ist auch schon das 1. Kapitel.

Melliandra, Honigdrache, tropiclady: Danke für eure Reviews, hab mich sehr drüber gefreut! Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Chap auch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Gast**

Es war ein sehr heißer Nachmittag, den Harry Potter damit verbrachte den Garten der Dursleys auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Es war nun die 4. Ferienwoche nach seinem 5. Schuljahr angebrochen und während seine Klassenkameraden vergnügt ihre Ferien genossen, musste der Retter der Zaubererwelt seine Zeit mit Arbeiten verbringen.

Ganz richtig war dies nicht, denn eigentlich musste er das erst seit ein paar Tagen, den die ersten 2 Wochen hatten seine Verwandten zu viel Angst vor Mad Eye und dessen Drohung gehabt, als ihn wie einen Hauselfen zu behandeln.

Sie hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen, was ihm ganz Recht war. So konnte er sich wenigstens langsam an den Tod von Sirius gewöhnen.

Es war wirklich nicht einfach gewesen, denn am anfang fühlte er sich unglaublich schuldig. Schließlich war er ins Ministerium geeilt und hätte er dies nicht getan, wäre sein Pate ihm nicht gefolgt und somit auch nicht durch den Torbogen gefallen.

Doch die Briefe von Hermine, die sie ihm regelmäßig schrieb und die Tatsache, das Sirius bestimmt nicht gewollt hätte, dass er sich die Schuld an seinem Tod gab, brachten ihn schließlich dazu es zu akzeptieren.

Langsam aber sicher waren seine Schuldgefühle gewichen und hatten Trauer, aber vor allem Wut platz gemacht.

Wut auf Dumbledore der ihm vorsetzlich wichtige Informationen vorenthalten hatte. Hätte er diese gehabt, wär das alles nicht passiert, da war sich Harry ziemlich sicher.

Aber nun konnte er auch nichts mehr daran ändern, wollte er sich doch lieber auf die Schule konzentrieren, als in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen.

Natürlich behielt er seinen Paten in liebevoller Erinnerung und er hatte auch mehr als nur eine Nacht weinend in seinem Bett gelegen. Aber nun kam er einigermaßen damit klar, und konnte sich so innerlich darauf vorbereiten, nicht mehr sehr lange zu leben.

Denn daran glaubte er schon, seit er die Prophezeiung gehört hatte nicht mehr.

Wie sollte auch ein durchschnittlicher 16-jähriger Junge wie er, den stärksten Schwarzmagier ihrer Zeit besiegen? Das war logisch gesehen, einfach unmöglich.

Also hatte Harry schon längst mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Er wollte die Zeit die ihm noch blieb genießen. Wenn es auch nur die Arbeit im Garten seiner Verwandten war.

Harry war trotzdem zufrieden. Er hielt sich gerne in der freien Natur auf, fühlte sich geborgen, wenn er das Gras unter seinen nackten Füßen spürte.

Denn er lief bei den Dursleys immer Barfuß herum, wollte den Boden, den er gerade erst gewischt hatte, nicht wieder schmutzig machen.

Als in der Nachbarschaft eine Autotür knallend zufiel, schrak Harry aus seinen Gedanken auf und widmete sich wieder dem Unkraut.

Zum Glück waren die Dursleys außer Haus. Sie schlugen ihn zwar nicht, aber mit Bestrafung konnte er trotzdem rechnen, sollten sie ihm beim Faulenzen erwischen.

Dudley hatte vor kurzem Geburtstag gehabt und Vernon war heute mit ihm zu einem Boxkampf gefahren. Und Petunia war zu Besuch bei einer Freundin, so war Harry also allein und hatte seine Ruhe.

Aber bevor Vernon das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte er seinem Neffen noch einmal deutlich gemacht, dass er seine Aufgaben erledigen und das Haus gefälligst stehen lassen sollte.

Harry schmunzelte, als er daran dachte wie misstrauisch sein Onkel ihn angesehen hatte.

Mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts wischte er sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht; es war wirklich unerträglich heiß.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er sich vielleicht ein Glas Wasser holen sollte, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas sehr merkwürdiges bemerkte.

Er drehte sich um und tatsächlich: dort neben dem alten Baum neben der Hecke, war ein hellblaues Leuchten. Es sah aus, als würde es pulsieren.

Gebannt beobachtete Harry wie es immer stärker wurde. Als ein lautes Plopp zu hören war, schrack er füchterlich zusammen und dann nocheinmal, als dort plötzlich ein Körper lag.

Zögernd stand der Gryffindor auf und ging auf diesen zu.

Es war ein Junge, ungefähr so alt wie er selbst, aber was ihn wirklich erschreckte war, dass er vollkommen blutverschmiert war.

Schon so konnte Harry sehen, dass dieses Blut aus unzähligen Wunden kam.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, nahm er den etwas kleineren Jungen auf den Arm und brachte ihn rasch in sein Zimmer, legte ihn dort auf das Bett. Er war in diesem Moment wirklich froh darüber, dass er soviel Quidditch spielte. Denn dadurch hatte er einiges an Muskeln zugelegt und gewachsen war er auch. Wohl ein verspäteter Wachstumsschub, er war nun 1.78 m groß.

Harry lief ins Badezimmer und holte den 1.Hilfe-Kasten.

Er wusste, das würde nicht viel helfen, aber etwas besseres hatten sie nicht im Haus.

So kümmerte er sich notdürftig um den immer noch bewusstlosen Jungen.

Aber dabei entdeckte er nicht nur die unzähligen Verletzungen die er hatte, sondern auch etwas ganz anderes.

Es waren 3 Dinge, von denen zwei ihn wirklich zutiefst verwirrten.

1.zwei längliche, senkrechtverlaufende Narben auf dem Rücken, die er trotz der vielen Wunden noch erkennen konnte.

2.die spitzen Ohren, die ihm erst nach mehrmaligem Hinsehen auffielen

und 3.ein tattooähnliches Muster neben dem rechten Auge.

Doch hatte er im Moment keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn gerade kam seine Tante nachhause, und der Garten war noch nicht fertig.

Schnell deckte er den Jungen zu, sodass man ihn nicht würde sofort erkennen können. Die Dursleys würden sein Zimmer zwar nie freiwillig betreten, aber wer weiß? Wunder gab es immer wieder.

Also lief er hinunter, denn Petunia schien gerade entdeckt zu haben, dass er nicht da war, wo er sein sollte.

„Bursche, wo hast du gesteckt? Ich warne dich, wenn du gefaulenzt hast, dann ...", meckerte sie auch schon los, als sie Harry sah.

„Ich war nur kurz auf dem Klo, bin gleich fertig mit dem Garten.", sagte er schnell.

Sie sah ihn zwar misstrauisch an, nickte aber dann.

Also ging der Gryffindor wieder in den Garten und war wirklich ziemlich schnell dann fertig.

Ob es daran lag, dass er so schnell wie möglich nach dem verletzten Jungen sehen wollte?

Drinnen kam ihm schon Tante Petunia entgegen und sagte: „Mach das Essen, danach kannst du in dein Zimmer verschwinden! Und beeil dich, Vernon und Dudley kommen bald nach Hause!"

Und Harry beeilte sich wirklich, denn er wollte den beiden nicht wirklich beim Essen zusehen.

Das war immer etwas, von dem er glaubte es würde ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgen. ALPträume, wohlgemerkt.

Er war relativ schnell fertig und deckte gerade den Tisch, als der Rest seiner Verwandten eintraf.

Sie kamen sofort in die Küche gestürmt, als sie das Essen rochen.

Typisch´, dachte Harry.

Er machte sich noch ein paar Brote, nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und ging dann schweigend in sein Zimmer, ohne die Dursleys weiter zu beachten.

Dort angekommen stellte er alles auf seinen Nachttisch und sah nach dem Jungen.

Dieser glühte regelrecht vor Fieber und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Anscheinend träumte er schlecht.

Harry fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos, er hatte keinerlei möglichkeiten ihm zu helfen.

Aber in ein Muggelkrankenhaus konnte er ihn auch nicht bringen, denn die Ohren waren zu auffällig; sie verrieten sofort, dass er kein Mensch war.

Nur was war er dann?

Harry glaubte sich erinnern zu können, dass sie in Geschichte der Zauberei Elben durchgenommen hatten.

Nun ja, Binns hatte erklärt, dass es keine gab, sie wären schon seit Jahrtausenden ausgestorben.

Aber wenn er sich den Jungen vor sich genauer ansah, war er eindeutig ein Elb. Die spitzen Ohren waren ja wohl eindeutig Beweis genug, oder?

Ein spitzer Aufschrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte schnell wieder zu seinem sorgenkind´.

Anscheinend träumte er wirklich schlecht, denn nun schluchzte er und warf sich hin und her.

Der Gryffindor tat das einzige, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte und einfach nicht aufwachte.

Er setzte sich neben den Jungen auf das Bett und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm, immer darauf bedacht nicht an die vielen Wunden zu kommen, die nun zumindest aufgehört hatten, zu bluten.

Sanft wiegte er ihn, bis er sich tatsächlich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er zu schluchzen aufhörte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

Harry lächelte, als er bemerkte das der Junge nun ruhig schlief, und so langsam fielen auch ihm die Augen zu. Also legte er sich auf das Bett, den Jungen immer noch im Arm haltend und schlief nun ebenfalls ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er unsanft von seiner Tante geweckt, die gegen seine Tür pochte und dazu noch keifte: „Aufstehen, Bursche! Los, mach das Frühstück!"

Stöhnend öffnete Harry seine Augen und war zuerst verwirrt, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein in seinem Bett lag.

Dann aber erinnerte er sich wieder an den Jungen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Das hätte er aber nicht zu befürchten brauchen, denn sein Bettgenosse´ schlief tief und fest. Nur ähnelte das nach Harrys Meinung eher einer Bewusstlosigkeit und das Fieber war auch noch nicht gesunken, wohl eher gestiegen.

Der Gryffindor machte sich furchtbare Sorgen, dass sich die Wunden, die er ja nur notdürftig hatte versorgen können, entzünden würden.

Aber er dachte nicht einmal daran, den Orden des Phönix um Hilfe zu bitten. Es kam ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn.

Nun ja, vielleicht war sein Vertrauen in diesen gesunken, weil sie Sirius nicht davon abgehalten hatten mitzukommen?

So ganz spurlos war dieses Ereignis wohl wirklich nicht an ihm vorübergegangen.

Nun aber verschwand Harry kurz im Bad, zog sich an und ging dann in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen.

Als die Dursleys sich dann hinsetzten und zu essen anfingen, machte ihr Neffe sich daran das Geschirr vom gestrigen Abendessen zu spülen, denn die Spülmaschine war vor ein paar Wochen kaputt gegangen. Aber Vernon war zu geizig, eine neue zu kaufen; und wofür auch? Schließlich hatten sie für die Sommerferien einen Ersatz´ (Harry) und danach konnte man sich ja immer noch darum kümmern.

So hörte der Gryffindor also dem Gespräch seiner Verwandten mit halbem Ohr zu und schrack auf, als Petunia plötzlich irgendetwas mit ´London´ sagte.

Schnell hörte er genauer zu.

„Bist du sicher, das du nicht mit willst, Duddeyspatz? Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das nächste mal nach London komme.", sagte seine Tante gerade.

Für Harry war es wie eine Erleuchtung. Wenn er nach London käme, käme er auch in die Winkelgasse, und irgendwo würde ja wohl ein Geschäft mit Heiltränken oder ähnlichem zu finden sein. Vorrausgesetzt Petunia nahm ihn überhaupt mit.

Gespannt lauschte er Dudleys Antwort, denn er hätte sowieso nur eine Chance, wenn er nicht mitkam.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich bleib lieber hier.", sagte er dann schließlich. Danach konnte Harry regelrecht hören, wie er sich ein neues Brötchen in den Mund schob.

„Mmh, okay, dann nicht.", murmelte sie daraufhin. Irgendwie klang sie enttäuscht.

Als Vernon und sein Sohn mit frühstücken fertig waren, gingen sie direkt ins Wohnzimmer, ihre Ferien genießen.

Also blieben Harry und Petunia allein in der Küche zurück. Aber bevor seine Tante auch noch aufstand, drehte er sich zu ihr um und fragte dann:

„Kann ich vielleicht mitkommen?"

Seine Tante sah ihn erst überrascht an (wieso wagt er es mich das zu fragen´) und fragte dann zurück: „Wieso? Du willst doch nicht etwa abhauen?" Harry glaubte ein klein wenig Hoffnung aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören, aber da irrte er sich bestimmt.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Aber ich brauch neue Eulenkekse für Hedwig, die letzten hat sie gestern gefressen.", sagte er hastig, konnte ihr ja schlecht den wahren Grund dafür nennen.

Harry war erleichtert, als er sah dass seine Tante offenbar darüber nachdachte.

„Gut, du kannst mitkommen. Aber dafür räumst du nächste Woche den Keller und den Dachboden piekobello auf, haben wir uns verstanden!"

Er schluckte, denn beides, Keller und Dachboden hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgeräumt, und die Dursleys hatten es bestimmt nicht gemacht. Also hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie es nun dort aussah.

Aber er willigte ein und eilte nach oben, um nocheinmal nach dem Jungen zu sehen (sein Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert) und sich dann fertig zu machen.

Petunia währenddessen redete mit ihrem Mann darüber, dass sie ihren Neffen sogar freiwillig zum Arbeiten gebracht hatte. Vernon dachte daraufhin, dass er einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie hatte, und das gefiel ihm wirklich gut.

Und nach einer halben Stunde saßen Neffe und Tante dann im Auto und fuhren Richtung London.

Harry atmete auf, als er endlich die Winkelgasse betrat und ging langsam los, immer nach einem Laden mit Zaubertränken ausschau haltend.

Seine Tante hatte ihm vier Stunden Zeit gegeben, wenn er dann nicht beim Auto war, müsste er allein nach Hause laufen. Er hatte also mehr als genug Zeit, auch wenn er suchen musste.

Der Gryffindor wollte gar nicht daran denken, was Dumbledore zu seinem kleinem Ausflug sagte, ganz zu schweigen von Hermine. Sie würden ihm garantiert Vorwürfe machen, wie er denn nur seine Sicherheit so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen konnte.

Aber seiner Meinung nach, ging das Leben eines Menschen´ vor seiner Sicherheit.

Aber als er zwei Stunden später und nach mehrmaligem absuchen der Winkelgasse immer noch keinen geeigneten Laden gefunden hatte, machte er sich so langsam doch mit dem Gedanken vertraut, das er völlig umsonst hierher gekommen war. Und der Junge nun doch sterben musste.

Er sah sich noch einmal genauer um und entdeckte dann eine Seitengasse, die ihm vielleicht doch noch helfen konnte. Die Nokturngasse.

Harry war leicht unwohl bei dem Gedanken, diese betreten zu müssen, aber was blieb ihm übrig?

Er brauchte die Tränke.

Also sammelte er all seinen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und durchsuchte zögernd auch diese Gasse.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde er endlich fündig.

Es war nur ein schäbiger Laden, voller Schmutz und Ungeziefer, aber immer noch besser als keiner. Harry überwand seinen Ekel und trat ein. Innen war es sogar noch schmutziger, als von außen.

Und nun sah der Grünäugige sich einem neuen Problem gegenüber; die Auswahl war rießig, die Regale waren nicht beschriftet und der Verkäufer beachtete ihn nicht weiter, da er sich angeregt mit einem Kunden unterhielt.

Na toll, ich bin eine Niete in Zaubertränke. Wie soll ich den jetzt die richtigen finden?´, dachte er frustriert, nachdem er sich einige Regale angesehen hatte.

Schon wollte er den Verkäufer einfach aus seiner Unterhaltung reißen und sich helfen lassen, als die Tür erneut auf- und zugemacht wurde.

Harry drehte sich automatisch um und als er einen platinblonden Haarschopf erblickte stöhnte er genervt auf. Besser konnte sein Tag nun wirklich werden.

Aber wieder wurde bewiesen, dass er sich verdammt oft irrte, denn Malfoy kam genau auf ihn zu, nachdem er ihn erkannt hatte.

Trotzig sah der Gryffindor ihm entgegen, obwohl er sich doch eigentlich vor den nun garantiert kommenden Kommentaren verstecken wollte.

„Tse tse tse, was tut denn Dumbledores Goldjunge in der Nokturngasse?", fragte der Slytherin auch sofort.

Harry schnaubte und sagte: „Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy!"

Doch sein Gegenüber zog nur Malfoylike eine Augenbraue hoch und schnarrte: „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du plötzlich deine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke entdeckt hast? Oder brauchst du etwa einen Liebestrank?" Dabei lächelte er gehässig.

Der Schwarzhaarige entschied, sich das nicht länger anhören zu wollen, und ging einfach weiter zum nächsten Regal.Er musterte dieses, genau wie all die anderen verzweifelt und wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte.

Ebenso wenig wusste er, dass er noch immer beobachtet wurde.

„Merlin, Potter! Du siehst aus, als wärst du echt verzweifelt. Ist der Liebestrank etwa so wichtig?"

Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren, Harry. Das schaffst du!´, versuchte er sich einzureden, was ihm auch größtenteils gelang.

„Nun komm schon. Sag mir was du suchst, dann helf ich dir, das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen!", sagte Malfoy dann in einem versöhnlichen Ton, den Harry ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Überrascht sah der Gryffindor auf, direkt in das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes.

Er sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.´ Keine 2 Sekunden nachdem er diesen Satz gedacht hatte, redete er sich auch schon ein er sieht nicht nicht schlecht aus!´. Das Malfoy fast denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte, konnte er ja nicht ahnen.

„Warum willst du mir helfen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige misstrauisch. Einen hilfsbereiten Malfoy konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dafür fehlte ihm die Fantasie.

„Nun, ich hab die letzten Wochen nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass unsere Streitereien mehr als nur kindisch sind. Ich will mich hiermit also offiziell dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir und deinen ... Freunden das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hab. Ich kann sogar verstehen, warum du im 1. Jahr meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast. Ich hab mich wirklich ätzend benommen, wahrscheinlich hätte ich selbst mich auch nicht mit mir angefreundet!"

Nach diesem kleinem Vortrag sah er Harry wieder ins Gesicht und musste lachen bei dem Gesicht, das er machte. Mund und Augen weit offen, starrte er ihn verblüfft an.

Als der Gryffindor aber bemerkte, dass er sich gerade lächerlich machte,schloss er seinen Mund schnell wieder, schluckte einmal und sagte dann, mehr zu sich selbst:

„Das ich das noch erleben darf. Ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich. Und das auch noch ohne Zwang."

„Nun mach mal nicht so einen Wind darum, Potter.", schnaubte Draco.

„Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir ganz neu anfangen? Freunde?", fragte er dann hastig.

Harry sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang schweigend an, dann schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und sagte: „Freunde!"

Damit schlug er in Dracos ausgestreckte Hand ein und drückte sie.

Freudig sahen die beiden sich an, waren sie doch froh, endlich ihr Kriegsbeil begraben zu haben.

„Nun, was suchst du?", fragte Draco nach einiger Zeit.

Harry seufzte und erzählte ihm dann, das er verschiedene Heiltränke bräuche. Auf die Frage wofür, schwieg er.

Aber der Slytherin akzeptierte das, und half ihm dann schließlich mit dem Aussuchen der Tränke.

Eine Stunde später hatte er dann Tränke gegen Fieber, Entzündungen jeglicher Art, Blutergüsse, etc.

Und er war um einiges ärmer. Nur gut, das er vorher bei Gringotts vorbeigeschaut hatte.

Sich angeregt mit Draco über Quidditch unterhaltend, verließen die beiden die dunkle Nokturngasse und fanden sich in der Winkelgasse wieder.

Beiläufig sah Harry auf seine Uhr und schrack zusammen. Er hatte noch genau 10 Minuten, um zu Petunias Auto zu gelangen, ansonsten ...

Hastig verabschiedete er sich von seinem Ex-Erzfeind und spurtete los, die Taschen voller Zaubertränke waren dabei eher hinderlich, als hilfreich.

Schwer atmend kam er dann plünktlich am vereinbarten Ort zum stehen.

Er sah sich um; weit und breit keine Tante Petunia zu sehen.

Puhh, Glück gehabt!´, dachte er.

Als seine Tante dann schließlich kam, war sie 20 Minuten zu spät. Aber Harry hütete sich, ihr das zu sagen. Natürlich keifte sie sofort herum, was den in den Taschen wäre; dass es garantiert keine Eulenkekse waren, bla bla bla...

Doch der Gryffindor hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin, war er in Gedanken noch bei Draco. Er lächelte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gerade mit dem Sohn eines Todessers Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Aber naja, besagter Todesser war in Askaban und würde da nicht so schnell wieder rauskommen. Also brauchte er sich darum erst einmal keine Sorgen zu machen.

Irgendwann schwieg dann auch seine Tante, und so legten sie den Rest des Weges schweigend zurück.

* * *

So, das wars, und wie fandet ihr es? Bekomm ich ein Review?

bye

Wölfin


	3. Pelor Kord

Okay, hier is das nächste Pitel!

Nur eine kurze Warnung, diese story wird noch **Slash**, also nicht lesen, wenn ihr das nicht mögt. (sorry PowL >- ')

Es ist eine Harry/Draco Fic!

Ganz großes Danke an Honigdrache und teddy172 für eure lieben Reviews!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Pelor Kord**

Es war beinahe Abend und Harry war klar, dass er sich schon sehr bald um das Abendessen der Dursleys würde kümmern müssen.

Vorerst aber saß er in seinem Zimmer auf der Bettkante und sah dem Jungen, der in seinem Bett lag beim Schlafen zu.

Gerade hatte er ihm die meisten Tränke eingeflöst und erleichtert bemerkt, dass die Wunden alle verschwunden waren, genau wie alles andere auch. Man sah ihm nicht mehr an, wie er vor ein paar Stunden noch ausgesehen hatte. Sogar seine Temperatur war nun wieder normal.

Im Moment schlief er, denn Harry hatte ihm auch einen Schlaftrank gegeben, damit er sich richtig erholen konnte.

Der Gryffindor war schon furchtbar gespannt darauf, was der Junge ihm erzählen würde, sobald er wach war und wusste wo er war.

Außerdem interessierte ihn wirklich, ob er nun ein Elb war, oder vielleicht doch eine Elfe! So sah er aber eigentlich nicht aus; Elfen sollten doch angeblich zerbrechlich wirken. Das konnte man aber von Harrys Patienten nicht behaupten.

„Harry, komm runter und mach das Essen fertig!", kreischte seine Tante plötzlich.

Grummelnd stand gerufener auf. ´Eigentlich sollte ich mich schon an dieses Gekreische gewöhnt haben, aber ich erschreck mit jedes mal. Das ist zum verrückt werden!

Während er also nun das Essen für die Herrschaften zubereitete, lag Petunia ihm in den Ohren, was für ein fauler Bengel und Nichtsnutz er denn sei, und er sich eine Scheibe von ihrem Duddyspatz abschneiden konnte, bla bla bla ...

Aber sollte er sich da wirklich mal was abschneiden wollen, würde man den Unterschied sowieso nicht bemerken.

Als Harry seiner Tante dann wieder zuhörte, sagte sie gerade: „Und den Keller, Bursche, den kannst du übermorgen machen! Den da werden Vernon, Dudley und ich bei Tante Magda sein. Sie hat nämlich Geburtstag. Und wehe es ist nichts aufgeräumt, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!"

Automatisch nickte der Gryffindor. Da kam ganz schön viel Arbeit auf ihn zu, aber es war es trotzdem wert gewesen. Schließlich ging es dem Jungen nun sehr viel besser!

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen so wie jeden Abend: Der rest der Dursleys kam in die Küche, setzte sich an den Tisch und verscheuchte Harry. Sie wollten sich ja schließlich nicht ihren Appetit verderben.

Also sah der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal in seinem Zimmer nach, ob auch alles in Ordnung war und gönnte sich dann eine ausgedehnte Dusche.

Mit schrumpeligen Fingern zog er sich dann an und ging noch einmal in die Küche. Seine Vewandten waren bereits mit Essen fertig und hatten sich im Wohnzimmer um den Fernseher versammelt. Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte Harry, dass seine Tante wohl diesmal selbst gespült hatte. Seiner Meinung nach könnte sie das viel öfter tun.

Er suchte sich etwas zu Essen zusammen, nahm aber vorsichtshalber für den Jungen auch etwas mit. Sollte dieser heute noch aufwachen, hätte er bestimmt hunger.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer, hörte er ein Klackern und sah Hedwig vor dem Fenster hocken.

Schnell stellte er den Teller auf seinen Schreibtisch ab und lies seine Schleiereule herein. Sie setzte sich zutraulich auf seine Schulter und streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief hing.

Nachdem er ihr diesen abgenommen hatte, gab er ihr ein paar Eulenkekse und als Dank knabberte sie zärtlich an seinem Ohr. Dann flog sie zu ihrem Käfig um zu schlafen.

Der Gryffindor setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete den Brief, der wie erwartet von seiner besten Freundin, Hermine Granger war.

In ihrem letzten Brief hatte sie ihm geschrieben, dass sie für eine Woche zu den Weasleys gehen würde, da ihre Eltern zu einem Zahnarztkongress wollten.

_Hey Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? In deinem letzten Brief warst du ja nicht sehr gesprächig._

_Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt einigermaßen mit Sirius´Tod zurecht kommst. Ich hatte die erste Zeit wirklich Angst, dass du dir etwas antun könntest, aber du hast mal wieder bewiesen, dass du ein sehr starker Mensch bist. Und darüber bin ich wirklich froh._

_Ich bin jetzt erst seit vier Tagen im Fuchsbau, möchte aber am liebsten jetzt schon von dort abhauen. Es ist wirklich anders hier, als sonst immer. Die einzigen die sich nicht verändert haben, sind die Zwillinge, aber die sind ja leider nur sehr selten hier._

_Merlin sei dank hat sich Ginny auch nicht verändert. Wir zwei sind jetzt die meiste Zeit unter uns, sind zu richtigen Freundinnen geworden. Das ist aber auch das einzig Gute hier._

_Ron hat sich nämlich ganz plötzlich um 180° gedreht. Und zwar in seinem ganzen Verhalten. Er spricht nur noch schlecht von dir, zieht über dich her und behauptet, sich nur mit dir angefreundet zu haben, weil du der Junge-der-lebt bist. Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir das anders beibringen, aber ich muss irgendwo frust abbauen. Es muss schwer für dich sein, so kurz nach dem Tod deines Paten nun auch noch zu erfahren, dass dein angeblich bester Freund dich nur ausgenutzt hat. Aber ich wollte dich nicht im Unklaren lassen, bitte verzeih mir._

_Was mir noch mehr zu schaffen macht, als seine vorgespielte Freundschaft, sind seine Blicke. Damit zieht er mich regelrecht aus und ich weiß, dass er nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartet über mich herzufallen. Seine Mutter steht da anscheinend voll und ganz hinter ihm, sie sieht mich wahrscheinlich schon als Schwiegertochter. Ginny ist wirklich die einzige hier, die ehrlich mit mir befreundet ist. Wenn ich sie nicht hätte, wäre ich vollkommen alleine hier._

_Ich bin sehr froh das du nicht hier bist. Dein Temperament wäre höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst mir dir durchgegangen. Naja, es sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage, dann kann ich hier weg. Ich werd aber versuchen, ob Ginny nicht mit zu mir kann. Werd dir dann bescheid sagen, ob es geklappt hat._

_Es wär aber trotzdem kein Weltuntergang wenn du mir öfter schreiben würdest, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Du bist doch schließlich mein kleiner Bruder´._

_Auf eine schnelle und ausführliche Antwort hoffend,_

_Hermine_

Harry war wirklich geschockt, als er dies alles las.

Dass Ron nur ein falsches Spiel mit ihm trieb, hatte er schon länger geahnt, aber dass er Hermine an die Wäsche wollte...

Wäre der Rothaarige in diesem Moment in seiner Reichweite, hätte er ihn sicher erwürgt.

Niemand fasste seine Schwester an, ohne ihre Zustimmung. Denn das war sie inzwischen für ihn, seine große schwester. Anfangs war das nur als Scherz gedacht, nun sahen sich die beiden wirklich als so etwas wie geschwister. Und das hatte sehr dazu beigetragen, Harry aus seiner trauer zu holen.

Er nahm sich gerade etwas Pergament und eine Feder zur Hand um Ron einmal mächtig den Marsch zu blasen, als er hinter sich Geräusche hörte.

Erschrocken drehte er sich auf dem Stuhl herum und sah, wie sich der Junge in seinem Bett langsam zu regen begann.

Hastig sprang der Schwarzhaarige auf und lief zu ihm, als er zögernd die Augen aufschlug.

Strahlend blaue Augen blickten ihn nun verwirrt an. Dann stahl sich ein Funken Angst hinein und hektisch sah der Junge sich um, während er sich langsam aufsetzte.

Schließlich sah er Harry wieder an und fragte leise: „Wer bist du und wo bin ich?"

Er hatte eine sehr angenehme Stimme, die nun leicht zitterte.

„Ich bin Harry Potter und du bist in dem Haus meiner Verwandten in meinem Zimmer. Ich hab dich vor 2 Tagen bewusstlos und schwerverletzt im Garten gefunden. Du bist auf einmal aufgetaucht.

Ich hab dich dann hier hoch gebracht und mich um deine Verletzungen gekümmert.", sagte der Gryffindor ruhig. Er wollte den Jungen vor sich schließlich nicht erschrecken.

Dieser lies sich das durch den Kopf gehen und schien ihm zu glauben. Also fragte Harry behutsam: „Weißt du, wer dich so zugerichtet hat?"

Wieder dachte er kurz nach, und versteifte sich dann plötzlich; anscheinend kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Als er anfing zu schluchzen, nahm Harry ihn kurzerhand in den Arm und steichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Es dauerte lange, bis die Schluchzer verebbten und der Junge leise zu sprechen began:

„Mein Name ist Pelor Kord de Corellon und ich bin eine Prinz der Hochelben. Wir Elben leben sehr versteckt, kein normaler Mensch kann unser Land betreten. Es wird durch mächtige Banne geschützt. Nun ja, ich war Ausreiten, allein. Und plötzlich stand da dieser alte Mann vor mir, mitten im Wald. Er sah mich merkwürdig an, fragte mich ob ich der Prinz wäre, fing an zu grinsen und zeigte mit einem Stock auf mich, einem Zauberstab. Ich wurde bewusstlos, und als ich wieder wach wurde, hat ... hat er... mich geschlagen ...und...mir Schmerzen zugefügt." Den letzten Teil des Satzes konnte Harry kaum verstehen, denn Pelor wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was der Prinz alles hatte durchmachen müssen.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, fuhr er leise fort:  
„Dieser alte Mann war ein Mensch. Ich weiß nicht, wie und vor allem wieso er das getan hat, aber er wollte mich eigentlich töten. Was er aber anscheinend nicht geschafft hat. Ich glaube, sein Name war Dumbledore, ein Mann der einmal dabei war, hatte ihn so genannt. Kennst du ihn?", fragte er Harry dann, als er bemerkte wie dieser sich vesteifte.

Dumbledore! Aber das ist doch nicht möglich.´ Gut, er konnte den alten Kauz nicht mehr leiden, aber so etwas traute er ihm eigentlich nicht zu.

Jedoch, umso länger Harry darüber nachdachte, umso mehr glaubte er dem Elben.

Er war kein Mensch, hatte also auch keinen Grund, ihn zu belügen. Es fiel ihm aber trotzdem schwer, sich den Direktor als Mörder vorzustellen, oder gar als Folterer.

Aber den Beweis hatte er ja vor 2 Tagen selbst gesehen.

Seufzend wandte er sich an Pelor: „Ja, ich kenne ihn. Zumindest hab ich geglaubt ihn zu kennen. Aber keine Angst, er ist nicht in der Nähe!"

Erleichtert wurde er angesehen und kurz darauf hörte er ein Magenknurren, das nicht von ihm stammte. Nun, er hätte wohl auch Hunger, hätte er 2 Tage durchgeschlafen!

Schnell stand Harry auf, schnappte sich den Teller vom Schreibtisch und hielt ihn dem Hungrigen vor die Nase. Dieser verschlang alles, bemerkte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal,was er da aß und lehnte sich danach zufrieden in die Kissen zurück.

„Danke, das war nötig.", sagte er noch, kurz bevor er einschlief.

Leicht lächelnd, seine Probleme erst einmal beiseite schiebend, legte sich der Gryffindor neben ihn und folgte ihm wenig später ins Land der Träume.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Harry von einem brennenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Schläfe geweckt. Er stöhnte gequält auf und presste die Hände auf die Schläfe.

Er keuchte, es wurde immer schlimmer. Es war, als ob tausend kleine Nadeln in seine Haut stachen. So als ob man den Crucio auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle konzentrieren würde.

Das Pelor neben ihm aufwachte und ihn schlaftrunken fragte, was denn los sei, bekam er nur am Rande mit. Dann, ganz plötzlich war der Schmerz verschwunden, nur ein leichtes Brennen blieb zurück. Erleichtert atmete er aus, und sagte dann leise: „Es war nichts, nur ein Alptraum. Schlaf weiter." Kurze Zeit später konnte er das regelmäßige Atmen des Elben neben sich hören und auch er schlief ziemlich schnell wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten die beiden das nächtlich Geschehen schon vergessen.

Harrys Wecker klingelte wie immer pünktlich um halb Sechs. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen saß Pelor senkrecht im Bett und blickte sich panisch nach der Ursache dieser furchtbaren Töne um. Der Gryffindor dagegen streckte nur gähnend einen Arm aus, schaltete das Folterinstrument aus und setzte sich dann ganz langsam auf die Bettkante.

Grummelnd streckte er sich, stand auf und verschwand im Bad. Den verwirrten Elben bemerkte er nicht.

Nach einer Katzenwäsche kam er ein wenig munterer wieder ins Zimmer und sah nun endlich, dass der Prinz anscheinend verwirrt über diese Art des Weckens war.

„Sorry, das hatte ich dir ja gar nicht gesagt! Meine Verwandten möchten morgens pünktlich ihr Frühstück auf dem Tisch stehen haben und da ich ziemlich oft verschlafe, hab ich mir den Wecker schon für halb 6 gestellt. Du kannst aber ruhig noch weiterschlafen.", erkärte er ihm kurz, nebenbei zog er sich an.

Als er den misstrauischen Blick sah, den Pelor dem Wecker zuwarf, musste er leise lachen. Missmutig wurde er daraufhin angesehen. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Hedwig kurz über die Brust zu streicheln und hörte ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen hinter sich.

Verwundert wandte er sich um, nur um zu sehen wie der Elb aus dem Bett sprang, sich in der Decke verhedderte und auf dem Boden landete, wo er sitzen blieb.

Der Scharzhaarig eilte zu ihm und kniete sich vor ihn. Erschrocken wollte er zurückweichen, als zwei Hände sein Gesicht umfassten und es zur Seite drehten.

„Aber ... aber das ist doch nicht möglich! Wie ... Wann.. Gestern Nacht!", murmelte Pelor fassungslos. Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern über Harrys rechte Schläfe.

Dieser riss sich nun entgültig los und sah den anderen leicht sauer an.

„Was ist denn los, das du so ausflippst?", wollte er wissen.

„Hast du heute schon in den Spiegel gesehen?", bekam er die Gegenfrage.

Auf Harrys Kopfschütteln sagte er: „Dann hol das bitte nach und komm dann wieder her!"

Schulterzuckend stand er auf, ging ins Bad und blickte in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.

Was er sah, lies auch ihn kurz fassungslos aufkeuchen.

Auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte zogen sich ineinander verschlungene Linien in Schwarz und Dunkelgrün durch die Haut. Es sah nicht willkürlich aus, sondern eher so, als wäre jede Linie voller sorgfalt genau an die Stelle platziert, an der sie nun war. Es erinnerte ihn sogar ein wenig an das Zeichen das auch Pelor auf der Schläfe hatte, nur war dieses viel kleiner als seines.

Wahrscheinlich, so dachte sich Harry, hatte das irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung.

Da er diese aber nicht kannte, der Elb aber anscheinend schon, ging er langsam und nachdenklich wieder in sein Zimmer. Die letzte Nacht kam ihm in den Sinn, da hatte er doch dieses Brennen, an der Stelle gefühlt an der nun dieses Zeichen war. Wahrscheinlich war es in diesem Moment dort erschienen.

Pelor saß wieder auf dem Bett und hatte auf ihn gewartet. Schweigend sah er in Harrys nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Weißt du, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Der Prinz der Elben überlegte kurz, bedeutete ihm sich zu ihm zu setzen und fing dann langsam an zu erklären:

„Dieses Zeichen ist das Erkennungsmerkmal eines erwachsenen Elbenprinzen. Er bekommt dies in der Nacht zu seinem 18. Geburtstag. Vorher hat jeder Hochelb ein einfaches Zeichn, so wie ich im Moment. Deines ist mit dunkelgrünen Linien durchzogen, das heißt du müsstest der zweite Sohn des Königpaares sein. Der erste Sohn hat zusätzlich noch zwei rote Streifen am Rand, der dritte hat ein paar Dunkelblaue Linien dazu."

Harry war gelinde gesagt, geschockt. Er sollte ein Elbenprinz sein! Aber er war doch ein Mensch, oder etwa nicht?

„Es gibt aber nur ein Königspaar, und das sind meine Eltern! Ich bin ihr dritter Sohn. Mein älterer Bruder ist mittlerweile 22 Jahre alt und ist auch schon verheiratet. Als ich entführt wurde, war seine Frau gerade im 6. Monat schwanger."

„Was ist mit dem anderen Sohn? Gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, dass ich das nicht bin, wo ist er?", wollte Harry zögernd wissen.

Pelor sah ihn an und seufzte.

„Er wurde ebenfalls entführt, zwei Monate nach meiner Geburt. Damals war er gerade 2 Jahre alt. Das heißt, wenn du wirklich mein Bruder bist, dann würde ich dich nicht einmal erkennen! Naja, auf jeden Fall, sein Kindermädchen ist mit ihm im Wald spazieren gegangen. Das hat sie wohl öfters gemacht, und nie ist etwas passiert. Bis zu diesem Tag. Ein Mensch stand plötzlich vor ihr, versetzte sie in einen magischen Schlaf, schnappte sich meinen Bruder und verschwand wieder in seiner Welt. Er hat ihr nichts weiter getan und war auch nur durch Zufall in unserem Land gelandet.

Die Schutzbanne waren zulange nicht erneuert worden; es war also praktisch gesehen nicht einmal die Schuld des Menschen. Aber dass er den kleinen einfach mitgenommen hat... das hat bis heute niemand von uns verstanden. Du musst wissen, wir Elben verabscheuen Gewalt, und jemandem sein Kind zu nehmen gehört für uns mit dazu. Meine Eltern haben lange gebraucht um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Besonders Nerull, mein älterer Bruder, er war gerade mal Sechs, hat lange gebraucht, bis er verstanden hat das sein kleiner Bruder nicht mehr da ist, um mit ihm zu spielen. Er hat anscheinend immer auf ihn aufgepasst, ihn nie allein gelassen. Zu mir hat er nie ein so besonderes Band aufgebaut wie zu ihm. Klar, er liebt mich und unternimmt auch viel mit mir. Aber nicht so.. naja...ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll!" Seine Stimme war zum Schluss hin immer leiser geworden.

Harry schluckte, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, war einfach nur sprachlos.

Er rührte sich erst wieder, als Pelor sich in seine Arme warf, ihn umarmte und mit erstickter Stimme sagte: „Ich hab meinen Bruder wieder!"

Lächelnd legte er seine Arme um den kleineren. Nach einer weile fragte er: „Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Ich mein, wenn das alles wirklich stimmt, dann müssen wir ja irgendwie nach Hause kommen." Er fühlte sich ein wenig komisch, bei dem Gedanken an ein richtiges zuhause und eine Familie, aber er wollte es darauf ankommen lassen. Er hatte schließlich nichts zu verlieren, nur zu gewinnen. Und er würde seine tote Familie ohne zu zögern gegen eine lebende eintauschen.

Sein kleiner Bruder strahlte ihn an und sagte dann begeistert: „Wir Elben können, sobald wir in einem Wald sind, in unsere Welt teleportieren. Das ist ganz einfach, aber da du ja wahrscheinlich nicht teleportieren kannst, werd ich dich einfach mitnehmen. Und wenn wir dann zu Hause sind, wird sich Dad erstmal um dein Äußeres kümmern. Denn wie ein Elb siehst du nicht aus, und eigentlich müsstest du bereits 18 sein; siehst aber so alt aus wie ich. Nun ja, da muss der Mensch irgendwas gedreht haben."

Harry stoppte lachend den Redefluss des kleinen und drückte ihn nochmal an sich, bevor er aufstand und ihn bat, auf ihn zu warten, da seine Verwandten nicht wussten dass er hier war und er auch nicht vorhatte es ihnen unter die Nase zu reiben.

Aber bevor er hinunterging um zu frühstück zu machen, legte Pelor noch schnell einen Illusionszauber auf das zeichen.

In der Küche musste er lächeln, da es ja höchstwahrscheinlich das letzte mal war, dass er den Dursleys ihr Essen machte. Rechtzeitig wurde er fertig und vertrieben, aber nicht ohne sich vorher noch was zu Essen mit hoch zu nehmen.

Der Elb war nicht gerade begeistert davon, verdrückte seine Portion aber trotzdem und erzählte Harry nebenbei wie gut doch das Essen der Elben war.

Er ließ ihn gewähren, denn er hatte anscheinend schon Heimweh. Dann aber stellte sich ein neues Problem ein; der Prinz wollte Duschen und musste aufs Klo.

Also sah Harry kurz nach, ob nach alle Dursleys unten waren, brachte Pelor ins Bad und zeigte ihm noch kurz, wie alles funktionierte. Jedoch wurde er mit dem Kommentar „So dumm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht! Wir Elben haben auch fließendes Wasser und leben nicht in Höhlen!" vor die Tür gesetzt. Verdutzt sah er diese einen Moment lang an und suchte dann ein paar Klamotten für seinen Gast zusammen.

An diesen wurde natürlich auch herumgemeckert, was Harry sogar verstand. Denn bei ihm wirkten die Sachen schon viel zu weit, bei dem etwas kleineren aber sahen sie eher aus wie ein Zelt.

Er glaubte sogar den Satz „Erst primitives Essen und jetzt auch noch primitive Kleidung!" gehört zu haben, konnte sich aber auch getäuscht haben.

Während Pelor also vor sich hin murmelte, schrieb Harry einen kurzen Brief an Hermine.

_Meine liebste kleine Schwester,_

_hier ist in den letzten zwei Tagen eine ganze Menge passiert! Aber das werd ich dir hier nicht schreiben, der Brief könnte abgefangen werden. Nur so viel; ich bin kein Potter, ja nicht einmal ein Mensch. Ich habe jemanden getroffen und werde mit ihm gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich weg bleiben werde, verspreche aber wiederzukommen. Würdest du dich bitte um Hedwig kümmern?_

_Ich hab dich lieb, vergiss das nicht._

_In liebe, dein Bruder_

_P.S. Wenn ich wieder da bin, werd ich Ron einmal gehörig die Meinung sagen! Halt die Ohren steif und grüße die zwillinge und Ginny von mir! _

_P.P.S. Ich hab Malfoy getroffen und wir haben uns sozusagen angefreundet. Er ist gar nicht mal so übel. Wenn du ihn siehst, richte ihm ebenfalls Grüße aus!_

Er hoffte nur, sie nahm ihm das mit Malfoy nicht übel.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging zu Hedwig, bannt ihr den Brief ans Bein und murmelte noch einmal zum Abschied: „Pass auf dich auf, meine Schöne. Bleib bitte bei Hermine, okay? Ich muss für einige Zeit weg."

Sie knabberte noch einmal zärtlich an seinem Ohr und schon war sie weg.

„Also, was sagst du? Gehen wir nun einkaufen, oder nicht? Denn soo können wir unseren Eltern ja nicht unter die Augen treten!", fragte Pelor ihn dann plötzlich.

Er dachte kurz über diesen Vorschlag nach, stimmte dann aber zu.

„Okay, dann werden wir nach Muggellondon gehen."

Harry packte noch seine wichtigsten Habseligkeiten zusammen, ließ sie von dem Elben schrumpfen und dann schlichen sie sich leise aus dem Haus. Es wäre nämlich nicht gut gewesen, hätten diese etwas mitbekommen.

Pelor veränderte noch durch einen weiteren Illusionszauber sein äußeres, zapfte dann Harrys Wissen über Muggellondon an und teleportierte sie beide dorthin.

* * *

so, das wars dann mal wieder! Würd mich über Reviews freuen!

Bye, Wölfin


	4. Abenteuer Einkaufen

So, hier is das nächste Chap! Und danke für die vielen lieben Reviews...

teddy172: das mit der Freundschaft werd ich sogar höchstwahrscheinlich machen! g

Woelfchen: Nun, die Zauberer denken ja, das es keine Elben mehr gibt, warum sollten sie also nach dieser Art von Magie suchen? ..lol..

Honigdrache: mmh... danke, die Kekse waren seehr lecker und haben geholfen!

KleineSchwesterOrion: schön, das es dir gefällt! g

PowL:Ron wird sein Fett noch abkriegen, aber erst später. Sorry, aber in dieser Story wird Harry keine freundin bekommen, sondern nen Freund. Es wird also Slash!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

****Abenteuer Einkaufen**

Harry spürte für einen kurzen Moment wie ein durchaus angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper rieselte und kurz wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum. Das legte sich aber ziemlich schnell und er fand sich in einer dunklen und schmutzigen Gasse wieder. Pelor stand neben ihm und ließ nun seinen Arm los, den er festgehalten hatte, damit er ihm während der Teleportation nicht verloren ging.

Der Elb sah sich ebenfalls um und erschrack füchterlich, als der normale Straßenlärm zu ihnen drang. Er machte einen Hüpfer rückwärts und klammerte sich angstvoll an den Schwarzhaarigen, als laut ratternd ein Moped an dem Eingang der kleinen Seitengasse vorbeifuhr.

Anscheinend waren sie direkt an der Hauptstraße aufgetaucht, überlegte Harry.

Dann wandte er sich dem offensichtlich verängstigen Jungen neben sich zu: „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du noch nie in der Muggelwelt gewesen bist?"

Der Elb sah ihn kurz verwirrt an: „Muggel? Achso, Nicht-Zauberer, ich weiß schon. Nein, ich war noch nie hier, überhaupt ist es das erste Mal das ich in der Menschenwelt bin. Wie ich schon gesagt hab, wir Elben halten uns von ihnen fern; niemand der heute lebenden Elben war je hier. Nicht einmal meine Eltern. Ich bin der erste; naja, das bist ja eigentlich du."

Harry nickte nachdenklich zu diesen Worten, etwas ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Während Pelor ihm im Haus der Dursleys von seinem Zuhause und seiner Entführung erzählt hatte, hatte er ihm deutlich sein Heimweh ansehen können.

Nun aber hatte er ihn geradezu dazu gedrängt einkaufen zu gehen. Dem Königspaar konnte es doch völlig egal sein, wie ihr Sohn aussah, solange sie ihn nur wiederhatten.Der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie so oberflächlich waren.

Das machte keinen Sinn, außer... er dachte noch einmal darüber nach... doch, es war durchaus möglich.

„Wolltest du vielleicht nur hierher, weil das deine einzigste Chance ist, dich hier umzusehen?", fragend sah Harry den Prinzen an.

Der nickte leicht verlegen und grinste ihn dann verschmitzt an: „Ist das so schlimm?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", lachte er und wuschelte ihm mit einer Hand durch seine, bis zu den Ohren reichenden braunen Haare.

Pelor wollte gerade empört auffahren, aber Harry entging dem, indem er einfach auf die Straße trat, sich dann kurz umsah und dann nach rechts ging.

Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand der wahrscheinlich jüngere inmitten von Schmutz und Abfall und war für einen Moment zu perplex um sich zu rühren.

Dann aber fing er sich und lief dem anderen schnell nach; wollte ihn ja schließlich in einer für ihn unbekannten Welt nicht verlieren.

Als er ihn dann eingeholt hatte, lief er schweigend neben ihm her, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, schmollend. Er war schließlich 16 und kein 5-jähriges Kind mehr, dem man einfach mal so durch die Haare wuschelte.

Plötzlich wurde er an der Schulter gepackt und zurückgerissen.

Verwirrt drehte er sich um und blickte in Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht. Und als wäre in ihm ein Schalter umgelegt worden, hörte er auf einmal wie unglaublich laut es eigentlich war.

Verschreckt sah er sich um; so einen Lärm war er nicht gewohnt, zu Hause war es immer schön ruhig. Unbewusst drängte er sich näher an den Schwarzhaarigen, der nun sagte: „Der Lärm ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, mmh? Aber pass das nächste mal bitte ein bisschen besser auf, du wärst beinahe bei Rot über die Straße gegangen, und das auch noch bei einer Hauptstraße. Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Auf Pelors verständnislosen Blick hin, erklrte er ihm schnell was er meinte.Wie konnte er auch vergessen, dass der andere überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie gefährlich es hier eigentlich war. Gedanklich schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf.

Dann beobachtete er amüsiert, wie der Elb sich nun staunend umsah und den Mund gar nicht mehr zubekam.Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie London wohl auf ihn wirkte und wie er seine Umgebung sah, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Was ihn auch nicht überraschte, schließlich war er praktisch hier aufgewachsen.

Als Pelor sich von dem ersten Eindruch (der durchaus positiv war) erholt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr stillhalten, wollte hierhin und dorthin und bestürmte seinen Begleiter mit Fragen, die er geduldig beantwortet bekam.

Jedoch ernteten sie bei ihrem Ausflug durch London einige verwunderte, belustigte aber auch verärgerte Blicke.

Besonders als sie sich in einem Kaufhaus befanden und Harry mit dem Prinzen eine Etage höher wollte. Er hatte die Wahl zwischen Rolltreppe und Aufzug und entschied sich für ersteres; den Aufzug wollte er dem anderen nicht zumuten.

Er wusste schon wie ein Elb reagiert, wenn er plötzlich von Metallwänden eingeschlossen wurde?

Aber hätte er gewusst, wie Pelor sich wegen der Rolltreppe anstellen würde, hätte er sich garantiert anders entschieden; in einem Aufzug sah sie schließlich keiner.

So aber war er den Blicken der Menschen um sie herum schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Was Pelor so schlimmes getan hatte, das es dem Gryffindor so peinlich war?

Erst hatte er sich geweigert dieses „Metallmonster", wie er es nannte, zu betreten und Harry hatte versucht ihn zu überreden. Damit verschwendete er ganze 20 Minuten, dann reichte es ihm und er nahm den kleineren einfach auf den Arm und trat auf die Rolltreppe. Er ignorierte dessen Strampeln, Geschimpfe und schließlich fast schon Flehen, das er ihn doch endlich runterlassen solle. Er hatte sehr viel Verständis für den Prinzen, hatte ihm geduldig 2 ½ Stunden lang Fragen beantwortet, hatte so einige Peinlichkeiten über sich ergehen lassen, aber selbst ihm riss irgendwann einmal der Geduldsfaden.

Pelor sollte sich nun endlich mal wieder einkriegen und sein **´**inneres Kind wieder irgendwo einsperren, sie waren schließlich zum Einkaufen hier, und das sagte er im auch, worauf dieser ihn beschämt ansah und sich dann leise entschuldigte.

Harry musste versteckt schmunzeln, als ihm klar wurde, dass er den großen Bruder ja schon fast draufhatte.

Sie kamen dann doch noch dazu, zu tun weshalb sie hier waren und schnell war Pelor wieder der Alte.

Anscheinend liebte er das Einkaufen, wenn ihm nicht gerade Metallmonster im Weg standen.

So war er Harry viel lieber und bald scherzten und lachten die Beiden wieder miteinander. Der Schwarzhaarige war froh darüber sein gesamtes Muggelgeld mitgenommen zu haben; er hatte sich nie Kleider gedauft, bemerkte aber nun, dass sie nicht billig waren. Daran dass sie in einem überteuerten Geschäft waren, dachte er nicht.

Nun war es egal, denn schon standen sie wieder neu eingekleidet auf der Straße.

Harry, dem sein Aussehen eigentlich relativ egal war, trug nun ein einfaches grünes Hemd und eine enge schwarze Hose. Die hatte ihm Pelor aufgeschwatzt, der meinte: „Was man hat, sollte man auch zeigen!" Er selbst hatte sich für eine enge Jeans und einen schwarzen Kapuzen-Pullover entschieden.

Nun gingen die beiden (Pelor nicht mehr ganz soo aufgedreht) die Straße entlang und sahen sich die verschiedenen Auslagen in den Schaufenstern an, an denen sie vorbei kamen.

Sie standen gerade vor einem Spielzeugladen, wie Harry ihm sagte, als der Elb eine Menschenfrau dabei beobachtete, wie sie einen etwa 8-jährigen Jungen fast schon aus diesem Geschäft schleifte. „Aber, Mama! Ich will ein neues JoJo, bitteeee!", rief der Kleine. Die Mutter nahm ihn nur an die Hand und stieg mit ihm in eines dieser Autos, er hörte sie noch sagen: „Vergiss es, Max! Dein letztes hast du mit voller Absicht kaputt gemacht, nur weil du Fernsehverbot hattest."

Pelor hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was ein Fernsehferboot war, aber der Junge hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Was war ein JoJo?

„Harry, was ist ein JoJo?", fragte er auch sofort.

Der Gryffindor hatte das Gespräche ebenfalls beobachtet und lächelte nun: „Komm mit, ich zeig es dir."

Damit betraten die beiden den Spielzeugladen und sahen sich dann etwas überrumpelt um. Das er so groß war, konnte man von draußen aber auch nicht erahnen. Sie würden sich hier hoffnungslos verirren.

Harry ging kurzerhand auf eine der Mitarbeiterinnen zu, die ganz in der Nähe stand und fragte, wo er denn hier JoJos finden könne. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und zeigte ihm den Weg.

Er bedankte sich artig und ging mit dem Elben an seiner Seite die Regalreihe entlang, an die die Frau sie geführt hatte. Bei dem Gesuchten angekommen angekommen, blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen doch glatt die Spucke weg.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viele Varianten eines JoJos geben würde. Es gab leuchtende, vibrierende, singende, ganz normale...und alles in verschiedenen Farben und Verpackungen. Neben ihm bekam Pelor glänzende Augen, so als wäre gerade sein größter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen.

„Egal was es ist und wie es funktioniert, ich will es haben.", hauchte er.

Harry musste bei dieser verzückten Stimme grinsen und fragte dann neckisch: „Als Andenken?"

Angesprochener warf ihm nur einen verwirrten Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder dem Regal zu. Anscheinend war er absolut begeistert, von dem was er sah.

Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, rechnete im Kopf zusammen wie viel Geld er noch hatte und sagte dann: „Such dir eins aus."

Pelor blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Such dir eins aus, ich kauf es dir. Na los, sie beißen nicht.", auffordernd sah er ihn an.

Begeistert tat der Prinz was er sagte und entschied sich recht schnell. (Er braucht fast eine halbe Stunde, aber Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass es länger dauern würde.)

Wieder vor dem Laden war er also stolzer Besitzer eines bunt leuchtenden JoJos. Er packte es aus und steckte es in seine Tasche; er würde sich erst zu Hause von dem Schwarzhaarigen zeigen lassen, wie es nun eigentlich funktionierte.

„Und, lusst auf ein Eis?", fragte dieser ihn spitzbübisch grinsend.

„Ich liebe Eis.", grinste er zurück. Es gab in dieser Welt also auch etwas, dass ihm nicht unbekannt war.

Also machten sich die zwei auf den Weg zu einer gemütlichen, kleinen Eisdiele. In der Nähe war ein Park, in dem sie Kinder spielen und lachen hörten.

Sie bestellten sich zwei Spaghetti-Eis und ließen es sich schmecken. Das war wirklich genau das richtige an diesem heißen Tag, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass die beiden bisher nur ein karges Frühstück gehabt hatten und sonst nichts.

Der Gryffindor nutzte die Zeit und fragte seinen vielleicht-Bruder über seine Heimat aus, die ja nun wahrscheinlich auch bald seine war. Pelor erzählte ihm bereitwillig alles was er wissen wollte, über die Wälder, die Städte und die Elben überhaupt. Ihre Sitten, Traditionen und was sie liebten, oder auch hassten.

Gerade, als er eine neue Frage stellen wollte, hörte er ein Mädchen kreischen: „Da, Dad, das ist Potter!"

Erschrocken sah er auf und erkannte nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, Parkinson, eine Slytherin. Bei ihr standen noch eine Frau und drei Männer. Alle hatten sie halbwegs normale Kleidung an, hatten es sich aber anscheinend nicht nehmen lassen, ihre Umhänge darüber zu ziehen. Was tat man nicht alles um zu schwitzen?

Die drei Männer, höchstwahrscheinlich Todesser, machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihnen, als sie ihn auch erkannt hatten.

Der Junge, der lebt schnappte sich Pelors Arm, stand auf und lief los. Sein Anhängsel hatte keine Ahnung, was plötzlich los war; natürlich hatte er den Ruf gehört und auch die Männer gesehen, dachte sich aber vorerst nichts dabei. Erst als Harry ihn dann mitriss und losrannte, ahnte er dass die Männer nicht vorhatten, sich friedlich mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

Schnell liefen sie auf den Park zu und hörten die drei hinter sich irgendetwas rufen.

Shit´, dachte Harry. Sie wollen uns verfluchen!´

Eine Idee nahm in seinem Kopf gestalt an und er fragte Pelor keuchend: „Kannst du uns auch von diesem Park aus, in deine Welt bringen?"

Er dachte kurz nach und rief dann: „Ja, komm beeil dich!"

Sie liefen noch einen Schritt schneller und hielten direkt auf eine Baumgruppe zu. Dort angekommen stoppten sie und sahen sich nach ihren Verfolgern um. Sie kamen beängstigend schnell näher, hielten auf einmal an und hoben synchron ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Avada Kedavra!", hörten sie die drei schreien.

Doch kurz bevor die Flüche sie erwischen und töten konnten, packte der Elb den Arm von Harry und schon waren sie verschwunden. Die Flüche trafen den Baum, der genau hinter ihnen gestanden hatte.

Fluchend und schimpfend hatten die Todesser dies beobachtet und überlegten nun, wie sie das ihrem Meister beibringen sollten. Schließlich stapften sie zu den Frauen zurück und scherrten sich nicht um die verwirrten Blicke der Muggel.

Wieder bekam Harry die Merkmale einer Teleportation zu spüren. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich in einem hellen und freundlich erscheinenden Wald wieder.

Neben ihm atmete Pelor erleichtert auf und flüsterte: „Endlich wieder daheim!"

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder!

Review? bettel

Bye, Wölfin


	5. Wiedersehen

Tja, hier ist das nächste Chap!

Danke für die lieben Reviews an: Teddy172, Honigdrache, kleineSchwesterOrion, Slay Coral, moonsinger

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

* * *

**

**Wiedersehen**

Neben sich hörte er den Elben flüstern: „Endlich daheim..."

Harry lächelte, als er den erleichterten Ton bemerkte, der in dessen Stimme mitschwang. Er war anscheinend wirklich froh, der Menschenwelt 'entkommen' zu sein.

Apropo 'entkommen'; das gerade eben mit den Todessern war wirklich knapp gewesen. Nur Sekunden später und sie wären jetzt tot, da war sich Harry sicher.

Obwohl, den ersten Avada Kedavra damals von Voldemort, hatte er doch auch überlebt...

Wenn er tatsächlich ein Elb war, ob nun Prinz oder nicht, müsste er mal jemanden fragen, ob das so eine Eigenschaft dieser Wesen war. Immunität gegen den Todesfluch könnte nur von Vorteil sein. Er würde sich gewiss nicht beklagen, dachte er schmunzelnd. Den Gedanken weiterführend, kam er aber zu dem Ergebnis, dass mehr als eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn lächerlich wirken würde.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf; er hatte gerade eine völlig andere Welt betreten und würde wahrscheinlich bald seine ´richtige Familie kennen lernen, hatte aber nichts besseres zu tun, als darüber nachzudenken ob er sich dem Avada Kedavra in Zukunft öfter mal in den Weg werfen könnte. Sozusagen als Hobby...

Er sollte sich lieber mal fragen, WARUM die Todesser in Muggellondon gewesen waren...

Sie würden ja wohl kaum einfach mal da durch spazieren und heile Welt spielen.

Dass Voldemort aber so schnell herausgefunden hatte, dass er nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Andererseits ließ er den Ligusterweg garantiert, genau wie Dumbledore, überwachen. Aber dann hätte der Orden ja auch bescheid wissen müssen.

Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, hätten eigentlich beide Parteien den verletzten Jungen entdecken müssen. Außer natürlich, sie hatten gerade alle Pause gehabt... und das am besten noch miteinander, mit Kaffee und Kuchen.

Nun musste Harry endgültig seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht zu lachen. Nicht weil es ihm Pelor gegenüber peinlich war; nein, er wollte nur nicht die friedliche Atmosphäre des Waldes stören.

Mühsam riss er sich zusammen, entschloss sich, Vermutungen Vermutungen sein zu lassen und sich erst einmal auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Um die Ungereimtheiten, die sich vor ihm auftaten, konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen.

Also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Elben und wollte gerade fragen, wohin sie nun gehen sollten, als ihn plötzlich das Gefühl beschlich, beobachtet zu werden.

Misstrauisch sah er sich um, der Wald erschien ihm mit einem male nicht mehr ganz so friedlich, wie noch kurz zuvor. Er konnte mehrere Blicke auf sich spüren und das war ihm unangenehm, sah er schließlich nicht, von wem diese kamen.

Pelor sah sich ebenfalls um, nicht so misstrauisch wie der Gryffindor, aber mit Vorsicht. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu seiner linken Hüfte, als würde er gewöhnt sein, dort ein Schwert zu tragen.

Kurz machte Harry sich Gedanken, warum er dort eine Waffe tragen sollte, hatte er ihm doch selbst erst vor kurzem gesagt, das die Elben Gewalt verabscheuen.

Jedoch vergas er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, als plötzlich mehrere Personen aus ihren Verstecken traten und sich in einem Kreis um sie herum aufstellten; sie einkreisten.

Es waren...nun, was hatte er erwartet? Natürlich waren es Elben und keine Monster.

Aber bewaffnete Elben, die sie überdies äußerst argwöhnisch beobachteten. Mit gespannten Bögen, die Pfeilspitzen auf sie gerichtet, starrten sie die beiden an.

Pelor entspannte sich merklich, erhob sich aus der leicht geduckten Stellung, in die er vorher gegangen war und lächelte leicht.

„Ihr könnt die Waffen herunter nehmen, wir tun euch nichts! Ich bin einer von euch.", sagte er leicht spöttisch.

Doch die Elben sahen ihn nur leicht ungläubig an, sagten jedoch nichts. Aber die Blicke die sie auf seine Ohren warfen, sprachen Bände.

Pelor, der verstand nahm die Illusion von sich und gab sich somit zu erkennen.

Die ungläubigen und misstrauischen Blicke wurden erstaunt und erfreut.

Sofort wurden die Bögen gesenkt, ebenso die Köpfe. Einer von ihnen trat vor und sagte:

„Bitte verzeiht, mein Prinz. Wir hatten euch nicht erkannt. Aber wir sind überaus froh sie gesund und zu Hause zu wissen."

Dann sah er kurz zu dem Menschen, der neben seinem Prinzen stand und fragte, fast schon dreist:

„Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, wer ist euer Begleiter? Er scheint mir ein Mensch zu sein."

Pelor musterte Harry erstaunt und sagte dann: „Ja, das scheint er zu sein. Woher wusstest du das?"

Mehr sagte er dazu nicht, hatte es anscheinend auch nicht vor. Harry selbst hielt sich da lieber raus und wartete ab, was nun geschehen würde.

Bevor aber einer der Elben eine Reaktion zeigen konnte, verbeugte sich der Prinz spöttisch vor ihnen und sagte: „Wenn ihr uns nun entschuldigen würdet, wir würden gern zu meinen Eltern." Damit packte er wieder einmal Harrys Arm und teleportierte.

Zurück blieben verwirrte Elben, die sich dann aber freudig der Aufgabe widmeten, von der Rückkehr ihres jungen Prinzen zu berichten.

Der eine aber, der mit ihm gesprochen hatte, stand noch länger an seinem Platz und langsam sickerte bei ihm die Erkenntnis durch, dass man sich gerade über ihn lustig gemacht hatte.

Harry und Pelor tauchten in einem Raum auf, der den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig an eine mittelalterliche Küche erinnerte. Nun, nicht gerade mittelalterlich, aber ohne Strom. Wahrscheinlich sogar ohne Zauberei, denn nichts bewegte sich von allein, oder die Teller spülten sich selbst, so wie er das aus dem Fuchsbau kannte.

Kurz bekam er ein klein wenig Sehnsucht nach diesem schiefen und krummen Haus, aber dann erinnerte er sich an den Brief von Hermine und dieses Gefühl verflog ziemlich schnell wieder.

Sobald er wieder in der Menschenwelt war, würde das Wiesel ihn mal so richtig kennen lernen.

Er wusste noch nicht wann, wie oder wo, aber er würde ihn dafür leiden lassen, was er Hermine antat. Und für die vorgespielte Freundschaft musste er sich schließlich auch noch bedanken...

Ein lauter Schrei, gefolgt von einem noch lauterem Krachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Verwirrt sah er sich um, und entdeckte eine etwas ältere, pummelige Elbin, die die beiden Eindringlinge gerade erst bemerkt hatte, und vor Schreck einen großen Kessel fallen ließ.

Die Köchin, denn das war sie allem Anschein nach, war nicht erschrocken, weil plötzlich zwei Jungen in ihrer Küche standen, sondern eher weil einer von den beiden ihr verloren geglaubter Prinz war.

Schnell lief sie auf eben diesen zu und schloss ihn, mit Tränen in den Augen, in ihre Arme.

Das war ein wenig schwierig, denn sie war ziemlich klein und reichte Pelor nur bis zur Schulter. Aber das hielt sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab, und der Elb ließ es geschehen, erwiderte die Umarmung sogar.

Lächelnd schob er sie nach ein paar Minuten von sich und wischte ihr behutsam die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Das brachte aber nichts, denn sie schluchzte weiter und stammelte immer wieder, dass er wieder da sei und ihn doch alle so vermisst hätten.

Schließlich legte er ihr die Hand auf den Mund und sagte beruhigend:

„Ich bin wieder hier, mir geht's es gut und ich hab auch nicht vor, so schnell wieder zu verschwinden. Aber soll ich dir mal was verraten, Linni?"

Gespannt sah sie ihn an und ihre Augen funkelten glücklich, als er sie mit dem Kosenamen ansprach, wie er das als kleiner Junge immer getan hatte.

„Ich hab dich, in den Tagen die ich weg war, unglaublich vermisst. Dich und deine Kochkünste!", lachte er sie an.

Spielerisch schlug sie nach ihm, lachte aber mit.

Harry war klar, dass diese beiden schon sehr lange miteinander befreundet sein mussten. Aber wenn man bedachte, dass sie Köchin und er anscheinend eine Naschkatze war, war dass doch eigentlich kein Wunder.

„Sag, Linni, wo sind meine Eltern und mein Bruder?", fragte Pelor immer noch lächelnd.

Verdutzt sah sie ihn daraufhin an: „Soll das etwa heißen, du warst noch gar nicht bei ihnen? Na, dann aber mal schnell, deine Mutter hat dein Verschwinden kaum verkraftet. Sie war nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch! Los, nun lauf schon, sie sind im Speisezimmer."

Der Prinz war blass geworden, nuschelte eine Danke und rannte aus der Küche, den überraschten Harry hinter sich herziehend.

Der Köchin, Lenora Kwybel wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass ihr Prinz einen Menschen in ihre Welt gebracht hatte. Sie fragte sich, was ihn wohl dazu bewegt hatte.

Harry wurde, ob er wollte oder nicht, durch die Gänge des rießigen Schlosses geschleift, denn der vor ihm hereilende Elb hatte nicht vor, ihn los zu lassen.

Eigentlich war er sehr erleichtert über diese Tatsache; denn er war sich sicher, wenn er hier auf sich allein gestellt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich schon längst hoffnungslos verirrt. Denn es gab unzählige Flure, Türen und Treppen, die seiner Meinung nach alle ziemlich gleich aussahen und nur so zum verlaufen einluden. Zumindest so weit er das beurteilen konnte.

Im Endeffekt wäre er aber trotzdem nicht qualvoll verhungert oder verdurstet.

Der Grund dafür?--Die vielen Bediensteten und Angestellten die hinter jeder Tür und Ecke lauerten.

Diese freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Elben waren aber im Moment nur eines, so dachte Pelor. Nämlich schlicht und einfach im Weg.

Er hatte bereits mehr als einen von ihnen über den Haufen gerannt oder beiseite gestoßen. Er würde sich später dafür entschuldigen, da war er sich sicher, aber jetzt wollte er erst einmal zu seiner Familie.

Sie sollten sich nicht weiter um ihn sorgen oder sich vielleicht sogar seinen Tod ausmalen.

Besonders seine Mutter nicht; sie hatte den Verlust ihres zweiten Sohnes noch immer nicht verwunden, ihn eigentlich nur verdrängt.

Was sie wohl sagen wird, wenn er ihr Harry vorstellt? Und sein Zeichen sieht?

Wahrscheinlich wird sie erst einmal sprachlos sein.

Langsam aber sicher näherten sie sich ihrem Ziel und der jüngste Elbenprinz blieb abrupt stehen, um noch einmal tief Luft zu holen. Jedoch wurde der Gryffindor von dieser Aktion überrascht und knallte daher voll in seinen Vordermann, der nun seinerseits damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

Beide kämpften um ihr Gleichgewicht, wollten sie kurz vor dem Ziel nicht noch Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen.

Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, sahen sie sich kurz an und brachen dann in lautes Lachen aus, so ihre Aufregung(Pelor) und Unsicherheit(Harry) verbergend.

Schließlich setzte der Elb sich wieder in Bewegung und ging auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm mit zitternden Knien. Nun wurde es ernst.

Zögernd öffnete der Prinz die Tür, bedeutete den anderen ihm zu folgen und trat ein. Leise schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich und blickte zu der Familie, die in der Mitte des Raumes an einem großen Tisch saßen.

Es waren 2 Frauen und 2 Männer, die sich jeweils als Paar gegenüber saßen.

Das ältere Paar waren wahrscheinlich Pelors Eltern. Der Mann war, obwohl er saß ziemlich groß und hatte braunes Haar und braune Augen. Die Frau dagegen war eher zierlich mit schwarz-blauem Harr und edlen Gesichtszügen. Sie hatte dieselben blauen Augen wie ihr jüngster Sohn, jedoch strahlten diese nicht so sehr, wirkten stumpf.

Das zweite Paar war jünger; Harry schätzte sie auf Mitte 20. Der junge Mann sah dem älteren sehr ähnlich, hatte aber grüne Augen, statt Braune. Der Gryffindor kannte diese Augen sehr gut, sah er sie doch jeden Morgen im Spiegel. Dies musste also demnach der älteste Sohn sein, der Thronerbe.

Die Frau neben ihm schien seine Gattin zu sein. Sie war bildhübsch, sah aus wie eine Elfe mit ihren blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen. Normalerweise war sie garantiert genauso zierlich wie die Königin, aber momentan war sie hochschwanger. Es dauerte bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis zur Niederkunft.

Aber freuen tat sich im Moment niemand, alle waren mit ihren Gedanken bei dem jüngsten Familienmitglied, welches immer noch verschwunden war. Es herrschte eine traurige und bedrückte Stimmung in dem Raum, trotz des warmen Sonnenscheins, der durch die großen Fenster fiel.

Doch das sollte sich gleich schlagartig ändern.

Pelor trat noch ein paar Schritte weiter ins Zimmer, niemand hatte sie bisher bemerkt. Leise sagte er: „Hallo, Mum, Dad, Nerull, Yondalla."

Dieser so kurze und leise gesprochene Satz schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Blitzschnell waren vier Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet und alle saßen starr auf ihren Stühlen.

Die erste die sich bewegte, war seine Mutter. Langsam stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu, schien es nicht fassen zu können, dass ihr totgeglaubter Sohn vor ihr stand.

Als sie dann vor ihm stand, liefen ihr bereits die ersten Tränen über die Wangen. Schweigend ging Pelor auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. Schluchzend klammerte sie sich an ihn, nicht gewillt ihn so schnell wieder los zu lassen.

Auch die beiden Männer standen nun auf und traten zu Mutter und Sohn.

Harry hörte nicht was sie sagten, denn er hatte sich ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, wollte nicht im Weg sein. Also stellte er sich neben eines der hohen Fenster und sah hinaus.

Für einen Moment konnte er das tränenreiche Wiedersehen hinter ihm vergessen, denn die Aussicht die er von hier oben hatte, war umwerfend.

Sie hatten auf ihrem Weg hierher viele Treppen hochsteigen müssen, aber dass es so viele waren...

Er hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Ländereien, die das Schloss auf dieser Seite umgaben. Ob es auf der anderen Seite genauso war, wusste er nicht.

Dort war ein großer See direkt neben einem noch größerem Wald. Vielleicht war es sogar der gleiche, in dem sie die Elben getroffen hatten.

Täuschte er sich, oder war da auch eine Stadt? Ja, es sah so aus.

Lächelnd wandte er sich von der malerischen Szene ab und blickte direkt in zwei blaue Augen, die ihn neugierig musterten. Die schwangere Frau schien ihn schon eine ganze Weile zu beobachten, denn sie lächelte ihn nun aufmunternd an und er erwiderte es automatisch.

Harry war sie sofort sympathisch, war sie doch bis jetzt die erste, die ihm ein Lächeln schenkte und ihn sozusagen hier willkommen hieß.

Sich deutlich besser fühlend richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Pelor, der seiner Familie gerade anscheinend erzählte, was Dumbledore mit ihm getan hatte.

„Naja, als er den Spruch dann halt gesagt hat, fügte er noch etwas hinzu, was mich stutzig machte. Aber jetzt versteh ich es mittlerweile.."

Fragende Blicke ruhten auf ihm und auch Harry hörte nun zu, denn davon wusste er noch nichts.

„Er hat gesagt „Mögest du dort verrotten, wo auch dein älterer Bruder ist!". Ich hab wirklich gedacht, jetzt ist es aus. Aber das war es nicht. Ich bin bei Harry gelandet..."

Suchend blickte er sich nach diesem um, der das aber nicht mitbekam, da er über den Satz von seinem ehemaligem Mentor nachdachte.

Das hieß wohl, dass Dumbledore an seiner Entführung damals auch beteiligt gewesen war. Das versetzte dem Schwarzhaarigen nun doch einen Stich ins Herz, war der alte Zauberer doch so eine Art Großvater für ihn gewesen.

Erschrocken sah er auf, als ihn jemand am Ärmel zupfte und erkannte Pelor, der direkt vor ihm stand. Auch die anderen hatten den vermeidlichen Menschen nun entdeckt, und fragten sich, warum er hier war.

Fast schon wiederstrebend ließ sich Harry mit zu den Elben ziehen; er war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich das richtige getan hatte, als er mit hier her kam.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Harry. Dank ihm bin ich wieder gesund, er hat mir das Leben gerettet." Dann wandte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen und begann die Anwesenden vorzustellen.

„Mein Vater, Moradin; meine Mutter, Ehlona; mein ältester Bruder, Nerull Vecna und seine Frau, Yondalla. Und unser Nachname ist de Corellon, aber das hab ich dir ja schon gesagt."

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die anderen wussten aber anscheinend auch nicht, was sie nun davon halten sollten.

Daher ergriff Ehlona als erstes das Wort:

„Nun, Harry, wir sind dir wirklich sehr dankbar, dass du unserem Sohn geholfen hast, aber ..."

Sie schickte ihrem Mann einen hilflosen Blick, der seinen jüngsten Sohn seufzend fragte:

„Warum hast du einen Menschen hierher gebracht? Du weißt, wir sind nicht besonders gut auf sie zu sprechen, seit ... naja, du weißt schon."

„Ja, ich weiß, und darum geht es ja. Es wäre doch heute sein 18. Geburtstag gewesen, nicht wahr?"

Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach hastig weiter:

„Als ich und Harry heut morgen aufgewacht sind, hab ich etwas gesehen, was ich glaubte, nie anders als auf Bildern zu sehen. Passt auf, ich zeig es euch."

Damit drehte er sich vollständig zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um und mit einem Wink seiner Hand war die Illusion um das Zeichen verschwunden, es war nun voll sichtbar.

Und wieder ließen die Reaktionen nicht lange auf sich warten.

Yondalla blieb ruhig auf ihrem Platz sitzen, hatte aber eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, sie war sprachlos. Moradin und Nerull standen einfach wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt da und starrten Harry an. Ehlona allerdings, brauchte nur ein paar Augenblicke, dann schnappte sie nach Luft, wimmerte und fiel in Ohnmacht. Ihr Mann besaß die Geistesgegenwart sie aufzufangen und sie sanft auf den Boden zu legen, wo er sich neben sie kniete.

Pelor überraschte dies nicht, er hatte mit viel schlimmerem gerechnet. Schnell ließ er eine Couch erscheinen und bedeutete seinem Vater, die Ohnmächtige dort hinzulegen.

Davon bekamen Nerull und Harry nichts mit; Nerull war auf ihn zugekommen, hatte ihm in die Augen gesehen und dann langsam seine Hand zu dessen Gesicht gehoben. Mit dieser fuhr er nun sanft die einzelnen Linien nach und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten.

Für Harry völlig überraschend, zog er ihn nun in seine Arme, drückte ihn fest an sich. Dabei murmelte leise: „Mein kleiner Bruder..."

Der jüngere versteifte sich erst, war solche herzlichen Umarmungen nicht gewohnt, erwiderte sie dann aber. Es tat unglaublich gut, so bedingungslos akzeptiert zu werden.

Er fühlte sich vollkommen sicher und geborgen, so als würde er wissen, dass der andere ihn vor allem beschützen würde.

Er sah nicht, wie seine Mutter wieder zu sich kam, ihn sah und sich dann schluchzend in den Armen ihres Mannes vergrub. Dieser redete auf sie ein, schien sie beruhigen zu wollen und deutete dann auf die beiden Brüder, die sich noch immer umarmt hielten.

Aber Nerull sah es und löste sich dann langsam von dem etwas kleineren, um seiner Mutter platz zu machen, die nun zögernd auf sie zukam. Nun bemerkte Harry sie auch und sah sie ein wenig unsicher an. Als sie ihn dann aber ebenfalls in ihre Arme zog, war es als wäre ein Damm in ihm gebrochen. Nun erst wurde ihm richtig klar, dass er jetzt eine Familie hatte und von seiner Mutter, seiner MUTTER, umarmt wurde. Schluchzend klammerte er sich an sie und suchte Halt, den sie ihm nur zu gerne gab.

Er war endlich nach Hause gekommen...

Zwei Stunden später saß die wiedervereinte Familie in einem gemütlichen Kaminzimmer und schwieg.

Harry hatte von seinem bisherigen Leben, von den Potters und Dumbledore erzählt. Auch Voldemort hatte er nicht vergessen zu erwähnen. Alle waren entsetzt darüber, was er alles schon hatte durchmachen müssen, doch er hatte nur abgewunken und erklärt, dass es nun auch nicht mehr zu ändern war.

Moradin war in diesem Moment wirklich stolz auf seinen zweiten Sohn. Er hätte ihn auch geliebt, wäre er ein Waschlappen gewesen, war aber froh, dass es nicht so war. Nachdem sich Mutter und Sohn wieder hatten trennen können, hatte er selbst ihn für eine Zeit einfach nur festgehalten. Der König der Elben mochte vielleicht nach außen hin stark und hart wirken, hatte aber ein großes und vor allem weiches Herz. Er war es auch gewesen, der Harry dann seinen wirklichen Namen verraten hatte. Larethian Etholios de Corellon

Aber nun brüteten sie über dem Problem mit seinem Aussehen und Alter. Denn das dies nicht stimmen konnte, war offensichtlich.

Nerull schlug dann schließlich vor:

„Wir können ja morgen Arsion um Hilfe bitten. Er ist doch noch im Schloss, oder?"

Zustimmendes Nicken folgte darauf und somit war das beschlossene Sache.

Jedoch hatte Harry/Larethian keine Ahnung, wer dieser Arsion war und fragte daher nach.

Es war, seine Mutter die ihm antwortete:

„Arsion ist ein sehr weiser und vor allem alter Elb. Er hat nach deinem Verschwinden damals, den größten Anteil daran gehabt, die Schutzbanne zu erneuern. Er hat sie auch vor ein paar Tagen noch einmal überprüft, daher ist er noch hier. Normalerweise lebt er ziemlich weit weg von hier. Wenn einer weiß, wie du deine wahre Gestalt bekommen kannst, dann er."

Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wurde aber von einem Gähnen seitens Pelor unterbrochen.

Lächelnd sagte sie: „Ich glaube, es wäre das beste, wenn wir nun alle zu Bett gehen würden. Larethian, dein Vater und ich werden dich erstmal in eins der Gästezimmer bringen, morgen wirst du dann aber dein eigenes Zimmer beziehen können."

Sie wünschten sich alle eine gute Nacht und Harry/Larethian folgte seinen Eltern.

Er war auch ziemlich müde, daher verschwand er nach einem kurzem Tripp ins angrenzende Bad in dem großen Bett und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen. Der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

* * *

Na, was sagt ihr?

Bye, Wölfin


	6. Das Ritual

Hey, sorry dass das neue Chap erst jetzt kommt, aber da die Schule wieder angefangen hat, hatte ich kaum Zeit. Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir! g

Danke für die lieben Reviews an: Honigdrache, Slay Coral, teddy172, KleineSchwesterOrion und Minnilein!

Nur kurz zur Info: Wenn es um Harry geht, hab ich sowas wie Mutter und Vater in Anführungsstrichen geschrieben. Da er sich ja noch nicht sicher ist, ob sie wirklich seine Familie sind.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Das Ritual**

Seufzend stand Harry auf dem Balkon des Zimmers, in dem er geschlafen hatte und bestaunte die Aussicht. Er war ziemlich verwirrt aufgewacht, hatte im ersten Moment nicht gewusst, wo er sich befand.

Dann aber kam die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag zurück und mit einem Lächeln stand er auf. Kurz hatte er sich in dem Zimmer umgesehen, es dann aber sein lassen, denn er würde ja heute ein eigenes bekommen.

Also war er kurz im Bad verschwunden und dann auf den kleinen Balkon getreten. Von hier aus hatte er einen sehr guten Blick auf den Wald, den er gestern bereits gesehen und in dem er vielleicht sogar schon gewesen war.

Jedoch war er viel zu aufgeregt, als das er sich lange mit dem Ausblick beschäftigen konnte. Denn heute würde er diesen Arsion kennen lernen und der konnte ihm vielleicht sogar seine wahre Gestalt wieder geben.

Natürlich war er auch gespannt darauf, wie er dann aussah; aber in erster Linie ging es ihm darum, dazuzugehören. Das konnte er aber nur als Elb und nicht als Mensch. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er auch Angst.

Angst vor eventuellen Schmerzen und davor, dass es sich doch um einen Irrtum handelte. Denn so ganz glauben konnte er es immer noch nicht.

Er hatte anfangs gedacht, er hätte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht so war. Es gab etwas, dass er verlieren könnte - sein Herz. Dieses hatte er schon für Pelor geöffnet und für die anderen, fehlte nicht mehr viel.

Er wusste, er würde es nicht verkraften, noch einmal seine Hoffnungen auf eine Familie begraben zu müssen; er würde ihnen ins Grab folgen. Zu oft hatte er geliebte Menschen verloren, zu oft war er enttäuscht worden...

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken. Doch auch, als er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich nicht um.

Kurz darauf legte sich eine starke Hand auf seine Schulter und als Harry aufblickte, sah er direkt in zwei Smaragde, die ihn warm ansahen.

„Hey, so nachdenklich? Was ist los?", fragte Nerull ihn sanft.

Der kleinere seufzte und sah wieder in den blauen Himmel.

„Weißt du, ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt, wegen diesem Arsion. Und ich hab Angst, dass das alles sich nur als schöner Traum entpuppt und ich gleich im Haus meiner Verwandten aufwache.", gestand er leise.

Der andere zog ihn daraufhin in eine brüderlich Umarmung und streichelte ihm leicht über den Rücken.

„Hab keine Angst; dass ist kein Traum und spätestens wenn Arsion eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden hat, wirst du es auch wissen."

Harry konnte nur nicken und löste sich dann sanft aus der Umarmung.

„Erzählst du mir etwas über Elben? Ich weiß doch nur, dass sie ausgestorben sind.", gluckste er.

Nerull sah ihn verdutzt an, musste dann aber lachen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fing er an zu erzählen: „Nun, ich denke, das wichtigste ist, dass es zwei Arten von uns gibt. Hochelben und 'normale' Elben. Hochelben haben ein höheres Magiepotential als normale, außerdem können sie fliegen. Sie haben große Flügel; Ob sie weiß oder schwarz sind, hat keine Bedeutung. Wir, die Königsfamilie und unsere Verwandten sind Hochelben. Uns erkennt man ganz einfach an dem Zeichen an der Schläfe. Vor dem 18. Geburtstag sind sie alle gleich, so wie bei Pelor. Danach jedoch verändern sie sich, was manchmal auch schmerzen kann. Sie zeigen dann den Rang an, den man in der Gesellschaft einnimmt. Aber sie zu unterscheiden lernst du bestimmt noch, auch wenn es dir anfangs als unmöglich erscheint."

Nerull machte eine kurze Pause, er schien nachzudenken, was er ihm noch erzählen konnte. Als ihm etwas einfiel, fuhr er fort:

„Wir Elben sind sehr naturverbunden, ziehen unsere Magie direkt aus Mutter Natur. Wir brauchen auch keine Zauberstäbe, wie die Menschen. Wir machen das einfach locker aus dem Handgelenk. Keine Sorge, das kannst du mit ein bisschen Übung auch.", beruhigte er den Schwarzhaarigen schnell, als er dessen leicht verzweifelt wirkende Miene sah.

Harry seufzte nur und fragte dann neugierig: „Was für eine Farbe haben deine Flügel?"

„Schwarz. Aber wie gesagt, die Farbe hat eigentlich nichts zu bedeuten; wer weiß, vielleicht passt sie sich ja dem Aussehen an. Und bevor du fragst: Mum und Pelor haben weiße und Dad hat schwarze Flügel."

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, fing Harrys Magen an zu knurren. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie hungrig er war. Mit roten Wangen sah er den älteren an, der ihn nun entschuldigend anlächelte und sagte: „Tut mir Leid! Ich wollte dich eigentlich zum Frühstück abholen, aber das hab ich irgendwie vergessen. Na los, komm mit. Mum bringt mich um, wenn du meinetwegen verhungerst."

Schmunzelnd folgte der Schwarzhaarige ihm und etliche Korridore und Treppen später, kamen sie in dem Speisezimmer vom vorigen Abend an.

Dort saß schon der Rest der Familie; aber anscheinend hatte es ihnen zu lange gedauert, auf sie zu warten, daher hatten sie bereits angefangen.

Pelor begrüßte sie mit einem: „Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Wir wollten schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken!"

Das rief ein Schmunzeln bei den Anwesenden hervor.

Als Harry dann die fremd aussehenden 'Dinge' auf dem Tisch sah und sie dann zögerlich probierte, verstand er warum Pelor gesagt hatte, Menschen hätten nur primitives Essen.

Es war einfach köstlich, so etwas gutes hatte er noch nie zwischen die Zähne bekommen. Die anderen beobachteten seine Begeisterung und waren froh, dass es ihm schmeckte.

Als er dann satt war, lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt den Mann neben seinem Vater, der mindestens so alt zu sein schien, wie Dumbledore; dies musste Arsion sein.

Er wurde nervöse, als ihn der alte Elb plötzlich musterte und dabei über seinen langen Bart strich. Dann jedoch lächelte er freundlich und sagte:  
„Du bist also Larethian Etholios de Corellon. Mmh... wenn ich dich so sehe, kann ich es kaum glauben; der Mensch, der dies getan hat muss entweder sehr stark gewesen sein oder einen mächtigen Zauber benutzt haben; vielleicht sogar beides. Aber ich denke, ich weiß wie ich das wieder rückgängig machen kann. Dafür muss ich aber erst wissen, wie derjenige das gemacht hat."

Damit stand er auf und ging zu dem, nun nicht mehr ganz so nervösen Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und stellte sich vor ihn. Er legte seine Hände auf dessen Schläfen und schloss konzentriert die Augen, während er etwas in einer, Harry unbekannten Sprache murmelte.

Alle am Tisch sitzenden beobachteten neugierig das Geschehen. Nach ein paar Minuten löste Arsion sich von dem jüngeren, der sich nun ein wenig schummrig fühlte.

Dieses Gefühl, so sagte der Elb, würde gleich wieder vergehen und er hatte Recht. Als der alte Mann sah, dass es ihm wieder besser ging, sagte er nachdenklich:

„Nun, es wurde tatsächlich ein sehr alter Spruch benutzt; ich hätte nicht gedacht, das man ihn noch kennt. Auf jeden Fall kann ich ihn rückgängig machen."

An dieser Stelle atmeten alle erleichtert aus; sie hatten gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatten.

Nun meldete sich zum ersten mal Moradin zu Wort:

„Und wie willst du das machen? Und wann?"

Wieder strich sich der weise Elb durch seinen weißen Bart:

„Es gibt ein Ritual, dass ich zufällig in einem meiner Bücher gefunden habe, das klappen könnte. Ach, ich bin mir sicher, dass es funktionieren wird, keine Sorge! Dafür muss ich aber noch einige Dinge vorbereiten, das heißt, ich mache mich jetzt am besten an die Arbeit. So gegen Morgen Mittag, werd ich fertig sein und dann können wir anfangen. Moradin, dafür brauche ich dann deine Hilfe. Ich schicke jemanden zu dir, sobald es nötig ist."

Angesprochener nickte und Arsion verließ den Raum.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Pelor und Harry miteinander.

Der Elb zeigte ihm das Schloss und die nähere Umgebung und erzählte dabei sehr viel über die Geschichte der Elben. Der Schwarzhaarige hörte genau zu und saugte das neue Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm.

Er war sich sicher, würde Professor Binns in Geschichte der Zauberei den Schülern alles so anschaulich und spannend erzählen, würden sie auch dem Unterricht folgen.

Aber dann war Harry dran und brachte Pelor bei mit seinem JoJo umzugehen. Tja, leichter gesagt, als getan; Pelor stellte sich bei dieser Sache, einfach ausgedrückt, absolut dämlich an.

Harry dagegen hatte verständlicherweise seinen Spaß; sah der andere doch zu drollig aus, wie er einfach nicht aufgeben wollte und weiter übte. Kurz vor dem Abendessen schaffte er schließlich seinen persönlichen Durchbruch und so wurden Pelor und das JoJo die besten Freunde... lol

Abends zeigte Ehlona dem Schwarzhaarigen dann noch sein neues Zimmer. Es war ganz in der Nähe von dem von Pelor; so hatte er also immer jemanden in seiner Nähe, der seine Orientierungslosigkeit ausgleichen konnte.

Er wünschte seiner 'Mutter' noch eine gute Nacht und fiel dann, wie schon gestern Abend einfach nur noch in sein Bett und schlief ziemlich schnell ein. Denn die Besichtigungstour mit dem jungen Elben hatte ihn ganz schön ausgepowert.

Am nächsten Morgen stieg er erhohlt aus dem Bett und besah sich dann zum ersten Mal sein neues Zimmer.

Wobei man eigentlich sagen musste, dass es eher ein Appartment war, und kein einzelner Raum. So weit er das erkannte, hatte er nun ein Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer und einen großen Balkon. Dann fand er noch etwas, dass sehr an ein Arbeitszimmer erinnerte. Natürlich war da auch noch ein Badezimmer, das äußerst luxuriös eingerichtet war.

In dieses verzog er sich jetzt und gönnte sich erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche. Im prinzip war es genauso wie er das kannte, nur musste er nicht unendlich lange darauf warten, bis die Temperatur stimmte, das ging hier anscheinend automatisch.

Pfeifend ging er, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, wieder ins Schlafzimmer und fand neue Kleider auf dem Bett vor. Anscheinend hatte jemand bemerkt, dass er nur das an Kleidung besaß, was er die letzten beiden Tage getragen hatte und ihm neue besorgt. Zumindest für heute.

Erleichtert nicht mehr die 'alten' Sachen tragen zu müssen, sah er sich die neuen an. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm.Es war alles in Waldtönen gehalten und fühlte sich sehr leicht an; es schien sich um teures Material zu handeln.

Als er nun die lange Hose und das Shirt mit weiten Ärmeln anzog, fühlte er sich rumdum wohl. Vergessen war die gestrige Nervösität; vergessen war das, was er heute noch vor sich hatte.

Als er dann auch noch die knielangen Stiefel entdeckte, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden standen, und sie anzog, war er sich sicher, noch niemals so gut passende Kleidung besessen zu haben, wie jetzt.

Zufrieden verließ er sein Zimmer und stand plötzlich Pelor gegenüber, der ihn anscheinend gerade hatte abholen wollen.

"Hey, guten Morgen! Ich wollte dich gerade abholen, damit wir zum Frühstück können.", sagte er da auch schon.

"Morgen. Weißt du, von wem die Klamotten sind?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Der Braunhaarige musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann scheinbar zufrieden mit dessen Äußerem.

"Die hab ich dir vorhin auf dein Bett gelegt, als du im Bad warst. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du bestimmt nicht noch einen Tag die Sachen anziehen willst, die wir gekauft haben. Deswegen hab ich welche von mir raus gesucht, die mir zu groß sind. Und wie es aussieht, passen sie dir ja perfekt!"

Während sie sich noch ein wenig unterhielten machten sie auf den Weg, denn sie waren beide ziemlich hungrig.

Die Stimmung am Tisch war erwartungsvoll; heute würde das Ritual stattfinden. Harry, der bis jetzt ziemlich ruhig geblieben war, ließ sich nicht von diesem Gefühl anstecken. Er wusste, würde er das zulassen, würde ihm vor lauter Nervösität noch schlecht werden und das wollte er verhindern.

So saß er also still auf seinem Platz und musste sich bemühen, nicht bei jedem Bissen genießerisch die Augen zu schließen. Denn seine Geschmachsnerven hatten sich noch nicht an diese Köstlichkeiten, die es hier im Überfluss zu geben schien, gewöhnt und schlugen immer noch Purzelbäume.

Stattdessen beobachtete er lieber die anderen, die sich laut über alles mögliche unterhielten. So wie er das bemerkte, vermieden sie es aber alle, über das nahende Ereignis zu sprechen.

Anscheinend waren sie wirklich viel nervöser als er selbst. Aber ihm war klar, dass er diesen Zustand auch bald erreichen würde; spätestens wenn das Ritual kurz bevorstand. Jedoch würde er sich darum kümmern, sobald es soweit war.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zusammen ins Kaminzimmer, um noch ein wenig zu plaudern.

Nur Moradin kam nicht mit; er war schließlich der König und musste sich um viele Dinge kümmern...

Sozusagen als Ausgleich dafür, gesellte sich Yondalla zu ihnen, die beim Frühstück gefehlt hatte. Aber wer wollte es ihr verübeln; sie war hochschwanger.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln kam sie nun auf Harry zu und fragte freundlich, ob sie sich zu ihm setzen könne.

Dieser hatte sich in eine stille, aber gemütliche Ecke auf ein Sofa verzogen und hatte sich vorher aus einem der gefüllten Regale ein Buch genommen, mit dem Titel: Elbenmagie - wie funktioniert sie?

Er sah auf, als er die leise Frage hörte und nickte der Schwangeren dann lächelnd zu. Also setzte sie sich neben ihn und sprach ihn nach einiger Zeit dann auch an.

"Sie sind wohl alle ziemlich aufgeregt, mmh? Warum bist du so ruhig?"

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Ich denke, ich verdränge das, was nachher passieren wird. Ich kann es ja eh nicht verhindern und in ein, zwei Stunden lauf ich garantiert wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend und suche Ausreden, um dem Ritual zu entgehen. Ich weiß, dass es nötig ist, aber trotzdem ist mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken daran."

Lächelnd lehnte Yondalla sich zurück und erwiderte: "Das kann ich gut verstehen. Es ist wie bei meiner Schwangerschaft: Ich weiß, dass das Kind bald zur Welt kommt, möchte es aber irgendwie verhindern, da ich unglaubliche Angst vor den Schmerzen habe. Allerdings überwiegt die Freude dann doch."

Neugierig legte Harry nun sein Buch zur Seite und wandte sich der neben ihm sitzendem ganz zu.

"Wann ist es denn so weit?"

"Nun, eigentlich könnte es jederzeit kommen. Die Heiler halten sich schon bereit und warten."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ziemlich lange, bekamen auch nicht mit, wie die anderen den Raum verließen und sich ihren Pflichten oder anderen Dingen widmeten.

Und, anders als gedacht, lief der Schwarzhaarige nicht nach ein, zwei Stunden wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend, sondern hatte eine neue Freundin gewonnen.

Nach mehreren Stunden wurden die beiden dann schließlich doch unterbrochen, als sie sich gerade von einem heftigem Lachanfall erholten; Harry hatte ihr noch einmal ausführlich erzählt, wie Moody Draco Malfoy im 4. Jahr in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen kam es komisch vor, dass er so gerne von ihm erzählte und an ihn dachte, aber er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei.

Als Ehlona dann vor den ihnen stand, sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln:

"Ihr zwei habt euch also schon näher kennen gelernt, mmh? Tut mir leid, euch dann direkt wieder auseinander zureißen, aber", hier wandte sie sich Harry zu," mein Lieber, es ist Zeit. Asrion ist jetzt fertig. Ich bring dich zu ihm."

Er nickte, verabschiedete sich noch von Yondalla, die ihm viel Glück wünschte und folgte seiner 'Mutter' dann. Sie führte ihn viele Korridore entlang und es ging mehr als nur eine Treppe abwärts. Anscheinend gingen sie in die Keller.

Vor einer massiven Eichentür blieben sie dann schließlich stehen und die Königin zog den Jungen noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung.

"Viel Glück, mein Schatz. Leider dürfen bei dem Ritual nur Asrion und Moradin dabei sein. Aber keine Angst, wir anderen warten im Kaminzimmer."

Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

Nun stand Harry ganz allein in dem dunklem, nur von Fackeln erhelltem Gang und blickte auf die Tür vor sich. Ganz plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was gleich passieren würde; gleich würde sich entscheiden, ob er nun wirklich ein Elb war oder nicht.

Wie Nerull gesagt hatte, er würde es erst glauben, wenn er es sah. Und wie er es vorher dessen Frau gesagt hatte, wurde er jetzt so nervös wie noch nie. Nicht einmal an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, als er den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen sollte, war er so aufgeregt gewesen.

Der Schweiß trat ihm aus allen Poren und er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, einfach wegzulaufen. Stattdessen hob er eine zitternde Hand, klopfte gegen die Holztür und drückte dann die Klinke hinunter.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, lehnte er sich erst einmal gegen das kühle Holz und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Erst dann sah er sich in dem großen Raum um; kahle, schwarze Steinwände, ebenso der Boden und in der Mitte war ein großer Tisch, der ebenfalls aus schwarzem Stein zu sein schien.

Direkt neben diesem standen Asrion und Moradin und schienen schon auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Der alte Elb winkte ihn zu sich und sagte, als er vor ihm stand:

"Das Ritual wird folgendermaßen ablaufen: du wirst dich gleich bitte ausziehen, dann wird dein Vater dich am ganzen Körper mit einer Salbe eincremen und du wirst einen Trank zu dir nehmen; beides verringert die Schmerzen und beschleunigt den ganzen Vorgang, trotzdem wird es einige Stunden dauern, bis wir fertig sind. Danach wirst du dich auf den Tisch hier legen und ich und Moradin werden rechts und links von dir stehen und mit dem eigentilchen Ritual beginnen. Du kannst dann einfach die Augen schließen und entspannen, bevor die Umwandlung dann beginnt. Aber bevor du fragst, du kannst ruhig eine Decke haben und dich zudecken. Die Wirkung der Salbe wird das nicht beeinflussen."

Dem Jüngsten im Raum schienen die ersten zwei Punkte ziemlich unangenehm zu sein und eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. Daraufhin trat sein 'Vater' auf ihn zu und reichte ihm lächelnd eine dünne Decke. Als Harry sie nahm, drehten sich die beiden Männer um und ließen dem jüngeren somit etwas Privatsphäre, damit er sich ausziehen konnte.

Was dieser nach einigem Hin und Her dann auch tat. Als er fertig war, wickelte er sich in die Decke und räusperte sich dann leise. Während Moradin sich, mit einer Schüssel in der Hand, wieder zu ihm umdrehte, kümmerte sich Asrion um die letzten Vorbereitungen.

Dafür war der Schwarzhaarige wirklich sehr dankbar, denn es würde schon peinlich genug werden, sich von einem eigentlich fremden Mann eincremen zu lassen, da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen Zuschauer.

"Ich würde sagen, du legst dich auf die Decke auf den Rücken, dann geht es einfacher.", schlug der König der Elben vor und Harry tat was er sagte. Ab da schloss er einfach die Augen und bewegte sich nicht mehr, außer um sich umzudrehen, damit Moradin auch an seine Rückseite kam.

Als sie dann fertig waren, stand er mit hochrotem Gesicht auf und versuchte seinem 'Vater' nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser aber strubbelte ihm einfach durch die Haare und flüsterte:

"War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Harry sah auf und lächelte kurz; nein, eigentlich war es ja wirklich nicht so schlimm. Denn schließlich sollte dieser Mann ja sein Vater sein.

Schon kam der weise Elb wieder auf ihn zu und hielt ihm einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit entgegen, den er zögernd annahm und nach einem aufmunterndem Blick, seitens der Älteren trank. Er musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um nicht gleich wieder alles auszuspucken.

"Bähh! Das ist ja wiederlich...", jammerte er, trank aber dennoch bis zum letzten Schluck aus.

"Ja, aber daran konnten wir leider nichts ändern.", lächelte der alte Mann.

Dann bedeutete er ihm sich nun auf den Tisch zu legen, damit sie beginnen konnten. Als Harry sich zugedeckt hatte, fühlte er eine leichte Taubheit von seinen Gliedern Besitz ergreifen. Er schloss schläfrig seine Augen und seufzte einmal. Das war das Zeichen für Asrion, das die Salbe und der Trank nun anscheinend wirkten und alles betäubten; auch die Gedanken. Er nickte dem anderen zu und sie stellten sich neben Harry, einer links und einer rechts.

Dann hielten sie ihre Hände über seinen Körper und begannen die uralten Formeln zu sprechen, die dieses Ritual ausmachten. Lange tat sich nichts, doch plötzlich veränderte sich Harrys Miene, wurde schmerzerfüllt und er krümmte sich zusammen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte mit Schmerzen gerechnet, war aber so weg gedöst, dass er für ihn völlig überraschend kam. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde jemand sich einen Spaß daraus machen, ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen zu brechen, sie ihm dann rauszureißen und dann verkehrt herum wieder zurückzulegen.

Solche Schmerzen hatte er noch nie gehabt, auch nicht, als Voldemort ihn mit dem Crucio gefoltert hatte. Dieser wirkte gegen das, was er nun durchlebte, wie ein einfacher Kitzelfluch. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu viel und er schrie, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Als die beiden Elben das hörten, wurden sie blass, machten aber nichtsdestotrotz weiter. Sie hatten gewusst, ebenso wie Harry, auf was sie sich hier einließen und durften jetzt nicht schwach werden.

Aber plötzlich verstummten die schmerzerfüllten Schreie und nur noch der Sprechgesang der beiden war zu hören; Harry war ohnmächtig geworden. Das nahmen sie erleichtert zur Kenntnis, spürte er doch jetzt nichts mehr.

Nach und nach konnten sie einige Veränderungen an ihm wahrnehmen. Seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich vollkommen, sie wurden reifer. Seine Ohren liefen spitz zu und er hatte nun den gleichen Goldton wie alle anderen Elben auch. Auch bemerkten sie, dass er wuchs und auch seine Haare wurden länger, reichten ihm schlussendlich bis zum Kinn, waren blau-schwarz und nicht mehr so strubbelig.

Die deutlichste Veränderung aber waren die Flügel, die plötzlich aus seinem Rücken wuchsen und ihn ein wenig anhoben. Sie waren pechschwarz.

Ein goldenes Aufleuchten um den liegenden herum, signalisierte den beiden Elben, dass das Ritual nun vollzogen war.

Vorsichtig kamen sie näher und Moradin strich ihm eine schwarze Haarstähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann sorgte er erst einmal mit einem kleinem Zauber dafür, dass sich die Flügel wieder einzogen. Nun hatte der Ex-Mensch die gleichen Narben auf dem Rücken, wie er sie schon bei Pelor bemerkt hatte.

Der König wickelte seinen Sohn weiter in die Decke und nahm ihn dann auf den Arm. Er war ziemlich schwer, denn nun war er ein junger Mann von 18 Jahren, der nicht gerade klein war.

Aber mit einem weiterem Zauber war auch dies kein Problem mehr. Er verabschiedete sich von Arsion, der hier noch das wichtigste aufräumen würde und trug seine kostbare Last nach oben, in dessen Zimmer. Dort legte er ihn auf sein Bett, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kaminzimmer, nachdem er ihn noch zugedeckt hatte.

Dort wurde er bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet, aber bevor er sich den Fragen seiner Familie stellte, ließ er sich in einen freien Sessel fallen und schloss erst einmal erschöpft die Augen. Das ganze war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

Ihm war klar, dass er alles haarklein erzählen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht, also fing er seufzend an. Als er dann schließlich wieder schwieg, wollten alle auf einmal losstürmen und nach dem Schwarzhaarigen sehen.

Aber das Familienoberhaupt verhinderte dies, indem er rief: "Bleibt hier! Er wird sowieso erst einmal ein paar Tage durchschlafen um sich davon zu erholen. Das sagte Arsion vorhin noch zu mir. Also setzt euch wieder hin."

Enttäuscht taten alle, was er sagte und versuchten, über etwas anderes zu sprechen als über ihren Sohn, Bruder oder Schwager. Da dies aber nicht so wirklich klappte, verstummten sie nacheinander und suchten nach etwas Ablenkung.

Die bekamen sie dann auch, aber in ganz anderer Form, als gedacht.

Yondalla krümmte sich plötzlich zusammen und legte ihre Hände auf den Bauch. Dann sah sie Nerull und die anderen an und wisperte: "Ich glaube, es ist soweit. Das Baby kommt."

Sofort sprangen alle auf und liefen auf sie zu, nur Pelor rannte los, um den Heilern bescheid zu geben.

So, das wars mal wieder! Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Die genaue Beschreibung von Harrygibts dann im nächsten Chap, wenn er aufwacht...

Ach ja, hat einer von euch ne Idee, was für einen Spitznamen ich für Harry nehmen kann? Etwas das sich aus seinem richtigen namen ableitet...

Bye, Wölfin


	7. Ein Jahr in der Heimat

So, es geht nun endlich weiter...

Aber da ich in der letzten Woche drei Klausuren geschrieben hab und nächste Woche auch noch mal zwei kommen, hatte ich nicht wirklich Zeit zum weiter schreiben!

Naja, hab mich dann allerdings grad hingesetzt und einfach mal angefangen; obwohl ich ja eigentlich für Mathe pauken sollte! g

Hab mich nun auch für einen Spitznamen entschieden, und zwar für Thian!

Danke für die lieben Reviews an: Minnilein, PowL, teddy172, Cassija, Slay Coral, Dax und Kleine Schwester Orion!

Will nur noch mal anmerken, dass das hier eine **Slash Story** ist, und das Pairing in diesem Chap eigentlich klar werden sollte! g

Und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

**Ein Jahr in der Heimat...**

Helles Sonnenlicht kitzelte ihn an der Nase und blinzelnd drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich seine Bettdecke über den Kopf. Er fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr, und dämmerte zufrieden vor sich hin.

Zwar war er ausgeschlafen und fühlte sich wie neu geboren -was er ja eigentlich auch war- , aber er wollte trotzdem noch nicht aufstehen. Also kuschelte er sich lieber noch etwas tiefer in seine Kissen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Als ihm ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen, hob er die Hand um sie hinter sein Ohr zu streichen und zuckte zusammen, als er etwas spürte, dass vorher noch nicht da war. Seine Ohren liefen oben spitz zu!

Hastig setzte er sich auf und fasste sich dann kurz an den Kopf, da ihm von der schnellen Bewegung schwindlig wurde. Aber nur kurz, dann sprang er aus dem Bett und lief auf direktem Weg ins Badezimmer zum Spiegel, den er ja schon bei seiner Erkundungstour durch seine neuen Zimmer entdeckt hatte. Er nahm nur nebenbei wahr, dass er auch ohne Brille alles scharf sah.

Aber was er dann im Spiegel erblickte, war doch erstmal ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn.

Denn bis auf die Smaragdgrünen Augen, die nebenbei bemerkt auch noch viel intensiver wirkten als vorher, erkannte er sich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Das erste, das ihm absurderweise auffiel, war das seine Narbe -die, die ihn als Harry Potter gekennzeichnet hatte- verschwunden war.

Das nächste war seine Haut; sie war nun genauso Goldbraun, wie die der anderen Elben und makellos rein. Nicht dass er vorher ein Hautproblem gehabt hätte, aber dennoch...

Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich vollkommen verändert; sie wirkten nun reifer und nicht mehr so kantig, es verlieh ihm ein edles Aussehen. Seine, nun schulterlangen Haare, waren Blau-Schwarz, nicht mehr so struppig und fühlten sich an wie Seide.

Sein Körperbau hatte sich ebenfalls verändert; war er vorher eher schlaksig und fast schon mager, war auch dies nun kein Problem mehr. Er besaß nun eine stattliche Größe von 1,85m, hatte breite Schultern und schlanke Hüften, außerdem hatte er Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen; nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig.

Zudem bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass er nichts an hatte, so konnte er also in Ruhe seinen neuen Körper bestaunen. Und dieser gefiel ihm weitaus besser, als der von Harry James Potter.

Er überlegte, da er ja nun wach war, könnte er ja auch duschen gehen; seltsamerweise fühlte er sich schmutzig und bildete sich ein, schlecht zu riechen. Gesagt getan, und nach einer halben Stunde war er dann fertig, stand vor dem Spiegel, nur mit einem Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften und rubbelte seine Haare trocken.

Als er hörte, wie jemand nebenan sein Schlafzimmer betrat, wurde er neugierig und öffnete die Badezimmertür, um durch diese hindurchzuspähen.

Die Person stand vor seinem Bett und schien gerade bemerkt zu haben, dass dieses leer war, denn sie sah sich suchend um. Schließlich entdeckte sie ihn in der Tür stehend und sagte:

"Hey, du bist ja wach! Wir dachten schon, du würdest ewig so weiterschlafen. Wie gehts dir?"

Angesprochener trat nun lächelnd ganz ins Zimmer und erwiderte:

"Ich fühl mich toll. Aber wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen, Nerull?"

"Nun, fast 5 Tage! Aber jetzt lass dich mal ansehen, du hast dich ja ganz schön verändert."

Sein Bruder musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, wobei sich der Jüngere spaßeshalber langsam im Kreis drehte, und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er unglaublich gut aussah.

Er war nun fast so groß wie er selbst, wirkte muskulös, aber dennoch schlank und sah ihrem vor fünf Jahren verstorbenem Großvater verdammt ähnlich. Das war keinesfalls abwertend gemeint, denn dieser war bis zum Schluss fit und immer gut aufgelegt gewesen, hatte sich für sein Alter wirklich gut gehalten. Bis er dann bei einem Unfall starb...

Nerull schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und sah dann wieder zu seinem 'kleinem' Bruder, der ihn abwartend anblickte.

Nachdem er ihm versichert hatte, dass er toll aussah, zog Larethian wieder die frisch gewaschenen Muggelkleider an und verließ dann mit dem Älteren sein Zimmer.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, fanden sie den Rest ihrer Familie im Kaminzimmer vor.

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde erst einmal bestaunt, dann gab jeder sein Urteil ab und sie setzten sich alle wieder hin, um über alles weitere zu reden.

Doch vorher wandte er sich zu Yondalla um, da sie nicht aufgestanden war, um ihn zu begrüßen. Als er sie jedoch ansah, weiteten sich seine Augen in Erstaunen und er stand wieder auf, nur um sich dann vor ihr in der Hocke niederzulassen.

Staunend betrachtete er das Baby auf ihrem Schoß, welches anscheinend schlief. Erst Yondallas sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung:

"Kurz nachdem das Ritual beendet war, kam die Kleine auf die Welt. Erst hat sie sich nicht getraut, entschied sich dann aber doch anders."

"Wie heißt sie?", fragte der junge Elb leise, wollte das Baby nicht wecken.

"Wir haben sie Neele genannt."

In diesem Moment wachte Neele auf und blinzelte ihre Umgebung mit blauen Augen an. Dann verzog sie ihr süßes, kleines Gesichtchen und fing an zu schreien.

Yondalla lachte und stand auf, ihr Schwager tat es ihr nach.

"Ich werd sie dann mal wickeln gehen.", sagte sie noch und verschwand dann durch die Tür. Larethian setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und gratulierte dann dem frischgebackenem Vater, der ihn glücklich anstrahlte.

Dann redeten sie in gemütlicher Runde darüber, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte; schließlich musste ein Prinz der Elben auch auf Elbenart kämpfen und zaubern können.

Auf die Frage des zweitjüngsten im Raum, warum Elben das Kämpfen lernen, obwohl sie doch Gewalt verabscheuen, war es erst einmal still.

Es war Ehlona, die ihm eine Antwort gab: "Nun, mein Sohn, es ist so, dass es bei uns Tradition ist, das zu lernen. Für uns hat die Kampfkunst nichts mit Gewalt zu tun; es ist eine Art von Kunst, von Tanz. Für viele Elben ist es ein Hobby diese zu Perfektionieren, niemand von uns will damit einem anderem Schaden zufügen. Sieh es einfach als eine Art Freizeitaktivität an."

Mit dieser Antwort war er zufrieden und so setzte er die Fragestunde, die er gerade selbstständig eröffnet hatte, fort.

"Na, gut. Aber wie steht es mit dem Todesfluch der Menschen, dem 'Avada Kadavra'? Ich hab ihn überlebt, als ich ein Jahr -oder eher drei Jahre- alt war. Ist das bei jedem Elb so? Und wieso ist meine Narbe verschwunden?"

Moradin lachte ob der Neugier seines Sohnes und erwiderte:

"Ja, das ist bei jedem Elb so! Das hängt irgendwie damit zusammen, dass wir Gewalt verabscheuen. Und wegen deiner Narbe; Asrion erzählte mir kurz vor seiner Abreise, dass alles was deinen menschlichen Körper ausgezeichnet hat, verschwindet. Da du aber die Augenfarbe eines Familienmitgliedes hast, bleibt dir diese erhalten. Hast du sonst noch Fragen, wo wir gerade dabei sind?"

Nun musste Larethian lachen, hatte er doch wirklich noch eine.

"Wie lange wird das dauern? Ich mein, bis ich das alles gelernt habe. Ich muss nämlich noch einmal in die Menschenwelt, um dort einiges zu klären."

Auf diese Worte herrschte augenblicklich erschrockenes Schweigen und Pelor flüsterte nach einiger Zeit: "Aber Thian... du bist doch gerade erst nach Hause gekommen! Warum willst du denn wieder dahin?"

Ernst sah der Ältere seinen Bruder an, nicht darauf achtend, dass dieser ihm einen Spitznamen verpasst hatte.

"Ich habe euch allen von Dumbledore und Voldemort erzählt. Auch von meinen Freunden. Ich kann sie nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Außerdem hat dieser alte, senile Sack meinem kleinem Bruder wehgetan... und dass wird er mir noch büßen!"

Die Fäuste geballt, wurde er zum Ende hin immer lauter. Schließlich stand Nerull auf, setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn, wollte ihn beruhigen, was er nach ein paar Minuten auch schaffte.

"Keine Sorge! Wenn du dich anstrengst, wirst du nicht mehr als ein Jahr brauchen, um das alles zu können. Und ich werd dir helfen, einen Plan zu schmieden, wie du dich rächen kannst. Schließlich war das auch mein kleiner Bruder, dem wehgetan wurde."

Auffordernd sah er seine Familie an, die dann schließlich zustimmte. Begeistert begannen sie einen Plan nach dem anderem zu entwickeln, um sie dann hinterher alle wieder verwerfen. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie dann endlich zumindest einen Grundriss, von dem was sie vorhatten.

Thian würde nächstes Schuljahr wieder als Harry Potter nach Hogwarts gehen und so tun, als wüsste er nicht, wo er das letzte Jahr gesteckt hatte. Pelor hatte nach einer laaaangen Diskussion mit ihren Eltern durchgesetzt, dass er ihn begleiten durfte. Sie würden einfach behaupten, plötzlich nebeneinander in einem Wald gestanden und nicht gewusst zu haben, was passiert war. Der Jüngere würde ganz zufällig sein Gedächtnis verloren haben und darauf bestehen, bei dem anderem zu bleiben.

Nun, dass war ihr Grundriss, wie es weitergehen sollte, wusste noch keiner.

Aber sie hatten ja ein ganzes Jahr Zeit, um sich etwas zu überlegen...

Und dieses Jahr nutzte Larethian aus. Er trainierte wie ein Besessener bei seinen verschiedenen Lehrern und machte schnelle Fortschritte. Er gönnte sich kaum Pausen und seine Lehrer kamen seinem Eifer nicht mehr hinterher. Kopfschüttelnd fragten sie sich andauernd, wo er nur diese Ausdauer her hatte.

Doch diese half ihm, hatte er sich doch für ein Jahr ziemlich viel vorgenommen. Er wollte schließlich elbische Kampfkünste, Elbenmagie, den Gebrauch seiner Flügel und noch so einige andere Sachen lernen und perfekt beherrschen.

Sein Vater sah das mit Stolz, seine Mutter jedoch war eher besorgt, dass er sich übernahm.

Doch Thian störte dies nicht. Seine einzigen ruhigen Stunden verbrachte er entweder mit seinen Brüdern oder Yondalla und dem Baby. Dieses war ihm mittlerweile sehr ans Herz gewachsen und er spielte oft mit der Kleinen.

In solchen Momenten wurde ihm dann immer bewusst, dass er unbedingt einmal selbst Kinder haben wollte. Dass dabei dann immer das Gesicht eines gewissen blonden Slytherins vor seinen Augen erschien, versuchte er zu ignorieren. Allerdings gestand er sich nach Monaten dann endlich ein, dass er wohl schwul war und eine ganz kleine, winzige, kaum vorhandene Schwäche für den Todessersohn hatte.

Als er seiner Familie dann erzählte, dass er auf Männer stand, reagierten sie alle positiv darauf und erklärten ihm, dass die Hälfte der Elben homosexuell oder zumindest beiden Geschlechtern offen gegenüber war. So etwas wie Anfeindungen gegenüber solchen Leuten, gab es in dieser Welt nicht, worüber Thian sehr froh war.

Natürlich hatte er noch andere Dinge in diesem Jahr getan, als nur zu lernen. Er war auf vielen Festen gewesen, hatte verschiedene Städte besucht und war endlich einmal so richtig shoppen gewesen.

Ehlona hatte ihn dazu verdonnert und ihn stundenlang zu verschiedenen Schneidern geschleift, bis sie dann endlich zufrieden war. Thian war an diesem Abend einfach nur noch totmüde ins Bett gefallen und hatte nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung mitbekommen.  
Auch hatte er sich zwei neue Tiere gekauft;

Arlia, eine sehr seltene, den Menschen vollkommen unbekannte Schlange, die schwarz war und einige grüne Muster auf den Schuppen hatte. Sie war ein sehr kluges Tier und besaß ein besonderes Gift, das sehr verschiedene Wirkungen haben konnte, über die nur sie entschied.

Und Keyn, ein ebenfalls schwarzes, panther ähnliches Wesen mit violetten Augen. Er hatte drei Schwänze und war noch ziemlich jung und verspielt. Doch war er erst einmal ausgewachsen, würde er sehr gefährlich sein; zumindest für diejenigen, die sich mit seinem Herrchen anlegten.

Man sah die drei nur noch zusammen, einzeln konnte man sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Thian hatte nicht vor, einen von den beiden hierzulassen, während er in Hogwarts war; er würde sie beide mitnehmen und Pelor natürlich.

Einen Plan hatten sie noch immer nicht, aber davon ließen sie sich nicht unterkriegen. Dann würden sie eben spontan handeln...

Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen und die gesamte Königsfamilie war in dem Wald versammelt, um sich von zwei von ihnen zu verabschieden.

Thian hatte sich bereits von allen drücken lassen und hielt nun die kleine Neele auf dem Arm, die nicht ganz verstand, was denn hier eigentlich los war. Sie kicherte, als ihr Onkel sie kitzelte und sie dann wieder auf den Boden stellte.

Neugierig beobachtete sie das weitere Geschehen. Ihr großer Onkel umarmte noch einmal ihre Oma und tröstete sie, da sie weinte. Neele fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht irgendwo ein Aua hatte!

Dann sagte ihr großer Onkel noch etwas zu ihrem kleinem Onkel, hob noch einmal die Hand und winkte und dann waren die Beiden plötzlich weg. Verdutzt sah die Kleine auf die Stelle, wo sie gerade noch standen und verstand das nicht.

Wo war ihr lieber Onkel?

Langsam fing sie an zu weinen und lief zu ihrer Mama, die sie schon liebevoll in Empfang nahm und an sich drückte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das wars mal wieder... weiß, es war kürzer als die anderen, aber naja...

Hats gefallen? Oder stört es euch, dass er sich nur für ein paar Chaps in der Elbenwelt aufgehalten hat? neugierig ist

Werd versuchen, das nächste schneller fertig zu bekommen, als dieses hier! Versprochen...

bye, wölfin


	8. Freund oder Feind?

Es tut mir furchtbar leid!

ich weiß, ich hab schon wieder so lange gebraucht! Ganz großes Sorry...

aber dafür gehts ja jetzt mit neuem Elan weiter! g

Danke für die Reviews von: PowL, gagadu, Teddy172, Din Mikith, Dax, Slay Coral, KleineSchwesterOrion, Zissy und Minnilein!

kekse verteil

Zur Info: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann Draco Geburtstag hat, also nicht wundern...Ich bieg mir das dann jetzt einfach mal so zurecht! lach

Viel spaß!

* * *

**Freund oder Feind?**

In einem ganz normalen Muggelpark flimmerte auf einmal zwischen mehreren Bäumen die Luft und von einer Sekunde auf die andere standen dort zwei seltsam gekleidete Gestalten und ein großes Katzenähnliches Tier mit drei Schwänzen.

Zum Glück war es früh morgens, denn hätte ein Muggel dieses Trio gesehen, wäre es garantiert zu unangenehmen Fragen gekommen. Nur gut, dass dieser dann ja nicht wissen könnte, dass dieses Trio eigentlich ein Quartett war; denn die schwarze Schlange, die sich um den Oberkörper der größeren der beiden Gestalten wand, war ziemlich gut durch den Waldgrünen Umhang verdeckt, den diese trug.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Thian sich nun um und bemerkte, dass sie in dem gleichen Park waren, aus dem sie schon heraus teleportiert waren. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für ihn, wieder hier zu sein...

Pelor dagegen schien immer noch leicht benommen, wegen dem Abschied von ihrer Familie. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wann sie sie wieder sehen würden. Schon jetzt bekam er leichtes Heimweh.

Da Beide so sehr in Gedanken vertieft waren, bemerkten sie nicht die drei Todesser, die sich, als die Gestalten so plötzlich aufgetaucht waren, hinter den Bäumen versteckten; jedenfalls nicht sofort.

Sie waren auf Befehl von Tom hier, der schon seit einem Jahr immer ein paar seiner Leute in diesem Park haben wollte. Denn irgendwann müsste Potter ja wieder auftauchen.

Ihnen allen war klar, dass es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Gryffindor genau an dieser Stelle wieder auftauchen würde, egal wo er sich befand; aber es war immer noch besser, an bestimmten Stellen zu suchen, als ganz England beobachten zu lassen. Denn Tom hatte Todesser nicht nur in diesem kleinem Park, sondern auch rund um Hogwarts, in der Nähe von Godrics Hollow, in der Winkelgasse und in den Gegenden, in denen die Freunde des Goldjungen lebten, stationiert. Alles natürlich so unauffällig wie möglich.

Warum der dunkle Lord plötzlich so intensiv nach ihm suchte?

Nun, zum ersten war er vor ca. genau einem Jahr verschwunden und wirklich niemand schien zu wissen, wohin.

Zweitens wollte er schon ziemlich lange mit dem Jungen, der ihn überlebt hatte, sprechen.

Und drittens: Es wäre einfach eine unglaubliche Genugtuung, den Jungen vor Dumbledore und seinem Brathänchen-Verein zu finden. Denn diese suchten ebenfalls nach ihm.

All dies wussten und verstanden die drei Todesser, aber dennoch...

Warum mussten ausgerechnet SIE sich hier tagelang die Beine in den Bauch stehen, sich langweilen und dann auch noch von der Sonne verbrennen lassen. Schließlich hatten sie gerade Hochsommer.

Als Todesser des inneren Kreises und vor allem Toms Freunde(!) hatten sie doch eigentlich eine bessere Behandlung verdient, oder?

Aber nein... Wenn der dunkle Lord wollte, dass sie genau das taten, dann taten sie es auch!

Trotzdem... ständig einen Tarnzauber aufrecht zuerhalten war nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr lustig. Was taten Todesser nicht alles, um die Muggel nicht misstrauisch zu machen.

Aber die Laune der Drei sank Stunde um Stunde und sie nahmen sich fest vor, wären sie erst einmal wieder in Riddle Manor, würde Tom etwas von ihnen zu hören bekommen. Niemand durfte sie wie gewöhnliche Todesser behandeln, dazu wurden sie schließlich nicht erzogen!

Wer diese Drei waren, die sich nun hinter Bäumen versteckten und die Neuankömmlinge beobachteten?

Nun, da hätten wir Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape und Regulus Black, welcher eigentlich noch ziemlich lebendig aussah.

Gespannt verfolgten sie, was weiter geschah...

Als Keyn ihn mit seiner Schnauze anstubste, schrak Thian auf und sah sich kurz irritiert um. Dann blickte er hinunter auf seinen ständigen Begleiter und wurde misstrauisch. Es sah so aus, als würde er jemanden riechen, der sich ganz in der Nähe aufhielt.

Also schloss er seine Augen und ließ seine Magie wandern; aber so, dass es niemand bemerken würde, der nicht selbst ein Elb war. Pelor wurde sofort darauf aufmerksam und beobachtete ihn nun gespannt.

Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete der Ältere wieder seine Augen und flüsterte seinem Bruder zu:

"Hinter den Bäumen dort vorne verstecken sich drei Menschen, Zauberer. So wie ich das sehe, sind es Schwarzmagier, wahrscheinlich Todesser."

Pelor nickte und ließ nun ebenfalls seine Magie wandern, fast sofort fand er die Gesuchten und musste seinem Bruder recht geben. Leise fragte er:

"Was machen wir jetzt? Sie ignorieren oder angreifen?"

Sein Gegenüber dachte kurz nach und erwiderte dann:

"Nein. Wir legen wie geplant die Illusionen über uns, sie werden wohl auf der Suche nach Harry Potter sein. Wir lassen uns einfach von ihnen 'entführen', leisten keine Gegenwehr. Sie werden uns dann zu Voldemort bringen... aber ich hatte sowieso vor, mit ihm zu reden."

Der Kleinere sah ihn kurz erschrocken an, nickte dann aber unsicher; offensichtlich war ihm nicht wohl dabei, schon wieder von Menschen entführt zu werden. Verständlich...

"Hey, keine Angst. Denk daran, diesmal blockiert dir keiner deine Magie, so wie Dumbi es getan hat.", versuchte Thian ihn zu beruhigen.

Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu und von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte sich ihr Äußeres verändert.

Thian sah nun wieder aus wie Harry Potter, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er seine Größe von 1,85 behalten hatte und auch seine Haare immer noch blau-schwarz waren; verstrubbelt waren sie aber trotzdem.

Zudem konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, seinen Augen wieder eine Sehschwäche zu verpassen. Also ließ er sie so, wie sie waren; er würde halt später behaupten, er trüge Kontaktlinsen.

Als er neben sich blickte, hatte Pelor sich ebenfalls schon verändert, aber nicht so sehr wie er selbst.

Er hatte lediglich alle Anzeichen seines Elbendaseins verschwinden lassen und sah nun wieder genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie Muggellondon besucht hatten.

Fragend sah der Kleinere ihn nun an:

"Was machen wir mit Keyn? Er kann ja wohl kaum so bleiben, oder?"

Der Grünäugige schmunzelte, als er sich die Reaktionen der Menschen auf seinen Freund vorstellte und wedelte einmal kurz mit seiner Hand.

An der Stelle an der vorher ein großes, gefährlich aussehendes Raubtier gestanden hatte, befand sich nun ein niedliches, kleines Kätzchen mit violetten Augen.

Dieses maunzte nun kläglich und sah sich, ob der veränderten Perspektive irritiert um. Dankbar schmiegte der Kleine sich an seinen Besitzer, als dieser ihn hochnahm.

Thian lächelte, als er auch schon spürte, wie die Todesser sich nun regten; anscheinend hatten sie ihn als Harry Potter erkannt. Sie fackelten nicht lange, sondern schossen sofort drei "Stupor" auf sie.

Die beiden Elben zwangen sich dazu, diese lächerlichen Flüche nicht abzuwehren, sie stattdessen auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Als sie sie dann, wie erwartet trafen, wurde alles schwarz um sie herum...

Die drei Todesser des inneren Kreises apparierten mit ihren 'Gefangenen' direkt in die Eingangshalle von Riddle Manor, dem Hauptquartier ihres Meisters.

Die beiden Bewusstlosen wurden mithilfe von Schwebezaubern auf direktem Wege zum Speisezimmer gebracht, da die Bewohner ungefähr um diese Zeit mit dem Frühstück begannen.

Snape und seinen Begleitern war klar, dass sie die beiden 'Jungen' eigentlich irgendwo hätten einsperren müssen und nicht, wie von ihnen geplant, mitten ins Frühstück zu platzen.

Aber das war ihnen im Moment einfach nur egal; im gegenteil, sie freuten sich schon richtig auf die Gesichter der Anderen, wenn sie sehen würden WEN sie da mitgebracht hatten. Voller Vorfreude liefen sie noch einen Schritt schneller.

Dabei bemerkten sie aber nicht, dass ihre Gäste langsam wieder zu sich kamen; auf Elben hatten Zauber wie ein einfacher 'Stupor' nur eine zeitlich begrenzte Wirkung.

Da sie sich aber im Klaren darüber waren, dass es äußerst unklug und nicht gerade förderlich für ihr Vorhaben war, würden sie sich jetzt verraten, hielten sie still und warteten ab, was nun geschehen würde.

Im Speisezimmer währenddessen ahnte keiner etwas davon, was gleich passieren würde. In gemütlicher Runde saßen sie alle beisammen und genossen in aller Ruhe ihr Frühstück.

Nun, gemütlich eigentlich nicht, man sollte es wohl eher gereizt oder angespannt nennen.

Denn Narcissa saß mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Platz, der jeden warnte näher zu kommen oder sie gar anzusprechen. Das wäre momentan nicht gerade klug.

Sie hatte nicht gerade gute Laune, da sie nun schon seit Tagen von ihrem Mann getrennt war und das mochte sie überhaupt nicht. Daher hatte sie auch schon versucht Tom zu überreden, die drei Männer wieder zurück zurufen.

Aber er hatte sich geweigert, hatte behauptet dass ein wenig niedere Arbeit den Dreien ganz gut tun würde. Sie seien ihm in letzter Zeit zu überheblich geworden.

'Pahh!' Narcissa war klar, dass dies nur eine faule Ausrede war. In Wahrheit wollte er seine Freunde nur ein wenig ärgern. Aber naja, sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass es ihnen nicht wirklich schaden würde. Außer vielleicht ihrer Laune...

Aber dann schlich sich ein besorgter Ausdruck in ihr schönes Gesicht. Tom und Blaise Zabini, die das sahen, wussten sofort woran sie dachte.

An ihren Sohn, Draco; der ganz nebenbei bemerkt, noch oben in seinem Zimmer war und schlief. Denn diesem ging es in letzter Zeit immer schlechter, was daran lag, dass sein 17. Geburtstag immer näher rückte und er immer noch nicht gebunden war.

Möglichkeiten gab es einige, aber der Slytherin weigerte sich beharrlich auch nur eine von ihnen in Erwägung zu ziehen. Denn er war verliebt, soviel war den Anwesenden klar, aber sie wussten nicht in wen.

Sie wurden jäh aus ihren besorgten Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein grinsender Regulus Black in Begleitung von den ebenso breit grinsenden Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape hereingestürmt kam.

Verblüfft wurden sie angesehen und schon donnerte der dunkle Lord los:

"Was, bei Salazar tut ihr hier? Ihr sollt euren Posten doch nicht verlassen, außer wenn..."

"Außer wenn wir Potter haben! Das wissen wir.", wurde er aber von Severus unterbrochen, dessen Grinsen wenn möglich noch breiter wurde.

Ungläubig wurde er nun angestarrt und noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, trat Lucius einen Schritt beiseite und gab den Blick auf die beiden Schwebenden frei. Diese wurden nun auf dem Boden abgelegt, damit die anderen ihren 'Fang' noch besser bestaunen konnten.

Den Beiden selber gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, aber sie wollten noch ein wenig warten, ehe sie 'wieder zu sich kamen'. Vorerst lauschten sie den Reaktionen der Anderen und amüsierten sich köstlich dabei.

Denn alle Drei waren sofort aufgesprungen und hatten überrascht die Luft eingesogen, nachdem sie sich sicher waren, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatten. Aber dort, vor ihnen auf dem Boden, lag niemand anderes als ein bewusstloser Harry Potter und noch ein anderer Junge, der aber momentan nicht allzu wichtig war. Interessant war natürlich auch, dass Potter ein kleines Kätzchen im Arm hielt, welches offenbar keinem Fluch zum Opfer gefallen war.

Es erhob sich von der Brust des Schwarzhaarigen und stellte sich nun beinahe schützend vor ihn, fauchte die Anwesenden an. Blaise fand das zu süß und hatte für einen Moment vergessen, was das eigentlich Interessante in diesem Raum war.

Die Anderen allerdings nicht.

Narcissa war die Erste, die ein vernünftiges Wort herausbrachte:

"Das ist Potter! Aber...wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?" Fragend sah sie ihren Mann an; sie hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass sie sich vorhin noch nach ihm gesehnt hatte. Im Augenblick ließ er sich einfach viel zu viel Zeit für eine Antwort, so fand sie zumindest.

Aber ein Blick in das Gesicht des dunklen Lords und sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass nicht nur sie dieser Meinung war.

"Nun sag schon! Oder ich hex dich in das nächste Jahrtausend!", knurrte Tom.

Lucius jedoch lies sich nicht beirren, sondern sah sich noch einmal gelangweilt um, ehe er eine Antwort gab. Jedem war klar, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

"Da ihr es ja unbedingt wissen wollt... Wir waren auf unseren Plätzen, als ganz plötzlich zwei, in Umhänge gekleidete Gestalten auftauchten, zusammen mit einem Panther, von dem Sev allerdings behauptet, er hätte drei Schwänze gehabt. Naja, egal; jedenfalls nahmen sie ihre Kapuzen vom Kopf und wir erkannten Potter und einen uns unbekannten Jungen. Der Panther war plötzlich weg, dafür war dann dieses niedliche Kätzchen da. Wir haben die Beiden mit einem 'Stupor' unschädlich gemacht und hierher gebracht.", endete er seinen Vortrag und sah zufrieden in die geschockten Gesichter.

Er wusste, was sie dachten; war es wirklich so leicht, Potter einzufangen und zu entführen?

Aber darum konnten sie sich später auch noch Gedanken machen, denn Tom ergriff nun das Wort, während er Potters Gesicht nachdenklich betrachtete.

"Das war gute Arbeit, aber es würde mich trotzdem interessieren, wo er das ganze letzte Jahr gesteckt hat. Regulus, weck die Beiden auf, ich will mit ihnen reden!", befahl er seinem Freund.

Allerdings kam dieser nicht mehr dazu den Befehl auszuführen, denn eine dunkle, angenehme Stimme sagte plötzlich:

"Ich glaube, das wird nicht mehr nötig sein, danke."

Schlagartig waren alle Blicke wieder auf den am Boden liegenden Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet, der nun seine Augen öffnete und langsam aufstand. Der andere Junge macht es ihm nach und beide sahen sich nun neugierig in dem Raum um. Danach wurden die Anwesenden gemustert, was denen gar nicht passte; vorsichtshalber zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

Der Tränkemeister verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, Potter seinen Zauberstab nicht weggenommen zu haben und den andern Beiden Todessern ging es genauso. Sie waren einfach nur unvorsichtig gewesen.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte, als der das sah. Dann sagte er ruhig:

"Lasst die Zauberstäbe ruhig unten, wir werden euch weder angreifen, noch versuchen zu fliehen. Sonst hätten wir uns ja wohl kaum so einfach entführen lassen. Ich will einfach nur mit Voldemort reden, sonst nichts."

"Nenn mich Tom.", erwiderte der dunkle Lord. Er hatte durch seine Legilimentik-Kenntnisse gespürt, dass der Andere die Wahrheit sagte, genau wie Severus. Beide senkten nun ihre Stäbe. Die anderen machten es ihnen nach, nur Lucius war noch misstrauisch.

Tom sprach weiter: "Nun, das du mit mir reden willst trifft sich gut, denn ich hatte dasselbe mit dir vor. Aber ich würde sagen, dass erledigen wir nicht hier. Folgt mir!"

Damit schritt er voran und führte unwissentlich zwei Elbenprinzen durch sein Anwesen. Der Rest der Truppe folgte ihnen. Schließlich kamen sie in einem gemütlichen Raum an, der zum Entspannen und Reden einlud.

Eine Hauselfe erschien auf einen Ruf hin und entfachte ein Feuer in dem Kamin. Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand sie wieder.

Der dunkle Lord ließ sich in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel nieder und bedeutete den Anderen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Dann forderte er den Gryffindor mit einer Handbewegung dazu auf, zu sprechen.

"Nun, um es kurz zu machen. Ich möchte nicht mehr GEGEN dich kämpfen, sondern MIT dir. Und zwar mit dem Ziel, Dumbledore zu töten, für das was er getan hat. Aber vergiss die Sache mit dem Todesserwerden, das kannst du vergessen. Ich heiße nicht alles gut, was du tust, aber das ist allemal besser, als die Manipulation von diesem alten Knacker weiterhin aushalten zu müssen."

Selbstsicher sah er in die Runde und schließlich wieder zum dunklen Lord, wartete auf eine Antwort.

Dieser musste sich aber erst einmal von diesen kalt gesprochenen Worten erholen, denn das war haargenau das, was er zu ihm hatte sagen wollen. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht; das lief ja hervorragend.

'Dumbledore, egal was du getan hast, ich danke dir herzlichst dafür. Denn du hast mir deinen Goldjungen damit direkt in die Arme getrieben.'

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er diesem Jungen so eine Kälte gar nicht zugetraut. Das er kein Todesser werden wollte, konnte er dagegen sogar sehr gut verstehen. Schließlich hatte er seine Eltern umgebracht und oft genug versucht, auch ihn umzubringen. Tom musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich selbst auch nicht besonders vertraut hätte.

Dann sah er zu seinem Gegenüber und sagte langsam:

"Gut, ich bin einverstanden. Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, woher dieser Sinneswandel kommt. Außerdem interessiert es mich, wo du das letzte Jahr über gewesen bist und wer dein Begleiter ist."

Bei diesen Worten hob der andere Junge den Kopf, sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den blauen Augen an und streichelte dann das Kätzchen weiter, welches sich auf seinem Schoss befand.

Dann sagte er leise:

"Erzähl es ihnen ruhig, Thian. Wenn wir mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten müssen, dann sollen sie auch wissen, mit wem sie sich einlassen. Anders wäre es nicht fair."

Die verwirrten Blicke der Anwesenden ignorierend, lächelte Thian sanft und murmelte kopfschüttelnd:

"Du und deine Fairness."

Er wandte sich wieder zu den Todessern um und fing an zu erzählen was im letzen Sommer passiert war und wie er herausgefunden hatte, wer er wirklich war.

Er beendete seine Erzählung mit dem Satz:

"Mein kleiner Bruder heißt also Pelor Kord de Corellan und mein richtiger Name lautet Larethian Etholios de Corellan."

Für einige Minuten war es still in dem Zimmer, die Anwesenden versuchten das eben gehörte und gesehene zu verarbeiten. Denn die Elben hatten für einen kurzen Moment die Illusionen von sich genommen; das hatte dann letztendlich auch den letzen Zweifel verschwinden lassen. Auf die bewundernden Blicke gingen die Beiden gar nicht erst ein.

Doch plötzlich setze Narcissa sich kerzengerade hin und riss ihre Augen weit auf. Verwirrt wurde sie von allen Seiten gemustert, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den älteren Elben.

Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme konnte sie nicht verbergen, als sie ungläubig fragte:

"Wie heißt du?"

Thian sah sie nun schon beinahe misstrauisch an, wiederholte aber seinen Namen noch einmal. So schwer zu verstehen war er doch gar nicht, oder?

"Larethian Etholios de Corellan."

Sie wurde nun noch blasser, für die anderen völlig unverständlich. Was war denn mit ihr los? Nur Lucius schien nun zu verstehen, denn auch er zog plötzlich zischend die Luft ein.

Nun wurde es Thian zu viel, er wollte gerade fragen, was denn los sei, als die Tür leise aufgemacht wurde. Ein Mensch hätte dies wahrscheinlich nicht gehört, doch die beiden Brüder sahen sofort in diese Richtung. Auch wenn sie durch die Illusionen nun wie Menschen aussahen, waren sie noch lange nicht genauso taub.

Als Larethian nun erkannte, wer da gerade eingetreten war, spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und seine Augen leuchteten unbemerkt auf. Doch nur eine Sekunde später wurde seine Freude von Besorgnis verdrängt.

In der Tür stand Draco, jedoch war er in keiner guten Verfassung. Er sah kränklich aus, erschöpft und totmüde. Seine tadellosen Kleider saßen nicht mehr perfekt an seinem Körper, sondern waren viel zu groß. Er hatte eindeutig abgenommen, er war nun fast schon mager.

Sein Blick war irgendwie stumpf und freudlos, aber als er 'Harry Potter' erkannte, konnte man ein freudiges Aufblitzen in seinen Augen erkennen.

Ungläubig hauchte er: "Harry..."

* * *

So, das wars...wie fandet ihr es?

Würd mich über eure meinung freuen...g

bye, wölfin


	9. Draco

So, hier kommt nun das neue Chap!

Danke für die Kommis von: teddy172. Din Mikith, KleineSchwesterOrion, Schattentaenzerin, Moonlight4, PowL, Minnilein, zissy, burningangel84

So, nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!

* * *

**Draco**

Geschockt sah 'Harry' den Jungen, in den er verliebt war an. Das war ihm gerade eben klar geworden, als er sah, wie schlecht es ihm offenbar ging.

Außerdem hatte er den übermächtigen Drang, den Kleineren einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und niemals mehr loszulassen. Sein Beschützerinstinkt war erwacht; so wie Draco vollkommen hilflos in der Tür stand und ihn einfach nur ungläubig ansah, war das aber auch kein Wunder.

Von dem leisen Flüstern aufgeschreckt, sahen nun auch die anderen zu dessen Quelle und waren erschrocken, als sie Draco erkannten. Denn dieser hätte eigentlich noch im Bett liegen müssen, er war zu schwach um aufzustehen.

Umso entsetzter waren sie, als sie ihn nun dort stehen sahen. Nun gut, er hielt sich beinahe krampfhaft am Türrahmen fest, aber er war immerhin von seinem Zimmer bis hierher gekommen. Und das ohne Hilfe!

Aber genau in diesem Augenblick verließen ihn seine Kräfte, er wäre schmerzhaft auf dem harten Boden aufgekommen, hätte Thian ihn nicht aufgefangen. So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, da stand er schon vor ihm.

Vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich hob er den Blonden auf seine Arme und trug ihn zurück zu seinem Sessel. In diesen setzte er sich und hielt Draco auf seinem Schoss fest, was diesen aber nicht zu stören schien.

Im Gegenteil, er kuschelte sich sogar noch enger an ihn und Thian hätte schwören können, dass der Kleine schnurrte. Vorsichtig streichelte er durch das seidenblonde Haar und zauberte so ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Draco. Alles in allem waren beide sehr zufrieden mit der Situation.

Als der Ältere aufblickte, sah er in lächelnde Gesichter, Narcissa hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen. Das erinnerte ihn wieder an das seltsame Verhalten des Malfoy Ehepaars von vor wenigen Minuten. Leise fragte er:

"Warum haben Sie vorhin eigentlich so geschockt ausgesehen, als Sie meinen Namen gehört haben?"

Statt ihm zu antworten, wandte sich Mrs Malfoy an ihren Mann und sagte:

"Würdest du bitte den Brief holen, Schatz? Ich denke, deswegen gibt es nun keine Probleme mehr."

Lächelnd nickte Angesprochener und verließ das Zimmer, nur um nach einigen Minuten wieder aufzutauchen, mit einem geöffnetem Brief in der Hand. Diesen reichte er dem älteren Elben mit der Aufforderung, ihn zu lesen.

Er faltete ihn langsam auseinander und musste lächeln, als Pelor sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und mit Keyn auf dem Arm hinter ihn trat, um mitlesen zu können. Er war halt genauso neugierig, wie sein älterer Bruder. Draco war inzwischen friedlich eingeschlafen.

Die Elben fingen nun neugierig zu lesen an:

_Sehr geehrte Mr und Mrs Malfoy,_

_hiermit teilen wir Ihnen die Ergebnisse des Bindungstestes Ihres Sohnes, Draco Lucius Malfoy mit. Wir bitten Sie umgehend eine der unten stehenden Personen aufzusuchen und mit Ihrem Sohn zu binden. Ansonsten hätte dessen Veelacharme ungetrübte Wirkung auf seine Umgebung, was nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für seine Mitmenschen äußerst gefährlich werden könnte._

_Die sich hinter den Namen befindende Prozentzahl gibt an, wie sehr diese Person zu Ihrem Sohn passt._

_Ronald Weasley (15 )_

_Bellatrix Lestrange (28 )_

_Pansy Parkinson (32 )_

_Nymphadora Tonks (40 )_

_Blaise Zabini (67)_

_Larethian Etholios de Corellan (100 )_

_Wir wünschen Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Auswahl._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Barbara Wolsith_

_(Beamte für Bindungspartner von Veelas)_

Nun, das kam doch etwas überraschend, fand Thian und sein Bruder stimmte ihm stillschweigend zu. Draco war also eine Veela und würde an seinem nächsten Geburtstag erwachen. Und er selbst war am besten dazu geeignet, sein Mate zu werden. Aber gerade das störte ihn.

Nicht die Tatsache an sich, sondern viel eher wie das Zaubereiministerium an seinen Namen und an sein Blut kam. Denn beides hätte er niemals freiwillig hergegeben, besonders nicht ans Ministerium.

Laut stellte er seine Frage:

"Wie kommt das Ministerium an mein Blut und vor allem, woher kennen Die meinen richtigen Namen?"

"Nun, jeder Zauberer wird, sobald er seine schulische Ausbildung beginnt; also nach Hogwarts kommt, vom Ministerium verzeichnet und man nimmt ihnen gleichzeitig auch etwas Blut ab. Dieses wird dann verwahrt, aber nur unter dem richtigen Namen und deiner ist ja nicht 'Harry Potter', wie du uns erzählt hast.", erklärte Tom.

Gut, dann wäre das ja auch geklärt, dachte Thian und streichelte 'seinem' Draco sanft durch das Haar. Also würde er sich mit ihm binden, das stand für ihn schon fest. Und er war glücklich mit dieser Zukunftsperspektive.

Allerdings war Pelor damit gar nicht einverstanden; er wusste schließlich nicht, dass sein Bruder sich in Malfoy Junior verliebt hatte. Für ihn sah es so aus, als wolle man Thian in eine Bindung 'zwingen'.

"Aber nur weil er am Besten zu ihm passt, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ihr ihn dazu zwingen könnt, sich mit der Veela zu binden! Schließlich sind wir freie Elben, wir lassen uns von euch Menschen nicht in unserem Leben herumpfuschen! Soll er doch diesen Blaise nehmen. Der passt doch auch ganz gut zu ihm.", meldete Pelor sich auch schon lautstark zu Wort.

Daraufhin sahen ihn die Menschen im Raum entsetzt an. Würde der Elb sich weigern, Draco zu seinem Partner zu machen, dann würde dieser sterben. Denn auch ihn durfte man nicht zwingen.

Der Blonde hatte sich für 'Harry Potter' entschieden, und Harry Potter war nun einmal Lorethian. Er weigerte sich, auch nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, jemand anderen zu seinem Mate zu erwählen. Lieber würde er sterben.

Das hatte Draco ihnen nun schon oft genug erklärt und alles diskutieren und zureden half auch nicht; sein Entschluss stand fest. Den Gryffindor oder keinen!

Narcissa sah aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen, krampfhaft hielt sie sich an der Robe ihres Mannes fest. Sie wusste, sie würde ihrem Sohn ins Grab folgen; er war, nach Lucius ihr ein und alles.

Thian, der dies sah, lächelte sie beruhigend an und sagte:

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn Draco mich will, werde ich mich an ihn binden. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht umsonst schon so lange in ihn verliebt."

'Auch, wenn ich das erst gerade erst bemerkt habe', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Hinter ihm keuchte Pelor überrascht auf, fing sich aber schnell wieder und kicherte dann:

"Du bist mir vielleicht einer! Lässt mich hier große Reden schwingen, von wegen sie dürften dich zu nichts zwingen, und dabei hast du dich schon längst entschieden. Das ist so typisch für dich!"

Sein Bruder grinste ihn daraufhin nur entschuldigend an und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu. Jedoch musste er nun nur noch breiter grinsen.

Denn er sah in überraschte und glückliche Gesichter. Lucius sah aus, als wolle er ihn umarmen und seine Frau tat dies sogar über Draco hinweg. Zusätzlich küsste sie ihn noch auf die Wange und hauchte ihm ein 'Danke' ins Ohr. Blaise versuchte sogar sich unauffällig eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel zu wischen, aber der Elb bemerkte es trotzdem und lächelte ihn an.

Eine Weile schwiegen alle und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach. Pelor hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt und Keyn war auf seinem Schoss eingschlafen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Plopp und eine Hauselfe stand neben dem Hausbesitzer. Schon fragte sie mit piepsiger Stimme:

"Wollen Master und die Gäste nun essen, Sir?"

"Ja, Dinky. Wir kommen ins Speisezimmer."

"Jawohl, Sir. Dinky wird das Essen dann jetzt anrichten, Sir."

Und mit einem weiterem Plopp war die Hauselfe wieder verschwunden, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Tom stand auf und wandte sich an seinen ehemaligen Feind.

"Ich denke, du solltest Draco am besten auf sein Zimmer tragen, denn er hat den Schlaf bitter nötig. Seit einigen Wochen hat er nämlich Schlafstörungen und liegt nachts stundenlang wach."

Thian nickte und stand, mit der Veela auf den Armen auf. Auf einen Ruf des Dunklen Lords hin, erschien eine weitere Hauselfe. Dieser befahl er, dem Elben den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer zu zeigen und ihn danach ins Speisezimmer zu führen.

Blaise legte Pelor eine Hand auf den Arm und nahm sich so seiner an, sodass er sich ohne seinen Bruder nicht verloren vorkam. Schließlich war er unter lauter Fremden.

Währenddessen folgte Thian der Hauselfe und bemerkte nebenbei, wie leicht sein zukünftiger Partner doch war. Er musste unbedingt mehr essen und dafür würde er, wenn nötig selbst sorgen.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einer Tür an, welche sein Führer öffnete und sie hereinließ. Der Elb sah sich flüchtig um; es war ein sehr schönes Zimmer, in den Farben grün und silber gehalten. Typisch Slytherin halt.

Sanft legte er seine viel zu leichte Last auf dem großen Bett ab und musste lächeln, bei dem friedlichem Bild, dass der Kleine abgab. Er bildete sich sogar ein, dass er nicht mehr ganz so blass wie vorher war.

Thian beugte sich zu ihm runter und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich umwandte und der Hauselfe ins Speisezimmer folgte.

Dort saßen die Anderen schon und hatten auf ihn gewartet. Als er sich auf seinem Platz befand, fing man an zu essen. Denn beiden Elben wurde schon nach dem ersten Bissen klar, warum sie das der Elben so sehr liebten.

Im Klartext: Menschliches Essen war seeeehr gewöhnungsbedürftig für die feinen Sinne der Elben.

Aber da mussten sie jetzt durch. Und zwar nicht nur jetzt, sondern für eine ziemlich lange Zeit. Nachdem sie also das Essen überstanden hatten, wollte der dunkle Lord wissen, was Thian und Pelor nun in nächster Zeit vorhatten.

Es war der Ältere der antwortete:

"Wir hatten vor das nächste Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen und Dumbo irgendeine Story aufzutischen, von wegen Gedächtnisverlust und so. Ansonsten hatten wir vor, ganz spontan zu handeln. Und die Zeit bis zum 1. September..."

"...werdet ihr zwei natürlich hier bleiben. Schon allein wegen Draco.", unterbrach Narcissa ihn und keiner wiedersprach.

Sie blieben, nachdem die Hauselfen das Essen abgeräumt hatten, noch ein wenig sitzen und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Pelor freundete sich ziemlich schnell mit Blaise an, und dies freute wiederum seinen großen Bruder.

Als sich dann die Erwachsenen (bis auf Thian) langsam aus dem Staub machten, da sie ja alle irgendwelche Verpflichtungen hatten, zeigte Blaise ihnen ihre Zimmer. Das von Pelor befand sich direkt neben dem des schwarzhaarigen Slytherin und zwei Gänge weiter war das von Thian. Günstigerweise war das von Draco genau gegenüber...

Pelor ließ sich dann noch das ganze Anwesen zeigen, aber Larethian wollte lieber zu Draco und sehen, wie es ihm ging. Leise betrat er dessen Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Etliche Minuten vergingen, in denen er ihn nur beobachtete und sich sonst nicht rührte, er wollte ihn schließlich nicht aufwecken. Trotzdem regte er sich irgendwann und öffnete langsam seine Augen, schloss sie aber kurz darauf wieder, da er gähnen musste.

Thian lächelte verliebt bei diesem Anblick, das war einfach zu süß. Als Draco sich dann verschlafen umsah und seinen Beobachter entdeckte, war er für einen Moment erschrocken und flüsterte:

"Das war also doch kein Traum."

Das Lächeln des Elben wurde noch eine Spur breiter und er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, während er einladend seine Arme ausbreitete. Mit einem Schluchzen warf der Blonde sich in diese und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn, wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige drückte ihn fest an sich und flüsterte ihm immer wieder Dinge ins Ohr, wie 'Ich bin ja da' oder 'Keine Angst, ich lauf nicht weg'. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich der Slytherin soweit, dass er nicht mehr krampfhaft schluchzte.

Trotzdem löste er seinen Klammergriff nicht und auch Thian hatte nicht vor, den Kleineren in nächster Zeit wieder loszulassen.

Nach weiteren Minuten fragte Draco dann mit erstickter Stimme:

"Wo warst du, Harry? Ich hab dich so furchtbar vermisst."

Angesprochener seufzte, dann erzählte er dem Blonden noch einmal in Kurzfassung das, was er den Anderen ebenfalls schon gesagt hatte. Nur verriet er seinen richtigen Namen diesmal nicht.

Gespannt lauschte der Slytherin und fragte dann neugierig:

"Wie alt bist du denn dann jetzt?"

'Harry' lächelte; hatte er ihn also für einen kurzen Moment ablenken können. Dann sagte er:

"Nun, ich bin vor kurzem 19 Jahre alt geworden. Mein Bruder Pelor ist inzwischen auch 17, so wie du bald.

Dein Veela erwacht an deinem Geburtstag in ein paar Tagen, oder?", wollte er zum Schluss noch wissen.

Der Kleinere schluckte und fing wieder leise an zu weinen. Stockend sagte er leise:

"Ja. Und dann muss ich ... muss ich mich mit jemanden binden ... aber ich ... ich will doch niemanden ... außer dich. Aber du ... du stehst nicht auf der ... auf der Liste."

Fest drückte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an sich und verbarg sein Gesicht in dessen weichem Haar. Genüsslich sog er den frischen Duft nach Minze ein. Dies sah Draco als Aufforderung, weiterzusprechen.

"Ich hab mich, vor einem Jahr in der Winkelgasse, in dich verliebt. Zuerst hab ich nicht erkannt, was das für Gefühle waren ... das war alles so neu für mich. Aber als du dann nicht in Hogwarts aufgetaucht bist, ist für mich fast schon eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Verstehst du? Meine Veelagene haben dich als Partner bestimmt ... dabei stehst du doch gar nicht auf der Liste. Ich ... ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir und deswegen furchtbare Angst..."

Zum Ende hin hörte er sich immer verzweifelter an und Thian zog ihn nun gänzlich auf seinen Schoss, löste dabei aber nicht dessen Umklammerung. Sanft fuhr er mit einem Finger über die blasse und tränennasse Wange.

"Du hast dir deinen Bindungstest nicht allzu oft angesehen, oder?"

Verneinend schüttelte der Drache seinen Kopf und erklärte:

"Den Bindungstest haben wir kurz vor Ende der letzten Sommerferien gemacht und als ich gesehen hab, dass dein Name nicht draufstand, hab ich ihn in die Ecke gepfeffert. Danach hab ich ihn mir nie wieder angesehen. Das würde nur noch mehr weh tun."

Der Elb drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und wisperte:

"Der Name, der ganz oben auf der Liste steht, lautet 'Larethian Etholios de Corellon'... ich kenne ihn. Lass mich aufstehen, dann zeig ich ihn dir."

Es war eindeutig, dass es den Blonden absolut nicht interessierte, was der Ältere ihm zeigen wollte, wenn er ihn dafür loslassen musste. Doch das war diesem egal, mit sanfter Gewalt löste er sich von Draco und stand auf.

Der im Bett bleibende wollte schon anfangen zu schmollen, als sein 'Harry' sich veränderte. Die verstrubbelten Haare waren nun Blauschwarz und hingen glatt bis zu den Schultern herab. Sein Körperbau wurde kräftiger und er wuchs auch ein Stück. Zudem sah er nun vollkommen anders aus, und nur die Augen erinnerten noch an den Jungen, der lebt.

Draco saß, mit offenem Mund, auf seinem Bett und keuchte erschrocken auf, als er das Muster an der Schläfe und die spitzen Ohren entdeckte. Er beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, da er ja wusste, dass es immer noch 'Harry' war, der da vor ihm stand.

Dieser setzte sich nun wieder auf das Bett und sah ihn lange an, bevor er sanft anfing, zu sprechen:

"Hast du dich denn vorhin nicht gefragt, wie mein richtiger Name ist? Im Gegensatz zu dir hätte ich Luftsprünge machen können, als ich den Bindungstest in der Hand hielt. Ich war so unglaublich glücklich, als ich gelesen habe, WER 100ig zu dir passt. Du musst wissen, dass ich mich ebenfalls in dich verliebt habe. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wann, aber es ist passiert und ich kann, nein, ich will es gar nicht rückgängig machen."

Liebevoll sah er der Veela in die grauen Augen und fuhr dann fort:

"Mein Name ist Larethian Etholios de Corellon. Hörst du? Ich stehe auf der Liste, und zwar ganz oben!"

Zwei, drei Sekunden rührte sich sein Gegenüber gar nicht, aber dann warf er sich auf ihn, sodass er nun auf dem Bett lag und barg sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Schluchzend presste er sich an den Größeren, der ihm sanft über seine Haare streichelte und die Arme um ihn schlang.

Schließlich setzte Draco sich errötend wieder auf; er war ein Malfoy, für ihn schickte sich so sein Verhalten nicht. Doch als er in die strahlenden Augen seines Geliebten blickte, war seine Erziehung vergessen und nur noch Har... Thian zählte noch.

Eben dieser nahm nun sein, immer noch gerötetes Gesicht, zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn! Beiden war so, als bekämen sie einen Stromschlag ab, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Gleichzeitig stöhnten beide auf und pressten sich näher aneinander.

Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl durchströmte sie; es war wunderschön.

Thian fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die geschlossenen Lippen seines Geliebten und bettelte stumm um Einlass. Dieser wurde ihm nach kurzem Zögern auch gewährt und zärtlich erkundete er die fremde Mundhöhle.

Sanft stupste er die andere Zunge an und forderte sie auf, mitzumachen. Ein wilder Zungenkuss enstand und sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als ihnen die Luft zu knapp wurde.

Keuchend sahen sie sich an und Draco ließ sich erschöpft gegen seinen Zukünftigen sinken. Er war bei weitem noch nicht wieder fit, aber das würde Thian schon noch ändern.

Vorerst aber legte er sich, mit seinem Schatz im Arm, vollständig ins Bett und deckte sie beide zu. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand trug er nur noch seine Boxershorts und Draco einen frischen Pyjama.

Dieser kuschelte sich eng an ihn und nuschelte ein 'Ich liebe dich', bevor er einschlief. Trotzdem konnte er Thians geflüstertes 'Ich dich auch' noch hören.

Der Elb betrachtete seinen Engel noch eine Weile, bevor auch er in Morpheus Arme sank.

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder...

hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Kommi da! g

bye, wölfin


	10. Frühstück

So, hier kommt das nächste Chap!

Danke für die Reviews von: zissy, teddy172, Minnilein, Slay Coral, burningangel84 und Din Mikith!

So, aber bevor es losgeht: Einige von euch haben sich gewünscht, dass Pelor mit Blaise zusammenkommt. Ich hatte mir da eigentlich ein anderes Pairing überlegt, aber hier habt mich wieder mal weichgekocht...lol

**Vorbereitungen**

Am nächstem Morgen war Narcissa auf den Gängen unterwegs, um ihren Sohn und dessen Partner zum Frühstück zu holen, da sie ja schon das gestrige Abendessen verpasst hatten. Wahrscheinlich war Draco irgendwann aufgewacht und Thian hatte ihm alles erzählt.

Für sie stand fest, dass die Beiden sich binden würden, denn schließlich liebte Draco Harry Potter und da Harry Potter nun Larethian Etholios de Corellon war, stand dem nichts im Wege.

Ihr Mann sah das ganz genauso und so hatten sie Beide auch schon alles für die morgige Bindungszeremonie veranlasst. Aber nicht hier, auf Riddle Manor, sondern auf Malfoy Manor.

Sie würden heute noch dorthin apparieren und die letzte Woche bis zum Schulbeginn auch dort bleiben. Es ging ja nicht an, dass sie praktisch Dauergäste bei ihrem Meister waren.

An der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer angekommen, klopfte sie kurz. Als aber keine Antwort kam, öffnete sie die Tür einfach und trat ins Zimmer. Leise ging sie zum Bett und musste schmunzeln bei dem Bild, dass sich ihr bot.

Draco lag halb auf dem Elben, der seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Es schien so, als wolle er den Kleinen sogar im Schlaf beschützen.

Narcissa war unglaublich stolz auf ihren Sohn, das er sich so einen gutaussehenden jungen Mann geangelt hatte, der zudem auch noch ein Elbenprinz war. Nun, 'geangelt' war vielleicht das falsche Wort, aber immerhin ...

Sie beugte sich leicht über den Schwarzhaarigen und wollte ihn gerade an der Schulter berühren, um ihn zu wecken, als er plötzlich die Augen öffnete und sie wach anblickte.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Dann lachte sie leise über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit und sagte:

"Guten Morgen, Larethian. Ich wollte euch nur wecken, da in einer halben Stunde das Frühstück beginnt."

Der Elb nickte und antwortete:

"Ebenfalls guten Morgen, Mrs Malfoy."

Die Frau lächelte ihn an.

"Nenn mich doch bitte Narcissa oder Cissa und meinen Mann Lucius oder Luc. Schließlich wirst du dich mit unserem Sohn binden und da können wir auf Förmlichkeiten doch verzichten, oder?"

Thian nickte zustimmend und sah ihr hinterher, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Blondschopf, der auf seiner Brust lag und friedlich schlief.

Täuschte er sich oder hatte er schon wieder eine einigermaßen gesunde Gesichtsfarbe?

Sacht strich er ihm mit einem Finger über die weiche Wange und drückte einen Kuss auf die weichen, blonden Haare. Als Draco sich nun langsam regte, flüsterte er zärtlich:

"Guten Morgen, mein Kätzchen."

Der als 'Kätzchen' betiltelte, lächelte glücklich und öffnete dann langsam seine Augen. Noch leicht verschlafen sah er sein 'Kopfkissen' an und gähnte:

"Morgen."

Er richtete sich leicht auf und drückte dem Elben einen scheuen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann legte er sich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

Doch dieser erinnerte sich daran, was Narcissa gesagt hatte und schob den Blonden sanft von sich, um dann aufzustehen. Dem Malfoyspross gefiel das natürlich überhaupt nicht, also schnappte er sich ein Kissen und kuschelte damit.

Während Thian nun im Badezimmer verschwand, versuchte er wieder einzuschlafen, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte. Irgendwann seufzte er resigniert und setzte sich auf.

In diesem Augenblick kam, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und noch nassen Haaren von der Dusche sein Angebeteter wieder ins Zimmer und ging auf seinen Kleiderstapel zu.

Während er offensichtlich etwas in seiner Umhangtasche suchte, wurde er ausgiebig gemustert, was ihm natürlich nicht entging.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, fragte er grinsend:

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Draco wurde rot und sah schnell woanders hin. Aber seine Neugier siegte und so beobachtete er den Anderen weiter, der nun gefunden zu haben schien, was er gesucht hatte.

Er hielt etwas kleines in der Hand und legte es vor sich auf den Boden. Nur eine Sekunde später wurde dieses kleine Etwas zu einem großem Koffer.

So einen Koffer hatte der Blonde allerdings noch nicht gesehen; er schien aus vielen Schichten zu bestehen und war mit seltsamen Zeichen verziert.

Eine dieser Schichten öffnete Thian nun und Draco erkannte, was sich in dieser befand. Es waren Kleidungsstücke. Vorwiegend in den Farben Grün und Schwarz.

Als der Elb nun einige Sachen heraussuchte und dem Malfoyspross klar wurde, dass er sich gleich würde umziehen wollen, verschwand er schnell im Bad.

Thian lachte leise, er könnte schwören, dass er gesehen hatte, dass sein blonder Engel rot geworden war. So schüchtern kannte er ihn gar nicht.

Zwanzig Minuten später machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Draco hatte Thians Anwesenheit wohl als Grund genommen, um sich mal wieder richtig um sein Äußeres zu kümmern. Das hatte er seit Anfang der Ferien nämlich ziemlich vernachlässigt.

So kamen die Beiden also eine Viertel Stunde zu spät, aber das schien niemanden zu stören, stattdessen wurden sie fröhlich begrüßt. Sie setzten sich auf die freien Plätze zwischen Pelor, welcher sich mit Blaise unterhielt und Lucius, der in ein Gespräch mit Tom vertieft war.

Es war also ein recht lebhaftes Frühstück und alle hauten kräftig rein, selbst Draco. Nur Pelor schien sich nichts nehmen zu wollen und auch sein Bruder war eher skeptisch.

Er hatte ein Jahr lang nur Elbengerichte gegessen, eine so plötzliche Umstellung kam ihm da gar nicht recht. Und für Pelor musste es um einiges schwieriger sein.

Tom, der ihr kleines Problem wohl bemerkt hatte, rief eine Hauselfe herbei, welche auch gleich darauf erschien.

"Dinky, du kennst dich doch mit Elbengerichten aus, oder?"

Dinky nickte wild und sah ihren Meister fragend an.

"Nun, wie du siehst haben wir zwei Elbische Gäste. Meinst du, du könntest etwas für die Beiden zubereiten?"

Thian sah seinen Bruder perplex an, dieser zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und sah zu, wie die Elfe nickte und wieder verschwand. Tom wandte sich an sie:

"Es gibt bestimmte Hauselfen, die sich mit Elbengerichten auskennen und auch zubereiten können. Vielleicht findet ihr ja auf Hogwarts auch eine. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr verhungert."

Die Brüder lächelten ihn dankbar an und zehn Minuten später erschien dann auch ihr Frühstück. Die Anderen beäugten es neugierig und Blaise streckte dann schließlich die Hand aus, um seinem Sitznachbarn etwas von seinem Teller zu stibitzen.

Doch kam er gar nicht dazu, denn plötzlich umfasste eine starke Hand sein Handgelenk und als er aufsah, sah er direkt in Pelors blaue Augen.

"Das würde ich lieber nicht tun. Für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen schmeckt elbisches Essen genauso grauenvoll, wie für uns das menschliche. Sogar noch schlimmer. Draco und seine Mutter z. B. könnten es essen, da sie ja Veelas sind, aber dir würd ich lieber davon abraten."

Misstrauisch sah Blaise nun den anderen Elben an, wollte nicht glauben was sein neuer Freund ihm da erzählte.

"Schau nicht so, es ist wahr! Was glaubst du, warum ich als Harry Potter immer so mager war? Ich hab es vermieden zu essen, wo ich nur konnte."

Nun musste Draco lachen und kurz darauf stimmten auch die anderen mit ein.

Als alle sich beruhigt hatten, griff Narcissa allerdings beherzt zu und schnappte sich etwas von Thians Teller. Mit großen Augen wurde sie angesehen.

"Was denn? Ich bin halt neugierig.", verteidigte sie sich und steckte sich ihre Beute in den Mund.

Alle sahen gespannt zu ihr, aber sie verzog keine Miene, sondern kaute erst zuende. Als sie dann alles heruntergeschluckt hatte, sah sie sich kurz um und rief dann unerklärlicherweise Dinky, die Hauselfe.

"Mrs Malfoy haben gerufen?"

"Ja, Dinky. Meinst du, du könntest mir auch soetwas wie den beiden da bringen?"

Die kleine Elfe sah für einen Moment sehr überrascht aus, nickte dann aber fröhlich und verschwand.

Narcissa wurde nun von allen Seiten angestarrt und schließlich gab sie dann zu:

"Okay, okay! Es schmeckt fantastisch. Ich kann schon verstehen, warum sie das unserem Essen vorziehen!"

Breit lächelte sie die Brüder an. Draco wurde nun auch neugierig und wollte sich etwas von Thians Teller nehmen, aber der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn auf und sagte:

"Nicht. Du bist noch nicht erwacht, also würde es für dich zwar nicht grauenvoll schmecken, aber auch nicht sehr gut. Warte lieber bis nach deinem Geburtstag."

Es war unübersehbar, dass der Blonde nun schmollte, aber ein Kuss von seinem Elben und er war wieder fröhlich. Währenddessen hatte Dinky das gewünschte gebracht und für ein paar Minuten wurde es ruhig, da nun alle mit frühstücken beschäftigt waren.

Plötzlich sagte Lucius zuckersüß:

"Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass die Bindung schon morgen stattfinden wird?"

Thian verschluckte sich und hustete, während Draco einfach nur knallrot anlief. Damit hatte jetzt niemand gerechnet.

"Keine Angst, wir haben grad schon alles beschlossen. Die Bindung wird morgen abend in Malfoy Manor abgehalten; Pelor sagte, dass du, Thian einen Anzug für solche Anlässe hast und da Dracos ja schon länger fertig ist, ist das auch kein Problem. Die Hauselfen werden wir beauftragen, auch Elbengerichte zu servieren und der Priester ist auch schon bestellt."

Bei Thians überrumpeltem Gesichtsausdruck mussten die Anderen lachen, selbst Draco, dessen Gesicht wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen hatte.

Liebevoll sagte Narcissa:

"Keine Sorge, mein Lieber. Es ist nur eine einfache Bindungszeremonie und keine Hochzeit. Die wird es erst geben, wenn ihr mit der Schule fertig seid; naja, zumindest Draco."

Dieser schaute nun empört und wollte auffahren, doch Thian hinderte ihn daran, indem er ihm einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen drückte. Sofort beruhigte der Blonde sich wieder und lehnte zufrieden an seinem Freund.

Diesem fiel allerdings nun etwas ein und er wandte sich schnell an seinen Bruder:

"Wo sind eigentlich Keyn und Arlia? In deinem Zimmer?"

"Ja, die Beiden haben noch geschlafen, als ich mich fertig gemacht hab, also hab ich sie oben gelassen."

"Hast du Keyn wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Größe gezaubert? Wenn nicht, dürfte er jetzt ziemlich miserable Laune haben."

"Er ist wieder groß, keine Angst.", schmunzelte Pelor.

Ihrem kleinem Gespräch wurde interessiert von den Anderen gelauscht. Jedoch schien keiner recht zu wissen, um wen es ging, also fragte Tom nach:

"Wer sind Keyn und Arlia? Ach nein, warte... Keyn ist doch das süße Kätzchen von gestern, oder?"

Stolz, dass er sich das hatte merken können, sah er die Anderen an, stutzte aber, als die beiden Elben plötzlich anfingen zu lachen. Verärgert blitzte er sie an und fragte schroff:

"Was?"

"Nichts, nichts.", kicherte Pelor.

Sein älterer Bruder hatte ebenfalls versucht zu antworten, ließ es aber schon nach einem Versuch bleiben, denn ihm blieb vor Lachen fast die Luft weg. Krampfhaft hielt er sich an der Tischkante fest, um nicht unter eben diesen zu rutschen.

Familie Malfoy, Blaise und Tom sahen sich derweil verständnislos an; sie verstanden nicht, was denn so lustig war!

Immer noch heftig lachend, richtete der Schwarzhaarige sich plötzlich auf und stieß einen durchdringenden Pfiff durch die Zähne aus. Nun verstanden die Anderen gar nichts mehr.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein lautes Rumms und Pelor kicherte vernügt vor sich hin. Dann gab es vor der Tür ein lautes Poltern und schon wurde sie aufgestoßen.

Thian entfernte sich schnell vom Tisch und breitete die Arme aus; sofort flog ein schwarzer Schatten auf ihn zu und riss ihn mit zu Boden.

Blaise stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als er erkannte, was den Partner seines besten Freundes umgeworfen hatte.

Es war ein schwarzer, großer Panther; aber kein gewöhnlicher, oh nein! Denn dieser hatte drei Schwänze!

Er beruhigte sich allerdings wieder, als er den Elben lachen hörte und auch sein Bruder schien nicht im geringsten besorgt zu sein.

Schnaufend versuchte Thian sich aufzusetzen, dies war aber unmöglich, da Keyn sich auf seine Brust gesetzt hatte. Und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er vor, diesen Platz für die nächste Zeit wieder zu verlassen.

Allerdings erbahmte er sich dann doch und stieg von seinem Freund herunter. Doch kaum das sich dieser aufgesetzt hatte, wurde sein Schoss schon wieder von jemand anderem beansprucht.

Nun war es Narcissa die aufschrie.

Der Elbenprinz ließ sich davon allerdings nicht stören, denn er stand ungerührt auf und nahm die schwarze Schlange auf den Arm, legte sie sich um die breiten Schultern.

Dann ging er zu dem Panther und flüsterte so leise, dass es nur Pelor durch seine Elbensinne verstand:

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch beide gestern so vernachlässigt habe. Das kommt nicht mehr vor, versprochen. Oder wenn doch, dann sag ich euch vorher bescheid. Aber jetzt kommt, ich will euch ein paar Freunden vorstellen."

Zusammen gingen sie wieder zu den Anderen, die sehr neugierig aussahen.

Schmunzelnd sagte Thian:

"Tom, Lucius, Cissa, Draco und Blaise, das sind Arlia und Keyn. Meine ständigen Begleiter könnte man so sagen."

Dann wandte er sich mit einem Grinsen an den dunklen Lord:

"Würdest du Keyn jetzt immer noch als 'Kätzchen' bezeichnen?"

Leise lachend schüttelte Angesprochener den Kopf.

Der Elb setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Keyn legte sich unter seinen Stuhl und Arlia war eingeschlafen.

Die Hauselfen tauchten auf und räumten den Tisch ab, aber das störte niemanden. Stattdessen blieben sie einfach sitzen und redeten über den Ablauf der morgigen Bindung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich weiß! Es war wirklich kurz...und die Bindung kommt doch erst im nächsten Chap...

die versuch ich dann aber ausführlich zu beschreiben, okay?

Außerdem kommt dann mein erster Lemon...glaub ich...kreisch

Review?

Bye, wölfin


	11. Die Bindung Teil 1

SORRY!

Ich weiß, es hat furchtbar lange gedauert! Aber ich hatte irgendwie keine Lust zum weiterschreiben...sich versteck

Naja, die Überschrift stimmt auch nicht wirklich, da ich die Bindung wieder um ein Kapitel verschoben habe...seufz

Sonst wär dieses Chap zu lange geworden...aber im nächsten kommt sie dann endlich, und der Lemon auch...

Danke für die lieben Reviews von: burningangel84, Minnilein, KleineSchwesterOrion, teddy172, Slay Coral, geli-chan!

Nun aber viel Spaß...

* * *

Die Bindung Teil 1

Die Sonne schien und es war angenehm warm in der Gegend rund um das Anwesen der Familie Malfoy.

Das Wetter lud zum Picknicken oder Spazierengehen ein. Es bot sich auch an, in dem großen See schwimmen zu gehen.

Jedoch hatten die Malfoys, deren Freunde und zwei bestimmte Elben etwas ganz anderes an diesem Tag vor.

Nervös lief Thian durch das Zimmer, welches man ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und fuhr sich immer wieder aufgeregt mit den Händen durch seine Haare.

Seine Bindung mit Draco stand kurz bevor und eine Spannung hatte seinen Körper befallen, die ihn wahnsinnig machte. Zudem war Pelor noch immer nicht zurück, sei es nun mit einer Zu- oder einer Absage.

Severus, der auf der Couch saß, lächelte über dieses Verhalten.

Seiner Meinung nach, hatte der Elb sich in den zwei Tagen, die er nun schon hier war, eher distanziert verhalten. Außer zu Draco und seinem Bruder natürlich.

Er war ihm so erwachsen vorgekommen; gar nicht mit dem schwarzhaarigem Strubbelkopf aus Gryffindor vergleichbar, welcher immer nur Ärger verursacht hatte.

Sev schmunzelte.

Dieses 'erwachsene' Verhalten war eigentlich normal, schließlich war Lorethian 19 Jahre alt und ein Prinz noch dazu. Auch wenn er selbst es erst seit knapp einem Jahr wusste.

Aber wenn der Tränkemeister ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war das vergangene Jahr doch recht ereignislos gewesen; ja, fast schon langweilig.

Er hatte den lebenslustigen Gryffindor vermisst, schließlich hatte es ihm den Alltag ein wenig versüßt, diesen immer wieder zu provozieren. Einfach gesagt, es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, denn eigentlich hatte er ihn nie wirklich gehasst. Er hatte jemanden gebraucht, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte.

Der Tränkemeister wusste, dass dies nicht die feine, englische Art war, aber dennoch...

Der Junge hatte sich immer so schön provozieren lassen. Aber damit war es nun höchstwahrscheinlich vorbei.

Wehmütig lächelnd sah er zu dem Elben, der am Fenster stand, suchend zu dem kleinem Wald blickte, sich dann frustriert abwandte und dann weiter durchs Zimmer tigerte.

"Na los. Setz dich zu mir Lorethian. Sie werden schon noch kommen."

Seufzend tat der Elb wie ihm geheißen.

In Dracos Zimmer:

Thian mochte ja vielleicht sehr nervös sein, aber Draco war dagegen das reinste Nervenbündel. Unruhig saß er in einem der Sessel und sah immer wieder auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing.

Seine Hände hielt er krampfhaft in seinem Schoß, die Finger verflocht er immer wieder nervös ineinander.

Überhaupt war seine gesamte Körperhaltung angespannt und verkrampft. Es sah so aus, als würde er auf sein Todesurteil oder auf seine Hinrichtung warten, und nicht auf die Bindung mit dem 'Menschen', den er liebte.

Und dies hatte einen ganz simplen Grund: Thians Eltern.

Gestern Abend erst hatten die beiden Elben entschieden, sie von der Bindung zu informieren und sie einzuladen.

Heute Morgen war Pelor also, von dem kleinen Wald hinter dem Manor aus, nach Hause teleportiert, um das zu übernehmen. Mittlerweile war bereits Mittag vorbei und weder Pelor noch seine Eltern waren aufgetaucht.

Diese Tatsache machte Draco unglaublich nervös.

Und das bekam Blaise, sein bester Freund, mit voller Wucht zu spüren.

"Aber was ist, wenn seine Eltern mich nicht akzeptieren? Wenn sie die Bindung verbieten? Ich...ich bin doch nur ein Veela! Und das sind immerhin Elben; die Königsfamilie noch dazu! Ich bin ihnen doch bestimmt nicht gut genug für Thian!", rief der Blonde ängstlich.

Blaise verstand ihn, sehr gut sogar. Schließlich redete er sich dasselbe ein, denn er hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in den brauhaarigen Pelor verliebt.

Pelor...

Er seufzte verträumt. Dann schüttelte er abrupt den Kopf und wandte sich der, fast schon hysterischen, Veela zu.

Beruhigend sagte er zum wiederholten Male: "Sie werden dich schon akzeptieren, hörst du? Thian hat es dir doch heute Morgen erst versprochen. Und er wird ja wohl wissen, wie seine Eltern reagieren werden."

Mit Tränen in den grauen Augen sah Draco ihn an.

"Ich weiß, aber trotzdem..."

Orientierungslos sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um, als er leise weiter sprach.

"Was soll ich denn machen, wenn sie es wirklich verbieten? Das...das würde ich nicht überleben. Ich ...ich liebe ihn doch...so sehr! Blaise, ich will...ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren. Ich liebe ihn doch.", schluchzte er und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Erschrocken stand Blaise auf und nahm den Anderen tröstend in den Arm. Sanft wiegte er ihn hin und her und wartete, bis das Schluchzen langsam verebbte.

Dann sagte er leise:

"Selbst wenn sie die Bindung verbieten, Thian liebt dich. Er würde sich gegen das Verbot und seine Eltern stellen und bei dir bleiben. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, Draco."

Mit tränennassem Gesicht sah der Veela ihn an und fragte unsicher: "Glaubst du?"

Lächelnd wischte der Schwarzhaarige ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.

"Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es!"

Zaghaft wurde das Lächeln erwiedert und Hoffnung machte sich in den grauen Augen breit.

Keiner der Beiden war sich bewusst, dass ihr Gespräch belauscht worden war. Die Beiden, die vor der Tür standen, sahen sich liebevoll an, ehe sie anklopften und nach einem leisen Herein> das Zimmer betraten.

Am Morgen, Elbenpalast:

Moradin saß mit seiner Frau am Frühstückstisch und fütterte sie mit einer roten Frucht, die die Menschen wohl als Erdbeere bezeichnet hätten. Sie genossen die Ruhe, die herrschte und ließen sich einmal so richtig Zeit.

Nerull war mit seiner kleinen Familie zu Besuch bei seinen Schwiegereltern und so hatten sie den Frühstückstisch seit langer Zeit wieder einmal für sich alleine.

Und das wollten sie ausnutzen.

Gerade hielt Moradin eine der Früchte vor Ehlonas Mund, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein sichtlich gut gelaunter Pelor herein kam.

Mit einem Guten Morgen Mum, Dad!> setzte er sich an den Tisch, klaute seinem Vater das Besteck und schnitt sich seelenruhig ein Brötchen aus Elbenteig auf.

Die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Eltern ignorierte er gekonnt. Nach ein paar Bissen sah er schließlichauf und deutete grinsend auf die Frucht, die ihren Platz nicht wieder verlassen hatte.

"Was sollte das denn werden? Hab ich euch etwa gestört?"

Nun lief seine Mutter rot an und sein Vater legte die Frucht schnell wieder in die Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand.

Dann räusperte er sich und sah seinen Sohn peinlich berührt an.

"Natürlich störst du nicht! Aber was tust du hier? Ist Thian auch da?"

Pelor grinste seinen Vater noch einen Moment lang übermütig an, antwortete dann aber ernst:

"Nein Thian ist nicht mitgekommen. Ich bin ja eigentlich auch nur hier, weil...nun..."

Frustriert seufzte er auf. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

"Pelor, was ist passiert?", hörte er die besorgte Stimme seiner Mutter.

Er sah auf und direkt in die Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren.

Dann erzählte er langsam, was in den letzten beiden Tagen passiert war und was heute noch passieren würde.

Als er schließlich geendet hatte, war die Miene seines Vaters verschlossen und auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter war ein leichtes Lächeln zu erkennen.

Lange herrschte Schweigen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Bis es dem Prinzen zu viel wurde und er nervös fragte:

"Und? Was...was haltet ihr davon?"

Ehlona sagte leise:

"Ich hatte geahnt, dass Thian verliebt ist. Er hat immer so oft von diesem Draco Malfoy geredet, dass es kaum zu übersehen war, dass er etwas für diesen Jungen empfindet. Scheinbar beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und wenn Thian denkt, er will den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen, werde ich die Letzte sein, die ihm das verbietet. Was sagst du dazu, Schatz?"

Fragend sah sie den Elbenkönig an, genau wie Pelor. Tief seufzte dieser auf und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Mit immer noch verschlossener Miene trat er ans Fenster und blickte stirnrunzelnd hinaus.

Leise sagte er schließlich:

"Ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist. Durch Thians Bindung mit einer Veela würden wir den Menschen wieder ein Stückchen näher kommen. Thian würde unter ihnen leben und kaum noch zu Hause sein. Er würde diesem...diesem Draco bestimmt sagen, wie man in unser Land kommt. Und was sollen wir tun, wenn der es dann weiter sagt und bald die ganze Zaubererwelt über uns bescheid weiß? Ihr Ministerium würde versuchen, hier einzudringen und Macht über uns zu erringen. Sie würden uns doch genauso überheblich behandeln, wie all die anderen 'niederen Völker', wie sie sie nennen. Seht euch doch nur mal an, was aus den stolzen Vampiren und Meermenschen geworden ist. Selbst die Zentauren werden beinahe wie normale Tiere angesehen. Sie sind etwas kryptisch, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber dennoch unglaublich intelligent. Diese Bindung würde uns nur ins Unglück stürzen! Ich erlaube das nicht!"

Zum Ende hin war er immer lauter und wütender geworden. Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, als er spürte, wie jemand Zierliches ihn von hinten umarmte und die Stirn auf seine Schulter presste.

Ehlona.

"Sag das nicht, Liebling. Du weißt, dass keiner unserer Söhne etwas tun würde, das unserem Volk schaden könnte. Sei ehrlich, Moradin. Du hast Angst, nicht wahr?"

Leise flüsterte sie diese Worte, dennoch hatten die beiden anderen Elben sie gehört. Und der Ältere wusste, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Seufzend umschloss er die weichen Hände seiner Frau mit seinen.

"Du hast recht, wie immer. Wir haben Thian gerade erst wieder gefunden, ich möchte ihn nicht sofort wieder verlieren. Durch diese Bindung würde er bei den Menschen leben und nur ein paar Mal im Jahr vorbeischauen. Gut, Nerull hat auch geheiratet, aber ihn haben wir die meiste Zeit in unserer Nähe. Ich...ich habe einfach Angst, ihn zu verlieren."

Ehlona verstärkte die Umarmung und wisperte: "Ich doch auch. Aber wir müssen ihn gehen lassen und auf das Beste hoffen. Wir müssen loslassen können."

Seufzend drehte der Elb sich um und schloss seine Frau nun richtig in die Arme. Einige Zeit standen sie so da und gaben dem jeweils Anderem Halt. Schließlich hob Moradin den Kopf und lächelte seinen jüngsten Sohn an, welcher alles still beobachtet hatte.

"Wir werden zur Bindung gehen...", kurz sah er seine Frau an und schmunzelte, "...und loslassen."

In Dracos Zimmer:

Verdutzt sahen die beiden Jungs zur Tür und sogen dann erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie erkannten, um wen es sich bei den Neuankömmlingen handelte. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, beide im mittleren Alter und sehr edel gekleidet.

Wie an den spitzen Ohren und dem Muster an den Schläfen unschwer zu erkennen war, waren es Elben; Thians und Pelors Eltern.

Hastig sprang Draco auf und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und hatte doch sogleich das Gefühl, dass er gleich wieder anfangen würde zu weinen.

Er fand sich selbst ja so erbärmlich. Was dachten die beiden Elben denn nun von ihm?

'Toll gemacht, Draco! Echt toll. Sie wollen doch garantiert keine Heulsuse zum Schwiegersohn!', schalt er sich selbst und musste ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen unterdrücken.

Er bemerkte das Näherkommen der Elbin erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand und mit einer Hand sanft sein Kinn anhob, da er zuvor auf den Boden gestarrt hatte.

Voller Verblüffung, erkannte er das Lächeln, dass ihr schönes Gesicht zierte und entspannte sich unwillkürlich. Zaghaft erwiederte er das Lächeln.

"Du bist Draco, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn ruhig.

Er brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, doch das reichte ihr anscheinend, denn sie sprach schon weiter.

"Ich bin Ehlona de Corellon und das ist mein Mann, Moradin de Corellon. Wir sind Thians Eltern. Pelor erzählte uns von der bevorstehenden Bindung seines Bruders mit dir und wir sind nun hier, um..."

Der Veela war mit einem Male wieder nervös und unglaublich angespannt. Er spürte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden, als nun der Elb neben seine Frau trat und ihn ernst anblickte.

"Wir sind gekommen, um unsere Zustimmung zu geben. Und natürlich um bei der Bindung unseres Sohnes dabei zu sein."

Dem Blonden war, als ob ihm eine zentnerschwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden war, als er diese Worte hörte. Pures Glück pulsierte durch seine Adern und er hauchte nur überwältigt:

"Danke."

Daraufhin nahm Ehlona ihn liebevoll in den Arm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Du hättest keine Angst haben müssen, dass wir es verbieten. Wir lieben unseren Sohn und wollen ihn glücklich sehen. Außerdem hatte dein Freund Recht: Thian ist so ein Dickkopf, er setzt sich immer durch. Er wäre die Bindung mit dir eingegangen, ob mit oder ohne unsere Zustimmung."

Nun musste Draco schmunzeln und löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Dankbar sah er seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern an, als es klopfte.

Unaufgefordert öffnete sich die Tür und Narcissa und Lucius betraten das Zimmer, hielten aber verblüfft inne, als sie die beiden Elben erblickten.

Narcissa fing sich als Erste wieder und ging mit einem Lächeln auf die Beiden zu.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Narcissa Malfoy und das ist mein Mann, Lucius Malfoy. Sie müssen die Eltern von Thian und Pelor sein? Zwei ganz Liebe, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Sie haben sich also entschlossen, bei der Bindung dabei zu sein?"

All dies sagte sie in einem atemberaubendem Tempo ohne Luft zu holen.

Etwas überrumpelt sah sich das Königspaar an und nickte dann nur noch synchron. Dann verdrückten sie sich unter dem Vorwand, ihren Sohn sehen zu wollen.

Zum Glück hatte ihr Jüngster ihnen erklärt, dass dessen Zimmer nicht allzu weit entfernt von dem des Veelas lag.

In Thians Zimmer:

Er hatte es exakt vier Minuten ausgehalten, danach war er wieder aufgesprungen, um seine Wanderung durch das Zimmer wieder aufzunehmen.

Nun war es an Severus, frustriert mit den Händen durch seine Haare zu fahren. Er hatte versucht, den jungen Elben in ein lockeres Gespräch zu verwickeln, um ihn abzulenken. Doch dies hatte nicht wirklich geklappt.

Durch seine Nervösität bekam Thian nicht mit, dass es an der Tür klopfte. Dafür aber der Tränkemeister.

Dieser stand nun auf und öffnete die Tür. Auch er stockte bei den ungewöhnlichen Besuchern, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, sonder begrüßte sie mit einem gequältem Lächeln.

"Gut, dass sie endlich da sind. Larethian macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Ich hoffe, sie können ihn ein wenig beruhigen."

Dann erinnerte er sich aber doch wieder an seine Guten Manieren und setzte noch hintendran:

"Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bin Tränkemeister an der Zaubererschule Hogwarts und unterrichte dort. Aber kommen sie doch rein."

Damit öffnete er die Tür nun ganz und trat beseite, damit das Elbenehepaar das Zimmer betreten konnte.

Und das erste, was die beiden sahen, war ihr Sohn, der immer noch hin und her lief und nicht wusste, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte.

Der Tränkemeister hatte nicht übertrieben; dieses Verhalten würde wohl jeden verrückt machen.

Erst als Moradin sich laut räusperte, bemerkte ihr Sohn ihre Anwesenheit. Verblüfft hielt er inne und sah sie an, als wären sie eine Fata Morgana.

Dann aber grinste er sie breit an und ging zu ihnen, um sie zu umarmen. Prüfend sah er sie an und strahlte dann, als er sagte:

"Ihr habt also nichts gegen die Bindung? Uff, da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen."

"Nun, es gab anfangs ein paar Probleme, aber die haben sich mittlerweile geklärt.", sagte seine Mutter mit einem Seitenblick zu ihrem Mann.

Thian runzelte die Stirn, harkte aber nicht weiter nach, sondern setzte sich mit seinen Eltern.

"Wir haben Draco gerade kennengelernt. Er scheint ein netter Junge zu sein und liebt dich anscheinend wirklich. Aber...kann es sein, dass er ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut ist?", wollte Moradin wissen.

Severus, der immer noch an der Tür stand, kam nun näher und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, ehe er mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete:

"Nun, das ist nicht von Dauer. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ungebundene Veelas kurz vor ihrem 17. Geburtstag ziemlich seltsam sind. Sie können gereizt, aggressiv, gleichmütig, verschmust oder halt sehr nah am Wasser gebaut sein, um es mal mit ihren Wörtern zu sagen. Und da Dracos Geburtstag erst Morgen ist..."

Die Elbin lehnte sich nun etwas noch vorne und sah ihn neugierig an. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie diese Eigenschaft wohl reichlich an ihren zweiten Sohn weitergereicht hatte.

"Ah, verstehe. Aber was wäre denn, wenn Draco erst in einer Woche Geburtstag hätte? Wäre er dann für die nächsten Tage auch in dieser Stimmung?", wollte sie nun wissen.

Auch die beiden anderen Elben lauschten gespannt. Es war schließlich immer gut, so etwas zu wissen. Besonders für jemanden, der eine Bindung mit einem Veela eingehen würde.

"Nein, es ist völlig egal, ob er nun morgen oder erst in einer Woche Geburtstag hat. Denn seine Bindung wird heute vollzogen, damit verfliegen diese Hormonstörungen, wie man sie nennt. Aber wirklich erst dann, wenn die Bindung komplett ist; sprich, wenn der oder die Veela mit seinem oder ihrem Partner geschlafen hat."

Dabei sah er grinsend zu seinem ehemaligem Hassschüler Nr.1, doch dieser besaß doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, nicht zu erröten. Stattdessen grinste er herausfordernd zurück.

Ehlona unterbrach dieses Blickduell, indem sie ein kleines Holzkästchen aus ihrer Rocktasche hervorholte und an ihren Sohn weiterreichte. Dieser nahm es mit einem fragendem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht entgegen.

"Das, Thian, ist ein uraltes Erbstück meiner Familie. Ich möchte es an dich und Draco weitergeben. Na los, öffne es!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Dies tat er nun auch und sog dann erschrocken die Luft ein, als er erkannte, was in diesem Kästchen, auf einem Samtkissen lag.

Es waren zwei wunderschön verzierte Bindungsarmreifen. Sie waren aus Gold und mit einem detailliertem Muster umgeben. Zwar waren sie alt, aber dennoch sahen sie so aus, als wären sie gerade erst hergestellt worden.

Behutsam schloss er das Kästchen wieder und legte es beiseite, um seine Mutter umarmen zu können.

"Danke, ihr seid wirklich die Besten!", flüsterte er erstickt.

Ehlona lächelte nur und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, ehe sie einen Kuss auf diese hauchte.

Severus sagte nun, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr:

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit. Wir sollten uns nun auf den Weg machen. Der Priester ist bestimmt schon da."

Mit einem Schlag kehrte Thians anfängliche Nervösität zurück und schnell schnappte er sich das Kästchen. So konnte er wenigstens seine Finger für eine Weile beschäftigen.

Schweigend, aber dennoch glücklich, machten die Vier sich auf den Weg zum Ballsaal, welcher extra für dieses Ereignis umdekoriert worden war.

* * *

Und?

Was sagt ihr?

bye, wölfin


	12. Die Bindung Teil 2

So...dieser Teil is jetzt auch fertisch! g

Danke für die lieben Reviews von: KleineSchwesterOrion, Minnilein, teddy172, SlayCoral, Yubei, ina pilcher, burningangel84, zissy, geli-chan und PowL! euch alle knuddel

Warnung: Dieses Chap beinhaltet einen **Lemon**!

Wer dies nicht mag, soll es bitte nicht lesen...

So, nun viel spaß!

* * *

**Die Bindung Teil 2**

Die kleine Gruppe um Thian war schon im Ballsaal und stand bzw. saß schon auf ihren Plätzen, als Draco, dessen Eltern und Blaise sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machten.

Draco hielt sich an der Hand seiner Mutter fest und war sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies unglaublich kindisch und zudem auch noch peinlich war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wusste schließlich, dass ungebundene Veelas vor ihrem 17. Geburtstag mitunter etwas... nun, etwas seltsam werden konnten.

Und er verhielt sich nun mal wie ein naives, kleines Kind. Bei Salazar! Er hasst dieses Verhalten an sich selbst. Aber eigentlich machte es ja doch Spaß, sich mal richtig gehen lassen zu können, nicht darauf achten zu müssen, dass man sich wie ein Malfoy benahm.

Seine Mutter indes lächelte die ganze Zeit fröhlich vor sich hin; sie hatte dies auch schon hinter sich und wusste, dass ihr Sohn nichts dafür konnte. Sie drückte seine Hand noch einmal und ließ sie dann los, denn sie waren vor der Tür zum Ballsaal angekommen.

Diese öffnete Lucius nun und trat hindurch, gefolgt von seiner Frau und Blaise. Als letztes trat dann 'die Braut' ein und sah sich schnell um.

Thians Mutter und Pelor saßen bereits auf der rechten Seite vor dem Priester. Die Elbin hatte ein kleines Holzkästchen auf dem Schoss, soweit er das erkennen konnte.

Auf der linken Seite ließen sich gerade Narcissa, Severus und Tom nieder, welcher schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Blaise setzte sich neben seinen heimlichen Schwarm, sodass es ausgeglichen war.

Lucius stand vorne, genau wie der Elbenkönig. Und vor diesem stand Thian.

Als er ihn sah, stockte sein Atem. Denn er sah unglaublich gut aus.

Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein grünes Satinhemd, welches an den Ärmeln und am Kragen mit feinen, silbernen Stickereien verziert war. Seine Haare hatte er mit einem ebenfalls grünem Haarband einfach nach hinten gebunden.

Doch auch Thian war von dem Aussehen seines Verlobten fasziniert.

Draco trug, genau wie er eine Stoffhose, nur war seine strahlend weiß. Dazu ein Hemd in einem hellem Silber mit grünen Knöpfen. Kleine, grüne, eingestickte Schlangen wanden sich um die Ärmel. Typisch Slytherin halt. Seine Haare trug er offen, ohne Gel, sodass sie ihm bis zu den Ohren reichten.

Als der Blonde nun neben ihm stand, schenkte er ihm ein beruhigendes und liebevolles Lächeln, da er sah, dass er immer noch ziemlich nervös war. Er selber fühlte eine Ruhe und Sicherheit in sich, die ihm nur recht war.

Zitternd griff Draco nach der Hand seines Partners und war erleichtert, als er spürte, dass dieser den Druck erwiderte. Zusammen wandten sie sich zu dem Veelapriester um, der ihnen wohlwollend zunickte.

Mit angenehmer Stimme fing er zu sprechen an:

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Teil eines Ereignisses zu sein, dass so schon lange nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Der Bindung zwischen einem Veela und einem Elb. Draco Lucius Malfoy und Larethian Etholios de Corellon. Da nun aber das Blut eines Elben für Veelas tödlich ist, werden wir eine abgewandelte Form der Blutbindung vollziehen."

Er räusperte sich und begann:

"Willst du, Larethian Etholios de Corellon, diesen hier neben dir stehenden Draco Lucius Malfoy zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, ehren und beschützen bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworte nun mit 'Ja'."

"Ja, ich will.", antwortete der Elb ohne zu zögern und drückte die Hand des Blonden, während er ihn voller Liebe anblickte.

"Willst du, Draco Lucius Malfoy, diesen hier neben dir stehenden Larethian Etholios de Corellon zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, ehren und beschützen bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworte nun mit 'Ja'."

"Ja, ich will.", sagte Draco und hörte das Schluchzen seiner Mutter hinter sich.

"Ich möchte nun die Väter der Beiden bitten, die Blutbindung zu beginnen."

Der Priester reichte Moradin ein kleines Ritualmesser und dieser schnitt in die linke Handfläche seines Sohnes, welcher sie ihm bereitwillig überließ. Die Wunde fing sofort zu bluten an, allerdings nicht zu heftig.

Das gleiche tat Lucius bei seinem Sohn. Nur an der rechten Handfläche.

Der Priester drückte nun die Hände zusammen, sodass die Wunden sich berührten und sich das Blut vermischte. Zufrieden sah er, wie sich die Finger ineinander verschlangen. Er umschloss die beiden Hände nun mit seinen und murmelte etwas in einer alten Sprache, die keiner der Anwesenden verstand.

Er nahm seine Hände wieder weg und nun konnten alle sehen, dass sich ein Leuchten von den Händen bis über die Arme und den gesamten Körper der Beiden ausbreitete. Kurz pulsierten sie in einem strahlend hellem Licht, ehe es langsam verschwand.

Der Priester erlaubte ihnen nun, ihre Hände voneinander zu lösen. Die Wunden waren verschwunden, als wären sie nie dagewesen. Auch von dem Blut war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Die Blutbindung ist vollzogen und ihr wurdet als würdig erkannt, den jeweils anderen durch sein Leben zu begleiten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte der Priester zum Abschluss noch und verabschiedete sich dann.

Die beiden Frischvermählten wurden nun von den Anderen gedrückt und beglückwünscht.

Ehlona war die erste, die zu ihnen kam und umarmte die Beiden einmal fest. Sie war zwar zierlich, aber keinesfalls schwach. Dann sagte sie, während sie das kleine Kästchen öffnete:

"Dies sind Bindungsarmreife, die schon seit Generationen in meiner Familie sind. Ich möchte sie nun an euch beide weitergeben."

Draco rührte sich nicht, er war total verblüfft; mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Thian dagegen nahm sich einen der beiden Reife und legte ihn seinem Partner an. Dieser war erstaunt wie leicht sie waren, denn sie sahen eigentlich recht schwer aus. Aber dann tat er es Thian nach und legte ihm den anderen Reif um.

Verliebt sahen sie sich an und küssten sich. Da kam auch schon die restliche Meute auf sie zugestürmt.

Als Lucius seinen Schwiegersohn umarmte, flüsterte er ihm verschwöhrerisch und grinsend zu:

"Meinen Glückwunsch. Aber vergiss nicht, dass die Bindung noch nicht komplett ist. Schnapp dir Draco und hol das nach."

Ebenfalls grinsend nickte der Schwarzhaarige und ging zu Draco, der gerade von Blaise und Pelor belagert wurde. Erleichtert sah der Blonde ihn an, als er ihn sah und griff nach seiner Hand.

Thian wandte sich an die beiden Jungs:

"Wenn ihr uns nun bitte entschuldigen würdet. Draco und ich haben noch etwas vor."

Damit teleportierte er sich und seinen Liebsten in dessen Räume.

Die Anderen sahen sich grinsend an und riefen dann eine Hauselfe. Sie hatten alle Lust noch ein wenig zu feiern und dazu brauchten sie Musik, etwas zu Knabbern und natürlich Getränke.

Als die beiden Verliebten in dem Zimmer ankamen, sahen sie sich erstmal verblüfft um.

Überall lagen Rosenblüten verstreut, in allen möglichen Farben. Es gab schwarze, weiße, rote, gelbe und sogar blaue Blütenblätter! Draco seufzte verträumt. Das sah wirklich toll aus.

Thian hatte seinen Schatz beobachtet und legte nun einen Finger unter sein Kinn. Sanft drehte er sein Gesicht zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Wie schon bei ihrem ersten Kuss, war er sich sicher, dass diese Lippen süchtig machen konnten.

Zögernd erwiderte Draco den Kuss und öffnete dann seine Lippen einen Spaltbreit. Fast sofort spürte er Thians Zunge, die durch den Spalt schlüpfte und seine Mundhöhle erkundete. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten stöhnten sie synchron auf.

Immer wieder stupste Thians Dracos Zunge an und animierte ihn zum mitmachen. Schließlich folgte dieser der Aufforderung und ein heftiges Zungenduell entbrannte, dass der Ältere für sich entschied.

Nach etlichen Minuten lösten sie sich schließlich keuchend voneinander und Thian widmete sich dem Hals des Blonden, der dies stöhnend zur Kenntnis nahm. Er war so in seinen Gefühlen gefangen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Andere ihn langsam zum Bett dirigierte.

Erst als er auf diesem saß, öffnete er seine Augen und sah direkt in die Smaragdgrünen seines Partners. Sanft wurde er nach hinten gedrückt, bis er vollkommen lag und Thian über ihn krabbeln konnte, um sofort wieder seine Lippen in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Von dem Slytherin unbemerkt, legte er einen Stille- und Verschließungszauber auf die Tür. Sie wollten schließlich nicht gestört werden.

Langsam und Knopf für Knopf öffnete er das Hemd seines Lieblings und zog es ihm schließlich aus. Es landete irgendwo im Zimmer. Die beiden Armreife löste er ebenfalls und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Nachttisch.

Sanft knabberte er an dem weichem Hals seines Geliebten und lächelte, als Draco seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten.

Von dem Hals wanderte er zum Schlüsselbein und dann zu rechten Brustwarze. Zärtlich biss er hinein, leckte einmal entschuldigend darüber und saugte dann an ihr. Anschließend pustete er leicht gegen sie und genoss das Stöhnen, dass ihn für seine Arbeit belohnte. Der linken Brustwarze ließ er die gleiche Behandlung zukommen.

Liebevoll fuhren seine Hände an den Seiten auf und ab, während er sich dem Bauchnabel zuwandte. Mit der Zunge zog er einen Kreis um ihn und tauchte dann in ihn ein. Dies veranlasste Draco dazu erregt aufzukeuchen und seine Hüften auffordernd zu heben.

Thian kommentierte dies mit einem Schmunzeln und ließ seine Finger unter den Bund der Stoffhose wandern, ehe er ihm sie mit einem Ruck auszog. Nun selber keuchend besah er sich die, nicht gerade kleine Beule, die sich unter der Boxershort versteckte.

Unter seinen Blicken wand Draco sich unruhig, er war einfach unsicher, ob er seinem Partner gefallen würde, oder nicht. Dies bemerkte auch Thian und so robbte er wieder nach oben und küsste ihn auf die schon geschwollenen Lippen.

Während der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, spreizte der Blonde automatisch die Beine, sodass der Andere zwischen sie rutschen konnte. Als ihre Becken sich berührten, stöhnten sie verlangend auf und lösten den Kuss.

Keuchend sahen sie sich ins Gesicht, ehe der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder tieferen Regionen zuwandte. Zärtlich strichen seine Hände die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel entlang, er konnte durch den Stoff fühlen, wie angespannt der Andere war.

Mit dem Mund näherte er sich der beachtlichen Beule und fuhr mit der Zunge über sie. Als automatische Reaktion darauf, stieß Draco mit dem Becken nach oben, seine Unsicherheit vergessend. Grinsend zog er ihm auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Körper und setzte sich auf, um dieses Bild ganz in sich aufnehmen zu können.

Das steife Glied wippte hin und her und die ersten Lufttropfen waren schon zu sehen. Erregt stöhnte er auf und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen.

Genau in diesem Moment sah Draco ihn mit roten Wangen und verklärtem Blick an und Thian flüsterte hingerissen:

"Du bist wunderschön, Babe."

Dies zauberte ein Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht und der Ältere konnte nicht wiederstehen, ihm einen Kuss zu stehlen. Dann widmete er sich dem kleinem, großem Problem seines Freundes und ignorierte sein eigenes beflissentlich.

Sanft küsste er die Spitze und leckte die ersten Lufttropfen ab, brachte seinen Partner zum Keuchen. Dann umschloss er das Glied mit seinen Lippen und fuhr langsam auf und ab. Draco krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest und dirigierte ihn; Thian ließ dies zu, wollte er ihm doch Vergnügen schenken.

Als der Blonde schon kleine Lustschreie ausstieß und er spürte, dass dieser gleich kommen würde, verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen noch und setzte schließlich den Schluckeffekt ein, um ihn über die Klippe zu stoßen.

Mit einem lautem Schrei entlud Draco sich in den warmen Mund und Thian schluckte alles gierig herunter. Sein kleiner Schatz schmeckte einfach köstlich.

Sich seines eigenen Problems mehr als bewusst, krabbelte er wieder über Draco und küsste ihn verlangend. Dieser reagierte sofort darauf und erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Ungeduldig zerrte er an Thians Kleidung, wollte ihn endlich richtig spüren. Dieser lachte leise und wisperte:

"Nicht so ungeduldig, mein kleiner Engel."

Doch auch er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, so ließ er mit einem Wink seiner Hand seine Kleidung verschwinden und legte sich nun auf den Kleineren. Beide keuchten auf bei dem Gefühl von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut. Dracos Glied richtete sich wieder auf, als es das des Schwarzhaarigen berührte.

Der Blonde schloss seine Arme um ihn, als er wieder begann seinen Hals zu verwöhnen und ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Ungeduldig rieben sie sich aneinander und fühlten Stromschläge durch ihre Körper rasen.

Langsam und unbemerkt wanderte Thians Hand zum Eingang seines Geliebten. Dieser zuckte etwas zusammen, da er es nicht gewöhnt war, an dieser Stelle berührt zu werden.

Doch er wurde abgelenkt, als ein heißer Mund sich auf seinen senkte und zum Duell herausforderte. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, was Thian sonst noch tat. Er fühlte nur noch.

Doch als sich der erste Finger in ihn schob, verspannte er sich und löste den Kuss. Leise wimmerte er auf; es tat weh. Doch der Schwarzhaarige küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn, die Augenlider, die Augenbrauen, die Nase und am Kinn.

Langsam entspannte er sich unter den Liebkosungen wieder und ließ sich in einen erneuten Kuss ziehen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie der Finger in ihm anfing, sich zu bewegen und schließlich ein zweiter dazu kam. Vorsichtig weitete Thian seinen kleinen Liebling und lenkte ihn mit seinem Mund und seiner anderen Hand ab.

Auch den dritten Finger bemerkte der Blonde nicht, als sie dann aber einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm streiften, schrie er auf und sah Sterne. Der Elb grinste teuflisch und massierte nun genau diesen Punkt, er genoss die Laute, die sein Partner von sich gab.

"Thian...Oh...Oh mein...!", wimmerte Draco und krallte sich an den starken Schultern des Anderen fest. Das er dabei Kratzspuren hinterließ, bemerkte keiner von beiden. Unruhig drängte er sich den Fingern entgegen, wollte mehr von diesen unglaublichen Gefühlen.

Doch unerwartet entzog Thian ihn eben diese und richtete sich ein bisschen auf. Dies rief ein Knurren bei Draco hervor. Besänftigend strich der Schwarzhaarige mit seinen Lippen hauchzart über die seines Schatzes.

Dann hob er dessen Becken ein wenig an und drang langsam und sanft in ihn ein. Sofort verkrampfte der Veela sich wieder und keuchte vor Schmerz auf. Beruhigend strich Thian ihm durch die Haare und flüsterte:

"Entspann dich, mein Schatz. Der Schmerz ist gleich vorbei."

Zitternd nickte Draco und tatsächlich überwog nach ein paar Minuten die Lust und er stöhnte auf. Langsam fing der Elb an, sich in ihm zu bewegen und traf immer wieder diesen bestimmten Punkt, der den Anderen Sterne sehen ließ.

"Schneller..uhhh...Thian...", keuchte er und Thian kam diesem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach.

Der Blonde schlang seine Beine um die Hüften des anderen und zog ihn in einen alles verzehrenden Kuss. Mittlerweile sah er nur noch schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen und spürte, dass er gleich kommen würde.

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte dies auch und griff nach dem Glied von Draco, um es kräftig zu reiben. Dies reichte und mit einem lautem Schrei, ergoss der Veela sich zwischen ihnen.

Dadurch wurde Thian eingeengt und brauchte nur noch zwei kräftige Stöße, ehe auch er mit einem Stöhnen kam und sich in seinem Partner ergoss.

Nachdem die Atmung der Beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatte, löste Thian sich von Draco und legte sich neben ihn. Sofort kuschelte der Blonde sich wieder an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren sie gesäubert.

Dann sagte er glücklich:

"Das war..."

"...unglaublich!", tat Draco seine Meinung müde kund.

"Ich liebe dich, Draco.", flüsterte Thian.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Thain.", erwiderte der Blonde.

Zärtlich und erschöpft küssten sie sich und schliefen dann, in den Armen des jeweils anderen, friedlich ein.

* * *

Und, was sagt ihr? War der Lemon okay? sich verkriech

Bekomm ich ein Kommi?

bye, wölfin


	13. Dracos Geburtstag

Sooo...hier kommt das nächste Chap! Aber ich werd am Freitag bis zum 20. im Urlaub sein...ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaff, bis dahin noch ein chap fertig zu bekommen...ich werd mein bestes geben!

Danke für die Reviews von: PowL, geli-chan, teddy172, zissy, burningangel84, KleineSchwesterOrion und Minnilein!

Viel spaß beim lesen...

* * *

**Dracos Geburtstag**

Draco wachte am nächstem Morgen zuerst auf, dachte aber gar nicht daran aufzustehen. Stattdessen stützte er sich auf einem Ellbogen ab und sah dem ruhig neben ihm liegendem Elben beim Schlafen zu. Er sah so friedlich und entspannt aus.

Liebevoll strich er ihm eine blau-schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Der Elb drehte sich im Schlaf in eine andere Position und lag nun auf der linken Seite, das Gesicht Draco zugewandt. Dabei verrutschte die Decke ein wenig und gab den Blick auf einen muskulösen Oberkörper frei.

Prompt wurde Draco rot, als er die deutlich erkennbaren Kratzspuren sah, die sich auf der rechten Schulter seines Geliebten befanden. Damit kehrten die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht wieder und ein Schauer der Erregung lief über seinen Rücken, als er daran dachte.

Es war nicht sein erstes Mal gewesen, dieses hatte er schon vor drei Jahren gehabt. Seitdem waren so einige Mädchen und auch Jungen in seinem Bett gelandet.

Doch keiner von ihnen konnte Harry, nein Larethian das Wasser reichen. Diese Nacht war einfach unglaublich und zum Glück nicht einmalig gewesen! Nie wieder würde er seinen Thian hergeben! Dass dies gar nicht möglich war, da sie eine Blutbindung eingegangen waren, vergass er für einen Moment.

Zärtlich hauchte er dem Schlafenden einen Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen und stand dann vorsichtig auf, um den Elben nicht zu wecken. Leise verschwand er im Bad und gönnte sich erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche.

Als er, nur mit Boxershort bekleidet, wieder ins Zimmer trat, schlief Thian noch immer. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, stellte Draco mit Schrecken fest, dass es erst halb sieben war. Kein Wunder also, dass der Elb noch schlief!

Mit einem frustriertem Seufzen ließ er die Socken, die er gerade hatte anziehen wollen, auf den Boden fallen und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Erst einmal unter der Bettdecke, kuschelte er sich sofort an den nackten(!) Thian und schloss entspannt seine Augen.

Er schlief nicht wieder ein, sondern genoss die Nähe zu seinem Freund. Dieser wachte zwei Stunden später dann auch endlich auf und gähnte verschlafen. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und entdeckte einen lächelnden Draco neben sich.

"Guten Morgen, Kleiner. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon wach bist.", sagte er und küsste ihn leicht auf die weichen Lippen.

"Morgen, Thian. Ich bin schon seit zwei Stunden wach und war auch schon duschen." Der Blonde lächelte gequält.

"Schade, eigentlich wollte ich dir dabei helfen."

Verführerisch lächelnd beugte der Elb sich über ihn und zog ihn in einen liebevollen Kuss, während er ihm über den Bauch streichelte. Langsam wanderte sein Mund zu Dracos Ohrläppchen und knabberte zärtlich an diesem.

Die Hand auf seinem Bauch kraulte ihn nun und der Veela fing zu schnurren an. Leise lachend sah Thian ihm in die Augen.

"Da hab ich mir wohl ein verschmustes Kätzchen geangelt."

Draco brummte und legte dem Älterem eine Hand in den Nacken, um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut berühren konnten, wisperte der Elb:

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz."

Zärtlich pressten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und kurz darauf plünderte Thian schon Dracos Mundhöhle. Doch bevor sie den Kuss weiter vertiefen konnten, ertönte ein hastiges Klopfen an der Tür, zusammen mit dem Ausruf:

"Draco, bist du schon wach?"

Sufzend lösten die beiden Verliebten sich voneinander und legten sich wieder ordentlich hin. Dann rief Draco:

"Komm rein, Blaise."

Dieser folgte der Aufforderung sofort und stürmte ins Zimmer. So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, als er schon an Dracos Hals hing und halb auf ihm lag. Thian übersah er.

"Oh Draco... es... oh Salazar! Ich... und... naja... Pelor hat... wir... also...", stotterte Blaise und schien völlig neben der Spur zu stehen.

Über seinen Kopf warf sich das Paar einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Blonde war ein wenig besorgt, so aufgelöst kannte er seinen besten Freund gar nicht. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

"Blaise. Hey, Blaise! Hol erstmal tief Luft und dann fang einfach von vorne an, okay?", bat er.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nickte und holte tief Luft. Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sagte er:

"Nachdem ihr Beide gestern weg seid, haben Pelor und ich uns auf die Couch gesetzt und geredet. Naja, ich hab ihn halt ein wenig über Elben ausgefragt und er mich über Hogwarts. Dabei haben wir ein wenig Butterbier getrunken. Die Erwachsenen sind alle irgendwann gegangen, aber wir sind dageblieben. Wir haben dann auch noch anderes Zeugs getrunken, Feuerwhiskey und so. Gegen den Alk der Menschen haben Elben also anscheinend nichts, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass wir... naja... wir haben dann angefangen uns zu küssen und..."

Verlegen blickte er auf die Bettdecke, während sich ein rötlicher Schimmer auf seine Wangen legte.

"Und...?", fragte Draco grinsend.

Ihm gefiel es, seinen besten Freund einmal so aufgelöst und verlegen zu sehen, dass war er nämlich sonst nie. Man merkte, dass der alte Draco langsam durchbrach.

Blaise druckste noch ein wenig herum und flüsterte dann ergeben:

"Wir sind dann in meinem Zimmer gelandet und... wir haben miteinander geschlafen."

So, nun war es raus. Erleichtert seufzte der Dunkelhaarige auf und sah Draco wieder in die Augen. Dieser sah ihn ungläubig an, bevor er lauthals lachte.

"Ich fass es nicht! Du... Du vernascht auch alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist!"

Blaise sah ihn verärgert an und zischte:

"Das ist es ja. Er hat mich 'vernascht' und nicht, ich ihn!"

"Ohh..."

Schlagartig war der Veela wieder ruhig und blinzelte den Anderen erstaunt an. Leise meldete sich nun Thian zu Wort, der alles schweigend beobachtet hatte.

"Was hast du gemacht, als du aufgewacht bist? Lag Pelor noch neben dir?"

Überrascht sah Blaise ihn an. Er hatte den Elben gar nich bemerkt. Da die Bettdecke diesen nur bis zu den Hüften bedeckte, konnte er den schlanken, aber dennoch muskulösen Oberkörper bestauenen. Die Muskeln waren genau richtig, nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig. Fast beneidete er seinen besten Freund um dessen Partner, aber dann dachte er an Pelors Körper und ihm wurde warm.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen schwärmerischen Gedanken und schuldbewusst sah er Draco an. Dann beantwortete er Thians Frage:

"Ja, er lag noch neben mir, hat aber noch geschlafen... Ich hab mir schnell was angezogen und bin raus gerannt. Was... was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

"Was empfindest du für ihn, Blaise?" Eindringlich stellte der Elb diese Frage. Immerhin ging es hier um seinen Bruder.

Unsicher sah der Slytherin ihn an und flüsterte:

"Ich... ich glaub, ich hab mich in ihn verliebt."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Pelor steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. Suchend sah er sich um und lächelte, als er Blaise auf dem Bett entdeckte. Anscheinend hatte er ihn schon gesucht.

"Guten morgen.", wünschte er und trat nun ganz ins Zimmer.

"Blaise? Könnten wir uns vielleicht unterhalten?", fragte er und sah dem Slytherin dabei fest in die Augen.

Dieser nickte, nach kurzem Zögern zaghaft und und verließ das Bett der beiden Verliebten, die dies schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Als Pelor gerade das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu dem Veela um.

"Ach ja, alles gute zum Geburtstag, Draco."

"Ups, das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen. Von mir auch, Dray!", sagte Blaise schnell, bevor sie das Zimmer endgültig verließen.

Verdutzt sahen die beiden Zurückgebliebenen sich an und lachten dann gleichzeitig los. Zufrieden seufzend legten sie sich wieder hin und Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Thians Schulter ab. Geistesabwesend malte er Zeichen mit dem Finger auf seine Brust.

"Thian?"

"Mmh?", brummte dieser als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte.

"Küss mich."

Der Elb sah ihn daraufhin ein wenig überrascht an, tat dann aber, was der Andere wollte. Er hatte schließlich nichts dagegen. Doch wieder wurden sie durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen.

Fast schon aggressiv knurrte der Blonde auf, als sie sich lösten und Pelor in der Tür stehen sahen. Dieser hatte wenigstens den Anstand, verlegen drein zu sehen. Fast schon entschuldigend hob er die Tasche hoch, die er in der rechten Hand hielt und sagte zu seinem Bruder:

"Ich kam gestern nicht mehr dazu, dir das Zeug zu geben und ich glaube, du brauchst es gleich mal. Also, dann bis später."

Er legte die Tasche neben die Tür auf den Boden und verschwand wieder. Vorher rief er aber noch lachend:

"Und wenn ihr nicht gestört werden wollt, dann legt einen Zauber auf die Tür!"

Grummelnd griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und tat eben dies, um weiteren Störungen vorzubeugen. Dann fragte er neugierig:

"Was ist denn in der Tasche?"

Statt zu antworten, drückte Thian ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und stieg dann aus dem Bett, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf. Leider nicht für lange, denn schon zog er sich bis auf Socken und Shirt an und ging dann zu der Tasche. Enttäuscht seufzte der Jüngere auf.

Darauf ging Thian allerdings gar nicht ein, stattdessen hob er die Tasche auf und ging damit zum Bett zurück. Vorsichtig legte er sie dort ab und setzte sich gegenüber seines Partners aufs Bett. Bevor er die Tasche nun öffnete, sah er Draco an und erklärte:

"Als ich gestern morgen mit Pelor gesprochen habe, kurz bevor er zu unseren Eltern teleportiert ist, habe ich ihn gebeten, mir zwei Dinge mitzubringen. Nur gut, dass er sie grad vorbei gebracht hat, sonst stände ich gleich dumm da."

Nun erst öffnete er die Tasche und holte ein kleines Kästchen heraus, dass er Draco hinhielt. Als dieser neugierig danach griff und es öffnete, kam eine Kette mit einem wunderschönen Anhänger zutage.(AN: Stellt euch einfach so etwas ähnliches wie Arwens Abendstern aus dHdR vor, nur etwas kleiner...g)

Erschrocken keuchte er auf und holte die Kette aus dem Kästchen, um sie besser bestaunen zu können. Ehrfürchtig sah er sie an und erschrak ein wenig, als Thian sie ihm aus der Hand nahm und sie ihm umlegte. Sanft lächelnd sah er ihn an:

"Sie ist für dich. Dies ist ein altes, magisches Schutzamulett der Elben, dass gegen viele Zauber wirkt. Es heißt, es hätte vielen meines Volkes das Leben gerettet, im Krieg gegen die Menschen vor langer Zeit. Ich möchte, dass du es trägst; es gehört dir."

"Es ist wunderschön, danke.", wisperte Draco und umfasste den Anhänger mit der Hand, während er den Elben glücklich anlächelte.

Dieser lächelte ebenfalls und wandte sich dann wieder der Tasche zu, aus welcher er nun einen länglichen, in ein Tuch gewickelten Gegenstand herausholte. Vorsichtig gab er ihn an den Veela weiter, der ihn mit einem fragendem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht entgegennahm.

"Sieh die Kette einfach als, sagen wir mal Hochzeitsgeschenk an und das hier ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Na los, pack es aus.", forderte Thian ihn auf.

"Aber...", wollte er einwenden, doch der Elb wollte nichts davon hören und lächelte aufmunternd.

Seufzend wickelte Draco nun also den Gegenstand aus und hätte ihn dann vor Überraschung beinahe fallen gelassen. Mit großen Augen sah er abwechselnd zu Thian und dem Gegenstand.

Es war ein Schwert, dass in einer Scheide steckte.

Langsam zog er das Schwert aus eben dieser und bestaunte es. Es war nicht besonders groß, für den Wildhüter von Hogwarts wäre es höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein Dolch. Die Seiten waren mit Mustern verziert, die er bei genauerer Betrachtung als Efeuranken erkannte. Der Ledergriff wies ebenfalls diese Ranken auf. Insgesamt war diese Waffe wunderschön und fein gearbeitet.

"Thian, ich... es ist wirklich wunderschön, aber ich habe nie gelernt, damit umzugehen.", sagte er leise und mit einem Stich Enttäuschung.

"Hey, keine Sorge, Kätzchen! Irgendwie hab ich geahnt, dass du sowas nie gelernt hast. Deswegen hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich dir den Umgang mit dem Schwert einfach selber beibringe. Du schaffst das schon, versprochen!"

"Danke, Thian, danke!", rief der junge Veela und flog ihm um den Hals, nachdem er das Schwert vorsichtig beiseite gelegt hatte.

Lachend drückte der Ältere ihn an sich und sagte dann:

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns mal so langsam fertig machen, was meinst du? Nicht, dass die Anderen noch auf schmutzige Gedanken kommen."

Fröhlich stimmte Draco ihm zu und sie zogen sich fertig an, dabei vergaßen sie natürlich nicht, ihre Bindungsarmreife überzustreifen. Kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich dann bei den Anderen im Speisezimmer ein, die gerade frühstückten.

"Na, ihr zwei? Auch schon wach?", wurden sie von Lucius begrüßt.

Bevor sie aber antworten konnten, stieß Narcissa einen kleinen Schrei aus und lief auf ihren Sohn zu. Mit ehrfürchtigem Blick starrte sie auf die Kette, der deutlich sichtbar um seinen Hals hing.

"Wow... das ist wunderschön und sieht wirklich kostbar aus. Woher hast du es?", fragte sie neugierig.

Sanft lächelnd sagte Draco:

"Von Thian. Er sagt, es sei ein magisches Schutzamulett seines Volkes."

Zufrieden nickte die Blondine; ihr Sohn hätte sich mit niemand besserem binden können. Zusammen gingen sie zum Tisch und setzten sich. Pelor und Blaise waren nicht anwesend, genauso wenig wie...

"Sind meine Eltern schon wieder abgereist?", fragte der Elb in die Runde.

"Ja, das sind sie. Wir sollen dir schöne Grüße von ihnen ausrichten.", antwortete Severus.

Thian nickte nur und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Nach dem Frühstück war Draco erst einmal damit beschäftigt, Glückwünsche entgegen zunehmen und die verschiedensten Geschenke auszupacken. Er bekam neue Roben(seine Eltern), neue Bücher(Tom und Severus) und einen ganzen Berg an Süßigkeiten(Blaise).

Pelor und Blaise waren wieder aufgetaucht, als er gerade mit dem Auspacken beschäftigt war. Beide sahen sehr glücklich und zufrieden aus, grinsten die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Es war schnell klar, dass die Beiden nun ein Paar waren.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit, die Ländereien zu erkunden und faul am See zu liegen. Auch erklärte Thian seinem 'Kätzchen' schon einmal die Grundzüge des Schwertkampfes und Blaise hörte interessiert zu, wenn er nicht gerade von den Küssen Pelors abgelenkt wurde.

Sie beschlossen, am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse zu reisen und für das kommende Schuljahr einzukaufen, da keiner der beiden Elben auf dieses vorbereitet war.

* * *

so, fertig!

Was haltet ihr davon?

bye, wölfin


	14. Wiedersehen in der Winkelgasse

Huhu! Hab es doch noch geschafft, ein Chap fertig zu bekommen...g

Danke für die Reviews von: geli-chan, zissy, burningangel84, Minnilein, KleineSchwesterOrion kekse verteil

Find es klasse, dass zumindest 5 von 221 Leuten, die das letzte chap gelesen haben, mir ein Kommi dagelassen haben!

Nun, aber viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Wiedersehen in der Winkelgasse**

Der nächste Tag begann für Larethian und Draco ohne Störungen und so konnten sie doch tatsächlich noch etwas kuscheln, bevor sie sich fertig machen mussten. Pelor und Blaise waren anscheinend zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, als dass sie ihnen auf die Nerven gehen wollten.

Als sie mittags dann ihre Umhänge aus den Zimmern holten, um in die Winkelgasse zu reisen, wartete bereits eine wunderschöne, weiße Schleiereule auf Draco, um diesem einen Brief zu überbringen. Doch war dies nicht der Grund, weshalb Thian das Tier fast schon fassungslos ansah.

Nachdem der Blonde ihr den Brief abgenommen und geöffnet hatte, sah sie den schwarzhaarigen Elben eindringlich und musternd an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco das seltsame Verhalten seines Partners.

"Thian, was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er besorgt.

"Das... das ist... Hedwig?"

Leise und unsicher sagte der Elb diese Worte.

Wie als Bestätigung kreischte die Eule einmal auf und flog dann zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, um sich auf seiner Schulter niederzulassen. Liebevoll biss sie ihm ins Ohr und schuhute zufrieden. Auf Thians Gesicht konnte man ein glückliches Lächeln erkennen.

"Hedwig! Aber... wo kommst du denn her? Ich hab dich doch zu Hermine geschickt und..."

Ruckartig dreht er sich zu Draco um und fragte verblüfft:

"Ist der Brief etwa von Hermine?"

"Jupp, ist er.", war dessen einziger Kommentar.

Unbekümmert widmete der Veela sich wieder dem Brief und begann ihn zu lesen. Allerdings wollte Thian sofort mehr wissen und nahm ihm den Brief weg. Auffordernd sah er sein Kätzchen an.

"Was?", wollte Draco wissen.

Der Ältere hob nur eine Augenbraue und so gab er sich geschlagen. Seufzend erklärte er:

"Hermine hat mir in den letzten Sommerferien einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie mir mitteilte, dass du verschwunden wärst. Auch richtete sie mir Grüße von dir aus. Ich hab das erst für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, hab mir dann aber Sorgen gemacht und ihr zurückgeschrieben. Naja, daraus ist eine richtige Brieffreundschaft entstanden, ich hab mich bei ihr für alles entschuldigt und wir sind Freunde geworden. Außerdem hat sie mir sehr geholfen, als es mir wegen dem Bindungsbrief schlecht ging. Und nun geb mir bitte den Brief wieder, ich würde ihn gern lesen."

Lächelnd reichte Thian ihm den Brief und stellte sich dann hinter ihn, um über seine Schulter mitlesen zu können. Er konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger befreundet waren und sich Briefe schrieben.

_Hey, Draco!_

_Bitte verzeih, dass ich dir nicht schon eher geschrieben habe, aber in der Klinik meiner Eltern war die Hölle los und ich musste ihnen aushelfen. Die Mitarbeiter haben sich nämlich alle gleichzeitig verabschiedet; entweder wegen Urlaub oder der Grippe, die sich gerade hier eingenistet hat..._

_Aber nun, wie geht es dir? _

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du dich doch noch umentschieden und gebunden hast. Im letztem Jahr bist du mir wirklich zu einem teuren Freund geworden und mir ans Herz gewachsen. Ich möchte dich nicht so bald schon wieder verlieren..._

_Ach ja, alles Gute nachträglich zum 17.! Ich hoffe, dein Geburtstag gestern hat dich ein wenig aufgemuntert._

_Aber nun zu deiner Frage: Ron lässt mich nun wirklich entgültig in Ruhe! Er sieht mich nicht einmal mehr schief an und die dauernden Briefe sind diesmal auch ausgeblieben. Die Prügel, die Neville und du ihm vor Ferienanfang verpasst habt, haben ihm wohl doch gereicht. Großes Danke, nochmal dafür! Harry hätte das wirklich nicht besser machen können._

_Harry..._

_Es ist jetzt über ein Jahr her, seit er verschwunden ist und ich vermisse ihn immer noch so schrecklich. Er war doch mein großer Bruder!_

_Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie dass für dich sein muss; immerhin hast du ihn geliebt und tust es wahrscheinlich immer noch._

_Ich wünschte nur, er würde endlich wiederkommen, so wie er das versprochen hat..._

_Ich werd schon wieder ganz melancholisch, wenn ich daran denke; ich sollte endlich damit aufhören. Aber das ist so schwer..._

_Jedenfalls muss ich morgen noch in die Winkelgasse, ich brauche noch ein paar Bücher von Flourish & Blotts. Meinst du, wir könnten uns dort so gegen 15.00 Uhr treffen? Natürlich nur, wenn das mit deiner erwachten Veela auch geht. Nicht, dass noch etwas passiert. Ich werde einfach eine halbe Stunde draußen vor dem Laden auf dich warten. Und wenn du dann nicht kommst, werd ich vor lauter Sorge wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo runterspringen. _

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine_

Stirnrunzelnd legte Thian beide Arme um Dracos Hüften, als er den Brief gelesen hatte. Hermine machte sich anscheinend wirklich große Sorgen um den Slytherin. Laut wiederholte er seinen Gedanken und der Andere stimmte ihm zu.

Plötzlich musste Draco lachen. Fragend sah der Elb ihn an.

"Stell dir doch mal ihr überraschtes Gesicht vor, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihr 'großer Bruder' wieder da ist!"

Unwillkürlich musste Genannter schmunzeln und küsste seinen Partner sanft in den Nacken. Wohlig seufzte er auf. Doch leider wurden sie wieder einmal(!) von Blaise und Pelor gestört, die ihre Köpfe in den Raum steckten.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn? Ihr wolltet doch nur eure Umhänge holen!", rief Thians Bruder.

"Ich hab Post bekommen, wollt ich nur kurz noch lesen.", erwiderte Draco und legte den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Hedwig hatte es sich währenddessen auf einer Eulenstange bequem gemacht, die neben dem geöffnetem Fenster stand und ruhte sich aus. Der Elb streichelte ihr noch einmal über das Gefieder und wollte dann mit den Anderen das Zimmer verlassen, als Keyn und Arlia auf einmal durch die Tür schlüpften.

"Hey, ihr zwei Süßen! Hier habt euch aber auch kaum noch blicken lassen. Wart wohl zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Gegend zu erkunden, hmm! Naja, ihr kommt genau richtig. Seht ihr die Eule? Das ist meine Freundin, Hedwig. Ich hab euch von ihr erzählt. Seid nett zu ihr, okay?", sagte Thian.

Arlia zischelte zustimmend und Keyn schmiegte seinen Kopf kurz an das Bein des Elben. Lächelnd verließen die vier jungen Männer das Zimmer nun entgültig.

In der Eingangshalle blieben sie dann stehen und die Brüder legten Illusionszauber über sich. Pelor war nun nicht mehr als Elb zu erkennen; Thian dagegen konnte man wieder als 'Harry Potter' erkennen. Verändert zwar, aber immerhin.

Während der Veela und sein bester Freund apparierten, teleportierten die Elben. Sekunden später fanden sich die Vier in einer Seitengasse der Winkelgasse wieder.

Sofort wollte Pelor losstürmen und sich alles ansehen, wurde aber von seinem Bruder aufgehalten, der ihn am Arm gepackt hatte. Empört drehte er sich zu ihm um, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, wurde er schon unterbrochen.

"Oh nein! Vergiss es. Ich hab noch zu gut in Erinnerung, was du alles in Muggellondon angestellt hast, als ich mit dir da war. Du bleibst schön hier und gehst an BlaiseHand, nicht dass du noch verloren gehst."

Kichernd wurde der schmollende Prinz von Blaise an die Hand genommen und aus der Gasse geschleift. Auch Draco musste grinsen und fragte:

"Was hat er denn angestellt?"

Doch Thian schüttelte bloß lachend den Kopf und erwiderte:

"Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal."

Zusammen und ebenfalls Hand in Hand folgten sie den Beiden und entdeckten sie, nicht weit entfernt vor dem Quidditch Laden, wo Pelor gerade mit Blaise argumentierte, ob Besen zum Fliegen überhaupt praktisch seien.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, wieso Menschen sich auf einen Besen(!) setzten und damit durch die Gegend flogen. Das war erstens viel zu unbequem und zweitens schränkte es die Bewegungsfreiheit ein.

Blaise hielt dagegen, dass man anders doch überhaupt nicht fliegen könnte. Besser so als gar nicht, meinte er. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass einige Elben Flügel besaßen, mit denen sie durchaus fliegen konnten.

Wo menschliche Kinder ganz normal fangen spielten, verschoben Kinder der Hochelben dieses Spiel in den Himmel. Unsere beiden Elben hatten wohl vergessen, dass zu erwähnen. Allerdings nahmen sie sich nun vor, dass noch nachzuholen. Wahrscheinlich direkt am nächstem Tag.

Nachdem das verliebte Paar mit diskutieren fertig war (Draco und Thian hatten die Disskusion einfach für beendet erklärt, da es sowieso nirgends hinführte), einigten sie sich darauf, zuerst zu Madam Malkins und danach in den Buchladen zu gehen und Hermine zu treffen. Danach würde man weitersehen.

Die Hexen und Zauberer, die heute in der Winkelgasse unterwegs waren, kamen nicht umhin die beiden unglaublich attraktiven jungen Männer zu bemerken, und damit waren nicht die Slytherins gemeint! Allerdings erkannte niemand Thian als 'Harry Potter', was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er die Blitznarbe hinter seinen Haaren versteckte.

Bei Madam Malkins wurden sie sofort bedient und bestellten je zwei gefütterte Schulumhänge und je zwei Schuluniformen. Auf denen für den Älteren würde das Gryffindorwappen sein, auf Pelors jedoch nicht, da ja noch nicht feststand, in welches Haus er kommen würde. Sein Bruder tippte allerdings stark auf Slytherin.

Mit Lucius, Tom und Severus hatten sie bereits abgesprochen, dass Thian bei seiner 'Ich-erinner-mich-nicht' Geschichte bleiben würde. Allerdings wollten sie seine Bindung mit Draco öffentlich machen und damit erreichen, dass ihnen ein eigenes Zimmer zugeteilt wurde.

Nur gut, dass die vier Gründer damals in den Schulregeln festgehalten hatten, dass wenn sich unter den Schülern ein gebundener Veela befand, dieser ein eigenes Zimmer bekam, zusammen mit dem Partner.

Nur bei Pelor war das etwas kniffliger; wie sollten sie den Alten dazu bringen, ihn auf Hogwarts aufzunehmen?

Nach einigem Hin und Her beschlossen sie schließlich, ihn als Cousin 5.Grades mütterlicherseits von Narcissa auszugeben. Lucius hatte bereits alles im Ministerium geklärt, sodass Dumbi nichts finden würde, würde er das nachprüfen. Und da ihm der neue Schulleiter von Durmstrang noch einen Gefallen schuldig war, war auch geklärt, wo Pelor vorher zur Schule gegangen war.

Mit zwei klein geschrumpften Tüten in der Hosentasche, kamen sie pünktlich um 15.00 Uhr bei Flourish & Blotts an. Hermine stand schon vor dem Laden und sah sich unruhig um. Als sie sie dann erblickte, erschien ein freudiger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und schon lief sie ihnen entgegen.

Vor Draco blieb sie stehen und sah ihn forschend an. Von den Anderen nahm sie erstmal keine Notiz.

"Wie gehts dir, Draco? Ich weiß nicht, aber du siehst irgendwie besser aus als das letzte mal, dass ich dich gesehen habe."

"Pff, danke!", schmollte der Blonde und entlockte dem Mädchen damit ein Lächeln.

"Glaub ihm kein Wort, Hermine! Es geht ihm prächtig.", mischte ein lachender Blaise sich ein.

Das Gryffindormädchen musste ebenfalls lachen.

"Na, wenn du das sagst, Blaise."

Nun erst ließ sie ihren Blick über die beiden Fremden gleiten; der Größere kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Neugierig sagte sie:

"Gut, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass du, trotz deines Geburtstages gestern, putzmunter aussiehst, Draco, dann bist du wohl gebunden. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt auf Blaise getippt, aber da er gerade händchenhaltend mit einem anderem Jungen vor mir steht, denke ich nicht, dass ich damit richtig liege. Würdet ihr mich bitte aufklären?"

Die drei Jungen, bis auf Pelor, grinsten sich vielsagend an, da es nicht oft vorkam, dass das Mädchen vor ihnen nicht weiterwusste. Aber der schwarzhaarige Slytherin erbarmte sich und erklärte, sich dabei vollauf bewusst, dass sie belauscht werden könnten.

"Draco ist wirklich gebunden, aber nicht mit mir. Weißt du, wir haben vor ein paar Tagen überraschenden Besuch von den Beiden hier bekommen. Das (dabei zeigte er auf Pelor) ist Adrian Pelord (aus Pelor Kord zusammengesetzt) Chryler, er ist mit Narcissa Malfoy verwandt und seit gestern mein Freund. Er wird dieses Jahr von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts wechseln."

"Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger und eine Gryffindor."

Die Beiden nickten sich freundlich zu und das Mädchen wandte sich an Thian.

"Du kennst ihn bereits, Hermine. Er hat sich verändert, ist aber immer noch dein 'großer Bruder'.", sagte Draco grinsend.

Die Braunhaarige sah ihn fragend an, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen in Unglauben und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den stillen jungen Mann. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es.

Harry war der einzige, den sie jemals 'großen Bruder' genannt hatte. Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Moment... dieses Funkeln in den grünen Augen kenne ich, aber... Oh Merlin!

"Harry?", hauchte sie fassungslos.

Der Fremde lächelte sie charmant an.

"Hey, Mine. Ich hab dich vermisst."

Mit einem lautem Harry! schmiss sie sich in seine Arme und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, während sie sich an ihn klammerte und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Die vorübergehenden Zauberer und Hexen warfen ihnen schon komische Blicke zu, aber das störte keinen der Fünf.

'Harry' streichelte seiner Freundin sanft durch die Haare und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Sachen ins Ohr. Schließlich löste sie sich wieder von ihm und wischte sich, glücklich lächelnd, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich fass es einfach nicht, dass du wieder da bist. Wo... wo bist du gewesen?"

'Harrys' Miene verschloss sich ein wenig und er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Das einzige, dass ich noch weiß, ist als ich neben Adrian ganz plötzlich in Malfoy Manor aufgetaucht bin. Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung daran, was in dem Jahr passiert ist oder wo ich überhaupt hin wollte. Da ist nur Schwärze."

"Das ist bei mir genauso. Ich bin letztes Jahr auch verschwunden, habe aber keinerlei Erinnerungen daran, was passiert ist. Wir waren einfach ganz plötzlich in Malfoy Manor.", mischte Pelor sich nun ein.

Hermine schien ihnen zu glauben, denn sie nickte nachdenklich und grübelte vor sich hin. Dabei strahlten ihre Augen, so als wäre sie froh, endlich mal wieder ein Geheimniss lüften zu können. Plötzlich schien ihr ein Geistesblitz gekommen zu sein, denn sie rief:

"Moment! Wenn du nicht mit Blaise gebunden bist, Draco und anscheinend auch nicht mit einem anderem auf der Liste, dann... Harry? Aber, du standest doch gar nicht auf...hmpf..."

Der Blonde hatte ihr blitzschnell den Mund zugehalten und flüsterte ihr hastig ins Ohr:

"Wir erklären dir alles später, okay? Hier ist es zu gefährlich. Und ja, wir sind gebunden."

Den letzten Satz sagte er wieder in normaler Lautstärke und griff wie selbstverständlich nach Thians Hand. Hermine sah sie überlegend an, doch dann schlich sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

"Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei. Ihr seid wirklich ein süßes Paar."

Damit umarmte sie die beiden noch einmal. Fröhlich machten sie sich dann zusammen auf den Weg in den Buchladen, um die Schulbücher zu kaufen. Pelor war mit Blaise schon die einzelnen Fächer durchgegangen, sodass er wusste, welche er brauchen würde.

Als sie schließlich alles für den Unterricht zusammen hatten (Kessel, Zutaten, etc.), gingen sie noch schnell in die Nokturngasse, denn Pelor brauchte immer noch einen Zauberstab, auch wenn er ihn nicht würde benutzen können. Draco hatte ihnen davon abgeraten, zu Ollivander zu gehen, denn dieser war reiner Weißmagier.

So suchten sie also einen Laden in der Nokturngasse auf, obwohl Hermine dabei nicht wohl war. Der Laden war recht düster und der Verkäufer ein schleimiger Feigling, der sofort vor Malfoy kuschte. Sie suchten irgendeinen Zauberstab für Pelor aus, löschten dem Verkäufer die Erinnerung und traten dann wieder auf die Winkelgasse hinaus.

"So, wir haben alles, oder? Wollen wir noch zu Fortescue's, ein Eis essen?", fragte das Mädchen.

Die beiden Elben stimmten freudig zu und die Sache war beschlossen. Sie suchten sich eine stille Ecke und legten, nachdem ihre Bestellung gekommen war, einen starken Stillezauber auf diese, sodass sie in Ruhe reden konnten.

Hermine wurde sofort ernst.

"Also, was ist nun wirklich passiert?"

Die vier Jungen seufzten und Thian sagte:

"Nun, du hast Recht, 'Harry Potter' stand wirklich nicht auf Dracos Bindungstest, aber dafür ein anderer Name: Larethian Etholios de Corellon."

"...de Corellon? Das ist doch der Familienname der Herrscherfamilie der Elben gewesen, oder nicht?", grübelte sie.

Verblüfft sahen die Vier sie an.

"Was du nicht alles weißt." Blaise schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Aber das stimmt, ja. Du musst wissen, dass was ich dir in diesem Brief geschrieben habe, war wahr. Ich bin wirklich kein Mensch, sondern ein Elb. Mein richtiger Name lautet Larethian Etholios de Corellon und ich stehe also doch auf der Liste. Das, was du jetzt siehst, ist nur eine Illusion."

"Und ich bin auch nicht mit den Malfoys verwandt. Ich bin Thians (er deutete auf seinen Bruder) kleiner Bruder. In Wirklichkeit heiße ich Pelor Kord de Corellon.", meldete Pelor sich zu Wort.

Hermine wurde immer blasser und aufgeregter, je mehr sie ihr erzählten. Dies taten sie abwechselnd, damit sie ihr Eis essen konnten. Als sie schließlich geendet hatten, sah das Gryffindormädchen die beiden Elben so an, als wären sie irgendwelche Forschungsobjekte, die man unbedingt analysieren musste.

"Mine, lass das. Ich werde dir später alle deine Fragen beantworten, okay? Aber jetzt nicht. Wir sehen uns ja sowieso übermorgen im Hogwarts Express. Außerdem werd ich dir dann auch die ein oder andere Frage stellen, denke ich.", grinste der Älteste sie an.

Hermine seufzte resigniert und aß ihr Eis auf.

Sie verabschiedeten sich schließlich voneinander und beschlossen, sich im Zug zu treffen. Wieder in Malfoy Manor angekommen, verschwanden die Vier nach dem Abendessen sofort in ihren Zimmern und schmissen sich aufs Bett. Ein paar Zärtlichkeiten wurden ausgetauscht, aber sie schliefen recht schnell ein.

Dieser Tag war wirklich verdammt anstrengend gewesen.

* * *

so, das wars dann erstmal bis zum 20.! 

Hoffe auf Kommis...

wink

bye, wölfin


	15. der Angriff

huhu!

da bin ich endlich wieder...

danke für die Kommis von: Jadis, geli-chan, zissy, Hondigdrache, kathleen potter und Minnilein!

So nun eine kleine Warnung: am Ende dieses Chaps wird es nicht sehr angenehm für eine Person...mehr verrat ich allerdings noch net!

Und noch ein wenig Schleichwerbung, da ich ja grad dabei bin: Ich und meine Schwester Moni (Ihr kennt sie vielleicht unter dem Namen 'MoniMahoni') haben im Urlaub einen Zweiteiler angefangen, von dem der erste Teil schon fertig ist und vielleicht die nächsten Tage on gestellt wird. Den 1. Teil werdet ihr unter meinem Nick und den 2. dann unter Monis lesen können...allerdings haben wir mit diesem noch nicht einmal angefangen...aber egal...lach

Und noch etwas: Ich widme dieses Chap meiner besten Freundin xNuitx, weil sie mir besonders hier einen hilfreichen Stubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben hat...knuddel

und nun viel spaß!

* * *

**Der Angriff**

Thian hörte lächelnd dem Gespräch der drei Jüngeren zu, die vor ihm herliefen.

Sie hatten den letzten Ferientag noch zum Entspannen nutzen wollen und sich für einen langen Spaziergang durch den malfoyischen Wald, der nicht sehr magisch war, entschieden. Pelor und er hatten sich stillschweigend darauf geeinigt, ihren Freunden am Abend von ihren Flügeln zu erzählen und vielleicht auch mal eine Runde mit ihnen zu drehen.

Nun waren Blaise und Draco gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt, seinem kleinem Bruder Quidditch zu erklären. Sie waren der Meinung, dass er dies alles unbedingt wissen müsse, wenn er nach Hogwarts kam. Nur erwies sich dies als weitaus schwieriger als gedacht.

Denn Pelor weigerte sich immer noch, die Effektivität von fliegenden Besen zu akzeptieren. Lautstark verkündete er, sich niemals einen Besen zwischen die Beine zu klemmen und damit fliegen zu wollen. Die beiden Slytherin beruhigten ihn dann, dies auch nie tun zu müssen. Danach sah der junge Elb wesentlich erleichterter aus.

Resigniert fingen die beiden menschlichen Teens an, ihm einfach nur die Regeln des Spiels zu erklären.

Doch auch hier hatte der Elb etwas auszusetzen; was war denn bitteschön sinnvoll daran, einen Ball durch zwei Torringe werfen zu wollen! Frustriert seufzten die Beiden auf; das war wirklich zum Haare raufen.

Thian musste schmunzeln. Er hätte den Beiden schon vorher sagen können, dass Pelor so reagieren würde. Schließlich hatte er ebenfalls schon versucht, ihm dieses Spiel zu erklären und war gescheitert. Nun, nicht wirklich, da der Braunhaarige verstand, wie es funktionierte. Er wollte bloß nicht einsehen, warum sein großer Bruder und anscheinend viele Hexen und Zauberer so begeistert von diesem Spiel waren.

In diesem Augenblick sah Pelor zu ihm zurück und zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu, bevor er sich wieder den zwei jungen Männern zuwandte, die immer noch wild gestikulierend auf ihn einredeten.

Thian ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen und sah sich seine Umgebung etwas genauer an. In der Elbenwelt hatte er durch seine Mutter sehr viel über die Natur, die verschiedenen Baum- und Pflanzenarten gelernt und wollte nun wissen, ob er etwas bekanntes entdecken konnte.

Als er noch dachte, Harry Potter zu sein, hatte er sich schließlich nicht sehr dafür interessiert. Im Gegenteil, er und Ron hatten sogar öfters Neville ausgelacht, wegen seiner Liebe zu Pflanzen. Das bereute er nun schmerzlich und hatte sich schon vorgenommen, sich bei dem tollpatschigem Gryffindor zu entschuldigen.

Dabei kam ihm in den Sinn, was Hermine in ihrem Brief an Draco erwähnt hatte. Draco und Neville hatten Ron verprügelt...

Draco, okay, dass verstand er ja noch. Er war ja nie besonders gut, auf den Rotschopf zu sprechen gewesen. Auf ihn und Hermine auch nicht, aber naja...

Aber warum sollte Neville sich gegen Ron stellen? Hatte das vielleicht irgendetwas mit Hermine zu tun? Nun, dass würde er wohl morgen erfahen, außer er fragte seinen Freund.

Gedankenverloren, legte er seine linke Hand auf den Stamm eines besonders beeindruckenden Baumes und schloss die Augen. Nach einigen Momenten spürte er ein kaum wahrnehmbares Pochen unter seiner Handfläche, die sich langsam angenehm erwärmte; es fühlte sich an, als würde der Baum auf ihn reagieren.

Lächelnd öffnete er seine Augen wieder und strich fast schon liebevoll mit der Linken über die Baumrinde. Dies wiederholte er noch bei einigen anderen, verschieden großen Bäumen und immer konnte er dasselbe Phänomen feststellen.

Sie teilten ihm sozusagen über das regelmäßige Pochen und die Wärme mit, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie zufrieden mit ihrem Leben in diesem Wald waren. Und das freute wiederum den Elben. Kurz fragte er sich, ob er das Gleiche auch im verbotenem Wald festellen würde. Er würde das überprüfen.

So in seine Versunkenheit vertieft, bemerkte er nicht, dass die anderen Drei schon längst außer Sichtweite waren. Als er es schließlich bemerkte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Er konnte sie noch hören, also war das kein Problem.

Er kniete sich auf den Boden, um sich eine Blume mit hellblauen, herzförmigen Blütenblättern (A/N: Keine Ahnung, obs so eine Pflanze gibt, kenn mich damit nicht besonders gut aus...;-P) anzusehen und hörte ein Rascheln aus dem Gebüsch neben sich. Neugierig drehte er den Kopf und lächelte sanft, als ein kleines Rehkitz seinen Kopf herausstreckte und sich ebenfalls neugierig umsah. Als es den Elben entdeckte, zuckte es kurz zurück und stellte seine kleinen Ohren auf. Allerdings rannte es nicht davon, sondern trat ganz aus dem Gebüsch.

Thian verhielt sich still. Er wusste, dass Rehe extrem scheu waren, aber da dieses hier noch sehr jung war, war es auch furchtbar neugierig. Zudem war er ein Elb und vermittelte Tieren automatisch das Gefühl, dass er ihnen nichts tun würde, auch wenn er gerade wie ein Mensch aussah. Die Mutter konnte nicht weit entfernt sein.

Vorsichtig und äußerst langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie auf den kleinen Kopf des Tieres, nachdem es ihn nur weiterhin aufmerksam ansah, aber keine Anstalten machte, wegzulaufen. Lächelnd streichelte er das Kleine, welchem das sichtlich gefiel und sagte leise und sanft, um es nicht doch noch zu verschrecken:

"Na, du Kleines? Bist deiner Mutter wohl entwischt, hmm?"

Das Rehkitz sah ihn nur weiterhin aus braunen Augen an. Doch plötzlich zuckten seine Ohren wie verrückt und es sah auf einen Baum ganz in der Nähe. Davon aufgeschreckt sah der Elb ebenfalls dorthin und spitzte die Ohren. Er bemerkte nur am Rande, wie das kleine Reh davonrannte, wahrscheinlich zurück zu seiner Mutter.

Seine ganze Konzentration war auf diesen Baum gerichtet, oder eher darauf, was da hinter ihm immer näher kam. Er hörte Schritte und das undamenhafte Gefluche einer Frau im mittlerem Alter.

"...immer ich, das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Soll dieser verdammte Giftmischer seine Zutaten doch demnächst selber holen. Pff...behandelt mich wie einen Dienstboten, dieser ignorante, hackennasige,..."

In diesem Moment kam die Frau in Sicht und stockte abrupt, als sie den vermeintlichen Harry Potter vor sich auf dem Boden knien sah. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich sofort zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse. Dieser war nicht überrascht, Bellatrix Lestrange zu sehen, hatte er sie doch schon an der schrillen Stimme erkannt.

"Potter, was tust du denn hier? Aber die Situation gefällt mir; der berühmte Harry Potter kniet vor mir auf dem Boden. Oh ja, dieses Gefühl ist wirklich wunderbar.", höhnisch sprach sie diese Worte aus.

Langsam, ohne Hast stand der Elb auf und erwiderte ruhig:

"Zu schade, dass du es nie wieder erleben wirst."

Bellatrix schnaubte und warf den Korb, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu Boden. Stattdessen zog sie ihren Zauberstab und rief:

"Da hast du wohl recht, weil du den heutigen Tag nicht mehr erleben wirst! Bald wirst du bei diesem verdrecktem Köter und deinen muggelverseuchten Eltern sein! Aber erst habe ich noch ein wenig Spaß mit dir: CRUCIO!"

Thian sah dem Fluch gelangweilt entgegen und wich ihm geschickt aus. Das brachte die Todesserin dazu, ihn noch hasserfüllter anzusehen und weitere, schmerzhafte Flüche auf ihn zu werfen, von denen ihn aber keiner traf. Sie wurde immer wütender, als sie sah, dass er noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Er stand einfach da und lächelte ein wenig.

Da hatte sie die Nase voll und schoss den, hoffentlich letzten Fluch ab:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Doch wieder rührte der Elb sich nicht, stand weiterhin gelassen an seinem Platz und seine grünen Augen funkelten amüsiert. Denn schließlich wusste er, dass der Todesfluch einem Elben nichts anhaben konnte. Er hatte extra ausführlich mit seinem Vater darüber gesprochen und war sich sicher, ohne einen Kratzer aus dieser Sache herauszukommen.

So wäre es auch gewesen...

Gäbe es da nicht einen bestimmten Veela...

----

Draco lachte leise, als Pelor sie schließlich effektiv unterbrach.

Anscheinend hatte er nun wirklich ein Leben lang genug von Quidditch-Regeln und zeigte das auch. Was er tat? Er küsste Blaise einfach mitten im Satz und brachte ihn damit zum schweigen. Draco ließ die Zwei und sah sich stattdessen nach seinem Freund um.

Aber er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Da fiel ihm auch erst auf, dass er Thian während der 'Diskussion' gar nicht beachtet hatte; er hatte automatisch angenommen, er würde ihnen folgen. Aber das hatte er anscheinend nicht getan.

"Pelor? Blaise? Weiß einer von euch, wo Thian ist?", wandte er sich an die beiden Verliebten neben sich.

Der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin schüttelte nur den Kopf und lehnte sich an seinen Freund, während dieser sich kurz umsah und dann die Augen schloss, offenbar lauschte. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war ein undeutbarer Ausdruck in ihnen und er löste sich von Blaise. Ernst sah er den Blonden an.

"Irgendeine Frau ist bei ihm. Anscheinend versucht sie ihn zu verfluchen, schafft es aber nicht. Sie klingt ziemlich wütend und hasserfüllt."

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an, machte auf der Stelle kehrt und rannte den Weg zurück. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten ehe er etwas hören konnte. Und tatsächlich war es eine schrille Frauenstimme, die ihm mehr als bekannt vorkam: Bellatrix Lestrange! Das konnte gar nicht gut gehen.

Endlich kamen sein Partner und die Todesserin in Sicht und mit Entsetzen sah er, dass sie gerade den Todesfluch gegen ihn aussprach. Und Thian... er stand einfach nur da! Seine Veelagene gingen mit ihm durch und mit einem Aufschrei warf er sich auf ihn, warf sich mit ihm zu Boden.

Dadurch entkam der Elb dem Todesfluch, aber von dem Veela konnte man das nicht sagen. Der grüne Fluch hatte ihn an der rechten Seite gestreift und brannte höllisch. Vor Schmerz schrie er gellend auf und krampfte sich zusammen, rollte von Thian herunter.

Dieser rührte sich erst nicht und sprang dann erschrocken auf, kniete neben dem Blondem. Mit Entsetzen sah er die blutende Wunde, wo ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte. Mit einer beiläufigen Geste pinnte er die perplexe Bellatrix an einen der Bäume; unsichtbare Seile hielten sie dort, sodass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

Gerade kamen Pelor und Blaise angerannt, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Leuchten, das plötzlich von dem Amulett, dass er seinem Partner geschenkt hatte und nun um dessen Hals hing, ausging. Es wanderte den Körper hinunter, bis zu der blutenden Stelle. Dort breitete es sich aus und wurde plötzlich gleißend grün, bevor es wieder weiß wurde.

Thian war klar, dass der Fluch gerade neutralisiert worden war, trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen. Die Wunde blutete weiterhin und die Atmung des Veela wurde stärker, war aber dennoch sehr schwach.

"Thian?", murmelte er leise.

"Ich bin hier, mein Schatz, hab keine Angst. Alles wird gut.", beruhigte der Elb ihn.

Hastig überlegte er, was er tun sollte. Weder er noch Pelor beherrschten Heilmagie, also mussten sie zurück nach Malfoy Manor, das war klar. Aber zum Laufen war es zuweit. Entschlossen stand er auf und nahm seinen Veela auf die Arme.

Schnell löste er die Illusion über sich und ließ auch seine schwarzen Flügel erscheinen. Das überraschte Keuchen von Blaise und Bellatrix ignorierte er und sagte in befehlendem Ton zu seinem Bruder:

"Pass auf dieses Weibsstück auf, okay? Bring sie meinetwegen in die Kerker des Manors, aber tu ihr nichts! Ich werde mich später selbst noch mit ihr beschäftigen."

Der Braunhaarige nickte und Thian breitete daraufhin seine Flügel aus. Nur Sekunden später war er in der Luft und auf dem schnellstem Wege ins Manor. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er auf der großen Terasse landete und die Flügel wieder einfuhr.

Lucius und Narcissa, die das sahen, blickten ihn überrascht und entsetzt an, als sie ihren blassen Sohn erkannten. Thian ging mit schnellen Schritten einfach an ihnen vorbei und rief:

"Holt Severus her! Draco ist verletzt!"

Sofort nickte der Blonde und lief zum nächstem Kamin, während seine Frau dem Elben zu Dracos Zimmer folgte. Dort legte er ihn sanft ins Bett und setzte sich neben ihn, hielt seine Hand. Keyn, Hedwig und Arlia, die bei ihrem Eintreten aufgesehen hatten, ließen sich wieder faul auf dem Boden, bzw. der Eulenstange nieder, und dösten weiter vor sich hin.

Draco war währenddessen bewusstlos geworden.

Ein paar Augenblicke später, stürmten Severus und das Oberhaupt der Malfoyfamilie ins Zimmer. Lucius und seine Frau hielten sich eher im Hintergrund, während der Tränkemeister zum Bett ging und fragte, was passiert war, nebenbei die Wunde heilend.

"Wir haben einen Waldspaziergang gemacht und ich bin irgendwann weiter hinten gelaufen. Nun ja, Bellatrix Lestrange ist aufgetaucht; scheinbar sollte sie Kräuter für dich sammeln, hat mich als Harry Potter entdeckt und mich angegriffen. Ich konnte allerdings immer ausweichen. Dann hat sie den 'Avada Kedavra' benutzt, nur weiß sie nicht, dass dieser Elben nichts anhaben kann. Fragt mich nicht wieso, es ist einfach so. Nun ja, Draco kam, hat mich zu Boden geworfen und wurde selber von dem Fluch gestreift. Das Amullett, dass ich ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe, hat den Fluch neutralisiert, aber die Wunde ist geblieben. Und da Pelor und ich uns nicht mit Heilmagie auskennen,..."

Hilflos zuckte er die Schultern, während Severus nur nickte und beruhigend sagte:

"Es ist nur eine Fleischwunden, keine Sorge. Mit einem Zaubertrank ist das schnell verheilt."

Und diesen gab er dem bewusstlosen Veela auch sofort. Man konnte zusehen, wie die Wunde heilte und nicht einmal eine Narbe zurückblieb. Erleichtert atmeten die Anwesenden auf.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür und zwei besorgt aussehende Teenager steckten ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

"Hey, ist mit Draco alles in Ordnung?"

Alle nickten zustimmend und die beiden lächelten erleichtert, während sie nun ganz in das Zimmer traten. Neugierig fragte Blaise:

"Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?"

Leise wiederholte Thian, was er eben schon gesagt hatte und sah seinem Liebling beim Schlafen zu, in die die Bewusstlosigkeit gewechselt war. Auf einen Wink von Lucius verließen alle Anwesenden, bis auf den schwarzhaarigen Elben das Zimmer, doch bevor Severus durch die Tür treten konnte, sagte dieser noch:

"Danke, Severus."

Er winkte nur ab und folgte den Anderen.

Thian legte sich währenddessen neben Draco ins Bett und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Der Blonde kuschelte sich sofort an ihn und murmelte ein leises "Thian." Dies zauberte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf das Gesicht von eben diesem.

Als er so da lag und dem ruhigen Atem des Veela lauschte, kam ihm der absurde Gedanke, dass er froh sein konnte, die Koffer mit Draco schon am Morgen gepackt zu haben. Jetzt würde er das garantiert nicht mehr schaffen. Lautlos seufzte er und drückte seinem Kätzchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Zwei Stunden später löste er sich schließlich wieder von ihm und verließ das Zimmer, ging auf direktem Wege in das seines Bruders. Er klopfte kurz und trat dann ein.

Überrascht sah sein Bruder von dem Buch auf, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte und lächelte verschmitzt, als er seinen Bruder erkannte.

"Hey, du Feigling. Du bist doch mit Absicht in eurem Zimmer geblieben, gibs doch zu. Du hast genau gewusst, dass die Anderen uns löchern würden, wegen der Flügel. Aber das du mich ihnen einfach so auslieferst... tse..."  
Nun musste der Schwarzhaarige doch etwas lachen, ehe er schlagartig wieder ernst wurde.

"Wo hast du sie hingebracht?", wollte er wissen.

"In die Kerker. Willst du jetzt zu ihr? Ich hab den Anderen gesagt, dass du selbst mit ihr abrechnen willst."

Als Thian nickte, sprach der Jüngere weiter:

"Gut, ich bring dich hin."

Sie brauchten glatte zehn Minuten um in die Kerker und Bellatrixs Zelle zu gelangen. Zudem stank es dort unten nach halbverwestem Fleisch; wahrscheinlich irgendwelche toten Ratten oder vergessene Gefangene.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand öffnete der Ältere die Zelle und bemerkte zufrieden, dass sein Bruder die Todesserin an die Wand gekettet hatte. Mit Zaubern und dicken Stahlketten. Sie hatte keine Chance, diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Und das wusste sie anscheinend auch.

Sofort fixierte sie ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen und kreischte:

"DU! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer oder was du bist, aber du lässt mich auf der Stelle wieder hier heraus!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur kalt:

"Das glaube ich kaum. Du wirst diese Kerker nie wieder verlassen."  
Entsetzt sah sie ihn an und spielte dann ihren anscheinend letzten Trumpf aus.

"Der dunkle Lord wird dich dafür töten, hörst du! Ich bin eine seiner treuesten Anhänger, er wird nicht zulassen, dass mir etwas passiert!"

Spöttisch lächelten die beiden Elben. Thian trat einen Schritt vor, während Pelor sich weiterhin ihm Hintergrund hielt.

"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er dich hier heraus holt, wenn er erst erfährt, dass du den Sohn seines Beraters Lucius Malfoy getötet hast?"

Bellatrix verstummte und wurde blass. Thian wusste, dass er maßlos übertrieb, aber es war extrem knapp gewesen. Hätte Draco das Amulett nicht getragen, wäre er...

Es schüttelte ihn, als er nur an die Möglichkeit dachte. Er war erst seit kurzer Zeit mit dem Veela gebunden, konnte sich aber jetzt schon nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu sein. Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen sah er wieder auf die Frau hinunter, die ihm erst Sirius und nun beinahe auch noch Draco genommen hatte.

Er hob seine Hand und Bellatrix erhob sich vom Boden, schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Fies lächelnd murmelte er einige Worte in einer ihr unverständlichen Sprache, Altelbisch, und schon wurde sie von nie gekannten Schmerzen geplagt.

Nicht einmal der stärkste Crucio des wütendsten Dunklen Lords hatte sie so viel Schmerz fühlen lassen, wie in diesem Moment. Dazu kamen die vielen Wunden, die ihren Körper plötzlich überall zierten. Sie brannten höllisch und bluteten sehr heftig. Bellatrix schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, was jedoch niemand bis auf die beiden Elben hörte.

Diese belegten die Frau schließlich mit einem Lärmdämmungszauber, sodass ihre überempfindlichen Ohren nicht noch weiter strapaziert und gefoltert wurden. Thian hielt diesen Zauber eine halbe Stunde lang aufrecht und probierte dann noch weitere, nicht weniger schlimme, an ihr aus. Bis sie dann nach drei Stunden endlich Erlösung fand.

Der Krieg zwischen Elben und Zauberer hatte also doch etwas nützliches: In diesem hatten die Elben die grausamsten Zauber erfunden und gegen ihre Gegner eingesetzt. Es war streng verboten, diese gegen einen Elben zu benutzen; so etwas wurde mit dem Tod bestraft. Allerdings gab es kein Verbot, sie gegen Menschen zu benutzen...

----

Als Thian und Pelor schließlich beide in ihre Betten fielen, kuschelten sie sich an ihre Liebsten (Blaise schlief in Pelors Zimmer) und dachten beide über das eben Geschehene nach.

Ihnen war klar, dass sie diese Flüche nie wieder einsetzen würden, zu Schrecklich waren die Folgen.

Nur bei Dumbledore würden sie vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen.

* * *

So, fertig...

was sagt ihr?

Im nächstem Chap kommt dann die Zugfahrt...

bye, wölfin


	16. Zugfahrt

Huhu, so hier kommt das nächste Chap...

Danke für die lieben Kommis von: ina pilcher, KleineSchwesterOrion, geli-chan, burningangel84, kathleen potter, teddy 172, Minnilein!

* * *

**Zugfahrt**

Am nächstem Morgen lief es, Merlin sei Dank, nicht so hektisch ab, wie bei den Weasleys immer am Schuljahresanfang.

Stattdessen wurden sie alle früh genug von den Hauselfen geweckt, zogen sich in Ruhe an und frühstückten dann erst einmal ausgiebig. Der Abschied verlief sehr herzlich, besonders Narcissa wollte ihren Sohn nicht gehen lassen, da er ja erst vor ein paar Tagen noch sehr krank gewesen war. Doch Lucius überzeugte sie dann davon, dass Larethian schon auf ihn aufpassen würde.

Dann apparierten bzw. teleportierten sie direkt zum Gleis 9 3/4. Thian zog seinen Liebsten in seine Arme und zwei Sekunden später waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Arlia hatte sich währenddessen um seinen Hals geschlungen und Keyn befand sich in Dracos Armen, wieder mal als kleines, harmloses Kätzchen. Hedwig war bereits nach Hogwarts geflogen.

Lucius apparierte mit Blaise und Pelor, da letzterer das Gleis noch nie gesehen hatte und daher auch nicht wusste, wo er hin teleportieren sollte.

Der Zug fuhr gerade ein und es waren noch nicht allzu viele Schüler mit oder ohne ihren Eltern da. Die, die schon anwesend waren, hielten sich von ihnen fern, als sie Lucius und Draco Malfoy erkannten.

Die beiden Slytherins und die Elben gingen schon einmal in den Zug und suchten sich ein Abteil, in dem sie dann schon einmal ihr Gepäck verstauten. Als das erledigt war, gingen sie wieder zu dem blondem Todesser zurück und unterhielten sich noch einwenig. Irgendwann tauchte dann auch eine sehr laute Familie voller Rotschöpfe auf, doch sie ignorierten sie, auch wenn Thian sie verstohlen beobachtete.

Als er hörte, wie Hermine zu ihnen stieß, achtete er genau auf Rons Gesichtsausdruck, da dieser sie nun auch entdeckte. Sofort sah er ein gieriges Funkeln in seinen Augen und sogar Hass, als der Blick des Rothaarigen auf Draco fiel. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm sich vor, Ron im Auge zu behalten.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lucius zu, als dieser nun sagte:  
"Ich denke, es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn ihr jetzt in den Zug steigt. Pelor und Thian kommen dann nach, sobald wir bei Dumbledore fertig sind. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass das nicht zu lange dauern wird."

Die Anderen nickten und Draco griff nach der Hand seines Partners. Dieser zog ihn nun in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn sanft. Die Blicke der anderen Schüler und deren Eltern ignorierten sie. Schließlich mussten sie sich wegen Luftmangels wieder voneinander trennen und Thian flüsterte:

"Ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns beeilen werden, okay? Pass solang auf dich auf. Und auf Keyn bitte auch, ja? Er ist ja nur ein 'ganz normales, kleines Kätzchen'."

Draco nickte zögernd. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich nicht gerne so kurz nach der Bindung von seinem Partner trennte, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.

Eher widerwillig ließ er sich von Blaise in den Zug ziehen, Hermine folgte ihm lächelnd. Zusammen setzten sie sich in ihr Abteil und warteten darauf, dass der Zug endlich los fuhr. Kurz nachdem eben dieser das tat, öffnete sich ihre Abteiltür und Hermine warf sich dem Neuankömmling fröhlich um den Hals.

----

Die beiden Elben und Lucius apparierten bzw. teleportierten wieder und tauchten in Hogsemeade wieder auf.

Thian hatte seiner Familie sehr ausführlich von Hogwarts berichtet, dennoch war sein Bruder nun hin und weg von dem Schloss, dass er vor sich sah. Schweigend gingen sie den Weg hoch, den die Schüler mehrmals im Jahr gingen, um in das kleine Dorf zu kommen.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich aufmerksam um, doch es hatte sich nichts verändert. Selbst das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen, war noch da, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie all die Jahr zuvor.

Lächelnd dachte er an den heutigen Morgen, wie Draco ihn darüber ausgefragt hatte, was eigentlich passiert war. Er hatte ihm alles ausführlich erklärt und musste ihn dann seine Flügel bestaunen lassen. Was er mit Bellatrix angestellt hatte, verriet er ihm allerdings nicht und Draco wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Am Eingangsportal wartete schon Severus auf sie und begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken, ehe er sich umwandte, und sie zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Vor der Statue blieben sie stehen und der Professor sagte das Passwort:  
"Sahne-Erdbeer-Käsekuchen-Torte."  
Er verzog das Gesicht dabei, während die anderen Drei ein Lachen unterdrücken mussten. Der Tag, an dem Dumbledore ein vernünftiges Passwort gebrauchen würde, war wohl der Tag, an dem die Hölle zufrieren und der Teufel in den Himmel einziehen würde.

Schweigend gingen sie die Treppe zum Büro hinauf und Severus klopte dann an die Tür. Nach einem leisem "Herein" öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, gefolgt von den drei Anderen. Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall, die ebenfalls anwesend war, sahen sie überrascht an. Als sie die große Schlange um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen entdeckten, wurden sie blass und sahen sich etwas nervös an. Der Schulleiter fasste sich als Erster wieder und räusperte sich.

"Setzen sie sich doch bitte."

Sie lehnten ab und leicht verärgert fragte der Alte:

"Nun, Mr Malfoy, was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses überraschenden Besuchs?"

"Sagen wir es einmal so: Wir bekamen auf Malfoy Manor vor ein paar Tagen etwas ungewöhnlichen Besuch.", antwortete der Blonde und sah zu Thian und Pelor.

Nun erst wandte Dumbledore seine Aufmerksamkeit den Beiden zu und blieb an dem Schwarzhaarigen hängen. Er hatte das Gefühl, diesen irgendwann schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch er kam einfach nicht drauf. Diese grünen Augen erinnerten ihn an jemanden, der...

Überraschenderweise war es Minerva, die erschrocken ausrief:

"Harry?"

Angesprochener lächelte leicht und nickte dann. Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin mochte streng sein, trotzdem hatte er sie immer gemocht. Und sie ihn anscheinend auch, wenn sie ihn mit Vornamen anredete, auch wenn es nicht wirklich seiner war.

Die ältere Hexe kam nun auf ihn zu und schloss den perplexen jungen Mann in ihre Arme, Schlange hin oder her. Die Anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als sie ihn kurz an sich drückte und dann wieder losließ, leise sagte:

"Sie haben mir gefehlt. Sie und die Dummheiten, die sie immer anstellen."

Der Grünäugige lächelte schief und war ehrlich gerührt, dass seine Hauslehrerin ihn vermisst hatte. Dumbledore mischte sich nun ein und die fröhliche Stimmung verflog.

"Harry, mein Junge. Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Und warum warst du auf Malfoy Manor?"

Man konnte deutlich den misstrauischen Ton heraushören und Thian musste sich zusammenreißen, den Alten nicht einfach zu verfluchen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Pelor sich äußerst unwohl fühlte in dessen Gegenwart. Nur gut, dass der Direktor ihn nicht erkannt hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung daran, was im vergangenem Jahr passiert oder wie ich nach Malfoy Manor gelangt bin."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn üerrascht an, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

"Hmmm... du weißt wirklich gar nichts mehr? Auch nicht, wie du aus dem Haus der Dursleys verschwunden bist?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

"Gar nichts, Sir. Tut mir Leid.", erwiderte der Jüngere scheinbar entschuldigend.

Für einen Moment blitzten ihn die blauen Augen Dumbledores wütend an, doch dann sagte er ruhig.

"Nun gut, ich will das erst einmal akzeptieren. Und nun erkläre mir bitte, warum du nicht sofort zu mir gekommen bist, nachdem du in Malfoy Manor aufgetaucht bist!"

Hier mischte Lucius sich wieder ein.

"Daran ist wohl mein Sohn Schuld. Sie wissen, dass Draco ein Veela ist?"

Auf das knappe Nicken des Direktors fuhr er fort:

"Mein Sohn ist vor drei Tagen volljährig, also 17 geworden, das heißt, an diesem Tag hätte er sich spätestens binden müssen, da seine Veela dann vollkommen erwacht ist. Wir hatten schon vorher einen Bindungstest machen lassen und an oberster Stelle stand Harry Potter mit 100 . Dracos Veelagene hatten sich schon letztes Jahr für ihn entschieden, als sie ihre Feindschaft begraben haben und Freunde geworden sind. Kurz danach ist Harry aber verschwunden. Draco ging es in den letzten Wochen nicht sehr gut, da er sich weigerte, sich an jemand anderen als Harry Potter zu binden. Als dieser dann überraschend bei uns aufgetaucht ist, haben wir die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt, ihm die Situation erklärt und er hat zugestimmt, sich an unseren Sohn zu binden. Die Bindung fand vor drei Tagen statt."

Dumbledore und Minerva waren sprachlos. Sie hätten mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Minerva musste sich setzen, da ihre Knie zitterten. Fragend sah sie ihren Schüler an.

"Ist das wahr? Sie haben dich zu nichts gezwungen?"

Thian schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und als seine Augen zu strahlen begannen, als er an Draco dachte, wusste sie, dass es stimmte. Der Junge musste den Veela wirklich lieben, dass er so glücklich aussah.

Auch Dumbledore sah dieses Strahlen und wieder blitzten seine Augen verärgert auf. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Äußerlich fröhlich sagte er:

"Nun, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich werde das dann gleich beim Festessen bekannt geben. Du gehts weiterhin nach Gryffindor, Harry?"  
Als dieser nickte, atmete er erleichtert aus. Wäre der Junge nach Slytherin gewechselt, hätte er ihn wohlmöglich ganz verloren, so aber bestand noch Hoffnung. Diese wurde aber fast zerstört, als der Schwarzhaarige sagte:

"Ich bleibe ein Gryffindor, würde aber gern mit Draco zusammenziehen. Laut Mr Malfoy steht das einem Veela und seinem Partner zu."

Widerwillig nickte der Alte und ärgerte sich darüber, dass das Oberhaupt der Malfoyfamilie soviel wusste. Aber man durfte eine gebundene Veela nicht vom Partner trennen, dass wusste er. Dass der Malfoybengel nicht mitgekommen war, wunderte ihn ja schon fast.

"Minerva wird dir und deinem ... Partner nach dem Festessen euer neues Quartier zeigen. Was mich aber noch interessieren würde, was ist das für eine Schlange?", fragend sah er seinen 'Goldjungen' an.

Dieser streichelte nun leicht über den Kopf eben dieser und erwiderte ruhig:

"Mr Malfoy war so freundlich, sie mir zur Bindung zu schenken. Sie gehört zu einer extrem seltenen Art, die nur in Australien vorkommt. Ich möchte sie gern in der Schule bei mir haben. Und bevor Sie widersprechen; sie ist zwar giftig, beißt aber nur auf meinen Befehl und ist somit keine Gefahr für die anderen Schüler, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

"Nun gut, das will ich hoffen. Wäre das dann alles?", fragend und offensichtlich verärgert, sah er in die Runde.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Darf ich ihnen Adrian Pelord Chryler vorstellen? Er ist ein Cousin 5. Grades mütterlicherseits meiner Frau und ging bis jetzt auf Durmstrang zur Schule. Nach einem kleinem Vorfall mit dem Dunklem Lord haben seine Eltern beschlossen, er wäre hier in Hogwarts sicherer und ihn zu uns geschickt, damit wir uns darum kümmern."

Lucius sagte dies alles so sicher auf, als wäre es wahr. Sie hatten beschlossen, Tom zum Sündenbock zu machen, aber dieser hatte nur darüber gelacht und nichts einzuwenden gehabt.

"Nun gut, die Anmeldung kommt ein bisschen plötzlich und vor allem spät, aber ich will mal ein Auge zudrücken.", zwinkerte Dumbledore Pelor zu.

Dieser lächelte gezwungen zurück und war nahe daran, sich zu übergeben.

Es folgten nur noch einige Formalitäten, die geklärt werden mussten, danach konnten sie das Büro des Direktors wieder verlassen. Alle waren erleichtert darüber, dass er ihnen die Geschichten abgekauft hatte. Minerva war bei Dumbledore geblieben.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern und die anderen Drei verließen das Schloss wieder. Wieder schwiegen sie, als sie den Weg entlanggingen. In Hogsmeade angekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich von Lucius und verschwanden zeitgleich. Lucius tauchte in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor wieder auf und die beiden Elben im Zug, direkt vor ihr Abteil. Die Abteiltür stand offen und so sahen sie direkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

----

Kurz nachdem eben dieser das tat, öffnete sich ihre Abteiltür und Hermine warf sich dem Neuankömmling fröhlich um den Hals...

"Hey, hey! Nicht so stürmisch.", lachte dieser und küsste Hermine sanft auf die Lippen.

Die beiden Slytherins sahen lächelnd zu und dachten daran, wie ungewöhnlich dieses Paar doch war, dass sich mitte des letzten Schuljahres gebildet hatte. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet diese beiden Personen zueinander finden würden. Aber sie passten zusammen, dass war nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

Die bücherliebende und alleswissende Hermine Granger.

Und der tollpatschige, kräuterliebende Neville Longbottom.

Neville löste sich nun von seiner Liebsten, schloss die Abteiltür hinter sich und setzte sich gegenüber der Slytherins. Hermine zog er wie selbstverständlich auf seinen Schoss, aber das war es wahrscheinlich auch.

Sie redeten sehr lange und ausführlich über ihre Ferien, nur Draco hielt sich etwas bedeckt. Beinahe schon traurig starrte er aus dem Fenster und kraulte dabei ein kleines, schwarzes Kätzchen, dass es sich in seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Neville wusste, dass er ein Veela war und dass er gebunden sein musste, da er doch recht gesund aussah. Nur mit wem? War er etwa deswegen so traurig? Weil sein Partner nicht hier war?

Unwillkürlich zog er Hermine fester an sich. Als das Mädchen ihn daraufhin fragend ansah, nickte er nur zu Draco und sie verstand.

"Draco?", fragte sie.

Der Blonde brummte nur als Zeichen, das er zuhörte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco. Thian wird doch bald wieder hier sein, okay?", sagte sie sanft.

Draco sah sie dankbar an und nickte dann mit einem kleinem Lächeln. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und erzählte Neville auch von seinen Ferien. Nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, beschrieb er alles genauestens: Thains Auftauchen, ihre Bindung, seinen Geburtstag und schließlich den gestrigen Tag.

Letzteres wurde dann aber auch teilweise von Blaise erzählt, da Draco ja nicht alles bewusst mitbekommen hatte. Während dieser Erzählung wurde Hermine blass und Neville musste schlucken. Sie waren froh, dass Draco überlebt hatte.

Was der Gryffindor aber immer noch nicht wusste war, wer denn nun eigentlich dieser Thian war. Offenbar waren er und sein Bruder Elben, aber Hermine schien zumindest Dracos Partner zu kennen und auch zu mögen. Doch sie hatte ihn doch nur einmal gesehen?

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde die Abteiltür wieder geöffnet und jemand trat ein, den sie hier nun wirklich nicht haben wollten: Ron Weasley.

Dieser sah sich angeekelt um, nur als er Hermine ansah, die nicht mehr auf Nevilles Schoss saß, trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen, dass man nicht anders als mit 'gierig' beschreiben konnte. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, zuckte aber zurück, als Neville einen Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog.

"Was willst du, Weasley?", fragte er ruhig.

Verächtlich schnaubend sah der Rotschopf ihn an und knurrte:

"Von so was wie dir garantiert nix! Ich wollte nur meine Freundin aus diesem Schlangenverseuchtem Nest herausholen!"

"RON! Verdammt noch mal, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich NICHT DEINE FREUNDIN BIN? Und jetzt verschwinde wieder!", rief das einzige Mädchen wütend.

Flehend sah er sie an.

"Aber, Hermine, Schatz! Wir sind doch füreinander bestimmt, das weißt du doch! Meine Mutter hat auch schon die Hochzeit und alles arrangiert."

Doch sie wandte sich nur ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Blaise startete nun einen Versuch, die ganze Sache ruhig zu lösen.

"Komm schon, Weasley. Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Verschwinde lieber."

"Pahh! Willst du mir etwa drohen, du eklige Schwuchtel? Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass du und das Frettchen es euch gegenseitig besorgt! Ihr seid alle ja so widerlich!", rief Weasley hasserfüllt.

"Ach sind sie das, ja?", vernahmen sie nun eine ruhige Stimme vor dem Abteil.

Der Rothaarige drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah sich einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen gegenüber, der ca. einen Kopf größer als er selbst war. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn eiskalt an. Zu Weasleys Schrecken erkannte er eine große, schwarze Schlange um seinen Hals, welche ihn nun drohend anzischte.

Hinter diesem Jungen befand sich noch einer, er war braunhaarig und nicht ganz so groß. Selbst als Hetero musste der Gryffindor sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass die Beiden unverschämt gut aussahen.

"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er verächtlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige packte ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich, sodass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Dabei machte es nur Weasley etwas aus, dass er einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hing. Drohend zischte der Größere:

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, wer wir sind, dass wirst du schon früh genug herausfinden. Genauso wenig geht es dich etwas an, mit wem Hermine zusammen ist! Sie hat dir anscheinend mehr als nur einmal deutlich genug gesagt, dass sie kein Interesse mehr an dir hat! Also mach, das du verschwindest!"

Damit stieß er den Jüngeren kraftvoll von sich, und da er sich vorher zur Abteiltür gedreht hatte, fiel Weasley mit voller Wucht auf den Korridor, der sich bei dem Geschrei auch schon mit neugierigen Schülern gefüllt hatte. Mit regungsloser Miene schloss Thian die Abteiltür hinter sich und seinem Bruder wieder und stieß erst einmal einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Fragend wandte er sich an die Anderen.

"Das war nicht das erste mal, dass so etwas passiert ist, oder?"

Synchron schüttelten sie die Köpfe und der Elb seufzte noch einmal, lauter diesmal. Dann setzte er sich neben Draco und nahm seine Hand. Liebevoll verflocht der Blonde ihre Finger ineinander und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Älteren.

Neugierig fragte Hermine:

"Und, wie ist es gelaufen? Hat Dumbledore Ärger gemacht?"

Pelor, der sich neben Blaise gesetzt hatte, antwortete:

"Es ging eigentlich recht gut. Er hat uns geglaubt."

Doch Thian schüttelte den Kopf:

"Mir nicht. Er hat mir nicht wirklich abgekauft, dass ich nichts mehr wüsste. Aber er hat sich still verhalten, da er im Moment nichts tun kann."

Dann wandte er sich überraschend an Neville, welcher ihn und seinen Bruder immer noch verblüfft ansah. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sein Arm immer noch um Hermines Schultern lag und diese nichts dagegegen zu haben schien. Er hatte es geahnt.

"So, Nev, du hast dir also die wandelnde Bibliothek geschnappt?"

Überrascht sah der Gryffindor ihn an und nickte unsicher, während Hermine ein lautes "Hey!" von sich gab. Doch darauf achtete niemand, denn plötzlich erschien Erkennen in den braunen Augen und Neville rief aufgeregt:

"Du bist Harry Potter! Aber wieso... ihr habt mir doch erzählt, Draco wäre mit einem Elben..."

An dieser Stelle stoppte er abrupt und sah den Schwarzhaarigen erstaunt an. Dieser nickte nur lächelnd. Mit einem "Wow" sank der Braunhaarige in den Sitz zurück und sah dann Pelor genauer an.

"Und du bist sein Bruder?"

"Jupp, der bin ich.", lachte dieser fröhlich.

Neville schien sprachlos und sagte dann auch für den Rest der Zugfahrt fast nichts mehr. Dafür aber der ältere Elb, denn dieser musste nun noch einmal ausführlich erklären, wie er und Pelor sich getroffen hatten und sich alles weitere entwickelt hatte. Und Arlia und Keyn musste er ja auch noch vorstellen. Denn diese wollten ebenso wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Schließlich waren sie keine normalen Tiere...

* * *

so, das wars mal wieder...

hoffe ich bekomme das ein oder andere Kommi...

vielleicht auch mal von Schwarzlesern? _lieb schaut_

bye, wölfin


	17. Hogwarts

soooo... hier kommt das nächste Chap...

danke für die lieben Kommis von: **geli-chan, KleineSchwesterOrion, Minnilein, teddy172, Honigdrache und kathleen potter!**

Wir haben die **100** erreicht! _freu_

nun aber viel Spaß...

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Nachdem Thian mit seiner Geschichte fertig war, war die Zugfahrt auch schon fast vorüber.

Sie zogen sich ihre Umhänge an und stiegen aus, sobald der Zug hielt. Sie erwischten eine der größeren Kutschen, in denen die drei Pärchen auch hinein passten und fuhren zum Schloss hinauf.

Am Eingangsportal wartete schon Professor McGonagall und fing Pelor ab.

"Mr Chryler? Kommen Sie bitte mit mir, Sie werden zusammen mit den Erstklässlern eingeteilt.", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte 'Harry' an.

Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln und forderte seinen Bruder mit einem Nicken auf, ihr zu folgen. Blaise maulte etwas, da sein Schatz jetzt nicht mehr bei ihm war und jetzt nur noch zu Fünft betraten sie die große Halle.

Dort blieben sie zögernd stehen und sahen den Ältesten unter ihnen an. Für welchen Tisch würde Thian sich entscheiden? Würde er sich zu seinen Hausgenossen oder zu seinem Partner setzen?

Doch dem Elben fiel die Entscheidung relativ leicht. Er lächelte seine beste Freundin und deren Freund noch einmal an und zog sein verdutztes Kätzchen dann mit zum Slytherintisch. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin folgte ihnen grinsend und vergas für einen Moment die 'schmerzliche Trennung' von seinem Schatz.

Sie setzten sich und wurden quasi sofort schief angesehen. Und das nur, weil sie erstens den großen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen nicht kannten und zweitens eben dieser mit ihrem Eisprinzen händchen hielt. Und das hatte er noch nie getan. Zusätzlich mussten auch noch die Tierchen erwähnt werden, die die Beiden dabei hatten. Während der geschrumpfte Keyn für verträumtes Seufzen und Sätzen wie "Ist das Kleine nicht süß?" sorgte, hatten die Schüler für die dösende Arlia nur ängstliches Gemurmel übrig.

Der Direktor wartete, bis alle Schüler saßen und McGonagall die Erstklässler und den neuen Schüler hereingebracht hatte, ehe er sich erhob und mit lauter Stimme sagte:

"Willkommen zu einem weiterem Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor nun die Erstklässler eingeteilt werden, will ich euch noch einen neuen Schüler vorstellen. Adrian Pelord Chryler. Er ging vorher auf Durmstrang, allerdings haben gewisse Umstände dazu geführt, dass seine Eltern beschlossen haben, dass er sein letztes Jahr hier machen soll. Er wird die 7. Klasse besuchen. Zudem will ich euch alle darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der Verbotene Wald, wie der Name schon sagt, verboten ist!"

Damit setzte er sich wieder und nickte der Verwandlungslehrerin zu, die daraufhin mit der Einteilung begann. Pelor kam verständlicherweise als Letzter dran und nur Thian erkannte, dass sein Bruder verdammt nervös war. Als er den Hut aufsetzte, warteten der Elb, der Veela und dessen bester Freund gespannt auf die Entscheidung. Die kam auch prompt.

"Slytherin!", rief der sprechende Hut aus und der besagte Haustisch fing wie verrück zu klatschen an. Schnell lief Pelor zu seinem Freund und setzte sich neben diesen, holte sich erst einmal einen liebevollen Kuss ab. Daraufhin wurde das Klatschen der Slytherins sogar noch lauter, nur einige Gryffindors, darunter Ron verzogen angewidert das Gesicht.

Nun erhob sich Dumbledore wieder und langsam wurde es wieder still in der Halle, wenn man von vereinzeltem Geflüster einmal absah.

"Bevor ihr euch nun alle über das Essen hermacht, habe ich euch noch etwas mitzuteilen. Ein paar werden ihn schon erkannt haben, die meisten allerdings nicht, da er sich sehr verändert hat. Harry Potter ist wieder hier! Und falls ihr euch jetzt fragt, wo, er sitzt am Slytherintisch."

Sofort ruckten alle Blicke zu dem unbekannten Schwarzhaarigen und dieser strich sich einfach seufzend die Haare aus der Stirn, sodass sie alle die blitzförmige Narbe erkennen konnten. Mit gehässigem Grinsen bemerkte Draco, dass das Wiesel blass wurde und seinen Partner entsetzt ansah. Oben am Lehrertisch verschluckte Remus Lupin sich an seinem Getränk; Hagrid war nicht anwesend.

"Bevor ihr euch nun auf ihn stürzt und mit Fragen bombadiert, lasst mich euch sagen, dass er nichts mehr weiß. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo er das letzte Jahr verbracht hat. Und falls ihr euch wundert, warum er am falschem Tisch sitzt; er ist mit Draco Lucius Malfoy gebuden, da dieser ein Veela ist. Sie werden zusammen ein Quartier beziehen, also nicht in ihren Häusern wohnen. Und nun guten Appetit."

Der alte Zauberer setzte sich wieder und das Essen erschien. Nur fing keiner zu essen an. Selbst Ronald Weasley nicht, der nun trotzig rief:

"Was ist mit der Schlange!"

Bevor der Direktor antworten konnte, stand Thian auf und sagte ruhig, aber mit drohendem Unterton:

"Professor Dumbledore hat erlaubt, dass ich sie mit herbringen darf, da sie eigentlich ungefährlich ist. Sie ist zwar giftig, beißt aber nur, wenn ich es ihr sage. Also wäre es angebracht, mich nicht zu verärgern."

Dabei sah er seinen ehemaligen besten Freund scharf an.

"Soll das eine Drohung sein, Mr Potter?", mischte sich der Alte wieder ein.

"Nein, Professor. Es war lediglich eine Warnung.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige beinahe sanft und setzte sich dann wieder.

Ungerührt von der Stille, nahm er sich nun etwas zu essen. Nur langsam taten die Anderen es ihm nach. Zwischendurch gaben der Elb und Draco den beiden Tieren immer etwas ab, sodass sie nicht bloß zusehen mussten. Denn das war ja nicht gerade fair.

Keiner der übrigen Schüler oder Lehrer bemerkte das kurze Aufleuchten des Essens, dass die beiden Prinzen und der Blonde auf ihren Tellern hatten. Nur Blaise sah es und wusste, was passiert war. Thian hatte ihr Essen durch Magie mit dem vertauscht, dass sie aus Malfoy Manor mitgebracht hatten. Durch einen kleinen Illusionszauber bemerkte diesen Tausch auch nun keiner.

Sie mussten heute dringend noch mit einem der Hauselfen sprechen, damit sie von nun an automatisch elbische Nahrung bekamen. Denn seit Draco diese einmal gekostet hatte, wollte auch er nichts anderes mehr, ähnlich wie seine Mutter.

Die übrigen Eingeweihten, wie Blaise, Lucius, Tom und Severus, konnten darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Tja, es wussten eben nur Elben und Veelas diese Köstlichkeiten zu schätzen. Und natürlich auch die elbischen Tiere, wie Keyn und Arlia welche waren.

Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, kam auch schon Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und bat sie stumm, ihr zu folgen. Thian und Draco verabschiedeten sich von den beiden anderen Slytherins und verließen dann mit ihrer Lehrerin die Halle.

Sie liefen einige Gänge entlang, bis in den fünften Stock und hielten schließlich vor einem Portrait an, dass einen Drachen zeigte, der gegen einen schwarzen Panther kämpfte und offensichtlich gewann. Schmunzelnd bemerkte der Elb:

"Will uns der Direktor damit irgendetwas etwas sagen?"

Seine Hauslehrerin drehte sich von ihnen weg und er hätte schwören können, dass sie kicherte, ehe sie das Passwort nannte, immer noch mit einem kleinem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Fegefeuer."

Nun war der Schwarzhaarige völlig verblüfft, während Draco grinsen musste.

"Dumbledore heißt unsere Bindung wohl wirklich nicht gut, oder?"

Das Portrait schwang auf und gab einen schmalen Durchgang frei. Die ältere Hexe trat zurück und sagte ehrlich:

"Das tut er wirklich nicht."  
Dann schien sie einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe sie, verschwöhrerisch zwinkernt, sagte:

"Ihr könnt das Passwort auch ändern. Sagt einfach 'muto clavis'(1) und dann das neue Passwort. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück."

Damit ging sie den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück, während sich das Paar hilflos lächelnd ansah. Kurz entschlossen schloss Thian das Portrait wieder und wandte sich ihm dann zu. Leise sagte er:

"Muto clavis - Nerull Vecna."

Das Portrait leuchetete kurz auf und Draco wandte sich fragend an seinen Partner:

"Heißt dein großer Bruder nicht so?"

Thian nickte lächelnd.

"Ja, und da ihn außer uns niemand kennt, dachte ich, es wäre als Passwort nicht schlecht. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

Draco schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, nannte das neue Passwort und zog den Älteren in ihre neuen Räume. Dort sahen sie sich erst einmal ausgiebig um. Es gab ein Wohnzimmer, ein Bad und ein Schlafzimmer. Alles war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet und in fröhlichen Farben, hauptsächlich Terracotta.

Der Blonde betrat zuerst das Schlafzimmer, während Thian sich im Bad umsah. Lachend, rief der Veela:

"Thian, komm mal her! Du glaubst nicht, was der Alte getan hat."

Neugierig folgte Angesprochener dem Ruf und musste kurz darauf ebenfalls lachen.

"Wie glaubt er denn, das wir uns gebunden haben?"

Denn Dumbledore hatte doch tatsächlich zwei Einzelbetten in das Zimmer stellen lassen. Und diese waren auch noch so weit voneinander entfernt, wie nur möglich. Immer noch grinsend, zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und schon war aus den zwei Einzelbetten ein großes Bett geworden, in dem sie locker Platz hatten. Dieses rückte er dann auch noch in die Mitte und schon war es perfekt.

"Schon besser. Danke, Kätzchen.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und stellte sich hinter seinen Liebsten, legte seine Arme um dessen Hüften und hauchte einen Kuss auf den weichen Nacken vor sich.

Draco seufzte wohlig auf und lehnte sich an die starke Brust. Lange standen sie einfach so da und genossen die Nähe des Anderen, ehe Thian sich langsam löste und leise seufzte.

"Wir müssen noch einem Hauselfen wegen des Essens Bescheid geben."

Der Blonde grummelte nur und folgte dem Anderem ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ließen sie sich zusammen auf der breiten Couch nieder und der Ältere löste den Illusionszauber, der auf ihm lag, sodass er nun wieder als Elb zu erkennen war. Vorher allerdings überprüfte er die Räume noch auf Überwachungszauber jeder Art und schützte sie dann vor selbige.

"Dobby?", rief er leise in den Raum hinein.

Nur ein paar Sekunden vergingen, ehe man ein leises Plopp hörte und ein Hauself mitten im Wohnzimmer erschien. Als er den Elben bemerkte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er verbeugte sich tief.

"Was kann Dobby für Master tun, Sir?", fragte der Kleine mit piepsiger Stimme.

Thian lächelte seinen alten Freund beruhigend an, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Dobby, ich weiß das ist jetzt schwer zu glauben, aber ich bin's, Harry Potter."

Erschrocken sah der Elf ihn an.

"Aber... aber Master sein ein Elb."

"Ja, das stimmt. Und mein richtiger Name ist auch nicht Harry Potter, sondern Larethian Etholios de Corellon."

Nun quieckte Dobby fröhlich auf und verbeugte sich ein weiteres mal, ehe er enthusiastisch fragte:

"Was kann Dobby für Master Larethian tun, Sir?"

Somit erklärte Thian dem Hauselfen sein Anliegen und der Kleine erklärte sich sofort einverstanden, sich darum zu kümmern. Seine großen Augen strahlten richtig vor Vorfreude auf seine neue Aufgabe. Kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

In diesem Moment meldete Keyn sich mit einem jammernden Miauen zu Wort. Überrascht sahen die Beiden in die Ecke, in die sich Arlia und er verzogen hatten und entdeckten die schlafende Schlange, die sich offenbar ziemlich eng um den Geschrumpften gewickelt hatte. Ihm ging wohl langsam die Luft aus.

Schnell stand Thian auf und befreite ihn sanft, um seine Schlange nicht zu wecken. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatte die Raubkatze nun wieder ihre richtige Größe und der Illusionszauber, der den außergewöhnlichen Schwanz versteckt hatte, wurde auch gelöst. Zufrieden schnurrte der, nun wieder große Keyn und rieb seinen Kopf an den Beinen seines Freundes. Dann ging er wieder zu Arlia zurück und legte sich zu ihr auf den weichen Teppich, denn nun bestand ja keine Gefahr mehr, dass er zerdrückt wurde.

Lächelnd ging Thian wieder zu Draco zurück. Die Beiden blieben noch eine ganze Weile auf der Couch sitzen und kuschelten ein wenig, ehe sie ins Bett gingen.

* * *

(1)--- muto ich ändere, clavis Schlüssel

so, das wars mal wieder...

leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass morgen die Schule für mich wieder anfängt, und das heißt, dass ich das nächste Chap vielleicht nicht bis nächste Woche fertig habe..._seufz_

aber ich werd mir Mühe geben, versprochen...;-P

ein paar... _hust..._(viele) Kommis spornen nebenbei bemerkt immer zum weiterschreiben an..._lach_

bye, wölfin


	18. Weasley ist ein Dummkopf

Huhu...

hier kommt ein neues chap...

Danke für die lieben Kommis von: _geli-chan, teddy172, KleineSchwesterOrion, kathleen potter, Azumi, Minnilein, Honigdrache und Tifferny Tonks_

Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Chap...

**Weasley ist ein Dummkopf**

Am nächstem Morgen riss sie ein Weckzauber schon sehr früh aus dem Schlaf.

Seufzend deaktivierte Thian den Zauber und schloss dann wieder die Augen, genoss für ein paar Momente noch die Ruhe, die seinen überempfindlichen Ohren so gut tat. Mit einem Schmunzeln registrierte er, dass der Veela sich in der Nacht ganz nah an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Der Kopf des Blonden ruhte auf seiner Brust und seinen Arm hatte er um die schmalen Hüften des Elben geschlungen; eins seiner Beine hatte er zwischen denen des Älteren platziert.

Zärtlich lächelnd hob Thian seine Hand und kraulte seinen Partner den Nacken, sodass dieser kurz darauf wach wurde und genießerisch schnurrte.

"Guten Morgen, mein Kätzchen."

Ein Gähnen war die Antwort. Draco hob den Kopf und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er wieder in seine vorherige Position zurückfiel. Der Schwarzhaarige kommentierte dies mit einem leisen Lachen.

"Komm schon, Draco. Wir müssen aufstehen."

Angesprochener brummte nur und verstärkte seinen Griff um die Hüften des Elben. Er hatte offenbar überhaupt keine Lust aufzustehen. Seufzend löste Thian sich sanft von ihm und stand dann auf, nicht auf die Proteste des Blonden achtend.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später frisch geduscht und angezogen wieder ins Schlafzimmer trat, lag der Jüngere immer noch im Bett und kuschelte mit einem der Kissen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Frühstück hatten. Also musste er seinem Liebling wohl etwas beim Aufstehen helfen.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand, flog die Decke an das Bettende und die Kissen ebenso. Dann hob er Draco mittels Magie in die Luft und brachte ihn so ins Badezimmer, dort setzte er ihn sanft wieder ab. Böse wurde der Elb nun angesehen, was dieser aber ignorierte. Stattdessen sagte er grinsend:

"Das nächste Mal kann ich auch einfach einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über dich ausschütten, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an und warf ihm dann einfach die Badezimmertür vor der Nase zu. Perplex starrte Thian auf die Tür und drehte sich dann seufzend wieder um. Nachdenklich packte er die Schultaschen von sich und Draco zusammen. Ein wenig traurig setzte er sich danach auf die Couch. Ob Draco nun sehr böse auf ihn war?

Keyn schien die Stimmung seines Freundes zu spüren, denn er sprang mit einem Satz auf die Couch neben ihn und legte seinen schwarzen Kopf auf seinen Schoß, versuchte ihn so zu trösten. Auch Arlia schlängelte nun zu ihnen und der Elb hob sie sanft vom Boden hoch, legte sie sich um die Schultern. Sofort rieb sie ihren Kopf an seiner Wange und zischelte tröstend:

/Keine Angst, Thian. Blondie ist nur ein Morgenmuffel, genau wie dein Bruder./

/Ja, ich weiß, aber trotzdem... Ich will nicht, dass er böse auf mich ist oder wir streiten./

Liebevoll zischelte sie nun an seiner Wange, sodass er unweigerlich kichern musste.

/Das wird schon wieder, du wirst schon sehen./

/Danke., zischte Thian noch zurück, ehe sich die Badezimmertür wieder öffnete und Draco wieder heraustrat. Er war bereits fertig.

Reuevoll sah der Blonde ihn an und kam dann langsam näher, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. Arlia zischelte noch einmal aufmunternd, bevor sie sich von ihrem Platz wegbewegte und es sich auf Keyns Rücken bequem machte.

"Thian, ich... es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein absoluter Morgenmuffel und..."

"Hey, mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach so ins Badezimmer verfrachten dürfen.", unterbrach der Elb ihn.

Sie lächelten sich verliebt an und küssten sich dann zärtlich. Sofort stieg ein warmes Gefühl in ihnen auf und sie vertieften den Kuss. Nach einigen Minuten mussten sie sich wegen Luftmangels trennen und keuchten sich nun ins Gesicht.

Liebevoll fuhr der Schwarzhaarige über die gerötete Wange seines Lieblings und hauchte dann:

"Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Dieser küsste ihn nur liebevoll und stand dann zögernd auf.

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Thian nickte und sah seine zwei Freunde an, die vor sich hin dösten. Lachend fragte er sie:

"Wollt ihr mit zum Frühstück, oder lieber hier bleiben?"

Synchron schüttelten die Beiden den Kopf und er stand schmunzelnd auf. Mit einer Handbewegung sah er wieder aus wie Harry Potter.

"Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Unterricht."

Damit verließen sie eng umschlungen ihr Quartier und gingen in die Große Halle. Dort wurde es erst einmal still, als sie eintraten, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Gut gelaunt gingen sie zum Slytherintisch und setzten sich gegenüber von Blaise und Pelor, die schon anwesend waren und sich gerade liebevoll küssten. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass ihre Freunde gekommen waren.

Erst nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander und nahmen langsam wieder ihre Umgebung wahr. Überrascht sahen sie den Veela und seinen Partner an.

"Seit wann seid ihr denn hier?", fragte Blaise verblüfft.

Draco sah ihn grinsend an und erwiderte:

"Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Wenn du und Pe... Adrian euch mal voneinander trennen würdet, hättet ihr das auch gemerkt."

Nun sah sich das Paar ein wenig verlegen an und der Schwarzhaarige nuschelte ein leises "Sorry.". Der Veela winkte nur ab und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Dobby hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, denn es schmeckte verdammt gut. Als er gerade sein Brötchen aufgegessen hatte, kam Professor Snape herum und verteilte die Stundenpläne.

Plötzlich fiel Thian etwas ein und er seufzte frustriert auf.

"Verdammt! Draco, wir haben unsere Schultaschen im Zimmer vergessen."

Schon wollte er aufstehen, doch der Blonde drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Platz zurück und sagte:

"Iss du erst mal auf, ich hol das Zeug. Wir treffen uns dann im Kerker, wir haben nämlich zuerst zwei Stunden Zaubertränke."

Dankbar nickte der Schwarzhaarige und sah seinem Kätzchen hinterher, als dieser die Halle verließ, danach wandte er sich wieder Blaise und seinem Bruder zu. So bekam keiner von ihnen mit, wie das Wiesel ebenfalls mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht die Große Halle verließ.

--

Draco war nur noch zwei Korridore von seinem Zimmer entfernt, als er plötzlich einen lauten Ruf hinter sich hörte und Sekunden später einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken spürte, als es auch schon schwarz um ihn herum wurde.

Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er auf dem kalten Steinfussboden in einem leeren und unbenutzten Klassenzimmer. Stöhnend versuchte er sich an seinen schmerzenden Kopf zu fassen, bemerkte aber dann erschrocken, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Was bei Salazar...?

In diesem Moment trat ein roter Haarschopf in sein Gesichtsfeld.

"Weasley!", spie er angewidert aus.

"Na, na, na, Frettchen. Wir wollen doch nicht etwa unhöflich werden?", bekam er nur höhnisch zur Antwort.

Der Blonde schnaubte und versuchte wieder, sich zu bewegen. Vergeblich. Der Gryffindor beobachtete das mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Gib es auf, Malfoy. Ich hab dir eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasst und zwar so, dass du nur noch deinen Kopf bewegen kannst."

Für einen Moment konnte man Unsicherheit in den grauen Augen erkennen, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und fragte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen:

"Was willst du, Wiesel?"

Dieser lachte nun beinahe schon wahnsinnig, war aber mit einem Schlag wieder ernst.

"Ich will Antworten! Was hast du dreckiger Todesser mit Harry gemacht? Unter welchem Fluch steht er? Es reicht euch verdammten Slytherins wohl noch nicht, dass ihr mir Hermine genommen habt, jetzt wollt ihr auch noch Harry! Aber so nicht, Frettchen, so nicht!"

Er redete sich in Rage und stoppte erst, als Draco zu lachen begann. Wütend sah er ihn an, doch diesen kümmerte das nicht.

"Was kümmert es dich, was mit Harry ist? Er war dir doch von Anfang an Scheißegal und das weiß er auch! Du warst doch immer nur hinter seinem Ruhm her! Außerdem steht er unter keinem Zauber! Und jetzt mach mich los, du mieses Wiesel!"

Kurz entgleisten die Gesichtszüge des Rothaarigen, doch dann wurde es zu einer wütenden Fratze. Mit einem Knurren warf er sich auf den Bewegungsunfähigen und schlug wie verrückt auf ihn ein, wollte ihn verletzen, ihn bluten sehen.

--

Thian blieb mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen und sah sich unruhig um. Er achtete nicht auf die besorgten Blicke seines Bruders und Blaise. Auch das Hermine und Neville nun Hand in Hand zu ihnen traten und sie grüßten, registrierte er nur unterbewusst.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl in der Nähe seines Herzens.

"Thi... Harry, ist etwas?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Verwirrt sah er sie an, hatte nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte. Doch plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er drehte sich blitzschnell um, rannte die nächste Treppe hinauf. Zurück ließ er je zwei verwirrte Gryffindors und Slytherins.

Seine anfängliche Unruhe hatte sich nun zu richtiger Sorge entwickelt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Draco! Er lief den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer entlang und stoppte plötzlich abrupt vor einer unauffälligen Tür. Leise trat er näher und hörte dann eine zornige Stimme.

Draco!

Schnell öffnete er die Tür und sah gerade noch, wie Ronald Weasley sich auf seinen Veela warf, der scheinbar bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden lag. Zwei Sekunden später war der Elb auch schon bei ihnen und zog den Rothaarigen von Draco herunter. Allerdings so wuchtig, dass der Gryffindor gegen die nächste Wand flog und dort erst einmal nach Luft ringend liegen blieb.

Aber das kümmerte Thian gerade herzlich wenig. Er kniete sich neben Draco und löste die Ganzkörperklammer, die diesen immer noch am Boden hielt. Sofort setzte er sich auf und hielt sich dann keuchend seine rechte Seite.

"Draco, ist alles in Ordnung! Hat er dir etwas getan?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt wissen und zog den Blonden sanft in seine Arme.

"Es ist alles okay. Du bist grad noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Aber ich glaub, eine meiner Rippen is angeknackst."

Der Elb wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er von einem lauten Stöhnen seitens Weasley daran gehindert wurde. Angewidert sah er zu, wie der Rothaarige sich nun mühsam wieder aufrappelte und dann in ihre Richtung blickte.

"Ha... Harry?", stieß er erschrocken aus.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Ronald! Glaubst du etwa, ich vergebe dir, das du mich jahrelang angelogen hast und jetzt Hermine hinterhersteigst, wenn du meinen Partner angreifst? Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen! Die Chance die ich dir gegeben hätte, um alles wieder gut zu machen, kannst du dir ebenfalls abschminken! Wir sind entgültig geschiedene Leute, Ronald!", rief Thian wütend.

Angesprochener zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Ältere nun aufstand und auf ihn zukam. Eingeschüchtert wich er zurück an die Wand, denn der Schwarzhaarige sah im Moment ziemlich furchteinflößend aus.

Mit einem gezischten "Das ist für Draco!", holte Thian aus und schlug dem Rothaarigen mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er schrie gepeinigt auf, verstummte aber abrupt, als er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand knallte. Er verlor sofort das Bewusstsein und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.

In diesem Moment stürmten Blaise und Neville ins Klassenzimmer und überblickten sofort die Situation. Der Gryffindor ging auf den, immer noch am Boden sitzenden Draco zu und Blaise auf den Elben.

"Hey, Harry, alles okay?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

Der Elb nickte nur und wandte sich dann gleichgültig von dem Bewusstlosen ab, ging zu seinem Liebsten und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden hoch. Der Blonde protestierte zuerst, genoss es dann aber sichtlich, von seinem Partner auf Händen getragen zu werden und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Blaise hatte Weasley mit einem Schwebezauber versehen und so verließen sie das Klassenzimmer wieder, den Rothaarigen immer hinter sich. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, aber kurz bevor sie ankamen, fragte Thian:

"Wo sind Hermine und Adrian?"

Es passte ihm zwar nicht wirklich, seinen Bruder so nennen zu müssen, aber Wände hatten bekanntlich Ohren, besonders die von Hogwarts.

"Sie sind schon mal zum Unterricht gegangen.", antwortete Neville.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte darauf nur und betrat nun den Krankenflügel, den sie gerade erreicht hatten. Sofort kam Poppy Pomfrey auf sie zugewuselt.

"Mr Potter, Mr Zabini und Mr Longbottom. Was kann ich für Sie tun? Stimmt etwas nicht mit Mr Malfoy? Und was ist... oh!", gerade hatte sie Weasley entdeckt.

"Was ist denn mit Mr Weasley?"

Thian ging an ihr vorbei und legte Draco auf einem der Betten ab. Dies klappte allerdings nicht so ganz und nach einigem hin und her saß der Elb auf dem Bett und der Veela auf seinem Schoß, immer noch in seine Arme geschmiegt. Blaise hatte währenddessen den Rothaarigen auf ein anderes Bett schweben lassen. Neville war damit beschäftigt, der Krankenschwester zu berichten was passiert war, zumindest das was er wusste.

Nun kam Pomfrey zu Draco und sprach einen Analysezauber über ihn. Dann nickte sie kurz, sprach einen Zauber und heilte somit die gebrochene Rippe, die der Slytherin tatsächlich gehabt hatte. Zusätzlich drückte sie Thian eine Salbe in die Hand und erklärte kurz:

"Das ist gegen eventuelle blaue Flecken, Blutergüsse, etc. Creme ihn damit einfach heute Abend ein, okay?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und musste dann lachen, als Draco leise murmelte:

"Das kann ich auch allein. Bin doch kein Baby mehr."

Liebevoll drückte der Ältere ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der Blonde war einfach zu süß, wenn er eine seiner Launen hatte.

Nachdenklich sah er zu, wie Pomfrey den Nasenbruch von Weasley heilte. Sie entdeckte anscheinend auch eine große Beule an seinem Hinterkopf, schenkte dieser aber keine weitere Beachtung. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, lächelte sie kurz spiztbübisch und sagte:

"Ein paar Kopfschmerzen werden ihm vielleicht eine kleine Lehre sein und er macht solche Sachen nicht mehr. Allerdings ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass das hilft."

Thian seufzte.

"Das stimmt. Weasley ist ein Dummkopf."

Die anderen nickten daraufhin nur in stillem Einverständnis.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

so, das wars mal wieder..._g_

hats euch gefallen? _neugierig ist_

bye, wölfin


	19. Unterricht

Huhu...

sorry, für die Verspätung, aber ich kam net eher dazu, dieses Chap zu schreiben..._seufz_

Und da ich ab nächster Woche anfangen muss, für Klausuren zu lernen, hab ich keine Ahnung, wann ich dazu komme, weiterzuschreiben...

Aber erstmal danke für die Kommis von: **Tifferny Tonks, teddy172, kathleen potter, Minnilein und KleineSchwesterOrion!**

Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht, dass es nur 5 Kommis sind... aber naja... da kann man nix machen...

und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen chap:

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Unterricht**

Zwanzig Minuten später standen die vier Jungs auch schon vor dem Zaubertränkeraum, da Poppy sie wieder in den Unterricht geschickt hatte. Weasley war noch immer bewusstlos.

Neville sah die Anderen unsicher an. Wie würde Snape reagieren? Schließlich hatten sie bereits die erste Stunde verpasst. Doch Thian schenkte ihm nur ein beruhigendes Lächeln und klopfte dann beherzt an die Tür. Sie hatte von außen keinen Griff, sodass sie warten mussten, bis sie eingelassen wurden.

Nach ein paar Momenten wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie blickten in Hermines Gesicht, die sie mitleidig ansah. Während das Mädchen sich still wieder auf ihren Platz setzte, traten die vier Jungs ein und sahen sich einem missmutig dreinblickenden Severus gegenüber. Draco übernahm vorsichtshalber das Sprechen.

"Entschuldigen Sie unsere Verspätung, Professor, aber wir wurden von Weasley aufgehalten und mussten dann in den Krankenflügel."

Ein besorgter Blick trat in die schwarzen Augen, was man allerdings nicht erkannte, wenn man Severus nicht ganz genau kannte.

"Und wo ist Mr Weasley jetzt?", schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

"Im Krankenflügel, Sir. Er muss sich von einer gebrochenen Nase erholen.", erwiderte Thian ruhig.

Der Professor nickte nur und bedeutete ihnen, sich auf ihre Plätze zu setzen. Neville setzte sich zu Hermine, Blaise setzte sich zu Pelor und den letzten freien Tisch in der ersten Reihe nahmen der Elb und der Veela in Anspruch.

"Nun, da wir ja jetzt beinahe vollständig sind, werden wir den Felix Felicis (1) besprechen und in der nächsten Doppelstunde dann brauen."

Unterdrücktes Stöhnen kam von den Schülern, doch Professor Snape beachtete das nicht, sondern fuhr fort:

"Wir haben diesen Trank bereits Ende des letzten Schuljahres gebraut, also müssten die meisten von Ihnen kein Problem damit haben, da dies pure Wiederholung ist. Nun, wer kann mir sagen, wofür der Felix Felicis gut ist?", fragend sah er in die Runde.

Offenbar konnte er alte Verhaltensweisen nicht so schnell ablegen, denn als sein Blick auf Thian fiel, schlich sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Wer sagte denn, das obwohl sie sich jetzt respektierten, er ihn in seinem Unterricht anders behandeln sollte, als all die Jahre zuvor! Das würde doch nur zu unangenehmen Fragen führen.

"Potter!", bellte er und sofort war es mucksmäuschen still, "Beantworten Sie meine Frage!"

Thian, der damit schon gerechnet hatte, erwiderte ruhig und sachlich:

"Felix Felicis ist "Glück in flüssiger Form" - ein sehr kompliziert herzustellender, extrem starker Glückstrank. Wird dieser Trank richtig hergestellt, so kann er jemanden mit einem Vorrat an Glück versorgen, dessen Dauer von der getrunkenen Menge abhängt. Wer eine Dosis dieses Tranks einnimmt, erlebt einen Tag, an dem alles gelingt.

Fehler bei der Herstellung dieses Zaubertrankes wirken sich allerdings fatal auf den Trinkenden aus. Dieser Trank darf nur sehr selten und in großen Abständen eingenommen werden. Zu häufige Einnahme und Überdosierung führt zu Leichtsinn, Rücksichtslosigkeit und gefährlicher Selbstüberschätzung.

Es ist verboten, den Zaubertrank vor Prüfungen, Sportwettkämpfen und dergleichen einzunehmen.

Der Trank hat eine goldene Farbe und verhält sich im Kontakt mit Luft merkwürdig: größere Tropfen springen aus dem Behälter und landen dann wieder darin. Bei diesem Prozess scheint kein einziger Tropfen verloren zu gehen."

Als er endete, herrschte Schweigen im Klassenraum und jeder sah ihn verblüfft und teilweise entsetzt an. Nicht einmal Draco hatte gewusst, ja, noch nicht einmal geahnt, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich derart in Zaubertränke verbessert hatte. Aber immerhin hatte er ein Jahr Zeit gehabt.

In dieser Stille hörte sich das Räuspern von Severus unnatürlich laut an.

"Nun, Mr Potter, das war korrekt. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor.", schnarrte er.

Thian nickte nur zufrieden. Der Rest der Klasse sog währenddessen scharf die Luft ein.

Wann war es schließlich schon einmal vorgekommen, dass Snape einem Gryffindor Hauspunkte GAB, anstatt sie ihm abzuziehen?

Diesen Tag mussten sie sich unbedingt rot im Kalender anstreichen.

Wieder räusperte sich der Hauslehrer der Slytherins und fuhr dann mit seinem Unterricht fort, als wäre nichts gewesen; als hätte er nicht gerade das halbe Weltbild seiner Schüler zerstört.

Nur die beiden Elbenbrüder saßen gelassen auf ihren Plätzen.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.

Nach Zaubertränke hatten sie zusammen eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Remus Lupin, der diesen Posten wieder übernommen hatte.

Während des Unterrichts sah der Werwolf immer wieder unruhig zu dem 'Sohn seines besten Freundes'. Darunter litt allerdings sein Unterricht, also ließ er bald es bleiben.

Als der Unterricht schließlich beendet war und alle Schüler zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle stürmten, ließ Thian sich extra viel Zeit beim Zusammenpacken seiner Sachen. Draco und die anderen Vier sahen ihm ungeduldig dabei zu.

"Geht schon mal vor, ich muss noch kurz mit dem Professor reden.", sagte er lächelnd.

Pelor, Blaise und Neville nickten nur und gingen, während Hermine ihm wortlos viel Glück wünschte und ihnen dann folgte. Er lächelte sie dankbar an und wandte sich dann seinem schmollendem Veela zu. Diesem schien es überhaupt nicht zu passen, dass er so einfach weggeschickt wurde. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Slytherin gar nicht, wie süß er aussah, wenn er schmollte.

Schmunzelnd umarmte er den Blonden und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr:

"Ich muss wirklich nur kurz mit ihm sprechen, Draco. Es wird nicht lange dauern, okay?"

Zögernd nickte Draco und küsste Thian kurz auf den Mund, ehe er sich umwandte und das Klassenzimmer verließ. Mit einem verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen sah der Schwarzhaarige ihm nach. Erst ein leises "Harry?", riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Remus Lupin hatte schweigend beobachtet, wie das junge Paar sich umarmte und Malfoy schließlich ging. Offenbar wollte der Gryffindor genauso mit ihm reden, wie umgekehrt.

"Harry, ich...", sagte er zögernd.

Der 'Jugendliche' lächelte nur und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Vor ihm blieb er dann stehen und sagte leise:

"Ich hab dich vermisst, Remus."

Der Werwolf lächelte erleichtert und schloss Thian dann einfach in seine Arme.

"Ich dich auch, Harry, ich dich auch."

Einige Minuten blieben sie so stehen, doch schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry? Wo... wo bist du gewesen? Ich hab mir so schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Erst ist Sirius... und dann verschwindest du plötzlich! Wieso..."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach der Jüngere ihn und sah ihn beruhigend an.

"Mir gehts gut, ehrlich. Und das mit Sirius... es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich einfach so allein gelassen habe. Dabei hat er dir doch genauso viel bedeutet wie mir..."

Auf die Frage seines Aufenthaltsortes hatte er nicht geantwortet und dies war auch Remus aufgefallen. Allerdings sah er ein, dass ein öffentliches Klassenzimmer wohl nicht der richtige Ort war, um darüber zu reden. Schließlich wusste nicht einmal der Direktor, wo Harry gewesen war. Sicher hatte dies einen Grund.

Er nickte unmerklich und nahm sich vor, später noch einmal auf dieses Thema zu sprechen zu kommen, wenn sie ein wenig ungestörter waren. Denn mit zwei neugierigen Portraits an der Wand, dessen Bewohner sichtlich die Ohren spitzten, war man nicht gerade ungestört.

"Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder da bist. Obwohl mich deine Bindung mit Malfoy-Junior doch mehr als überrascht hat. Wie kam es dazu?"

Neugierig sah der Werwolf seinen Schüler an, der auch sofort erzählte. Nebenbei gingen sie in Richtung Große Halle.

Dort angekommen, trennten sie sich. Während Thian auf den Slytherin Tisch zusteuerte und dort sofort von den Anderen ausgequetscht wurde, ließ sich Remus mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch nieder. Den fragenden Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen beachtete er gar nicht.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.

Nachdem nun auch die letzten beiden Unterrichtsstunden für diesen Tag hinter ihnen lagen (sie hatten noch zwei Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei gehabt, wobei es IMMER noch keinen vernünftigen Lehrer für dieses Fach gab), sammelten sich die drei Gryffs und die drei Slys in Dracos und Thians Wohnung. Diese galt es natürlich sofort ausgiebig zu bestaunen.

Danach machten sie es sich auf der Sitzecke gemütlich und redeten.

"Pelor, wie hat dir denn dein erster Tag hier so gefallen?", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen.

Angesprochener lächelte gutgelaunt.

"Ganz gut, dafür das dies hier eine Menschen-Schule ist."

Sofort wurde er von allen Seiten böse angesehen. Lachend hob er die Hände und rief:

"Nur ein Witz, sorry! Nein, im Ernst; es gefällt mir hier. Dieses Schloss übt eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich aus und der Unterricht war bisher auch recht interessant, bis auf Geschichte vielleicht."

Die Gryffindor nickte zufrieden und kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Freund.

"Wann wird das Wiesel sich eigentlich wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raustrauen?", fragte Draco in die Runde.

Nachdenklich erwiderte Neville:

"Nun, ich denke, er wird sich schon längst wieder hoch in den Turm geschlichen haben. Bei meinem Glück werd ich ihn wohl spätestens heute Abend sehen, wenn ich schlafen gehe."

Der Blonde nickte nachdenklich und schwieg. Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich aus, bis auf einmal ein leises Zischeln zu hören war. Arlia, Thians schwarze Schlange, hatte sich um den rechten Arm ihres Besitzers und Freundes geschlungen und schien nun mit ihm zu 'sprechen'. Die Jugendlichen sahen dem fasziniert zu, bis auf Pelor, der dies ja schon zur Genüge kannte.

/Thian, werden wir bald einmal wieder hinausgehen? Keyn und ich, wir vermissen die Sonne./

Sofort sah der Elb zu Keyn, der zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag und ihn bittend ansah. Die Anderen folgten seinem Blick und die beiden Gryffindors sogen scharf die Luft ein. Sie hatten die große Raubkatze bisher gar nicht bemerkt. War das etwa das kleine Kätzchen von gestern?

/Es tut mir Leid, Arlia. Aber in letzter Zeit ist so viel passiert, dass ich daran gar nicht gedacht hatte. Aber dafür werden wir Morgen den ganzen Tag draußen verbringen, okay/

/Das hört sich gut an., zischelte Arlia und schlängelte wieder zurück zu ihrem Freund.

Thian wandte sich lächelnd wieder den Anderen zu, die ihn fragend und neugierig ansahen.

"Ich werd morgen den ganzen Tag mit den Beiden draußen verbringen, da sie sich hier ein wenig eingeengt fühlen. Und damit Keyn sich auch in seiner richtigen Gestalt bewegen kann, werden wir wohl dem Verbotenem Wald einen Besuch abstatten, das hatte ich ja sowieso vor."

"Und was ist, wenn du erwischt wirst? Du weißt, es ist verboten, diesen Wald zu betreten.", kam es zweifelnd von Hermine.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte sie beruhigend an.

"Dann nehme ich halt Hagrid als Lehrer mit. Ich wollte sowieso noch mit ihm sprechen, aber er war ja heute nicht da. Remus hat mir erzählt, dass er noch im Urlaub ist und erst heute Nacht wieder kommt. Und da morgen Samstag ist, verpasse ich auch keinen Unterricht."

Immer noch zweifelnd, nickte Hermine. Aber Draco sah ihn nun fast schon beleidigt an.

"Und was soll ich dann den ganzen Tag machen? Du weißt doch, dass ich den Verbotenen Wald nicht ausstehen kann!"

Lächelnd hauchte Thian ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte liebevoll:

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Aber Keyn und Arlia müssen auch mal wieder raus."

Nun mischte Blaise sich ein.

"Außerdem, Draco, hast du doch die Auswahlspiele für unser Quidditch Team auf morgen gelegt. Du wolltest doch unbedingt so früh wie möglich mit dem Trainieren anfangen."

Seufzend nickte der Blonde und lehnte sich an seinen Freund.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Thian? Wirst du jetzt wieder Quidditch spielen, oder nicht?", wollte Neville wissen.

Doch der Elb schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

"Nein, soviel ich bis jetzt mitbekommen habe, macht Ginny ihre Sache als neuer Sucher ganz gut. Außerdem habe ich mittlerweile ganz andere Möglichkeiten des Fliegens.", grinste er.

Neville lächelte verstehend und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(1)---- Ich hab mir jetzt einfach mal den Trank rausgesucht, da ich auf die Schnelle nix anderes gefunden hab! _verlegen schaut_

Die Infos hab ich von dieser Seite: _http/www.harrypotterwiki.de/index.php/FelixFelicis_

So, das wars auch schon wieder...

und nicht vergessen, viele Kommis motivieren..._grins_

bye, wölfin


	20. Der Verbotene Wald

_vorsichtig um die Ecke schiel_

ähmm...hi... _sich duck_

ich weiß, es hat ewig lang gedauert, aber wie schon angekündigt, hat vor drei Wochen meine Klausurphase angefangen und ich muss Dienstag auch noch Mathe schreiben...

und da ich pro Klausurphase 7 Klausuren schreibe, wird das da immer etwas stressig bei mir...

also zum Schreiben kam ich überhaupt nicht...

ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das_...lieb guck_

hab aber nur noch eine Woche Schule, dann hab ich endlich Herbstferien! _strahl_

und die kann ich echt gebrauchen...

jedenfalls hab ich mich dazu entschlossen, in den Ferien nur an einer Story zu schreiben und die dann womöglich sogar fertig zu bekommen! Höchstwahrscheinlich wird das meine Story 'Vorurteilsfrei' sein...

dann muss ich mich nämlich net mehr um drei Storys, sondern nur noch um zwei kümmern...

und so würd ich auch zu mehr kommen...

möcht euch aber jetzt auch keine Angst machen_...lach_

könnt mit dem nächsten Pitel nur wieder etwas länger dauern...

und jetzt vielen, vielen Dank an meine Kommi-Schreiber:

_Honigdrache, teddy172, Zauberlehrling, Pandorah, Tifferny Tonks, burningangel84, kathleen potter, KleineSchwesterOrion, Jadis, geli-chan, Minnilein, Gomorrha!_

_euch alle umknuddelt_

sooo...

nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Chap... auch wenn es net besonders lang ist_...seufz_

* * *

**Der Verbotene Wald**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Thian sehr früh wach, allerdings nicht ganz freiwillig.

Noch etwas verpeilt und im Halbschlaf, sah er sich um.

Draco lag an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm, seinen Kopf hatte er auf die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen gelegt und einen Arm um ihn geschlungen. Er schlief noch tief und fest. Was ja auch kein Wunder war, denn ein Blick zur Uhr sagte Thian, dass es erst 6.00 Uhr am morgen war und das an einem SAMSTAG!

Also, wenn nicht Draco ihn geweckt hatte, was dann!

Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte schließlich den Störenfried; Keyn stand am Fußende des Bettes und hatte einen Zipfel der Bettdecke im Maul! Anscheinend wollte er sie ihnen wegziehen, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

Doch ließ die Großkatze die Bettdecke schnell los, als sie bemerkte, dass der Elb wach war und legte sich auf den Boden; sah ihn vollkommen unschuldig an.

Leicht grummelnd erinnerte Thian sich daran, seinen beiden Freunden versprochen zu haben, den ganzen Tag mit ihnen draußen zu verbringen. Aber das dieser Tag gleich um 6.00 Uhr anfangen musste?

Immerhin war er das ganze vergangene Jahr immer zu ähnlichen Zeiten aufgestanden. Nerull hatte nämlich einen leichten Fitness-Tick und hatte ihn und Pelor immer zum morgendlichen Joggen mitgenommen. Okay, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es sogar Spaß gemacht. Sollte er damit vielleicht hier in Hogwarts weitermachen?

Darüber musste er wohl später nachdenken, denn nun knurrte Keyn ärgerlich, dass er immer noch nicht aufgestanden war.

"Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon.", murmelte der Elb leise und machte sich dann daran, aufzustehen ohne seinen Liebling zu wecken.

Denn das konnte wirklich gefährlich werden! Immerhin hatten sie Samstag und Draco war ein typischer Langschläfer.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, doch schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Leise schmatzend drehte der Blonde sich im Bett herum und klemmte sich die Bettdecke zwischen die Beine. Mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete Thian den Jüngeren, der ihm nun unbewusst seinen kleinen, knackigen Po präsentierte. Nur schade, dass er eine Pyjama-Hose trug.

Gähnend verschwand der Schwarzhaarige nun im Bad und machte sich fertig.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück lief er bereits mit Keyn und Arlia, die es sich um seinem Hals gemütlich gemacht hatte, durch das menschenleere Schloss. Der panterähnliche Schwarze tollte ausgelassen um ihn herum; freute sich sichtlich endlich mal wieder rauszukommen.

Thian hatte ihm seine normale Größe gelassen, da es um diese Uhrzeit unwahrscheinlich war, von einem Schüler oder Lehrer gesehen zu werden. Selbst die Portraits schlummerten alle noch.

Endlich auf den Ländereien angekommen, steuerten sie auf auf die Wiese zu, die sich hinter Hagrids Hütte befand und somit vom Schloß aus nicht zu sehen war. Und sollte Hagrid aus seiner Hütte kommen, wäre das auch nicht wirklich schlimm, denn er hatte ja sowieso vor, ihn einzuweihen.

Dort angekommen sah Thian sich noch einmal prüfend um, dann ließ er Arlia von seinen Schultern gleiten und verwandelte sich, nachdem er die Potter-Illusion von sich genommen hatte, in seine Animagus Form.

Oh ja, auch Elben konnten Animagi werden und bei ihnen war das sogar noch etwas leichter und vor allem schmerzfrei, da sie so eng mit der Natur verbunden waren.

Während Arlia sich also auf ein, von der Sonne beschienenes Plätzchen zuschlängelte und es sich dort gemütlich machte, standen sich nun zwei pechschwarze, panterähnliche Wesen gegenüber. Es gab nur einen Unterschied zwischen den Beiden; die Augenfarbe.

Keyn besaß violette Augen, während Thian in seiner Animagusform immer noch smaragdgrüne Augen hatte. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man auch erkennen, dass Keyn ein wenig kleiner als der Andere war.

Und nun taten die Beiden das, was sie schon im Elbenland sehr gern gemacht hatten und was ihnen immer wieder Spaß machte; sie rauften miteinander, spielten Fangen und all solche Dinge, die zwei verspielte Großkatzen gerne machten. Arlia feuerte sie dabei zeitweise ein wenig an.

Nach etwa einer Stunde wurden sie dann aber überraschend unterbrochen, als plötzlich eine Stimme rief:

"Na, wo kommt ihr denn her, ihr Schönen, hmm?"

Freudig drehte Thian sich um und erkannte Hagrid, der wohl gerade aus seiner Hütte getreten und sie beobachtet hatte.

Er lief auf ihn zu und verwandelte sich ihm Schatten der Hütte zurück. Hagrid keuchte überrascht auf, als er erkannte, dass er einen Elben vor sich hatte. Die waren doch ausgestorben, oder?

Thian musste lachen, als er das verblüffte Gesicht des Halbriesen sah und legte mit dem Wink seiner Hand den Illusionszauber wieder über sich. Das Gesicht des Wildhüters war Gold wert, als er zwischen Verblüffung und Freude hin und her schwankte. Schließlich entschied er sich wohl, dass mit dem Elben vorerst zu vergessen und schloss den Kleineren heftig in seine Arme.

"Merlin, Harry! Du hast mir echt gefehlt, Kleiner!", rief er fröhlich.

Dieser aber japste nur und glaubte spüren zu können, dass seine Rippen bald brechen würden.

"Ha... grid! Lass...", japste er.

Schnell entließ der Halbriese ihn aus der knochenbrechenden Umarmung und lächelte entschuldigend, während Thian nach Luft schnappte.

"So, was war denn das grade, hä? Bist wohl'n Animagus geworden, wie dein Paps, hmm?", grinste Hagrid fröhlich.

Leicht verlegen wurde er angesehen.

"Ja, das stimmt. Allerdings nicht so, wie du das meinst. Ohje, das ist ein wenig kompliziert und es könnte etwas länger dauern, dir alles zu erzählen."

Leicht hilflos zuckte der Schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern und dachte daran, dass sein richtiger Vater wirklich ein Animagus war; ein imposanter Bergfalke.

"Ach, das macht doch nichts! Ich muss meinen wöchentlichen Rundgang durch den Verbotenen Wald machen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Na, was meinst du? Willst du mitkommen? Und dieses wunderschöne Kätzchen kann uns begleiten.", rief der Größere enthusiastisch.

Thian sah ihn leicht verblüfft an, da er Keyn als 'Kätzchen' bezeichnet hatte, während er seine ursprüngliche Größe besaß! Dann aber musste er lächeln; immerhin war das hier Hagrid! Er bezeichnete ja auch Knallrümpfige Kröter als vollkommen harmlos!

Er nickte und so machten sie sich auf direktem Wege auf in den Wald, allerdings nicht ohne dass sich ihnen Arlia noch anschloss und dann neben Keyn herschlängelte. Selbsverständlich wurde auch sie begeistert von Hagrid beobachtet.

Als sie sich schon ein gutes Stück im Wald befanden, durchbrach der Wildhüter plötzlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

"So, nun erzähl aber was im vergangenem Jahr passiert ist.", auffordernd sah er den Jüngeren an.

Dieser seufzte nun schwer und begann dann mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen. Sie hatten eine Lichtung erreicht und setzten sich nun auf das etwas bräunliche Gras. Thian gefiel diese Farbe nicht sonderlich, beschloss aber dem nach der 'Erzählstunde' nach zu gehen.

Er brauchte lange, bis er fertig war, da er natürlich die Bindung genau beschreiben musste. Danach schwiegen sie erstmal ein paar Minuten, ehe Hagrid sich leise räusperte und dann fragte:

"Als du dich vorhin zurück verwandelt hast, das war dein richtiges Aussehen, oder? Zeigst' es mir nochmal?"

Verschmitzt lächelnd sah ihn der Halbriese an und Thian kam dieser Bitte gerne nach. Er war nur froh, dass er ihm offensichtlich glaubte.

Als der Elb dann schließlich vor ihm saß, musterte er diesen, ehe er leise sagte:

"Siehst wirklich gut aus. Kein Wunder dass sich der Malfoybengel in dich verliebt hat."

Etwas verlegen lächelnd, stand Thian auf und war nun fast auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit Hagrid. Dies änderte sich allerdings, als der Halbriese aufstand und ihn nun wieder um einiges überragte.

"So, ich werd dann jetzt meinen Rundgang machen. Willst du mit oder...?", fragte Hagrid.

"Nein, ich wollte mir die Bäume hier mal genauer ansehen. Sie sehen nämlich nicht gerade gesund aus."

"Harry... ah... Thian, es ist aber nicht gut, allein durch den Wald..."

"Hagrid, ich bin immerhin schon 19, also ein großer Junge. Ich schaff das schon.", erwiderte der Elb lächelnd.

Hagrid kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und murmelte leise ein: "Weiß ich doch.".

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Während der Halbriese die Lichtung also verließ, blieb er dort und sah sich kurz nach Keyn und Arlia um. Als er sie entdeckte, wurden seine schlimmen Ahnungen bestätigt; irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Wald nicht.

Denn die Beiden hatten sich - anstatt es sich gemütlich zu machen oder zu toben - nebeneinander auf den Boden gesetzt und beobachteten mit Argusaugen die Umgebung. Ihre Anspannung konnte man deutlich erkennen, denn Keyns Schwanz schlug nervös hin und her und Arlia hatte sich halb aufgerichtet.

/Spürt ihr es auch, wollte Thian von der Schlange wissen.

Diese richtete sich noch weiter auf und sah ihn kurz an, beobachtete dann aber wieder die Umgebung.

/Ja. Dieser Wald ist krank. Irgendetwas ist hier, das nicht hierher gehört., zischelte sie leise.

Der Elb nickte und ging dann auf einen der Bäume zu. Wie schon im Wald der Familie Malfoy, legte er seine Hand auf den Baum und schloss die Augen. Dann konzentrierte er sich und keuchte leise, als ihm eine Welle von negativen Gefühlen entgegenschlug.

Schmerz.

Schmerz erkannte er sofort, kannte er sich damit doch bestens aus.

Dann war da noch eine heftige Mischung aus Wut, Hass und auch Angst.

Eine grenzenlose Angst, bald nicht mehr zu sein.

Ruckartig öffnete Thian seine Augen wieder und zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Mit Entsetzen in den Augen, starrte er den Baum an, sah aber in Wirklichkeit durch ihn hindurch. Er musste sich erst einmal von diesem Schock erholen.

Dieser Baum hatte Todesangst.

Und er war schon längst an der Schwelle des Todes angekommen. Bald würde es ihn nicht mehr geben, würde nicht endlich etwas geschehen!

Dem Elben war klar, dass Bäume eigentlich keine Gefühle hatten. Nicht in dem Sinne, in dem Menschen, Elben, Veelas, etc. Gefühle hatten.

Nein, bei Bäumen und Pflanzen war es eher so, dass sich der Gesundheitszustand in 'Gefühlen' wiederspiegelte. Waren sie gesund, so waren sie fröhlich. Waren sie verletzt, oder wie hier an der Schwelle des Todes, so sendeten sie eine Welle von negativen Gefühlen aus.

Aber das diese Welle so groß und stark sein könnte, damit hatte er ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet.

Thian wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so dort stand, als plötzlich etwas nasses über seinen rechten Handrücken fuhr. Rasch zog er seine Hand zurück und sah nach unten, direkt in die violetten Augen von Keyn. Diese sahen ihn fast schon fragend an.

"Wir hatten Recht. Irgendetwas ist in diesem Wald, dass den Bäumen und Pflanzen den Tod bringt.", murmelte der Elb leise.

Dann riss er sich zusammen und überprüfte die anderen Bäume, die in der Nähe standen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich irrte und es nur einem so schlecht ging.

Doch die Hoffnung war vergebens; überall war es das gleiche!

Keyn und Arlia musterten ihren Freund besorgt, denn er war ziemlich blass. Es war wahrscheinlich anstrengend, andauernd diesen 'Gefühlen' ausgesetzt zu sein.

Nach dem 8. Mal hörte der Schwarzhaarige auf und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Er war vollkommen fertig.

Nicht nur, dass ihn die ganze Situation mitnahm; nein, für ihn fühlte es sich auch noch so an, als seien all dieser Hass, all diese Angst gegen ihn gerichtet.

Am liebsten würde er sich nur noch hinlegen und eine Runde schlafen.

Doch vorher wollte er noch wissen, was die Ursache dieser 'Erkrankung' war.

Also stand er auf und ging auf den Baum zu, den er als erstes überprüft hatte. Diesmal jedoch legte er beide Hände auf die rissige Rinde und konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen. Er versuchte nun, einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, was dies alles verursacht hatte.

Es dauerte lange und es war verdammt anstrengend, doch schließlich hatte er, was er wollte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

/Und? Was ist, fragte Arlia angespannt.

Auch ihr gefiel es hier von Minute zu Minute weniger.

Seufzend fuhr Thian sich mit der Hand über die Augen und erwiderte:

/Ich weiß jetzt, was dafür verantwortlich ist. Und die ungefähre Richtung wo es ist, auch. Kommt mit./

Er ließ Arlia sich um seinen linken Oberarm schlingen und bedeutete Keyn ihm zu folgen. Dann ging er los, auf die Mitte des Verbotenen Waldes zu.

Auf ihrem Weg begegnete ihnen kein Zentaur, Einhorn oder sonstiges Wesen. Sie schienen zu spüren, dass er ein Elb war und ihnen nichts tun wollte. Doch auch, wenn sich ihnen 100 Akrumentulas in den Weg gestellt hätten, hätte Thian es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt, so tief in Gedanken war er.

Er hatte immer wieder dieses Bild vor Augen, dass ihm der Baum geschickt hat. Denn so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Es war ein schneeweißer, rießiger Baum, auf einer großen Lichtung wo alles verdorben und tot aussah. Es schien dort seit Jahren kein Leben mehr zu geben. Aber auch der Baum selbst, wirkte nicht rein, sondern hatte etwas abstoßendes an sich. Es war ein dreckiges Weiß und auch die pulsierenden, anscheinend im ganzen Wald verlaufenden Wurzeln luden nicht gerade zum Bleiben ein.

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er erst durch eine Mauer eisiger Kälte, die ihn plötzlich zu umschließen schien, aufschreckte und auf seine Umgebung achtete.

Und dann sah er ihn; den weißen Baum auf der Lichtung.

Er war keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt und schon hier roch es derart nach verfaultem, dass ihm auf der Stelle schlecht wurde. Auch seinen beiden Freunden erging es nicht besser und schnell traten sie ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass sie wenigstens der Kälte entkamen.

Und jetzt sah er sich auch genauer um. Es war alles so, wie auf dem Bild, dass er im Kopf hatte, doch von dieser Mauer war nichts zu erkennen gewesen. Sie schloss sich wie eine Kuppel um die Lichtung und leuchtete hier und da kurz weiß-blau auf. Er lauschte kurz, doch hörte er keinen Ton. In der näheren Umgebung schien es tatsächlich kein Leben zu geben.

Aber wer wollte schon neben einem Baum wohnen, der anscheinend alles Leben aus dem Wald saugte!  
Denn genau das schien er zu tun.

Die pulsierenden Wurzeln waren im ganzen Wald verankert und pulsierten die ganze Zeit. Jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass der Baum von innen heraus zu leuchten schien.

Was, bei Merlin, war hier bloß los!

* * *

so, das wars auch schon wieder...

na, irgendwelche Vermutungen was es mit dem Baum auf sich hat? _g_

Freu mich über Kommis...wie immer...

bye, wölfin


	21. Verletzter Veela

So, und jetzt geht es nach Ewigkeiten endlich weiter..._grins_

hoffe, meine Leser sind mir nicht alle abhanden gekommen...

Vielen Danke für die lieben Kommis von:

Minnilein, teddy172, KleineSchwesterOrion, burningangel84, Tifferny Tonks, Zauberlehrling, kathleen potter, geli-chan und zissy!!!

Danke auch fürs Warten..._lach_

und jetzt viel Spaß:

* * *

**Verletzter Veela**

Eine halbe Stunde später war Thian mit seinen beiden tierischen Begleitern auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss, natürlich wieder in der Gestalt von Harry Potter.

Der Schwarzhaarige war tief in Gedanken versunken; innerlich immer noch bei dem Baum. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn. Dieser Baum hatte so eine machtvolle, aber dennoch böse Ausstrahlung bessesen, dass es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runterfuhr. Und diese Wurzeln waren erst recht unheimlich gewesen. Sie schienen wirklich dem gesamten Wald die Lebensenergie zu entziehen.

Wie lange das wohl schon so ging?

Und warum war es Hagrid niemals aufgefallen? Er hätte diesen Baum auf einem seiner Rundgänge doch entdecken müssen, oder nicht?

Obwohl...

Nachdenklich dachte er an die Wand eisiger Kälte zurück, die den Baum umgeben hatte. Wie ein Schutzschild...

War das der Grund, warum der Wildhüter ihn nie entdeckt hatte? Wegen des Schutzschildes? Aber warum hatte er ihn denn dann sehen können?

Weil er ein Elb war?

Oder weil er gewusst hatte, dass dieser Baum genau dort stand?

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, wenn er jetzt Vermutungen anstellte. Was er brauchte, waren Informationen über diesen Baum.

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als er nicht weit entfernt ein lautes Rufen hörte. Suchend drehte er sich um und erkannte schließlich Slyhterins Hausmannschaft auf dem Quidditch-Feld.

Stimmt ja, sie wollten ja heute trainieren.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er einen blonden Haarschopf unter den fliegenden Schülern erkannte; Draco. Ob er ihm wohl böse war, weil er heute morgen einfach so gegangen war? Na, hoffentlich nicht.

Die Rufe entpuppten sich als Anfeuerungsrufe. Und zwar von keinem geringerem als Blaise Zabini. Also dürfte Pelor auch nicht weit sein.

Moment!

Thian grinste fröhlich. Vielleicht wusste Pelor ja etwas über diesen Baum. Und wenn nicht er, dann bestimmt Hermine.

Er blickte kurz hinunter zu Keyn, der ihn die ganze Zeit über schon neugierig beobachtet hatte.

"Na, mein Kleiner? Was hältst du von einem kleinen Wettlauf zum Stadion?", fragte er.

Keyn sprang sofort auf und rannte los. Nach ein paar Metern blieb er stehen und schaute seinen elbischen Freund mit Schalk in den Augen an, ehe er wieder losrannte.

"Na warte, du...", rief dieser gespielt empört und folgte ihm.

Schließlich kamen sie beinahe gleichzeitig an, allerdings nur, weil Keyn sich zurückgehalten hatte. In seiner Elbengestalt hätte Thian ja vielleicht mit ihm mithalten können, doch als Mensch... Unmöglich...

Leise lachend, strich er über das schwarze, glänzende Fell.

"Sorry, Kleiner, aber ich muss dich jetzt wieder klein zaubern. Aber sobald wir wieder in unseren Räumen sind, mach ich es wieder rückgängig, versprochen."

Und damit konzentrierte er sich kurz und schon stand wieder das niedliche, kleine Kätzchen vor ihm, welches nun ärgerlich miaute und sich trotzig einfach hinsetzte, was den Elben wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Dann ging er auf seinen Bruder zu, der ein paar Meter weiter dem Training zusah und offenbar heftig mit Blaise diskutierte. Keiner von beiden hatte ihn bis jetzt bemerkt. Keyn war ihm nicht gefolgt und Arlia leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Beim näherkommen erkannte er schließlich, worum es bei der Disskusion ging und lachte laut auf. Dies brachte die Beiden dazu, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

"Du müsstest es doch langsam besser wissen, Blaise, als ihm noch weiter Quidditch erklären zu wollen, oder?", schmunzelte er.

Angesprochener schenkte ihm ein kurzes Grinsen.

"Stimmt, aber man soll die Hoffnung schließlich nicht aufgeben.", erwiderte er feixend.

Pelor schnaubte nur und fragte dann besorgt:

"Was ist los, Thian? Du wirkst, als hättest du schlechte Nachrichten?"

Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass seinen Bruder offenbar irgendetwas beschäftigte. Und da dieser normalerweise nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, machte er sich natürlich Sorgen. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, dass ihn durcheinander gebracht hatte.

"Ja, das stimmt leider. Ich...", fing der Schwarzhaarige an, wurde aber von einem gerufenem "Harry!" unterbrochen.

Fragend sah er sich um und erkannte Neville, der auf sie zukam, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Thian stutzte. Wirkte Neville etwa schadenfroh? Warum das? Doch, wie um seine unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten, zeigte der Gryffindor jetzt eindeutig schadenfroh nach oben.

Der Schwarzhaarige folgte dem Wink mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend und blieb schließlich an einem paar schwarzer Stiefel, grüner Hose, einem Besen und grüner Robe hängen.

'Oh Oh', dachte er schluckend, als er bei den sturmgrauen Augen ankam, die ihn wütend fixierten.

Offenbar WAR Draco mehr als nur ein wenig sauer, weil er ihn heute morgen einfach allein gelassen hatte. Ohje, das konnte was werden.

Dies dachten wohl auch seine Freunde und sein Bruder, denn diese nahmen nun einen Sicherheitsabstand von 10 Metern ein, als der Slytherin auf ihn zugeflogen kam und dann wütend von seinem Besen stieg.

Die anderen Spieler entschieden sich wohl einheitlich dafür, eine Pause zu machen und verzogen sich in ihrer Umkleide.

Währenddessen kam Draco immer weiter auf ihn zu und blieb schließlich einen halben Meter vor ihm stehen. Mit kalten Augen sah er ihn an und zischte wütend:

"Wie konntest du es wagen, mich einfach zu verlassen?! Ich bin ein Malfoy! Einen Malfoy verlässt man nicht einfach so!"

Thian reagierte vorerst nicht, blickte allerdings in die kalten Augen seines Gegenübers und erkannte schließlich, was ihn an diesem Bild störte. Draco hatte seine Maske auf!! Er verschloss seine Gefühle vor ihm! Der Elb zuckte zusammen. Das tat weh, unglaublich weh.

"Was ist? Ist sich der werte Elbenprinz jetzt auch noch zu fein dafür, mir zu antworten?!", schnarrte der Veela eiskalt.

Traurig sah Thian ihn an.

"Hör auf damit.", bat er leise.

"Verschließ deine Gefühle nicht vor mir, Draco."

Doch dieser schnaubte nur arrogant und schnarrte:

"Als würde ich jema..."

"Es tut mir leid.", unterbrach der Schwarhaarige ihn leise und nahm ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

Verblüfft sah der Veela ihn an und ließ unbewusst seine Maske fallen. Dadurch konnte der Elb nun erkennen, wie tief verletzt Draco sein Verhalten hatte. Aber dort war auch Unsicherheit in den grauen Augen zu erkennen.

"Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich heute Morgen einfach so gegangen bin, aber du sahst so unglaublich niedlich und friedlich aus, wie du da geschlafen hast, dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte. Außerdem wusstest du ja, wohin ich gehen wollte. Es war nicht böse gemeint, ehrlich. Dafür liebe ich dich doch viel zu sehr.", fuhr er fort und lächelte ihn dabei warm an.

Draco sah ihn unsicher an, wusste offenbar nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Doch Thian machte ihm die Entscheidung leichter, indem er einfach wortlos die Arme ausbreitete. Es dauerte auch nur eine Sekunde, ehe Draco dieser Einladung nachkam und sich an den Größeren kuschelte, dabei wie befreit aufseufzte.

Erleichtert drückte Thian ihn an sich und legte seine Wange auf die weichen Haare des Anderen, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her.

"Warum warst du so wütend? Doch nicht etwa wirklich, weil du ein Malfoy bist?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten liebevoll.

Draco schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und presste sein Gesicht an das Hemd seines Partners.

"Warum denn dann, hmm, Kätzchen?", harkte der Schwarzhaarige nach und benutzte absichtlich den Kosenamen.

Dies beruhigte den Veela und er sagte leise:

"Ich... Als du heute morgen nicht da warst, da... Ich hatte Angst, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen ist... dass ich wieder zuhause bin und du nicht auftauchst... Als ich dann gemerkt hab, dass es doch stimmt, dass das alles kein Traum war, da war ich einfach wütend. Ich war wütend, weil ich Angst gehabt hatte..."

"Du traust dem Frieden wohl noch nicht, hmm?"

"...nein...", hauchte Draco beschämt.

Sanft schob Thian ihn etwas von sich weg und lächelte ihn dann an.

"Du musst dich dafür nicht schämen. Das du Angst hattest, zeigt mir doch, wie sehr du mich liebst und das bedeutet mir viel."

Langsam senkte er den Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren, welcher glücklich aufseufzte. Er vertiefte den Kuss nicht, denn er wollte Draco nur beweisen, dass er noch da war und auch nicht plötzlich verschwinden würde.

Sanft löste er den Kuss und zog den Blonden wieder in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

"Alles okay?", fragte auf einmal Pelor, welcher zusammen mit Blaise und Neville wieder näher gekommen war.

Thian nickte stumm und dann viel ihm ein, warum er überhaupt hier war. Fragend wandte er sich seinem Bruder zu.

"Kennst du dich mit magischen Pflanzen aus? Mit Bäumen, die anderen die Lebensenergie stehlen können?", wollte er wissen.

Doch der Braunhaarige sah ihn nur konfus an.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Nerull hat sich immer sehr dafür interessiert, wieso?"

Der Älteste seufzte ärgerlich und enttäuscht, denn er hatte momentan keinerlei Möglichkeiten, seine älteren Bruder oder seine Eltern zu fragen, ob sie etwas über den Baum wussten. Sie hatten nämlich ausgemacht, dass sie frühestens an Weihnachten wieder nach Hause kamen, da sie den Schild nicht zu sehr beanspruchen wollten. Zudem wollten sie Dumbledore nicht misstrauisch machen.

Also blieb ihm nur noch Hermine. Vielleicht wusste sie ja etwas über den Baum, oder zumindest, wo sie Informationen über ihn bekommen konnten.

"Thian, was ist los?", holte ihn Dracos Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf.

Vier besorgte, aber auch neugierige Blicke lagen auf ihm.

"Wieso wolltest du das wissen, Thian? Was hast du ihm Wald herausgefunden?", wollte Neville wissen.

Seufzend fuhr Angesprochener sich durch die schwarzen Haare.

"Nun, die Bäume sind alle krank, die meisten werden in ca. 5-6 Monaten einfach sterben, wenn bis dahin nichts passiert. Tief im Wald hab ich einen rießigen, weißen Baum gefunden, der von einer Art Schutzschild umgeben ist. Seine Wurzeln scheinen zu pulsieren und sind im ganzen Wald verankert. Es sieht so aus, als würde er die ganze Lebensenergie in sich aufnehmen. Und er ist alt, mich wunderts, dass er noch nicht geplatzt ist.", erklärte der Elb nachdenklich mit düsterem Unterton.

Kurz herrschte Schweigen bei den Freunden.

"Deswegen ist der Wald also so unheimlich...", murmelte Blaise und sah zum Verbotenem Wald, Draco tat es ihm nach.

"Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen?", fragte der Blonde leise.

Doch Thian schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

"Sorry, aber ich weiß wirklich nichts über diesen Baum. Es wäre wohl am Besten du fragst Nerull an Weihnachten.", seufzte Pelor.

"Weißt du vielleicht etwas, Nev? Du kennst dich doch mit Pflanzen aus.", wandte der Elb sich an den Gryffindor.

Doch auch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob ein wenig hilflos die Schultern.

"Ich hab noch nie von so einer Pflanze gehört, sorry."

"Naja, dann werd ich wohl Hermine fragen. Wo ist sie denn eigentlich?", fragte Thian.

"Jetzt wo du's sagst. Sie wollte nur noch kurz in die Bibliothek und dann auch herkommen. Sie müsste eigentlich schon längst wieder hier sein.", erwiderte Neville nachdenklich und auch leicht besorgt.

Blaise schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter und grinste:

"Keine Sorge. Wahrscheinlich hat sie den 2. Band von 'Eine Geschichte Hogwarts' gefunden und ist so begeistert, dass sie uns völlig vergessen hat."

Das brachte auch die anderen zum Lachen und der Gryffindor meinte:

"Ja, das stimmt. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."

"Na gut, dann werd ich mal in der Bibliothek nach ihr sehen. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle?", fragte Thian lächelnd.

Ein vierstimmiges 'Ja!' ertönte, er gab Draco noch einen kurzen Kuss und ging dann weiter in Richtung Schloss, während das Training weiterging. Arlia und Keyn, mittlerweile nicht mehr beleidigt, folgten ihrem Freund.

Auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek begegnete er nur sehr wenigen anderen Schülern, was ihm gerade recht kam. Denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Schüler sich noch immer von dem Schock seiner Rückkehr und seiner Bindung mit Draco Malfoy erholen mussten. Was danach passierte, wusste wohl nur Gott allein.

Er ging gerade an einigen leerstehenden Klassenräumen vorbei, als er aus einem plötzlich ein lautes Klatschen, gefolgt von einem leisen Schluchzen hörte. Verwundert blieb er stehen. Was war da los?

Auch Keyn stoppte, wandte sich einer Tür zu und fauchte in richtiger Katzenmanier. Wieder ertönte ein Schluchzen und Thians Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Das hörte sich an wie Hermine!!

Mit schnellen Schritten war er an der Tür und entfernte mit Leichtigkeit die Abwehrzauber, die auf dieser lagen, ehe er sie rücksichtslos aufriss. Was er sah, ließ ihn auf der Stelle zu Eis erstarren, so entsetzt war er.

* * *

Ja, ich weiß es ist kurz.

Aber ich wollte diesen Cliff und ich wollte euch auch net noch länger warten lassen...

bis zum nächsten Chap...

_wink_

bye, wölfin


	22. Angriff auf Hermine

So,

hier kommt das nächste Chap...

hoffe mal, ihr seid zufrieden mit dem, was ich mir für Parkinson und Weasley ausgedacht hab..._muhahaha_

Vielen lieben Dank für die anspornenden Kommis von:

KleineSchwesterOrion, kathleen potter, teddy172, Tifferny Tonks, Spawn83, burningangel84, Lorrinde, Zauberlehrling und geli-chan!!!

und jetzt viel Spaß:

* * *

**Angriff auf Hermine**

Wieder ertönte ein Schluchzen und Thians Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Das hörte sich an wie Hermine!!

Mit schnellen Schritten war er an der Tür und entfernte mit Leichtigkeit die Abwehrzauber, die auf dieser lagen, ehe er sie rücksichtslos aufriss. Was er sah, ließ ihn auf der Stelle zu Eis erstarren, so entsetzt war er.

--------------------------

Er hatte sich leider nicht getäuscht.

Das Schluchzen, das er gehört hatte, stammte tatsächlich von Hermine.

Und dieses Klatschen konnte er sich nun ebenfalls gut erklären, denn ihre Wangen waren beide gerötet.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein hässliches Reißen von Stoff und dieses Geräusch riss Thian aus seiner Erstarrung. Noch immer war ihm nicht ganz klar, was hier gerade passierte. Nun, er wusste es, wollte es aber dennoch nicht wahrhaben.

Hermine war per Zauber mit über dem Kopf verschränkten Armen an die Wand gepinnt worden, sodass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Zudem hatte man ihr den Mund mit einem breiten Klebeband verschlossen, damit sie nicht nach Hilfe schreien konnte. Das Reißen von Stoff kam von ihrer Bluse, die ihr nun in Fetzen vom Körper hing und einen blütenweißen BH offenbarte.

Mit einem panischen Ausdruck in den Augen und immer noch schluchzend war ihr Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Freund gerichtet. Ronald Weasley, der bedrohlich vor ihr stand und sie hungrig anstarrte. Wahnsinnig grinsend machte er sich nun an ihrem Rock zu schaffen. Offenbar hatte keiner der Beiden ihn bisher bemerkt.

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen ließ Thian nach links sehen. Dort saß doch tatsächlich Pansy Parkinson auf einem der verstaubten Tische, starrte ihn erschrocken an und richtete dann langsam ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Also war sie es gewesen, die die Tür verriegelt hatte. Ronald hätte diese Zauber niemals hinbekommen, denn sie waren schwarzmagischer Natur.

Doch die Slytherin kam gar nicht dazu, ihn zu verfluchen, denn mit einem Wink seiner Hand besaß Keyn wieder seine wahre Größe und sprang bedrohlich auf sie zu. Sofort schrie sie auf und erstarrte zur Eissäule.

Durch das Keuchen war auch Weasley auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Doch das nützte ihm jetzt auch nichts mehr.

Mit zwei gewaltigen Schritten war der Elb bei dem Rothaarigen und riss ihn von dem Mädchen weg, welches jetzt erleichtert aufschluchzte.

Er pinnte Weasley an die Wand und schlug ein-, zweimal fest zu, ehe er ihn fast schon angewidert losließ. Wimmernd und heulend sank er auf den Boden, doch Thian war noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

Niemand tat seiner besten Freundin weh! Niemand! Auch kein Ronald Weasley!!!

Er packte den Kleineren am Kragen und zog ihn wieder hoch, starrte ihn hasserfüllt aus grünen Augen an und zischte:

"Du kleines, widerliches Subjekt! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an Hermine zu vergreifen? Dafür wirst du büßen!"

Er holte gerade aus, um noch einmal zuzuschlagen, als ein scharfes "Mister Potter!!" ertönte.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und entdeckte seine Hauslehrerin, die in der Tür stand und ihn mit verärgertem Blick ansah. Anscheinend waren ihr die verängstigte Pansy und die schluchzende Hermine noch nicht aufgefallen.

"Können Sie mir vielleicht mal erklären, was Sie da gerade tun? Lassen Sie Mr Weasley sofort... OH, beim Barte Merlins!!"

Entsetzt schlug sie eine Hand vor ihren Mund, als sie die Gryffindor nun doch entdeckte. In diesem Moment, als langsam Verstehen in ihr hochkroch, ließ Thian den Rothaarigen wie einen nassen Sack Kartoffeln fallen und ging auf seine beste Freundin zu. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand - allerdings so, dass die Lehrerin es nicht sah - entfernte er den Zauber, der sie an der Wand festhielt und fing sie auf, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben.

Sanft entfernte er auch das Klebeband, sodass er ihr nicht zu sehr weh tat. Doch kaum hatte er das getan, krallte sie sich in sein Shirt, barg ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.

"Shh... es ist alles wieder gut, hörst du? Shh..."

Beruhigend strich der Elb ihr übers Haar und flüsterte ihr sinnloses Zeug ins Ohr, während er nebenbei mithilfe einiger Verrenkungen seinen Umhang auszog und ihn ihr um die Schultern legte, sodass ihre Blöße bedeckt war. Danach schob er einen Arm unter ihre Knie und den Anderen unter ihre Schulter und stand so auf.

Nun löste sich auch Professor McGonagall aus ihrer Starre und kam fassungslos auf sie zu.

"Miss Granger... oh Merlin! Wie konnte Mr Weasley nur...?!", stammelte sie.

Dann riss sie sich allerdings zusammen, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und schon wurden Parkinson und Weasley von unsichtbaren Seilen gefesselt und schwebten auf sie zu. Dadurch das sie beschäftigt war, bekam sie nicht mit, wie Keyn wieder in die Kätzchen Größe gezaubert wurde und sich neben Arlia auf den Boden setzte. Diese war die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe gewesen, um das Mädchen, wenn nötig, zu beißen.

"Kommen Sie, Mr Potter. Bringen wir Miss Granger in den Krankenflügel und gehen dann in mein Büro, da der Direktor momentan im Ministerium ist. Ich will ganz genau wissen, was passiert ist!"

Thian nickte nur und folgte seiner Hauslehrerin; seine beiden tierischen Freunde und die beiden Schüler ebenso, wenn letztere auch nicht ganz freiwillig.

So lief die merkwürdige Gruppe quer durchs Schloss, wobei sie von mehr als nur einem Schüler schief angesehen wurden. War ja auch verständlich, oder?

Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen, platzten sie gerade in eine Unterhaltung zwischen Severus Snape und Poppy Pomfrey. Beide sahen erstaunt auf diese so ungleiche Gruppe und wollten gerade fragen, was denn los sei, als Thian ihnen zuvorkam.

"Madame Pomfrey, würden Sie sich Hermine bitte einmal ansehen?", bat er und ging auf eines der Betten zu, legte seine beste Freundin dort ab.

"Ja, natürlich. Aber was ist denn... Oh Merlin!"

Erschrocken fasste sich die schon etwas ältere Krankenschwester ans Herz und starrte völlig entsetzt auf den beinahe vollkommen entblößten Oberkörper der Schülerin, als der Umhang verrutschte. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht sanft und sie streichelte dem Mädchen vorsichtig über den Kopf.

"Armes, kleines Ding.", wisperte sie so leise, dass nur Thian sie dank seiner guten Ohren verstehen konnte.

"Herm?", fragte er leise.

Doch diese schluchzte nur, immer noch das Gesicht an seiner Brust verborgen und die Hände in sein Shirt gekrallt.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und ein leise fluchender Blaise Zabini kam herein, gefolgt von Pelor, Draco und Neville. Blaise hielt sich den Arm, und zwar so vorsichtig als würde er schmerzen.

Doch sie blieben abrupt stehen, als sie erkannten, wer sich alles im Raum befand. Als Neville seine Freundin erblickte und in welchem Zustand sie offensichtlich war, rannte er sofort zu ihr. Durch gutes Zureden gelang es ihm relativ schnell, dass sie sich von dem Elben löste und nun an Neville klammerte.

Konfus blickte dieser seinen Freund an.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte er mit panischen Gesichtsausdruck wissen.

"Weasley wollte sie vergewaltigen. Ich konnt grad noch schlimmeres verhindern.", seufzte er.

Sofort wurde der Rothaarige von allen Anwesenden, außer Parkinson, vernichtend und kalt angestarrt. Dieser allerdings jammerte immer noch und redete irgendwas davon, das seine Nase gebrochen sei. Nun gut, es sah ganz danach aus, aber wenn kümmerte es?

Pansy dagegen verhielt sich still, schien immer noch eingeschüchtert zu sein, auch wenn Keyn momentan wieder klein war. Aber wer wusste schon, ob er nicht gleich wieder groß sein und sie anknabbern würde?

"Gut, Poppy, bitte kümmern Sie sich um sie. Severus? Würdest du uns bitte in mein Büro begleiten? Schließlich gehört Miss Parkinson Ihrem Haus an. Mr Potter, Sie auch.", ordnete Professor McGonagall an.

Die Angesprochenen nickten, als Draco plötzlich vortrat.

"Professor, könnte ich vielleicht mitgehen?", bat er höflich.

Die Hexe sah ihn einen Moment stirnrunzelnd an, nickte dann aber nach einem Seitenblick zu Thian. Dann ging sie vorraus, der Tränkemeister und die beiden Jungen folgten, genau wie die beiden Gefesselten. Arlia und Keyn blieben bei Pelor.

Hermine ließen sie guten Gewissens bei der Krankenschwester und ihrem Freund zurück.

Im Büro der Gryffindor Hauslehrerin angekommen, wurden Weasley und Parkinson von den Fesseln befreit und auf zwei harte Stühle befördert, während der Tränkemeister, Minerva und der Elb es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich machen konnten. Draco setzte sich auf den Schoß seines Partners.

"So und nun will ich wissen, was passiert ist. Mr Potter?", forderte die Stellvertretende Direktorin ihn auf.

"Ich wollte eigentlich in die Bibliothek und Hermine etwas fragen, als ich an diesen leerstehenden Klassenzimmern vorbei kam. Ich hab ein Schluchzen gehört, hab die Abwehrzauber von der Tür genommen, bin rein und hab Weasley gesehen, wie er Hermine gerade die Bluse aufgerissen hat. Ich hab ihn von ihr weggerissen und ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wollte es eigentlich noch einmal tun, als Sie dann reinkamen, Professor. Parkinson saß die ganze Zeit in der Ecke auf einem der Tische. Mehr weiß ich nicht.", erklärte der Elb.

"Mmh..."

Nachdenklich musterte Snape die beiden Übeltäter und schien fieberhaft über etwas nachzudenken. Unvermittelt sprach er seine Schülerin an.

"Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum sie nur zugesehen und nicht geholfen haben, Miss Parkinson? Ich kann mir irgendwie keinen Reim darauf machen.", sagte er mit kalter Stimme.

Doch die Slytherin schnaubte nur, warf ihm einen arroganten Blick zu und starrte dann aus dem Fenster, offensichtlich nicht bereit, irgendeine Antwort zu liefern.

Dies ließ den Tränkemeister allerdings nur böse grinsen. Elegant stand er auf, ging zum Kamin hinüber, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer. Laut und deutlich rief er:

"Zaubereiministerium; Abteilung für Strafverfolgung jeglicher Art!"

Erschrocken keuchten Parkinson und Weasley auf. Das konnte die Fledermaus doch nicht machen! Er konnte doch keine Auroren nach Hogwarts holen...!

Und wie er das konnte!

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr...?", fragte eine etwas ältere Hexe, die gerade ihren Kopf in den Kamin hielt. Offenbar war sie so eine Art Sekretärin.

"Mr Severus Snape. Ich würde gern den Vergewaltigungsversuch eines Schülers an einer Mitschülerin melden. Zudem hat dieser Schüler auch noch Hilfe gehabt."

Überrascht starrte die Frau ihn an, mit so etwas hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber dann nickte sie ernst.

"Ich schicke Ihnen sofort zwei dafür zuständige Auroren durch den Kamin."

Snape nickte und der Kopf verschwand. Zwei Minuten später verfärbte sich das Feuer wieder grün und zwei Männer kamen aus dem Kamin gestolpert. So würdevoll wie möglich versuchten sie den Ruß von ihren Kleidern zu bekommen.

Beide waren ca. um die 30 Jahre alt, sahen sehr sportlich aus und blickten nun ernst in die Runde. Als sie das ganze Blut in Weasleys Gesicht sahen, welches von der tatsächlich gebrochenen Nase herrührte, verzogen sie angewidert das Gesicht.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Jonathan Tales und das hier ist mein Partner, Kevin Joule. Wir hörten etwas von versuchter Vergewaltigung?"

"Genau. Setzen Sie sich doch. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, ich bin die stellvertretende Direktorin an dieser Schule. Der Direktor ist momentan im Ministerium beschäftigt, daher nehme ich das in die Hand. Das ist Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. Und Ronald Weasley und Pansy Parkinson."

Dabei zeigte sie immer auf diejenigen, deren Name sie gerade nannte.

"Nun gut, was ist denn vorgefallen?", wollte Tales wissen, während Joule nun ein Notizbuch zückte.

Also wiederholte Thian noch einmal das, was er gerade eben schon gesagt hatte. Als dann allerdings Weasley aufgefordert wurde, zu sprechen, weigerte er sich genauso, wie Parkinson vorhin.

Der Auror ließ sich dies jedoch nicht gefallen, zog einfach eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche, entkorkte sie und ging damit auf den Schüler zu. Hart packte er ihn am Kinn, zwang ihn den Mund zu öffnen und ließ drei Tropfen der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund tropfen. Als seine Augen daraufhin glasig wurden, war allen klar, was das für eine Flüssigkeit gewesen war.

Veritaserum!

Sofort sprang Parkinson auf und fing zu kreischen an:

"Das dürfen Sie nicht!! Wir sind noch Schüler! Sie dürfen uns kein Wahrheitsserum verpassen!!"

Jetzt mischte sich der andere Auror ein, Joule.

"Tut mir leid, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, Miss. Aber es ist sehr wohl erlaubt. Denn erstens sind Sie verdächtigt, eine Straftat begangen zu haben und zweitens sind Sie beide bereits volljährig!", sagte er scharf.

Schlagartig wurde das Mädchen blass. Offenbar hatte sie das vollkommen vergessen oder wirklich nicht gewusst. Jedenfalls war nun allen Anwesenden klar, dass diese Auroren keinen Spaß verstanden, wenn es um Vergewaltigungen ging.

"Wie ist Ihr Name?", eröffnete Tales nun das Verhör.

"Ronald Billius Weasley.", ertönte die tonlose Antwort.

"Wie heißen Ihre Eltern?"

"Arthur und Molly Weasley."

Und so ging es weiter. Alle sahen interessiert zu, wie die Auroren seine Personalien aufnahmen. Nur Pansy schaute leicht panisch.

"Haben Sie heute versucht, eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen zu vergewaltigen?", kam die kritische Frage.

"Ja."

So einfach und dennoch so schrecklich lautete die Antwort.

Thian wurde es ganz anders, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Weasley auch Draco vor nicht allzu langer Zeit angegriffen hatte. Was wäre passiert, wenn er ihn nicht geschlagen hätte, sondern...? Unbewusst verstärkte er seine Umarmung um den Veela auf seinem Schoß und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Verhör.

"Warum wollten Sie sie vergewaltigen?"

"Weil sie mir gehört. Longbottom hat nicht das Recht, sie anzufassen, während sie sich mir verweigert. Sie ist meine Freundin. Nur ich allein darf sie berühren, nur ich. Denn ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich, das weiß ich ganz genau. Diese verdammte Schlampe macht für jeden die Beine breit, nur für mich nicht. Sie hat es verdient. Und ich werde es wieder tun, solange bis sie zu mir zurückgekrochen kommt."

Den Anwesenden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie dies hörten. Dieser Junge war ja vollkommen wahnsinnig! Der gehörte nicht nach Askaban, sondern in die nächste Klapse!

Reichlich unsanft verabreichte Tales ihm das Gegenmittel und wandte sich dann dem Mädchen zu. Dieses quietschte erschrocken auf und versuchte abzuhauen. Allerdings war ihr Hauslehrer schneller.

Blitzschnell war er an der Tür und hielt sie fest, sodass der Auror ihr das Mittel verabreichen konnte. Sofort hörte sie auf, sich zu wehren und ließ sich wiederstandslos zurück zu ihrem Stuhl führen.

Auch dieses Verhör lief so ab, wie das vorherige.

"Wie ist ihr Name?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Wie heißen Ihre Eltern?"  
Wie vorhin schon notierte Joule sich alle Antworten, während Tales die Fragen stellte. Schließlich kam auch hier die kritische Frage.

"Haben Sie tatsächlich beobachtet, wie Mr Weasley das Mädchen ins Klassenzimmer gezerrt, sie verflucht und dann versucht hat, sie zu vergewaltigen, ohne das Sie eingegriffen haben?"

"Nein", lautete die überraschende Antwort.

Doch sie sprach freiwillig sofort weiter.

"Ich habe nicht nur zugesehen, ich habe ihm geholfen, sie ins Klassenzimmer zu locken. Ich war es, die die Tür magisch verriegelt und sie verflucht hat."

Erschrocken sahen die Anwesenden sich an und warteten dann auf die nächste Frage.

"Warum haben sie ihm geholfen?"

Gespannt hielten sie alle den Atem an. Nur Joule hielt gewissenhaft den Stift bereit.

"Weil wir einen Deal hatten, ich und Weasley. Ich würde ihm helfen, das Schlammblut flach zu legen, während er mir dabei helfen würde, Draco zu bekommen. Der Deal war gut, schließlich musste ich nicht viel tun. Und um das Schlummblut wäre es nicht schade gewesen.", erwiderte sie.

Für Draco und Thian war es, als hätte man einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über sie gekippt. Fassungslos sahen sie die Slytherin an.

"Wie sollte Mr Weasley Ihnen helfen, Draco 'zu bekommen'?", harkte der Auror auch direkt nach.

"Das hatte ich alles schon geplant. Ich wollte einen sehr starken Liebestrank brauen und zwar einen, der direkt für Veelas ist, die bereits gebunden sind. Dieser Trank löst die Verbindung für immer auf und bindet den Veela stattdessen an den Brauer des Trankes. Weasley sollte ihm diesen Trank nur irgendwie unterschmuggeln. Dabei ist es ganz praktisch, dass dieser Trank nicht getrunken sondern nur eingeatmet werden muss. Das hätte die Sache erleichtert."

Draco schluckte und drückte sich ein wenig näher an seinen Partner. Das klang ja furchtbar! Er wollte nicht an... an dieses Etwas gebunden sein. Und schon gar nicht wollte er sich von seinem Elben trennen, jawohl!!

Auch die anderen Anwesenden hatten daran erst einmal zu kauen. Wie konnte ein so junger Mensch schon so dermaßen durchtrieben, so dermaßen böse sein? Das war doch nicht mehr normal.

Auch ihr gab Tales nun den Gegentrank, fesselte sie und Weasley sofort magisch und stellte sie somit unter Arrest. Dann wandte er sich an Minerva.

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns noch einmal die Fassung des Opfers anhören, ehe wir gehen und diese beiden hier mitnehmen. Ihnen wird so schnell wie möglich der Prozess gemacht, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Die alte Hexe nickte nur und bedeutete ihnen allen, ihr zu folgen, als sie ihr Büro verließ und sich wieder auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel machte.

Dort hatten sich mittlerweile alle einigermaßen beruhigt. Hermine hatte einen Beruhigungstrank von Madame Pomfrey bekommen und lag noch immer in Nevilles Armen, während Blaise und Pelor es sich auf dem Nebenbett gemütlich gemacht hatten und sich flüsternd unterhielten. Blaise's Arm war bereits wieder geheilt.

Als nun die zwei Professoren, die zwei Auroren und die vier Schüler in den Krankenflügel kamen, sahen die Vier und Madame Pomfrey erstaunt auf. Als das Mädchen jedoch ihre zwei Peiniger sah, fing sie wieder zu zittern an und verkroch sich in den Armen ihres Freundes, der sie beschützend an sich zog.

Still setzten Thian und Draco sich zu Pelor und Blaise und beobachteten das nun Folgende. Snape und Pomfrey, blieben mit den zwei arrestierten Schülern in der Ecke stehen, wobei die Krankenschwester sich äußerst widerwillig um die Nase des Rothaarigen kümmerte.

Währenddessen gingen die drei Anderen auf das junge Pärchen zu und lächelten freundlich. Leise stellte Minerva die beiden Auroren vor.

Diesmal lief das Verhör deutlich freundlicher ab, und auch die Fragen waren zum Schluss etwas anders.

"Wohin wollten Sie, als sie von Mr Weasley und Miss Parkinson überwältigt wurden?"

Zitternd holte Hermine Luft, das war alles nicht so einfach für sie.

"Ich war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek... Ich musste noch ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen. Naja, plötzlich stand dann 'er' vor mir... und Parkinson tauchte hinter mir auf. Sie haben mich einfach gepackt und ... und in das Klassenzimmer verfrachtet... Parkinson hat mich an die Wand gehext und er hat... er hat..."

Schluchzend brach sie an dieser Stelle ab und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihren Freund.

Traurig sahen die beiden Auroren das und Joule sagte leise:

"Das reicht, Miss Granger. Danke, damit haben Sie uns sehr geholfen. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn Sie nun etwas schlafen würden."

Schniefend nickte das Mädchen und verabschiedete sich dann flüsternd, als auch schon die Krankenschwester angewuselt kam und ihr einen Schlaftrank gab. Sie hatte die letzten Worte des Auroren sehr wohl gehört. Kurze Zeit später, war Hermine auch schon eingeschlafen.

Minerva, Poppy und die zwei Auroren gingen nun wieder zu Severus.

"Was wird nun passieren?", wollte die Krankenschwester wissen.

Keiner von ihnen achtete auf die ängstlichen Blicke der beiden gefesselten Schüler.

"Nun, wir werden die Beiden erst einmal mitnehmen und in eine der Ministeriumszellen werfen. Dann benachrichtigen wir die Eltern und besorgen uns einen Termin für den Prozess. Und eins kann ich Ihnen jetzt schon versprechen: Die Beiden landen entweder in Askaban, oder in der geschlossenen Abteilung der Psychiatrie.", erwiderte Tales unheilverkündend.

Doch wirkten sie alle mit diesem vorraussichtlichem Urteil sehr zufrieden.

"Nun gut, wir werden dann mal gehen. Wir benachrichtigen Sie, sobald der Termin feststeht. Und auch, ob Miss Granger zum Prozess kommen muss, oder nicht. Auf Wiedersehen!", verabschiedeten sich die beiden Auroren und gingen auf den Kamin in der Krankenstation zu.

Jeder von ihnen zog einen der beiden Schüler hinter sich her. Sie waren gerade am Kamin angekommen, als Minerva noch wissen wollte:

"Sie scheinen sich mit Vergewaltigungen auszukennen. Wieso?"

Ernst sah Joule sie an.

"Wir sind Halbbrüder. Unsere kleine Schwester wurde im Alter von 16 Jahren vergewaltigt und ist bis jetzt nicht darüber hinweg gekommen."

Damit verschwanden die Vier nun endgültig.

* * *

So, war diesmal auch etwas länger..._grins_

Und? Seid ihr mit meiner Lösung des Weasley-Parkinson-Problems zufrieden?

Na, hoffentlich..._lach_

bye, wölfin


	23. ArborSchilde

Huhu,

tut mir echt wahnsinnig leid, dass es wieder mal über nen Monat gedauert hat!! Aber ich kam erst nicht dazu zu schreiben, und dann hatte ich nicht wirklich Lust... aber naja, jetzt ist das neue Chap ja fertig und sogar länger als die letzten!! _grins_

Vielen Dank für die Kommis von: Ina Bauer, teddy172, geli-chan, kathleen potter, KleineSchwesterOrion, burningangel84 und Lorrinde!!

so, jetzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten!

Viel spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Arbor-Schilde**

Die Zeit bis Weihnachten verging relativ schnell.

Besonders da es eine Menge für Thian & Co zu tun gab.

Bereits drei Wochen nach dem Vorfall mit Hermine wurde die Gryffindor vom Strafverfolgungsamt des Ministeriums angeeult und über den Termin des Prozesses informiert, bei dem sie anwesend sein musste. Allerdings durfte sie jemanden mitnehmen; verständlicherweise fiel ihre Wahl auf Neville.

Begleitet wurde sie auch von Professor McGonagall, die für den Schulleiter einsprang, da dieser ein paar persönliche Probleme hatte.

Die drei Slytherins und Thian erfuhren später von Neville, dass der Prozess für Hermine eine ziemliche Tortur gewesen war, sie dies aber nicht gezeigt hatte.

Zum Glück war der Prozess nicht von Fudge, dem unfähigsten aller Minister, geführt worden, denn dieser war feige und kuschte regelmäßig vor Dumbledore. Eben jener hätte durch Fudge vermutlich alles zu manipulieren versucht, sodass es kein gerechtes Urteil gegeben hätte.

Zumindest nicht für Ronald Weasley, da dessen Familie beinahe komplett dem Orden angehörte; das Schicksal Pansy Parkinsons dagegen war ihm herzlich egal.

Doch dazu kam es - Merlin sei Dank - nicht: Mme Bones führte den Prozess und so wurde später einheitlich beschlossen, Weasley und Parkinson für 25 Jahre in einen ganz neuen Teil von Askaban unterzubringen; der psychiatrischen Abteilung, die dennoch zum Hochsicherheitstrakt gehörte. Kurz gesagt, ein Entkommen war völlig unmöglich, da man neuerdings alle Insassen auf Animagi-Fähigkeiten überprüfte.

Man lernte eben aus vergangenen Fehlern, solange man nicht Cornelius Fudge hieß.

In dieser Zeit sah man Hermine eher selten mit Thian und den drei Slytherins, auch mit ihrem Freund verbrachte sie nicht allzu viel Zeit. Dafür aber umso mehr mit Ginny Weasley.

Die Rothaarige hatte ihrer Freundin schon vor einem Jahr gegen Ron geholfen und stand ihr auch nun wieder zur Seite. Die Jungs wussten nicht genau, worüber die Beiden oft stundenlang sprachen, aber es half Hermine mit dem Erlebten zurechtzukommen und zu akzeptieren, dass sie nun nichts mehr daran ändern konnte.

Zudem hatten diese Gespräche noch einen anderen positiven Effekt: Das sich eher lockernde Band ihrer Freundschaft festigte sich erneut.

Denn im vergangenem Schuljahr hatten sie sich dadurch auseinander gelebt, dass sie sich beide verliebt hatten; Hermine in Neville und Ginny in einen Ravenclaw aus ihrem Jahrgang.

Natürlich redeten sie danach noch miteinander, verbrachten aber nicht mehr soviel Zeit miteinander, da sie diese ihren Beziehungen widmen wollten.

Dies änderte sich nun, da sie sich vornahmen, mal wieder etwas miteinander zu unternehmen.

Die Wahrheit über 'Harry Potter' erzählte sie Ginny aber nicht.

Doch trotz allem wäre Hermine nicht Hermine, hätte sie nicht wissen wollen, warum Thian an diesem 'speziellen' Tag nach ihr gesucht hatte. So musste der Elb ihr Rede und Antwort stehen, sobald sie davon erfuhr.

Also erzählte er ihr von seinem 'Ausflug' in den verbotenen Wald und seiner Entdeckung.

Leicht verlegen gestand das Mädchen daraufhin, nichts über diesen besonderen Baum zu wissen, was Draco, Blaise und Neville ernsthaft schockierte.

Das wollte sie aber nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und so verbrachte sie ihre freien Vormittage in der Bibliothek; sie hatte der Ehrgeiz gepackt.

Während alle anderen also im Unterricht saßen, hockte sie über alten und vor allem dicken Wälzern um etwas über diesen Baum herauszufinden. Warum sie nicht am Unterricht teilnahm?

Nun Mme Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall waren einheitlich der Meinung gewesen, dass sie das dem Mädchen noch nicht zumuten konnten. Und da die Gryffindor das theoretische Zeugs alles schon wusste und das Praktische ihr auch selten Probleme bereitete, stimme auch sie zu.

Doch ihre Suche blieb erfolglos; außer ein paar nichtssagenden Hinweisen über seltene und gefährliche Pflanzen, fand sie nichts über den Baum heraus. Allerdings stieß sie dann eine Woche vor dem Prozess per Zufall auf etwas, das hilfreich sein könnte.

_Flashback_

Sie seufzte frustriert; schon seit Tagen durchkämmte sie alle in Frage kommenden Bücher der Bibliothek, doch nichts!

Gar nichts hatte sie bisher herausgefunden!  
Und das Schlimmste war, dass sie wusste, dass es etwas herauszufinden _gab!!_

Denn in einem der vielen Bücher, die sie jetzt schon durchforstet hatte, stand ganz klar und deutlich, dass sich von allen Lebewesen Elben am Besten mit seltenen und gefährlichen Pflanzen auskannten.

Tja, nun war sie schon mit zwei Exemplaren dieser 'Spezies' befreundet, doch gerade diese beiden hatten keine Ahnung davon! Sie schnaubte.

Bei Thian konnte sie das ja noch verstehen, aber Pelor...!

Hilflos seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm sich das nächste Buch zur Hand. Es nützte ja doch nichts. Zudem war der Unterricht in 20 Minuten vorbei und nach dem Essen würden sie und Ginny nach Hogsmeade gehen; sie wollten ein wenig Schaufensterbummeln.

Dementsprechend lustlos blätterte sie nun in dem Buch herum, glaubte nicht wirklich etwas zu finden. Sie überflog gerade einen Absatz über irgendeinen Schild, als sie stutzte. Nun aufmerksamer las sie sich diesen Teil noch einmal durch.

_Arbor-Schilde_

_Besonders für Zauberer, die sich sehr intensiv mit Kräuterkunde - vornehmlich dem Bereich für sehr exotische und gefährliche Pflanzen - beschäftigen, sind die sogenannten 'Arbor-Schilde' besonders wichtig. Es handelt sich bei diesen Schilden entweder um einen Schutz für oder vor der Pflanze, um die so ein Schild errichtet wurde. Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie man ihn ausrichtet._

_Man kann diese Schilde auch modifizieren, d.h. wenn eine Pflanze z.B. einerseits giftige, andererseits auch heilende Pollen abgibt, so kann man es so einrichten, dass der Schild nur die heilenden Pollen hindurchlässt. Umgekehrt kann man aber auch etwas von außen daran hindern, zu der Pflanze durchzukommen._

_Um solch einen Schild zu errichten, muss man bestimmte Kräuter und auch Zaubertrankzutaten zu einem Pulver verarbeiten, dieses dann kreisförmig um die Pflanze herum streuen und mit Wasser übergießen, sodass der Schild 'wachsen' kann. Er errichtet sich automatisch über das höchste Objekt, das sich in seinem Innern befindet, daher kann man nicht genau sagen, wann er vollendet ist._

_Aber Vorsicht! Wird auch nur die kleinste Lücke im Kreis gelassen, so ist der Schild inaktiv!_

_Weiterhin ist zu beachten, dass der Schild nur von denjenigen bemerkt wird, die wissen, dass er dort ist. Hat man auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel, so wird man den Schild nicht sehen können._

_Im Folgenden wird Ihnen nun eine ausführliche Liste der zu gebrauchenden Utensilien gegeben, sowie welche Funktion sie in dem Schild haben. So ist es Ihnen möglich, den Schild ganz nach Ihren Wünschen zu konstruieren._

Hastig überflog Hermine die Liste und war froh, dass sie das meiste davon in nächster Zeit würden auftreiben können.

Denn sie war entschlossen, diesen Schild zu errichten, wenn sie schon nicht herausfand, um welchen Baum es sich nun genau handelte. So konnte sie wenigstens etwas tun. Zudem glaubte sie nicht daran, dass Thian sich weigern würde, mitzumachen.

Denn diesen machte die Ungewissheit und auch Hilflosigkeit wirklich zu schaffen.

Per Zauber kopierte sie die Seite des Buches auf ein leeres Blatt Pergament, packte ihr Zeug zusammen und räumte die ganzen Bücher hastig wieder in die Regale. Pünktlich zum Unterrichtsschluss verließ sie die Bibliothek und rannte zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, denn dort hatten ihre Freunde gerade Unterricht gehabt.

Sie hoffte, sie würde sie abfangen, bevor sie in die große Halle gingen.

Und sie hatte Glück! Als sie um die Ecke bog, kamen ihr die fünf jungen Männer schon entgegen und sahen sie verdutzt an.

"Herm, was ist denn los? Du rennst doch sonst nie durch die Gänge.", meinte Blaise verwundert.

Als Antwort warf die Gryffindor ihm aber nur einen leicht säuerlichen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an den schwarzhaarigen Elben wandte.

"Ich glaub, ich hab eine Lösung für dein Problem; oder zumindest eine Vorläufige."

Thian nickte erfreut und dirigierte sie dann in einen leeren Klassenraum, den er schalldicht zauberte, sodass sie ungestört reden konnten.

"Was hast du herausgefunden?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

"Weißt du jetzt, was das für ein Baum ist?", fügte Draco hinzu.

Nebenbei griff er mit einer Hand nach Thians und schmiegte sich leicht an ihn, was diesem ein verliebtes Lächeln entlockte.

"Nun, das nicht, leider. Aber dafür hab ich etwas entdeckt, dass uns helfen könnte, zumindest vorläufig etwas zu tun.", erwiderte Hermine und hielt dem Älteren die kopierte Seite des Buches hin.

Dieser nahm sie neugierig entgegen und las den kurzen Artikel stirnrunzelnd. Die andern vier jungen Männer lasen über seine Schulter mit. Nachdenklich meinte Pelor, nachdem er zuende gelesen hatte:

"Ja, ich denke das könnte klappen. Wenn wir den Schild so modifizieren, dass der Baum dem Wald langsam aber sicher immer weniger 'Energie' absaugt, dann wäre das schon mal eine große Hilfe. Zudem würde derjenige, der den Baum dort gepflanzt hat, so nicht sofort bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Oder was meint ihr?"

"Doch, ich denke das ist eine großartige Idee. Danke für deine Hilfe, Herm.", lächelte Thian.

"Naja, so war mir wenigstens nicht langweilig. Außerdem hätte ich die Zeit so oder so in der Bibliothek verbracht.", grinste das Mädchen daraufhin.

Am liebsten hätte der Elb ja dem Drang nachgegeben, sie zu umarmen, aber er ließ es, als er daran dachte, was vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen passiert war. Den Einzigen, den sie seitdem wirklich noch an sich heranließ, war Neville.

Und genau dieser legte in diesem Moment einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie lachend an sich.

„Was brauchen wir denn dann alles für Zutaten und Kräuter?", wollte er wissen.

Draco, noch immer angeschmiegt an seinen Geliebten, spähte auf das Pergament und las dann langsam die Dinge vor, die sie für den Schild vermutlich brauchen würden. So wie Hermine sich das schon gedacht hatte, waren das alles Sachen, die sie ohne große Schwierigkeiten besorgen konnten.

„Mmh, das meiste müsste doch die Fledermaus haben, oder?"

„Blaise! Nenn ihn nicht so, er ist schließlich mein Patenonkel. Aber ja, das meiste wird er wohl haben.", erwiderte der Blonde.

„Und was ist mit dem Rest? Wo bekommen wir den her?", mischte Pelor sich nun ein.

„Nun, ich würd sagen, wir schreiben erstmal auf, was wir überhaupt brauchen werden und dann sehen wir weiter, okay? Gut."

Hermine nickte zufrieden, als ihr alle zustimmten.

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie auch diese ‚Hürde' überwunden und sich darauf geeinigt, dass Draco nach dem Mittagessen zu Snape, Neville in die für alle zugänglichen Gewächshäuser und Hermine in Hogsmeade in den Tränkeladen gehen würde. So hätten sie vielleicht schon heute Abend alles zusammen.

Thian fühlte sich, als wäre ihm ein kleines Stück der Last, die auf seinen Schultern lag, abgenommen worden, als sie dann in die große Halle gingen.

Denn er sah es als seine Pflicht an, dafür zu sorgen, dass es dem (Verbotenem) Wald wieder besser ging, und dieser Schild war doch schon mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

---

Tatsächlich hatten sie dann am Abend alles, was sie für den Schild brauchten.

Der Tränkemeister hatte Draco die Zutaten ohne zu murren überlassen, da er wusste, dass sein Patenkind sehr gerne mit Tränken herumexperimentierte. Und er traute ihm zu, dabei nichts in die Luft zu sprengen, oder Ähnliches.

Neville hatte die benötigten Kräuter alle in dem Gewächshaus besorgt. Diese Möglichkeit – ungefährliche Kräuter einfach ohne Erlaubnis pflücken zu können – gab es erst seit dem letzten Jahr. Denn Mme Pomfrey hatte keine Lust mehr, beinahe täglich irgendwelchen Mädchen einen Trank gegen Menstruationsbeschwerden zu geben, wenn es doch ein einfaches Kraut gab, das den gleichen Dienst tat. So wurde ein Gewächshaus nur auf die Wünsche der Schüler eingerichtet; mittlerweile befand sich dort eine gute Sammlung von Pflanzen, die weder gefährlich, noch allzu selten waren. Professor Sprout kümmerte sich um sie, wobei Neville aber auch gern mal aushalf.

Auch Hermine hatte keinerlei Probleme, an die Zutaten zu kommen, die Snape wahrscheinlich nicht haben würde. Zwar warf Ginny ihr einen komischen Blick zu, fragte aber nicht nach. Vermutlich ahnte sie, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Da der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, beschlossen sie die Vorbereitungen, also das Verarbeiten der Zutaten und Kräuter zu einem Pulver, am Nachmittag zu erledigen und sich dann abends in den Wald zu schleichen.

Denn umso schneller sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzten, umso besser.

---

Samstag abend dann schlichen sie sich in den Verbotenen Wald.

Thian war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie alle mitzunehmen, aber sie hatten sich geweigert im Schloss zu bleiben. Er hätte sie schon irgendwo anketten müssen, damit sie ihm nicht doch nachschlichen und das wollte er ihnen und auch sich ersparen.

Hagrid begegneten sie Gott sei dank nicht, denn auch wenn der Halbriese die Wahrheit wusste, wäre er sicherlich nicht so begeistert davon, dass sie sich nachts in den Wald begaben. Denn er war und blieb Lehrer und musste somit dafür sorgen, dass seine Schüler, also sie, sich an die Regeln hielten.

Der Elb schmunzelte, als er eine kalte Hand spürte, die seine fest umklammert hielt. Jaja, auch wenn Draco immer so mutig tat, der Wald war ihm dennoch nicht geheuer, dass hatte er ja schon in ihrem ersten Jahr gezeigt.

Aber auch die anderen schienen sich hier nicht allzu wohl zu fühlen.

Immer wieder warfen sie ihrer Umgebung skeptische Blicke zu, drängten sich nah aneinander und versuchten mit Thian Schritt zu halten, der ordentlich Tempo vorlegte. Er wollte diese Sache hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte.

Er fühlte sich einfach inmitten all dieser kranken und sterbenden Bäume nicht wohl. Und Pelor ging es ganz genauso.

Zumindest gaben Arlia und Keyn, die sie begleiteten und die Umgebung wachsam im Auge behielten, den Schülern ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Entschlossen führte Thian seine Freunde durch den Wald. Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich sahen sie den weißen Baum, der immer noch hoheitsvoll mitten auf der Lichtung stand, nur ca. 12 Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Mit blassen Gesichtern sahen sie alle auf den Schild, der hier und dort weiß-blau aufblitzte und dessen Kälte sie bis hierher spüren konnten.

Mit sanfter Gewalt löste Thian sich nun von Draco, der seine Hand immer noch fest umklammert hielt und wandte sich an seine Freunde.

„Ich glaube, es wäre das Beste, wenn ihr hier bleibt, nur Pelor wird mich begleiten. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie dieser Schild auf Menschen und Veelas reagiert, daher will ich es auch nicht einfach so ausprobieren. Ich bin schon einmal durch ihn hindurch gegangen und außer der wahnsinnigen Kälte ist nichts passiert. Keyn und Arlia werden bei euch bleiben und die Umgebung im Auge behalten, okay?"

Als alle schon den Mund zum Protestieren öffneten, schickte er ihnen einen strengen Blick. Sie erkannten, dass sie ihn nicht würden umstimmen können und einer nach dem andern nickte schließlich zögernd. Irgendwie waren sie sowieso erleichtert, dass sie diesem unheimlichen Baum nicht noch näher kommen mussten.

Mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck reichte Hermine das Gefäß mit dem Pulver nun an ihren ‚großen Bruder' weiter und sagte eindringlich:

„Passt auf euch auf. Wer weiß, ob der Baum nicht ein paar Eigenschaften der peitschenden Weide hat."

Die beiden Brüder nickten, gaben ihren Partnern noch einen kurzen Kuss und traten dann ganz nah an den Schild heran. Doch bevor sie hindurch traten, fiel dem Älteren der beiden noch etwas ein und verschmitzt grinsend wandte er sich an Pelor:

„Ein guter Rat von mir: Halt dir die Nase zu, wenn es möglich ist."

Ein fragender Blick traf ihn, doch darauf achtete er schon gar nicht mehr. Mit einem schnellen Schritt betrat er die Kuppel, die der Schild um den Baum bildete und versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu atmen. Denn sofort strömte dieser beißende Geruch nach Verfaultem Fleisch an seine empfindliche Nase und ihm wurde übel.

Pelor, der nun neben ihm stand, unterdrückte ein Würgen, denn damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Der Schild schien den Geruch innerhalb der Kuppel zu halten.

„Hier, nimm das.", sagte Thian, öffnete das Gefäß und ließ die Hälfte des Pulvers in den Deckel fließen, sodass sie nun eigentlich zwei Gefäße hatten.

Eines davon reichte er seinem Bruder.

Zusammen gingen sie nun auf den Baum zu und fingen an derselben Stelle an, das Pulver auf den Boden zu streuen. Der Geruch war nun noch unerträglicher geworden und die Kälte ließ ihre Zähne klappern, daher gingen sie nicht ganz an den Baum heran, sondern beließen es auf fünf Meter Abstand.

Denn sie wollten nicht wirklich wissen, wie es sich ganz am Baum anfühlen würde. Wahrscheinlich würden sie bei lebendigem Leib erfrieren. Und auf diese Erfahrung konnten sie doch getrost verzichten.

Während sie nun kreisförmig um den Baum herum gingen, immer das Pulver auf dem Boden verteilend, gingen sie in verschiedene Richtungen. Pelor links und Thian rechts herum, sodass sie sich hinter dem Baum wieder trafen.

Ein wenig war noch von dem Pulver übrig und sicherheitshalber gingen sie den gezogenen Kreis noch einmal genaustens nach, um nach eventuellen Lücken zu suchen. Tatsächlich fanden sie drei Kleine, die sie sofort verschlossen.

Dann griffen sie nach ihrer Elementarmagie und ließen langsam Wasser über das Pulver laufen, wieder genauso wie vorher mit dem Pulver selbst. Als sie sich dann wieder hinter dem Baum trafen, lächelten sie sich erleichtert zu.

Sie gingen nochmals den Kreis ab und nickten dann zufrieden; das Pulver war gestreut und ‚gegossen', sie waren also endlich fertig. Schnell machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden, brachten den Schild hinter sich und holten dann erstmal tief Luft.

Dabei wurden sie verblüfft von den anderen angesehen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Blaise amüsiert.

Hermine nickte und fügte hinzu:

„Ihr saht da drin schon die ganze Zeit so aus, als würdet ihr versuchen, so wenig wie möglich zu atmen. Oder gibt es da drin etwa Sauerstoffmangel?"

Lachend schüttelte Pelor den Kopf.

„Nein, nein. Es ist einfach so, das es da drinnen bestialisch nach verfaultem Fleisch riecht! Ist echt eklig!", erklärte er.

Nun verzogen sich die Gesichter der vier anderen und sie waren plötzlich doch ganz froh, nicht mit hineingegangen zu sein.

_Flashback End_

Thian hatte sich nach diesem Abend noch öfters zu dem Baum geschlichen, um zu sehen, ob der Schild auch wirklich wuchs. Begleitet wurde er dabei immer von seinen beiden tierischen Freunden und seinem Bruder.

Die Anderen verspürten nicht wirklich das Verlangen danach, mitzugehen.

Dennoch freuten sie sich alle, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hatte. Der Schild wuchs und zwar prächtig. Bereits nach zwei Monaten hatte er den Baum vollkommen umschlossen und sorgte dafür, dass er nach und nach immer weniger Energie durch seine Wurzeln erhielt.

Da diese sich sozusagen auf die neuen Umstände einstellten, nahmen sie dem Wald nur noch soviel seiner Energie, wie der Schild es zuließ, dass der Baum sie erhielt.

Doch nun wandten sie sich einem anderen Problem zu.

Die Weihnachtsferien standen vor der Tür und die beiden Elben waren wild entschlossen, ihre Partner mit in ihre Welt zu nehmen. Nur, wie sollten sie das anstellen?

Denn schließlich war Harry Potter bis jetzt in jeden Ferien, außer den Sommerferien, in Hogwarts geblieben. Aber sie einigten sich recht schnell darauf, dass Thian erstmal mit Draco nach Malfoy Manor reisen würde und von dort aus dann in die Elbenwelt.

Nun mussten sie nur noch Dumbledore davon überzeugen, ihn auch wirklich gehen zu lassen….

* * *

So, hier ist wieder mal schluss...

bin mir ehrlich gesagt mit diesem Chap sehr unsicher. Also, wer Logikfehler oder so gefunden hat, bitte melden, dann versuch ich das zu beheben!!

wünsch euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007!

_wink_

bye, wölfin


	24. Winterferien

Huhu,

ich weiß, ich hab furchtbar lange nix mehr von mir hören lassen. Aber das hat einen Grund! Meine Mutter wollte das Internet umstellen lassen, von 2000 auf 6000 oder so. Jedenfalls spinnte dann alles und die Telekom hat da nicht mitgemacht. _seufz_

Das Ende vom Lied ist, wir hatten 7 Wochen (!!!!) lang kein Internet. Kam mir vor, wie in einer Entzugsklinik! _lach_

Es hatte aber auch etwas gutes: Ich hatte teilweise Zeit und hab mich deswegen mal hingesetzt und diese Story hier mal komplett durchgelesen. Danach hab ich mich sofort daran gemacht, endlich mal Notizen zum weiteren Verlauf zu machen. Soll heißen: Diese Story ist nun endlich völlig durchgeplant. Und dieses Chapter hier hat beinahe 4000 Wörter, was ich irgendwie noch nicht ganz glauben kann, aber naja... ich will mich nicht beschweren...

Und jetzt ganz, ganz lieben Dank an meine Kommischreiber!!

_euch alle knuddelt_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Winterferien**

Die Tage bis zu den Winterferien verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Nachdem die Sache mit diesem seltsamen Baum vorläufig geklärt war, konnte Thian sich wieder entspannen und darüber freuten sich besonders Draco und seine beiden tierischen Freunde.

Auch Hermine ging es nun zusehends immer besser nach dem Vorfall mit Ronald Weasley im September.

Sie alle freuten sich schon auf die Ferien, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Jedoch ging unter den Schülern das Gerücht um, das mit Albus Dumbledore etwas nicht stimme. Einige behaupteten sogar, er sei ernsthaft krank und liege im Sterben. Woher diese Gerüchte kamen? Nun, der Schulleiter zeigte sich nur noch sehr selten außerhalb seines Büros, wenn er es dann aber tat, war es kein schöner Anblick.

Der alte Zauberer wirkte erschöpft, war blass und sah zum ersten Mal genauso alt aus, wie er war. Zudem bewegte er sich nur noch sehr langsam und die Aura der Macht, die ihn sonst immer spürbar umgeben hatte, war verschwunden. Und jeder merkte, dass sich sein Zustand immer weiter verschlechterte.

Pelor war es schließlich, der aussprach, was er und seine Freunde dachten: Hatte Dumbledores Zustand mit dem Schild zu tun, den sie errichtet hatten? Sie alle glaubten daran, konnten sich aber erst dann sicher sein, wenn sie den Baum zerstört hatten.

Vorerst aber mussten sie sich darum kümmern, dass Dumbledore sich nicht querstellte, wenn es darum ging, dass Thian mit Draco in die Winterferien fuhr.

------

Nach einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung blieben Draco und Thian also noch da, um mit Professor McGonagall zu reden, da der Schulleiter für Schüler, wegen seines Zustandes, nicht zu sprechen war.

Freundlich sah die Gryffindor 'Hauslehrerin ihre beiden Schüler an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun, ich habe vor in den Ferien mit Draco nach Malfoy-Manor zu fahren.", begann der Elb. „Da ich bis jetzt aber immer in Hogwarts geblieben bin, dachte ich der Schulleiter würde das gerne wissen. Könnten Sie ihm bitte Bescheid sagen?"

McGonagall schaute einen Moment überrascht drein, fing sich dann aber wieder, da sie sich ja hätte denken können, dass 'Harry' mit seinem Partner würde fahren wollen. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie das Pärchen vor sich betrachtete. Die ineinander verschränkten Finger der Beiden und die Art, wie Mr Malfoy sich wie selbstverständlich an den Größeren lehnte, machten deutlich wie sehr sie sich liebten. Auch sie hatte einmal so empfunden. Ihr Lächeln wurde leicht wehmütig, als sie daran dachte.

„Professor?", riss sie 'Harrys' sanfte Stimme aus ihren Erinnerungen.

„Oh, natürlich, entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich werde dem Direktor gleich heute Abend Bescheid geben."

„Danke.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden Schüler von ihr und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume, um den Berg an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, den sie allein an diesem Tag aufbekommen hatten.

------

Gleich am nächsten Morgen sprach McGonagall die Beiden dann beim Frühstück an. „Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, es tut mir leid, aber der Direktor verbietet Ihnen aus irgendeinem Grund Ihre Ferien außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verbringen. Es sei zu gefährlich, sagt er. Er lässt sich darin leider auch nicht umstimmen. Nun, zumindest nicht von mir."

Die alte Hexe zwinkerte ihnen daraufhin noch einmal schelmisch zu und ging dann zum Lehrertisch, der bis auf den Platz von Dumbledore vollständig besetzt war.

Perplex sahen Thian, Draco, Blaise und Pelor ihr hinterher, verstanden nicht ganz, was sie mit dem letzten Satz meinte. Sollten sie etwa selbst zum Direktor gehen? Doch dann fing der Veela plötzlich breit zu grinsen an. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, doch er aß nur seelenruhig sein Brötchen auf.

Als er damit fertig war, sagte er nur feixend: „Ich glaube, ich werde meinem Vater mal einen kurzen Brief schreiben müssen." Nun endlich verstehend, lachten die anderen Drei auf und Thian zog Draco in einen liebevollen Kuss.

Professor McGonagall, die dies beobachtet hatte, lächelte still in sich hinein. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Albus dieses junge Paar auseinander brachte, wie er es damals bei ihr und ihrem Verlobten getan hatte.

------

Als Draco dann am Nachmittag Hedwig mit einem Brief an seinen Vater losschickte, war er sich sicher das dieser das Problem mit dem Alten schon lösen würde. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy. Und ein Malfoy bekam immer, was er will.

„Na, worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Thian ihn, während er von hinten an ihn herantrat und seine Arme um seine Hüften schlang. 'Ja, ein Malfoy bekommt wirklich immer, was er will.', dachte er glücklich, als er sich in der Umarmung zurücklehnte.

Laut sagte er: „An nichts bestimmtes." Der Elb lachte leise. „Meinst du, dein Vater bekommt das hin?"

„Mmh...", war das einzige, das Draco zur Antwort gab, da der Ältere gerade genüsslich an seinem schlanken Hals knabberte. Genießerisch schloss der Veela die Augen und seufzte auf. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte er sich dann in der Umarmung um und zog seinen Partner in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

------

Eine Woche später befand sich der Großteil der Schülerschaft von Hogwarts im Hogwarts-Express auf den Weg nach Kings Cross. Die Winterferien hatten begonnen.

Auch Thian und Draco saßen in einem der vielen Abteile, zusammen mit Pelor, Blaise, Hermine und Neville. Aber auch Arlia, Keyn und Krummschwanz fehlten nicht. Hedwig war schon nach Malfoy-Manor geflogen.

Lucius Malfoy hatte dem Schulleiter gleich am nächsten Tag, als der Brief seines Sohnes ihn erreichte, einen Besuch abgestattet. Wie gedacht, konnte er ihn umstimmen, wobei er den Jüngeren allerdings nicht verraten wollte, wie er das geschafft hatte. Im Endeffekt war dies aber auch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache war, sie konnten ihren Plan verfolgen in die Elbenwelt zu reisen.

Die Zugfahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig und einige Stunden später verabschiedeten sich die beiden Slytherins und ihre Partner am Bahnhof von dem Gryffindorpärchen. Hermine und Neville würden ihre Ferien im Haus seiner Großmutter verbringen, die sich schon sehr darauf freute die junge Frau kennenzulernen, die ihrem Enkel Selbstbewusstsein eingeflößt hatte.

Natürlich hatte Draco ihnen angeboten mit nach Malfoy-Manor zu kommen, aber sie hatten abgelehnt. Sie freuten sich nämlich schon seit einiger Zeit auf diese Ferien, wo sie einmal ganz für sich sein und abschalten konnten. Selbst Hermine wollte in den zwei Wochen ihre Bücher mal Bücher sein lassen und die Ferien genießen.

------

Das Erste, das Draco wahrnahm als sie in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy-Manor erschienen, war seine Mutter die ihn sofort in die Arme schloss und so etwas murmelte wie: „Ich hab dich ja so vermisst." Scheinbar hatte sie sich immer noch nicht davon erholt, dass er in den Sommerferien so krank gewesen war. Seltsam, dabei ging es ihm selbst doch so gut. Sekunden nachdem Narcissa ihn losgelassen hatte, umarmte sie auch schon den schwarzhaarigen Elben. Auch dessen Bruder und Blaise entkamen diesem Schicksal nicht.

Kurz erinnerte dies Thian an Molly Weasley, doch diesen Gedanken schob er schnell beiseite. Er wollte nicht an die Frau denken, die ihm immer wie eine Mutter vorgekommen war und Hermine nach Ronalds 'Einweisung' diese hässlichen Heuler geschickt hatte. Erst ein saftiger Brief von Professer McGonagall hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dies aufhörte.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass ihr hier seid! Als dein Brief letzte Woche kam, Draco, dachte ich erst ihr müsstet tatsächlich in Hogwarts bleiben. Aber Lucius hat das ja zum Glück geregelt. So, ihr wollt doch bestimmt erstmal auf eure Zimmer und euch frisch machen, oder? Ach Thian, es macht dir doch bestimmt nichts aus, dir eins mit Draco zu teilen? Wenn doch, lässt sich auch noch schnell eins der Gästezimmer für dich herrichten. Das Abendessen wird in einer Stunde fertig sein, ich erwarte euch dann im Speisezimmer.", damit verließ die eher zierliche Frau die Eingangshalle durch eine der vielen Türen und ließ einen Haufen verwirrter Teenager und Erwachsener zurück.

Wieder einmal hatte Mrs Malfoy bewiesen, das sie zum Reden nicht auch noch extra Luft holen brauchte. Es ging ja schließlich auch ohne, wie man eben sehen konnte.

„Nun, ehm...", räusperte Lucius sich. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Ich denke, Cissa hat schon alles gesagt, oder?", etwas verwirrt sah er Tom an, der neben ihm stand und jetzt nur leicht nickte. „Gut, dann würde ich sagen, sehen wir uns in einer Stunde." Damit verschwanden auch er und Tom.

„Oh Salazar, deine Mutter ist manchmal echt gruselig, Draco.", flüsterte Blaise in die nun aufkommende Stille.

„Wem sagst du das.", erwiderte dieser nur. Die beiden Elben, die die Illusionen von sich genommen hatten, unterdrückten ein Lachen. Ihre Mutter konnte auch so sein, was zum Glück aber nur selten vorkam.

Schweigend machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Um ihr Gepäck würden die Hauselfen sich kümmern. Vor Blaise' Zimmertür trennten sie sich und der Veela und Thian gingen allein weiter. Pelor hatte sich mit bei Blaise einquartiert und sein eigenes Zimmer einfach ignoriert.

Am Zimmer des Malfoysprosses angekommen, sah eben dieser traurig auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. In diesem Zimmer hatte der Elb einige Monate zuvor gewohnt und würde es auch jetzt tun, wenn er wollte. Thian, der ahnte an was der Kleinere dachte, lächelte sanft. Sein 'Kätzchen' hatte sich wohl immer noch nicht ganz daran gwöhnt, dass sie gebunden waren. Aber wer wollte es ihm verübeln? In letzter Zeit war wirklich viel passiert. Erst der Angriff auf Hermine und dann die Sache mit dem Verbotenen Wald.

„Nun, willst... willst du wieder dein altes Zimmer haben? Dann ruf ich Dinky und sag ihr Bescheid.", sagte der Veela leise und unsicher. Innerlich hasste er sich dafür, das gefragt zu haben, aber der Ältere sollte sich nicht dazu gezwungen fühlen, ein Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen.

Statt sofort zu antworten, umschloss Thian sein Gesicht mit den Händen und küsste ihn liebevoll. Sanft zog er ihn in seine Arme und legte seine Wange auf Dracos weichen Haarschopf, während dieser sich mit einem Seufzen an ihn lehnte und die Augen schloss. „Ich würde viel lieber weiter mit dir zusammenwohnen, wenn dich das nicht stört.", sagte er schließlich.

Langsam schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Dann komm.", lächelte auch Thian und führte ihn in das große Zimmer.

------

Während des Abendessens war Dracos Unsicherheit längst verflogen und es wurde ausgelassen gelacht, gescherzt und viel erzählt über die vergangenen Monate. So erfuhren Thian und Pelor z.B. von Tom das er schon lange versuchte, Frieden zu schließen. Vor einigen Wochen erst wurde sein erneuter Antrag von Albus Dumbledore zunichte gemacht. Dieser stand so hoch im Zauberergamot, dass er allein darüber entscheiden konnte. Der Großteil des Zauberergamots wusste höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal davon, dass er Frieden wollte.

Am Abend, als Draco in den Armen seines Partners lag, dachte er wieder dran, was für eine Unsicherheit ihn vorher gepackt hatte. „Es tut mir Leid.", seufzte er.

„Was tut dir leid?", kam die schläfrige Frage. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Er hatte gedacht, Thian schliefe schon. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Das ich vorhin so unsicher über uns war und dich gefragt hab, ob du nicht doch wieder in dem anderen Zimmer schlafen willst."

Die Arme, die ihn umschlungen hielten, zogen ihn nun fester mit dem Rücken gegen die Brust des Elben. „Dafür musst dud ich nicht entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil, ich fand es sogar wahnsinnig süß. Aber wenn du dir das nächste Mal über etwas zwischen uns unsicher bist, dann rede mit mir. Den Kopf werd ich dir schon nicht abbeißen, dafür gefällt mir viel zu sehr was darin vorgeht.", lachte Thian.

Der Veela schnaubte, setzte sich auf und blitzte seinen Liebsten aus grauen Augen an. Blitzschnell schnappte er sein Kissen und schlug es dem Anderen ins Gesicht. Während der Elb total verblüfft die Augen aufriss, sprang Draco lachend aus dem Bett.

Doch Thian erholte sich recht schnell und innerhalb von Sekunden war die schönste Kissenschlacht im Gange. Würde jemand in diesem Moment an ihrer Zimmertür vorbeigehen, würde er nur lautes Kreischen und Lachen hören. Eine halbe Stunde später ließen die Beiden sich erschöpft und immer noch kichernd aufs Bett fallen.

„So viel Spaß hatte ich schon länger nicht mehr.", grinste Thian.

„Ja, das müssen wir bald mal wiederholen.", kicherte der blonde Veela.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco.", wisperte der Elb. Sanft lächelnd erwiderte Draco: „Ich liebe dich auch, Thian." Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss und ihre Arme und Beine verschlangen sich wie von selbst ineinander, ehe sie gemeinsam in Morpheus Arme sanken.

------

Am Morgen hatten sie eigentlich vorgehabt, direkt in die Elbenwelt zu reisen, allerdings hatten sie dabei eine Sache nicht bedacht: Am nächsten Tag war Vollmond. Was daran so schlimm war? Nun, die Schilde, die die Elbenwelt von außen schützten und nur Elben den Zutritt erlaubten, funktionierten an den Tagen um Vollmond anders. Niemand wusste mehr wieso, aber an diesen drei Tagen konnten nicht einmal Elben durch die Schilde teleportieren. Daher konnten sie erst in einigen Tagen dorthin.

Jedoch kam ihnen das auch entgegen, denn der Tag nach Vollmond war Wheinachten und da die Elben diesen Brauch nicht kannten und demnach nichts besonderes an diesem Tag fanden, hätten sie es später auf Malfoy-Manor nachfeiern müssen. Deshalb hatte eigentlich niemand etwas gegen diese kleine Planänderung und so machten Draco, Thian, Pelor und Blaise sich an diesem Tag stattdessen auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, natürlich mit ihren Illusionen.

Dort war eine ganze Menge los und sie mussten aufpassen nicht getrennt zu werden. Zauberer waren halt doch nicht so verschieden von Muggeln: in beiden Welten gingen die Leute meistens erst auf die letzte Minute für Wheinachten einkaufen. Die vier jungen Männer waren nur froh, dass sie ihre Einkäufe bereits in Hogsmeade erledigt hatten.

Dennoch waren sie neugierig, was die Ladenbesitzer sich alles hatten einfallen lassen, um Kundschaft anzulocken. Gemütlich liefen sie die breite Straße entlang und sahen sich hier mal etwas näher an oder kauften dort eine Kleinigkeit. Draco z.B. zerrte seinen Partner in das Eulengeschäft um Eulenkekse für Hedwig zu kaufen. Der blonde Veela und die weiße Schneeeule hatten sich nämlich über die letzten Monate angefreundet und er hatte sie wirklich ins Herz geschlossen.

Die Einfälle der Ladenbestizer enttäuschten sie aber auch nicht. Vor dem Tierladen sang ein Schimpanse beispielsweise Opern und vor Madam Malkins spielten eine Roben Poker. Es war wirklich witzig.

Der Knaller war aber wohl Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze (AN: Heißt das wirklich so?). Jeder, der ohne hineinzugehen daran vorbeiging, bekam einen der zahlreichen Scherze ab. So war es kein Wunder hier und dort Leute mit seltsamen Frisuren oder in Federn gekleidet anzutreffen. Natürlich wollten die Vier diesem 'grausamen' Schicksal entgehen und betraten daher das bereits gut gefüllte Geschäft, in dem es unglaublich laut war.

An der Theke standen eine junge Frau und einer der Zwillinge. Auf eben diesen steuerten sie nun zu. Allerdings wurden sie nicht bemerkt, da der Rothaarige gerade mit einem Kunden beschäftigt war. Stattdessen meldete sich plötzlich hinter ihnen eine Stimme: „Malfoy, Zabini, was wollt ihr zwei denn hier?"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen sich dem anderen Zwilling gegenüber, der wohl gerade dabei gewesen war einem jungen Mann dabei zu helfen, die Regale neu zu füllen. Nachdenklich stellte er den Karton, den er gehalten hatte, auf den Boden und besah sich die Vier genauer, während er murmelte: „Ginny hat geschrieben, Malfoy sei mit Harry gebunden und Zabini habe auch nen Freund."

Plötzlich grinsend ging er direkt auf Thian zu und umarmte diesen. „Es ist schön, dich mal wiederzusehen. Wartet, ich hol nur kurz Fred, dann können wir ins Arbeitszimmer und uns in Ruhe unterhalten. Anna und Jamie werden den Laden auch allein schmeißen können."

Damit verschwand er und ließ vier perplexe, junge Männer zurück. Zehn Minuten später saßen sie gemütlich auf drei zweisitzigen Sofas und Thian musste ein weiteres mal die Geschichte mit seiner 'Amnesie' bezüglich dem vergangenen Jahr und von seiner Bindung mit Draco erzählen. Denn auch wenn er die Zwillinge mochte und ihnen gern bei ihren Albereien zusah, so hatte er nicht vor, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Sie unterhielten sich ziemlich lange über Gott und die Welt, wobei sie auch nicht vergassen, über Ronald zu sprechen. Beide, Fred und George, waren der Meinung das er verdient hatte, was er bekommen hatte. Ihrer Mutter, die sie deswegen am laufenden Band schalt, hörten sie schon längst nicht mehr zu.

Überraschenderweise kam es während ihres gesamten zweistündigen Aufenthaltes bei den Rothaarigen zu keinem Streit mit den drei Slytherins. Denn sobald das Gespräch auf Quiddtich kam, war das Eis gebrochen – worüber Pelor nur mit den Augen rollte – und sie kamen ganz gut miteinander aus. Dennoch würden sie wohl nie die besten Freunde werden. Dafür nahm Draco ihnen die zwei Streiche, die sie ihm während dieser zwei Stunden gespielt hatten, viel zu übel.

------

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten Draco und Thian einfach mal nur für sich. Gerade dazu waren sie in letzter Zeit nie gekommen, daher genossen sie es umso mehr.

Sie verbrachten den gesamten Vormittag im Bett – Kuschelsessions – und gingen nach einem kurzen Mittagessen mit Keyn und Arlia in den Wald, der im Gegensatz zu den sonstigen Ländereien der Malfoys nicht übermäßig mit Schnee bedeckt war. Die Bäume hatten das meiste abgefangen. Still kamen sie darin überein, die Stelle zu meiden, an der Bellatrix den Elben vor einigen Monaten angegriffen hatte. Sie wollten diesen schönen, sonnigen Tag nicht mit schlechten Erinnerungen trüben.

Als ihnen dann aber nach einiger Zeit trotz dicker Wintermäntel kalt wurde, beschlossen sie wieder hineinzugehen. Jedoch gelang ihnen dies nicht wirklich, denn Thian bekam einen ganzen Berg Schnee ab, der von einem Baum fiel, unter dem er gerade lang ging. Der Veela konnte sich daraufhin nicht mehr halten vor Lachen und hatte prompt ebenfalls Schnee im Gesicht. So vergassen sie ihren Plan, hineinzugehen und tollten lieber im Schnee herum. Keyn mischte natürlich eifrig mit, während Arlia lieber aus sicherer Entfernung zusah.

Nass und vor Kälte zitternd, standen sie schließlich in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy-Manor und wurden sofort von Narcissa umsorgt. Später am Abend saßen sie allein im Kaminzimmer mit einer heißen Tasse Kakao – natürlich elbischer Herkunft – vor dem Kamin und schmusten noch ein wenig, ehe sie ins Bett gingen.

------

Der nächste Tag war Wheinachten und somit einer der wenigen Tage im Jahr, der Draco dazu brachte, zu vergessen, dass er ein Langschläfer war und stattdessen früh aufzustehen.

Dies bekam dessen schwarzhaariger Partner dann auch deutlich zu spüren. Bereits um sieben Uhr morgens wurde er dadurch wach, dass der Blonde ihn wachrüttelte und irgendwas von Geschenken rief. Murrend drehte der Elb sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Dies ließ sich Draco allerdings nicht gefallen und nahm sie ihm einfach wieder weg.

Bevor der Ältere dagegen protestieren konnte, verschloss er ihm auch schon den Mund mit einem Kuss. Zärtlich knabberte er an den weichen Lippen und leckte darüber, ehe er um Einlass bat, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Erst langsam und dann immer leidenschaftlicher erforschte er die ihm mittlerweile gut bekannte Mundhöhle. Wegen Luftmangels mussten sie sich schließlich trennen und sie keuchten sich ins Gesicht, Stirn an Stirn und mit verklärtem Blick in den Augen.

„Stehst du nun auf?", fragte der Veela, als sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte. „Mmh... nein, ich glaube, ich werde noch ein wenig liegenbleiben.", erwiderte Thian und tat so, als müsse er gähnen.

Draco machte einen Schmollmund – den der Elb einfach unglaublich niedlich fand – und sagte gespielt enttäuscht: „Schade, dabei dachte ich eigentlich wir könnten zusammen duschen gehen. Aber wenn du nicht willst..." Mit Schalk in den Augen stand er anmutig auf und ging ins Badezimmer, wackelte dabei übertrieben mit seinem kleinen Po. Mit offenem Mund starrte der Elb ihm nach, ehe er aufsprang und ihm nachlief.

------

Zwei Stunden später betraten sie fertig angezogen das Speisezimmer, das bereits gut gefüllt war. Sie setzten sich auf die beiden freien Plätze zwischen Lucius und dem Tränkeprofessor, der sich mit, dem neben ihm sitzenden Tom unterhielt. Gut gelaunt wurden sie begrüßt und Thians Schwiegermutter fragte sie: „Wo bleiben denn dein Bruder und Blaise? Habt ihr die Beiden heute schon gesehen?"

Der Elb wollte gerade verneinen, als die beiden Vermissten auch schon fröhlich zur Tür hineinspazierten und allen einen guten Morgen wünschten. Während des nun beginnenden Frühstücks, warfen Draco, Blaise und auch Pelor dem Wheinachtsbaum und den darunterliegenden Geschenken neugierige Blicke zu. Pelor kannte Wheinachten zuvor gar nicht und so war er natürlich doppelt gespannt wie alle anderen.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Lucius dann zu dem Baum und verteilte an jeden seine Geschenke. Gleichzeitig begannen sie dann auszupacken. Im großen und ganzen gab es keine sonderlich ausgefallenen Geschenke, sondern nur das Übliche wie neue Roben, Bücher und Süßigkeiten. Worüber Pelor aber nur jammernd die Augen verdrehte war das Buch, das er von seinem Freund bekommen hatte: 'Wie Quidditch selbst für den lustlosesten Zauberer interessant wird.' Blaise wollte wohl einfach nicht aufgeben. Auch von Hermine und Neville bekamen die Vier etwas, die die Beiden natürlich auch nicht vergessen hatten.

Und da Wheinachten ein Tag war, den man nicht alleine verbringen sollte, verbrachten die vier Erwachsenen, zwei Elben und zwei Teenager ihn zusammen. Sie backten – ohne Hilfe der Hauselfen – eine Menge Plätzchen, veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht und verbrachten einige fröhliche Stunden vor dem Kamin damit, sich Geschichten zu erzählen.

------

Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie dann direkt in die Elbenwelt reisen, sahen sich aber einem weiteren Problem gegenüber: Draco und Blaise hatten automatisch angenommen, mitkommen zu dürfen, während Thian und Pelor davon ausgegangen waren, sie würden lieber hierbleiben. Und so wurde beim Frühstück erstmal schön darüber diskutiert.

„Aber wieso sollen wir hierbleiben? Draco ist schließlich mit dir gebunden, Thian, und ich hatte mich auch schon darauf gefreut zu sehen, wie ihr so lebt.", sagte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin gerade.

„Ja, das kann schon sein, aber mal ehrlich: Was wollt ihr dort? Wir werden uns wohl nur damit beschäftigen, alte Bücher durchzuwälzen wegen diesem Baum. Das wird total langweilig!", wiedersprach Pelor gähnend.

„Naja, wenn wir Glück haben, weiß Nerull ja auch so etwas darüber und wir müssen nicht den ganzen Tag in der Bücherei hocken.", meinte nun sein älterer Bruder.

„Genau, außerdem will ich doch endlich wissen, an wen ich mich da eigentlich gebunden habe. Ohne zu wissen, wo und wie er lebt ist das ein wenig schwierig. Stellt euch doch mal vor, er wohnt in einem Baum und ich weiß davon nichts!", grinste Draco. Die Anderen sahen ihn ob diesem zweifelhaften Argument ein wenig seltsam an, beließen es aber bei einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Ach komm schon, Pelor. Sei doch nicht so. Wir sind doch so neugierig." Mit bettelnden Augen sah Blaise seinen Freund an, der nun verzweifelt aufseufzte und dann nickte. „Okay, okay, ich geb mich geschlagen. Aber wenn euch langweilig wird, seid ihr selbst Schuld."

Freudig strahlten die Beiden und auch die Elben konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Denn besonders Thian hätte es bereits nach einigen Stunden übelst bereut, sein 'Kätzchen' nicht mitzunehmen.

Narcissa, die sich dies mit den drei Männern – Lucius, Tom und Severus – nur schweigend angesehen hatte, fragte nun zweifelnd: „Was ist denn mit dem Essen? Elbisches wird Blaise doch wohl kaum mögen." Diese Frage und die Wahrheit, die dahinter steckte, dämpfte die Freude der Vier nun doch ein wenig.

Doch Thian kam relativ schnell auf eine Lösung: „Wir können ja einem Hauselfen dazu autorisieren, die Schilde zu durchqueren, sodass er etwas in der Küche für dich hinterlässst, Blaise, das dann zusammen mit unserem Essen serviert wird. Das dürfte also kein allzu großes Problem darstellen."

Gesagt, getan. Bereits zehn Minuten später hatten sie einer äußerst eifrigen Hauselfe namens Dotty diesen Auftrag gegeben, die nun ziemlich glücklich wirkte und wieder verschwand. Fröhlich widmeten sie sich nun wieder ihrem Frühstück.

Danach holten sie ihre bereits gepackten Koffer und ließen sie geschrumpft in ihren Manteltaschen verschwinden. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Wald – Keyn und Arlia folgten ihnen aufgeregt – wo jeder der Vier nocheinmal herzlichst von Narcissa umarmt wurde. Tom, Severus und Lucius gaben den Jüngeren nur die Hand zum Abschied. Lächelnd schmiegten Draco und sein bester Freund sich an ihre Partner und verschwanden dann auf einmal. Sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischend, griff die blonde Veela nach der Hand ihres Mannes und drückte sie.

* * *

So, hier ist Schluss.

was haltet ihr davon? Ist ein etwas gemeines Ende, ich weiß. Aber ich werd versuchen, schnell weiterzuschreiben...

hoffe auf viele und nette Kommis!!!

bye, wölfin


	25. Wüstenbeleber

Huhu,

so, hier kommt das neue Pitel. Weiß, hab wieder ziemlich lange gebraucht, aber das wird sich jetzt ändern, da ich letzte Woche meine letzte Klausur für dieses Schuljahr hinter mich gebracht hab. Okay, ein paar Tests werden noch kommen, aber die pack ich schon... _lach_

Vielen lieben dank für die Kommis...

hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Chap hier auch. _grins_

* * *

**Wüstenbeleber  
**

Langsam öffnete Draco seine Augen, die er während der Teleportation geschlossen hatte, und sah sich um.

Er wusste es nicht, aber sie standen an genau derselben Stelle, an der auch Thian zum ersten Mal seit Jahren die Elbenwelt betreten hatte. Aber statt einem grünen, erblühten Wald, sahen sie nun überall weiß und meist blätterlose Bäume. Auch hier in der Elbenwelt hatte der Winter längst Einzug gehalten.

Dennoch konnten sie die friedliche Atmosphäre spüren, die dem Wald zu eigen war und der Veela schloss seine Augen wieder, ließ sich ganz davon einlullen. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich wohl und… ja, einfach wie zuhause. Genau so fühlte er sich immer, wenn er mit Thian zusammen war.

Ein Finger, der sanft über seine Wange strich, ließ ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen und sein Gegenüber ansehen. Graue Augen trafen auf Grüne und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss. Liebevoll lächelte Thian seinen Partner an.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier, Thian.", wisperte Draco, wollte die friedliche Stille nicht unterbrechen.

„Ja, das ist es.", lächelte der Elb und wollte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss zu ihm hinunter beugen.

„Hey, ihr zwei! Kommt ihr nun oder nicht?", riss sie da eine fröhliche Stimme aus ihrer Zweisamkeit.

Überrascht sahen sie auf und erblickten Pelor und Blaise, die bereits ein Stück weit gegangen waren. Lachend gingen Draco und Thian ihnen hinterher und hatten sie bald eingeholt, sodass die Vier nun friedlich nebeneinander herliefen. Keyn trottete vor ihnen her und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, da lang so laufen, wo der Schnee besonders tief war, sodass er beinahe schon darin schwamm. Arlia, die sich um seinen Körper gewickelt hatte, um ein wenig Wärme abzubekommen, gefiel das gar nicht und dies tat sie auch lautstark kund. Thian lachte wegen ihres wütenden Gezisches, nahm sie hoch und half ihr, sich unter seiner Kleidung an seinen Körper zu schmiegen. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass sie erfror.

Fröhlich stampften sie durch den Schnee und als sie schließlich den Wald hinter sich gelassen hatten, blieben Draco und Blaise erstmal wie erstarrt stehen und starrten das Bild vor sich an.

Die beiden Elbenbrüder sahen sich an und grinsten breit. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, nicht zum Schloss zu teleportieren, sondern den Weg lieber zu gehen. So konnten Draco und Blaise sich genügend umsehen.

Draco konnte nichts dagegen tun, sich für einen kurzen Moment wie in einem Märchen zu fühlen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er auf das große Schloss vor sich, das aussah, als wäre es geradewegs einem Märchen entsprungen. Genauso hatte er sich das Zuhause von edlen Prinzen oder jungfräulichen Prinzessinnen vorgestellt, als er noch klein gewesen war und seine Mutter ihm vor dem Schlafen gehen noch eine Geschichte vorgelesen hatte.

Blaise erging es nicht anders und er hauchte nur ein ungläubiges: „Wow."

Thian lachte leise und flüsterte Draco ins Ohr: „Na, glaubst du jetzt immer noch, dass ich in einem Baum lebe?"

Wie hypnotisiert schüttelte der blonde Veela seinen hübschen Kopf, griff dann nach Thians Hand und zog ihn fröhlich lachend weiter. Der Zauber war gebrochen und so machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg, Keyn immer vorneweg.

--

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie endlich das Schloss und machten sich direkt auf den Weg in den dritten bis fünften Stock, in dem die königliche Familie wohnte.

Es war alles noch ziemlich still, da es noch sehr früh war. Es gab nämlich eine Art Zeitverschiebung zwischen der ‚Normalen' und der Elbenwelt; war es in der ‚normalen' Welt gerade ca. 9:00 Uhr morgens, so hatten sie hier erst ca. 6:00 Uhr. Es war also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass hier noch alles schlief.

Warum sie so einfach das Schloss betreten konnten, obwohl das doch sicherlich nicht jedem einfach so erlaubt war?

Nun, das Schloss erkannte Mitglieder der Königsfamilie automatisch und öffnete seine Tore für sie. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie so einfach Zugang bekamen.

Staunend sahen Draco und Blaise sich auf den Gängen des Schlosses um. Sie waren Reichtum seid ihrer Kindheit gewohnt, aber dennoch bekamen sie immer größere Augen. Es war halt ein Unterschied, ob ein Manor nun teuer eingerichtet war, oder ein ganzes Schloss, welches gut und gerne drei Mal so groß war. Zudem war alles äußerst stilvoll und wirkte dennoch noch bescheiden.

Sie betraten nun den 3. Stock, den Nerull mit seiner jungen Frau, Yondalla und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter, Neele bewohnte. Den 4. Stock hatten Pelor und Thian für sich und den darüber ihre Eltern. Die beiden Elbenprinzen würden, sobald sie ebenfalls eine eigene Familie gegründet hatten, so wie Nerull, einen ganzen Stock für sich haben. Irgendwie musste man schließlich den ganzen Platz nutzen, der ihnen zur Verfügung stand.

Die Vier hatten eigentlich vorgehabt direkt in den 4. Stock hoch zu gehen, doch Thian hörte etwas, das ihn veranlasste, stehen zu bleiben. Da er der Letzte in der Reihe gewesen war, fiel dies zuerst nicht auf, erst als Draco sich fragend zu ihm umdrehte und ihn leise fragte, was denn los sei, drehten sich auch die andern Beiden zu ihnen um. Der Elb legte nur einen Finger auf seine Lippen und ging geräuschlos auf eine Tür dieses Stockwerkes zu, die nur angelehnt war.

Die anderen folgten ihm und als sie alle davor standen und lauschten, hörten auch Draco und Blaise etwas. Pelor, der die Geräusche schon längst erkannt hatte, lächelte still vor sich hin.

Vorsichtig schob der Älteste von ihnen die Tür nun ein Stück weiter auf, sodass sie hineinsehen konnten, und schlüpfte dann durch den Spalt. Immer noch möglichst ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Der Veela und die andern Beiden sahen ihm nur neugierig zu und lächelten entzückt über das Kleinkind, welches mitten im Zimmer auf einem flauschigen Teppich saß und in einem Bilderbuch blätterte. Dabei brabbelte die Kleine die ganze Zeit vergnügt vor sich hin.

Bei dem Raum handelte es sich offensichtlich um ein Kinderzimmer. Es gab ein Babybett mit den typischen Gittern, einen Wickeltisch, jede Menge Spielzeug und ein ganzes Regal voller Bilderbücher. Zudem gab es noch eine weitere Tür, die ebenfalls nur angelehnt war.

Thian ging nun zu ihr und ließ sich geschmeidig vor ihr auf dem Teppich nieder. Die Kleine sah erstaunt von ihrem Büchlein auf und sah ihn fast schon fragend an, während sie versuchte, ihre kleine Stirn zu runzeln. Der junge Elb musste lachen, da ihn dies doch sehr an seinen Vater erinnerte. Durch das plötzliche Geräusch zuckte die Kleine ein wenig zusammen, lachte dann aber fröhlich los. Mit einer Hand patschte sie immer wieder auf das Buch und mit der anderen deutete sie auf ihn und rief: „I-an! I-an!"

Thian lachte nur noch mehr und hob sie hoch, sodass ihre Gesichter nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. Mit beiden Händen patschte die Kleine nun auf seine Wangen und rief weiterhin: „I-an! I-an!"

Der Schwarzhaarige pustete ihr leicht ins Gesicht, woraufhin sie versuchte, ihm das nachzumachen und drückte sie dann an sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, gähnte leicht und steckte ihren Daumen in den Mund. Entspannt schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein.

Thian stand nun auf, während er mit der einen Hand ihren Kopf festhielt und mit der anderen ihren Po stützte. Liebevoll lächelnd ging er zurück zu seinem Veela, seinem Bruder und dessen Freund. Pelor kam sofort näher und drückte der Kleinen auf seinem Arm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Ich hab die Kleine wirklich vermisst.", wisperte er.

„Ja, ich auch. Es ist schön, wieder zuhause zu sein.", erwiderte der Ältere.

„Ist das Neele? Eure Nichte?", fragte Blaise leise.

Stumm nickten die Beiden, während sie sie weiterhin einfach nur ansahen.

Draco hatte seinen Partner genau beobachtet, wie er mit Neele umgegangen war und es hatte ihm einen leichten Stich ins Herz gegeben. Thian war wie geschaffen dafür, Vater zu werden. Vielleicht könnten sie auch….? Nein, heftig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Veela sah auf und direkt in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn leicht besorgt ansahen. Beruhigend lächelte er ihn an und antwortete: „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Hatte nur grad so ein Piepen im Ohr."

Thian sah nicht überzeugt aus, daher ging nun auch Draco auf das Kleinkind zu und streichelte über die babyweiche Wange.

„Sie ist wirklich niedlich.", flüsterte er.

Bevor Thian darauf antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn eine Stimme, die von hinter ihm zu kommen schien.

„Na, sieh mal einer an, wen wir da haben. Du hattest wirklich Recht, mein Liebling!"

Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und erblickten einen jungen Mann Mitte zwanzig mit braunen Haaren und ebenso grünen Augen, wie die von Thian. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Pyjama und schien gerade erst aufgestanden zu sein. Sein erster Satz war offensichtlich an die vier ‚Eindringlinge' gerichtet, während er den Zweiten über seine Schulter gerufen hatte, in das Zimmer hinter der zweiten Tür.

„Nerull! Bei allen Göttern, erschreck uns doch nicht so!", rief Pelor und hielt sich eine Hand an sein Herz., woraufhin sein ältester Bruder zu lachen anfing.

„Reg dich nicht so auf und komm lieber her.", grinste er und breitete seine Arme aus, in welche Pelor auch sofort schlüpfte und die brüderliche Umarmung freudig erwiderte.

Auch Thian ging zu ihm und ließ sich in eine halbe Umarmung ziehen, als Pelor beiseitetrat. Schließlich wollten sie Neele ja nicht zerquetschen. Das würde ihre Mutter ihnen nämlich nie verzeihen.

Draco und Blaise, die noch an der Tür standen, sahen dem allen lächelnd zu. Aber bei beiden stellte sich nun auch eine leichte Nervösität ein. Schließlich waren sie beide mit einem der jüngeren Brüder des Thronprinzen involviert und wussten nicht, wie dieser das aufnehmen würde.

Nun gut, über Thians Bindung mit Draco wusste er garantiert schon lange und hatte sich somit bereits an den Gedanken gewöhnen können.

Aber von Blaise und Pelor wusste er noch nichts, genauso wenig wie Pelors Eltern. Blaise' Gedanken rasten. Das zwischen dem jüngsten Elbenprinzen und ihm war nichts Bindendes, bisher zumindest. Nur, würde dies von den drei Elben positiv oder negativ aufgenommen werden?

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin wurde von Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, indem er ihm einen leichten und unauffälligen Stoß in die Rippen verpasste. Verwirrt sah Blaise auf und erkannte gerade noch, wie Thian und Pelor ihr Wiedersehen mit ihrem Bruder beendeten und lächelnd auf sie zukamen. Schnell stellte er sich etwas gerader hin, um den musternden grünen Augen standzuhalten.

Diese wandten sich aber zunächst dem blonden Veela zu.

„Du bist also Draco Malfoy, der Veela, der meinem kleinem Bruder das Herz gestohlen hat?", fragte der Ältere ihn grinsend.

Draco schnaubte nur. „Wohl eher umgekehrt.", dabei funkelten seine Augen aber vergnügt und nahmen seinen Worten die Schärfe.

„Ha! Du gefällst mir. Endlich mal jemand, der Thian zeigt, wo's lang geht. Willkommen in der Familie, Draco.", lachte der Elb und zog den Blonden in eine kurze Umarmung.

Draco lächelte erfreut, diesen kleinen 'Test' bestanden zu haben und so warm aufgenommen zu werden. „Danke... ehm..."

„Nenn mich einfach Nerull, okay?"

Der Veela nickte: „Okay."

Während Nerull sich nun Blaise zuwandte, schmiegte Draco sich erleichtert an Thian, der ihm liebevoll über die Wange strich und ihn kurz sanft küsste, dabei darauf achtend, Neele nicht zu wecken.

Blaise jedoch schluckte nur nervös und dachte: 'Oh oh, die Stunde der Wahrheit.'

„So, und wen haben wir hier?", fragte Nerull freundlich lächelnd.

Bevor Blaise dazu kam etwas zu sagen, mischte Pelor sich ein: „Das ist Blaise Zabini, mein Freund." Die letzten beiden Wörter betonte er absichtlich so, dass Nerull verstand, was damit gemeint war.

„Soso, dein Freund also.", sagte dieser ruhig, aber mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck. Abwägend musterte er den Slytherin vor sich nun noch genauer.

Automatisch machte Blaise zwei Schritte rückwärts und griff nach Pelors Hand, der sie beruhigend drückte und seinen Bruder herausfordernd ansah.

„Er ist ein Mensch?", wollte Nerull wissen, einen undeutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Und was wäre, wenn?", gab Pelor angriffslustig zurück.

„Tja, dann kann ich nur eines sagen..."

Alle warteten gespannt, auch Draco und Thian, wobei Letzterer schon ahnte, worauf das alles hinauslief. Urplötzlich machte Nerull zwei große Schritte auf Blaise zu und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Willkommen in der Familie, Blaise.", lachte er und klopfte dem perplexen Slytherin auf die Schulter.

Auch Pelor und Draco waren etwas verwirrt von diesem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, während Thian nur breit grinste.

„Aber warum... warum wolltest du wissen, ob er ein Mensch ist? Ich hab schon das Schlimmste befürchtet!", rief Pelor aus.

Der Älteste im Raum lächelte nur belustigt. „Das war nur Neugierde. Aber ich bin mal gespannt, wie Vater reagiert, wenn ihm bewusst wird, dass er zwei seiner drei Söhne an die Außenwelt verloren hat."

Nun lachte auch Thian laut los, während Draco leise gluckste. Pelor und Blaise liefen beide rot an, als ihnen klar wurde, was Nerull damit angedeutet hatte.

Von dem plötzlichen Lärm aufgeweckt, blickte Neele sich etwas verwirrt von ihrem Platz auf Thians Arm um und streckte ihre kleinen Ärmchen dann ihrem Vater entgegen, als sie ihn erblickte. „Papa, Papa, Arm.", rief sie.

Zärtlich lächelnd nahm der Älteste im Raum seine Tochter auf den Arm und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer rief: „Nerull, was ist denn da draußen los? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Alle drehten sich wieder zu der Tür um, aus der schon Nerull gekommen war. Es war wohl eine Verbindungstür zwischen dem Schlafzimmer der Eltern und dem Kinderzimmer, denn heraus kam Yondalla nur in ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt, sie alle überrascht ansehend.

---

Eine Stunde später saßen sie im Speisezimmer und warten auf die Eltern der drei Elben, um mit dem Frühstück zu beginnen. Yondalla hatte sich bereits mit Draco und Blaise bekannt gemacht und unterhielt sich mit dem blonden Veela, während die kleine Neele auf ihrem Hochstuhl zwischen ihren Eltern saß.

Man sah es Neele zwar nicht an, da sie wirklich wie ein kleiner Engel aussah, aber sie war ganz schön gewitzt und eindeutig nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Immerhin kam sie nun schon allein aus ihrem Bettchen, wovon ihr Vater ganz hin und weg war.

Die drei Brüder unterhielten sich ebenfalls miteinander über nichts Spezielles und Blaise saß still auf seinem Platz, schmollend.

Das war das Bild, dass das Königspaar erblickte, als es schließlich den Raum betrat. Sie waren nicht wirklich verblüfft die Vier hier zu sehen, da sie schon mit ihrem Besuch gerechnet hatten. Stattdessen freuten sie sich darüber, ihre Söhne wiederzusehen.

Während des Frühstücks erfuhren dann auch Moradin und Ehlona von der Beziehung zwischen Blaise und ihrem jüngsten Sohn. Moradin sah für einen Moment wirklich geschockt aus, seufzte dann aber und lächelte das Paar resigniert an. Er konnte ja doch nichts dagegen machen und außerdem, solange Pelor glücklich war...

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie ins Kaminzimmer – wobei Thian meinte, dass dies hier wohl der Besprechungsraum für alles sei – und tatsächlich erzählen die vier Hogwartsschüler nun den Anderen von ihrem bisherigen Schuljahr und vor allem über den Baum, der im Verbotenen Wald hauste.

Besonders Nerull hörte genau zu, harkte hin und wieder etwas nach und ließ sich den Baum ganz genau beschreiben. Als sie geendet hatten, herrschte für einige Zeit Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von Neele, die mit Keyn spielte. Dieser musste sich natürlich einiges gefallen lassen, aber er war geduldig mit ihr, war sie doch erst knappe 18 Monate alt. Arlia lag etwas weiter entfernt auf dem Boden und döste vor sich hin.

Schließlich sagte Moradin: „Ich kann euch da leider nicht weiterhelfen. Von so einem Baum habe ich noch nie gehört. Tut mir leid."

„Ich leider auch nicht.", seufzte Ehlona und Yondalla schloss sich ihnen an.

Nun wandten sich alle Augen Nerull zu, der tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Nach einigen Minuten sagte er dann nachdenklich:

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, um welchen Baum es sich handelt. Nur hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass heute noch einer davon existiert."

„Erzähl uns alles, was du weißt, Nerull.", bat Thian leise.

Sein älterer Bruder nickte.

„Es ist nicht viel, was ich weiß. Eigentlich sogar nur eine alte Legende, auf die ich durch Zufall vor einigen Jahren gestoßen bin, als ich Material über eine seltene Pflanze gesucht habe. Dabei bin ich unter anderem auch auf die Legende von den 'Wüstenbelebern' gestoßen. Es heißt darin, dass die Erde ganz am Anfang größtenteils aus Sand, Hügeln und trockenen Gebieten bestand, überwiegend Wüsten. Wasser war selten und die Plätze, die auch wirklich zum Leben geeignet waren, waren schnell überfüllt von all den Lebewesen, wie z.B. Elben, Menschen, Zentauren und Meermenschen. Man musste also neue Orte zum Leben schaffen. Doch das war nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhörte.

Laut der Legende tat sich eine Gruppe, bestehend aus den verschiedensten Lebewesen zusammen und erschuf einen Baum. Einen Baum, der in der Lage war, Magie, die freiwillig von anderen Lebewesen gegeben wird, auf einen bestimmten Platz zu fixieren, sodass dort etwas wuchs. Sie verwandelten die Wüsten also in Steppen, Graslandschaften und sogar in tropische Regenwälder. Daher der Name 'Wüstenbeleber'.

Die Gruppe erschuf genügend Bäume für alle möglichen Orte, hörte aber auf, sobald es genug Lebensraum für sie gab. Denn ihnen war sehr wohl bewusst, dass auch Wüsten vielen Organismen ein Heim bietet. Nach und nach starben die Bäume von alleine ab, sobald sei nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Dies konnte Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte, ja sogar Jahrtausende dauern, aber sie taten es. Nirgendwo in der Legende wurde auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass es diese Bäume heute noch gibt."

Daraufhin herrschte eine ganze Weile Schweigen, welches auch nicht durch Neele unterbrochen wurde, da sie während der Erzählung ihres Vaters eingeschlafen war. Sie lag nun auf Yondallas Schoss.

Schließlich überlegte Thian laut: „Wenn diese Legende stimmt, dann benutzt wer-auch-immer diesen Baum auf genau die umgekehrte Art und Weise, nicht wahr? Dann könnte er sozusagen einem Ort die Energie absaugen und sie einer Person zuführen, also das Gegenteil von dem, wofür er ursprünglich erschaffen worden ist."

Nachdenkliches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf erhielt. Alle waren in Gedanken versunken und grübelten über das gerade Gehörte nach.

„Nehmen wir einfach mal an, es ist genauso, wie Thian gesagt hat. Was ist dann mit dieser Mauer aus Kälte und dem fürchterlichen Gestank nach Verwesung, von dem ihr erzählt habt? Wie passt das damit zusammen, wenn der Baum eigentlich dafür vorgesehen war, Leben zu schaffen?", wollte Ehlona wissen.

Nerull seufzte tief auf.

„Ich kann mir das nur als eine Art Nebeneffekt erklären. Dadurch, dass der Baum ganz plötzlich etwas Schlechtes tut, sendet er eine Welle an Kälte aus. Vielleicht ist das auch eine Art Schutzmaßnahme für andere Lebewesen, sodass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kommen?"

„Hmm, klingt plausibel. Und der Gestank?", wollte nun auch Pelor wissen.

„Der kommt wahrscheinlich von der Verwesung des Baumes selbst. Er müsste ja eigentlich schon längst tot sein, ist es aber nicht. Dieser jemand muss es irgendwie geschafft haben, ihn kurz vor dem Tod wieder wachsen zu lassen, was aber absolut widernatürlich ist. Hmm, aber dafür müsste diese Person schon verdammt alt sein.", überlegte Nerull weiter.

„Dumbledore ist sehr alt.", sagte Draco leise, „Es weiß nur keiner wirklich genau, WIE alt."

Die Anderen nickten nur zustimmend.

* * *

okay, hier ist wieder mal schluss. 

was meint ihr zu der Legende? Hab mir die völlig aus den Fingern gesogen und bin mir daher ein wenig unsicher...

sagt mir einfach, was ihr davon haltet. _grins_

bin zuversichtlich, dass es bis zum nächsten chap net ganz so lange dauern wird!_  
_

bye, wölfin


	26. Nachforschungen und Entschädigung

Huhu,

ich weiß, es hat wieder sehr lange gedauert... und ehrlich gesagt, will ich mich auch gar net herausreden... ich sag einfach nur: Schreibblockade!

und alle unter euch, die selbst Geschichten schreiben, wissen wahrscheinlich wie das ist.

aber durch dieses Chap bin ich wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen. _lach_

Warnung: Am Ende des Chaps kommt Lemon vor!_  
_

vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Kommis!

viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Nachforschungen und Entschädigung**

Sie hatten am Tag ihrer Ankunft in der Elbenwelt noch lange über diese 'Wüstenbeleber' diskutiert, denn vor allem Ehlona kam das alles doch noch sehr schwammig vor. Aber nicht nur sie hatte Probleme damit sich vorzustellen, wie man einen dieser Bäume – falls es denn tatsächlich so einer war – vor dem Tod bewahren und dann für einen ganz anderen Zweck missbrauchen könnte.

Auch ihr Gemahl, sowie Blaise und Draco standen dem eher skeptisch gegenüber. Überraschenderweise hatte Yondalla dagegen keinerlei Probleme damit. Vielmehr versuchte sie den Vieren alles noch einmal vereinfachter darzustellen, während Thian, Pelor und Nerull in ihre eigenen Grübeleien vertieft waren. Dies klappte erstaunlich gut und so verstanden sie nun auch die wahren Ausmaße dessen, was dies bedeutete.

Der Person, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass der Baum noch 'lebte', wurde durch diesen Energie zugeführt. Energie, die der Baum dem Wald entzog. Dies bedeutete, dass diese Person übernatürlich viel Magie besitzen musste. Es musste also ein sehr starker Zauberer sein. Natürlich dachten sie alle dabei gleich an Dumbledore. Und es stimmte schließlich. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war außergewöhnlich stark... Klar, Voldemort war nicht unbedingt schwächer als er, aber dennoch...

Tatsache blieb, dass ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer zwischen 30 und 50 Jahren seinen magischen Höhepunkt erreichte. Danach nahm die Stärke eines jeden ab. Natürlich kam es vor, dass es sich hier und da auch mal um einige Jahre verschieben konnte. Bestes Beispiel dafür war der Dunkle Lord. Er hatte schon mehr als 50 Jahre auf dem Buckel und man konnte wohl kaum behaupten, dass sein Magielevel in den letzten Jahren abgenommen hätte. Seit seiner Wiedergeburt war er eher noch stärker geworden.

Wenn man dagegen an Dumbledore dachte, war es schon nicht mehr verständlich. Und man konnte es wirklich nicht als eine kleine Verzögerung ansehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass er bereits Grindelwald besiegt hatte – ob auf faire oder unfaire Art und Weise einfach mal außer Acht gelassen – musste er also mindestens 90 Jahre alt sein. Da man jedoch davon ausgehen konnte, dass er bei seinem Sieg kein Säugling, sondern bereits mindestens 20 Jahre alt gewesen war, müsste er also ungefähr 110 Jahre auf dem Buckel haben. Da es aber unwahrscheinlich war, dass ein so junger Mann, der dabei auch noch ein Mensch war, einen so starken Zauberer besiegte, würde Dumbledore zu dieser Zeit wohl eher älter gewesen sein.

Nun, großzügig wie sie waren, kamen Draco, Blaise und Harry schließlich auf ein beeindruckendes Alter von 150 Jahren.(1) Doch, reichte dies aus, um noch einen, oder sogar den letzten, Wüstenbeleber kurz vor seinem Tod neu wachsen zu lassen?

Auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel, so konnten sie sich, was das anging, nicht sicher sein. Und das hieß für sie: Nachforschungen anstellen!

Gemeinsam machten sie sich also auf den Weg in die uralte Familienbibliothek, wobei Yondalla mit Neele zurückblieb. Die Kleine würde sowieso höchstwahrscheinlich nur stören, da sie kurz vorher aufgewacht und nun voller Energie war. So entschied sich die junge Mutter lieber dafür, ins Kinderzimmer zu gehen und ein wenig mit ihrer Tochter zu spielen. Keyn schloss sich den Beiden an, während Arlia im Kaminzimmer blieb und vor sich hin döste.

Die anderen kamen währenddessen in der Bibliothek an, wo Blaise und Draco sich erst einmal staunend umsahen. Der Raum an sich war ungefähr so groß wie die Große Halle und bis knapp an die Decke reichende Regale voller Bücher standen scheinbar willkürlich nebeneinander. Betrachtete man sie jedoch genauer, so konnte man eine Art Irrgarten erkennen. Ob dort drinnen wohl schon jemand elendig verhungert war? Dieser Gedanke schoss den beiden Freunden fast gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin stellte diese Frage sogar unwillkürlich laut. Perplex wurde er daraufhin von allen Seiten angesehen, bevor die Elben in Lachen ausbrachen. Nach einigen Minuten zog Pelor, immer noch grinsend, seinen Freund zu sich und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Keine Angst, hier ist noch niemand 'elendig verhungert'. Ein besonderer Zauber verhindert, dass man sich dort drin verirrt und den Ausgang nicht mehr findet."

„Er ist ziemlich nützlich, dass kannst du mir glauben.", grinste Thian. „Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

Nun mussten auch die beiden Slytherins lachen, denn das konnten sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Schließlich beruhigten sich alle wieder und die Atmosphäre war wieder völlig entspannt. Nun nahmen Draco und Blaise auch den Geruch nach alten Büchern wahr, aber er war nicht, wie so oft, aufdringlich, sondern eher angenehm. Er verlieh dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Plötzlich klatschte Moradin in die Hände, so laut, dass sich die Anderen erschreckten. „So! Wo wollen wir denn nun mit der Suche nach Informationen anfangen? Nerull?"

Verwirrt sahen ihn alle an, so enthusiastisch kannten sie ihn ja gar nicht. Der Angesprochene fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und runzelte die Stirn. Er ging auf einen der vielen 'Eingänge' des 'Irrgartens' zu und bedeutete den anderen, ihm zu folgen. Sie liefen Gänge um Gänge an gefüllten Bücherregalen entlang, die beinahe alle gleich aussahen. Schließlich blieb der älteste Sohn des Königspaares vor einem der Regale stehen.

„Nun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere – und meine Erinnerung trügt mich selten - , dann ist das hier das Regal, in dem ich damals das Buch mit der Legende gefunden habe. Dort wird bestimmt noch einiges zu dem Thema stehen, was ich damals nicht gelesen oder nur überlesen habe. Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch finden."

Ein wenig zweifelnd sahen sie an dem Regal hoch. Es beherbergte ca. 300 Bücher. Draco wandte sich entmutigt an seinen Partner: „Gibt es keinen Aufrufezauber, mit dem wir uns das Buch holen können?"

„Nein, Kätzchen, leider nicht. Zudem können wir dann gleich in den anderen Büchern nachsehen, ob es dort nicht auch Informationen dazu gibt. Wir werden es wohl so suchen müssen.", seufzte Thian.

„Aber hey! Unter diesen ganzen Büchern werden sich doch garantiert nur 10-20 Stück finden lassen, die wir wirklich durchsuchen müssen. Die anderen können wir ja wegen dem Titel schon aussortieren. Ich mein, wie wahrscheinlich ist es, das gerade dieses Regal geordnet ist und sich nur mit Pflanzen oder Legenden beschäftigt?", versuchte Pelor sie aufzumuntern.

Die anderen schickten ihm dafür ein kleines Lächeln und machten sich dann an die Arbeit. Mit einem einfachen 'Accio' beschaffte sich jeder eines der Bücher, machte es sich auf dem Boden oder an dem kleinen Lesetisch, der auch dort stand, bequem und begann mit der Arbeit.

Drei Stunden später fanden sie sich alle von einem Berg an Büchern umgeben. Weiter hinten im Gang, sodass sie ihnen nicht im Weg waren, sammelten sie die Bücher, die ihnen laut des Titels wirklich nicht weiterhelfen konnten, z.B. solche Sachen wie '_Alles rund um die Liebe – Tränke, Zauber, Amulette_' oder '_Kindererziehung leicht gemacht_'.

Die Bücher, die sich zwischen, neben, vor und auch hinter ihnen stapelten, waren diejenigen, die sie bereits durch hatten. Die Informationen, die sie fanden, kopierten sie aus dem jeweiligen Buch auf Pergamentrollen, die sie ebenfalls stapelten, sobald sie voll waren. Jedoch waren dies noch nicht wirklich viele.

Ächzend streckte Draco seine Beine aus – wobei er einen Bücherstapel umstieß, was ihn aber nicht wirklich kümmerte – und lehnte sich an das Regal, das hinter ihm stand. Missmutig legte er das Buch, welches er gerade vergeblich überflogen hatte, zu den anderen und sah sich dann um. Alle hatten ihre Nasen tief in den Büchern vergraben, wobei kaum einer so aussah, als hätte er noch Spaß an der Sache.

Anfangs waren sie voller Elan an die Sache heran gegangen, doch so langsam wurde es doch ziemlich öde. Und frustrierend, da sie kaum Informationen fanden. Und noch seltener etwas, das ihnen weiterhelfen konnte.

Wieder besah der Veela sich die Berge an Büchern, die sie bereits durch hatten und dann den kleinen Berg an Büchern, die nicht zu gebrauchen waren. Er schnaubte und murmelte: „Nur 10-20 Stück, die wir gebrauchen können. Am Arsch. Wohl eher 10-20 Stück, die wir _nicht _gebrauchen können."

Ehlona und Thian, die nahe bei ihm saßen und ihn gehört hatten, prusteten leise los, wurden aber still, als die anderen sie fragend und auch stirnrunzelnd ansahen. Verneinend schüttelten sie die Köpfe, schmunzelten aber weiter vor sich hin.

Draco schnaubte wieder und holte sich durch eine einfache Zauberstabbewegung ein weiteres Buch. Er sah kurz auf dessen Titel '_Haushaltspflege, ein Muss für jede elbische Hausfrau_', knurrte und warf es auf den kleinen Haufen der 'unnützen' Bücher. „Gut, dann eben 10-21.", schnarrte er mies gelaunt. Und auch diesmal hatten Thian und Ehlona ihn gehört und brachen in fast schon hysterisches Lachen aus.

Wieder sahen die anderen sie stirnrunzelnd an, wie sie sich schließlich nach einigen Minuten die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischten, für zwei Sekunden ruhig waren, sich ansahen und wieder loslachten. Auch bei den Anderen blieb dies nicht ohne Wirkung, Blaise kicherte leise, ebenso Pelor und die beiden Älteren grinsten breit. Lachen war halt ansteckend, auch ohne den Grund dafür zu wissen.

Am Abend hatten sie dann schließlich das ganze Regal durch, ließen die Bücher alle wieder hineinschweben, sammelten die Pergamentrollen ein und machten sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal.

Gähnend und mit schleppendem Schritt betraten sie diesen und ließen sich auf ihre Plätze an dem bereits gedecktem Tisch fallen. Yondalla war ebenfalls schon dort und sah ihrer Tochter dabei zu, wie sie mit ihrem Brei herummanschte. Sie ließ sie jedoch, da heute sowieso Badetag für sie war.

Die blonde Elbin lehnte sich zu ihrem Ehemann hinüber, als der sich neben sie setzte und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Lächelnd sah sie ihn und die Anderen an und fragte neugierig: „Wie ist es gelaufen? Habt ihr brauchbare Bücher gefunden?"

Moradin seufzte und sagte: „Nun ja, wir haben einige Sachen zu dem Thema gefunden. Aber leider kaum etwas, was Nerull uns nicht schon erzählt hat oder das wir wirklich gebrauchen können."

„Es gab aber bei einigen Textstellen Verweise auf andere Bücher. Also muss in diesen mehr stehen. Soweit ich weiß, stehen sie in dem älteren Bereich der Bibliothek. Ich denke mal, daran werden wir uns morgen setzen.", ergänzte der älteste Sohn.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, nur der König schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „So gern ich euch auch helfen möchte, so kann ich es dennoch nicht tun. Einen Tag auszusetzen ist nicht allzu schlimm, aber bei zweien wird es dann schon kritisch. Tut mir leid, aber ein Königreich regiert sich leider nicht von alleine. Ich muss mich morgen wieder um meine Pflichten als König kümmern."

Seine Frau legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Keine Sorge, wir schaffen das schon allein. Wir wissen ja, dass du immer sehr beschäftigt bist." Moradin lächelte sie dankbar an und sagte: „Haltet mich aber dennoch auf dem Laufendem."

„Keine Angst, Vater, das machen wir schon.", grinste sein jüngster Sohn ihn spitzbübisch an.

„Dann werden wir uns morgen wohl nur zu viert an die Arbeit machen müssen.", seufzte Nerull.

Die Anderen sahen ihn daraufhin fragend an. Wieso zu viert? Ohne Moradin waren sie doch immerhin noch zu sechst? Nerull, der ihre Blicke bemerkte, erklärte ruhig: „Die Bücher, auf die verwiesen wurde, sind alle ausnahmslos in der älteren Abteilung. Das heißt, sie sind noch in Altelbisch geschrieben. Draco, Blaise, es tut mir leid, aber ihr werdet uns da leider nicht helfen können. Ihr kennt diese Sprache ja nicht."

„Stimmt ja, das hatte ich vergessen.", seufzte nun auch Thian. Er selbst hatte die Sprache letztes Jahr gelernt, innerhalb von drei Monaten. Das war aber auch nur so leicht gewesen, weil er ein Elb war, er kannte die Sprache daher sozusagen bereits im Unterbewusstsein, ehe er anfing, sie zu lernen. Zusätzlich wurde Altelbisch nicht gesprochen, sondern nur für die Schrift gebraucht, was es ebenso vereinfacht hatte.

Blaise sah nun total enttäuscht drein und ließ sich von seinem Freund beruhigen. Er hatte scheinbar wirklich helfen wollen.

„Das ist ... schade.", sagte Draco und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ihm hatte der Tag heute schon gereicht. Noch so einen und er wäre ausgerastet. Thian, der ihn genau beobachtete, sah das zufriedene Leuchten in seinen Augen und dachte sich schon, dass der Blonde ziemlich froh über diese Entwicklung der Dinge war. Aber er konnte es seinem Veela nicht verübeln. Nicht, dass er sich auch drücken wollte, es war extrem wichtig, dass sie mehr über das alles herausfanden. Aber es war halt wirklich ziemlich langweilig.

Einige Zeit später befanden Thian und Draco sich dann in den Räumen, die der Elb seit über einem Jahr bewohnte. Der Veela hatte sich alles kritisch angesehen, schließlich aber zufrieden genickt; ihm gefielen die Räume. Still zogen sie sich nur ihre Pyjama-Hosen an, um ins Bett zu gehen. Während Draco schweigend im Bad verschwand, legte Thian sich bereits hin und grübelte darüber nach, was mit seinem 'Kätzchen' los war.

Der Veela benahm sich seit sie in der Bibliothek gewesen waren, eigenartig. Er war ganz still und irgendwie... ja, irgendwie ... eingeschnappt.

Der Gegenstand seiner Gedanken kam betrat nun wieder den Raum und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett. Auf dem Rücken liegend starrten sie beide zur Decke, ehe es dem Schwarzhaarigen zu bunt wurde und er sich zu seinem Partner umdrehte.

„Draco, was ist los? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", wollte er besorgt wissen und streckte eine Hand aus, um dem Blonden zärtlich über die Wange zu streicheln. Dieser schmiegte sich seufzend an sie und erwiderte nach einigen Augenblicken: „Es ist einfach so, dass ich... ich hatte mir nicht vorgestellt, meinen ersten Tag in deiner Welt nur in der Bibliothek mit lauter Büchern zu verbringen."

Thian wollte etwas sagen, doch Draco legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass es notwendig ist, Informationen zu sammeln, damit wir diesen Baum und damit ja vielleicht auch Dumbledore vernichten können. Ich bin halt nur ein wenig enttäuscht, sonst nichts. Ganz schön kindisch, nicht?", lächelte der Veela über sein eigenes Verhalten.

„Nein, es ist ganz und gar nicht kindisch. Ich versteh dich sogar. Leider kann ich daran nichts ändern. Aber weißt du was? Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, die Sache mit dem Baum und auch mit Dumbledore, dann werden wir wieder hierher kommen und dann zeig ich dir alles in Ruhe, okay? Und dann kann ich dir auch endlich beibringen mit dem Schwert umzugehen, dass ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe. Na, wie klingt das?", lächelte Thian liebevoll.

„Hmm, das klingt sehr gut.", schnurrte Draco und zog den Älteren zu sich, um ihn in einen zärtlichen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln. Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, keuchten sie beide schwer und es war offensichtlich, dass dieser Kuss nicht ohne Wirkung geblieben war, wie man an den Beulen in ihren Pyjama-Hosen erkennen konnte.

Mit einem lasziven Lächeln erhob sich der Elb auf alle Viere und krabbelte über seinen Partner, der ihn aus lusterfüllten, grauen Augen ansah. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss, während er seine Hände über den nackten Brustkorb unter sich wandern ließ. Seufzend ließ er von den verführerischen Lippen Dracos ab und küsste sich an dessen Schwanenhals entlang, angetrieben von den leisen Seufzern des Blonden.

Auch die leicht muskulöse Brust bedeckte er mit Schmetterlingsküssen und widmete sich hingebungsvoll der linken Brustwarze. Er leckte über sie, zog dann mit seinen Zähnen an ihr und biss leicht hinein, was Draco zum Keuchen brachte. Aufstöhnend versenkte er seine Hände in der schwarzen Mähne, als Thian der rechten Brustwarze die gleiche Behandlung zuteil werden ließ und hinterher einmal über sie blies, was ihn zum schaudern brachte. Seine Erregung war mittlerweile nicht mehr zu übersehen.

„Thian... bitte...", stöhnte er, während dieser sich nun an seinem Bauchnabel zu schaffen machte und daran knabberte. „Was denn, Kätzchen? Was soll ich tun?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und strich mit einer Hand federleicht über die große Beule, die sich unter der Hose des Blonden abzeichnete.

„Ich... ugh... ich will... du...", keuchte Draco, nicht dazu in der Lage, einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen. Dies lag wohl daran, dass Thian gerade dabei war, ihm die Hose von den Hüften zu ziehen und sein steil aufragendes Glied aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Mit hungrigen Augen betrachtete der Elb dieses, fuhr mit einem Finger über die Eichel und leckte diesen dann ab, ebenso den ersten Lusttropfen.

Graue, verschleierte Augen beobachteten, wie er dabei genüsslich die Augen schloss und zufrieden aufstöhnte, was Blitze durch seine Lenden schickte. „Thian...", stöhnte er auf.

„Was willst du, Kätzchen? Was willst du, das ich tue?", fragte der Elb mit lustdurchtränkter Stimme, die Draco noch einmal stöhnen ließ.

Der Veela befeuchtete seine Lippen und sah direkt in zwei intensive, grüne Augen. „Nimm ihn... in den Mund... bitte...", stöhnte er männlich, sodass Thian Mühe hatte, nicht direkt zu kommen.

Sobald er sich gefasst hatte, kam er dem Wunsch seines Kätzchens jedoch nur zu gerne nach. Draco zischte auf und schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sich warme Lippen um seine Spitze schlossen und vorsichtig daran saugten. Als sich dann auch noch eine feuchte Zunge einmischte und seine Erregung in der Mundhöhle seines Geliebten verschwand, konnte er einen kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Fest presste er seine Augen zusammen und verkrallte seine Hände in den weißen Laken.

Er versuchte, in die heiße Mundhöhle zu stoßen, wurde aber von Thian daran gehindert, indem er seine Hüften auf dem Bett fixierte. Hingebungsvoll und als wäre es ein besonders köstlicher Lolli, leckte und saugte er an dem Glied, bis er spürte, wie der Blonde sich unter ihm anspannte.

„Thian... ich...", keuchte Draco warnend, doch der Elb verstärkte seine Bemühungen nur noch. Als der Slytherin dann kam, schluckte er alles, was er kriegen konnte und leckte ihn hinterher fürsorglich sauber. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren sie beide gereinigt, denn allein Dracos Laute hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er gekommen war.

Zufrieden lächelnd, legte er sich neben den immer noch keuchenden Veela und schloss ihn liebevoll in seine Arme. Sofort kuschelte sich der Kleinere an ihn und legte sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

„Das war... wow...", flüsterte er.

„Ja, das war es. Ich musste dich ja schließlich für den heutigen Tag entschädigen.", grinste Thian und streichelte Draco beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Hmm... Ich liebe dich, Thian.", wisperte er und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Kätzchen.", lächelte der Elb zärtlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie waren eingeschlafen.

* * *

_(1) J.K.Rowling hat in einem Interview gesagt, Dumbles ist um die 150 Jahre alt. ;)_

so, wie hat euch das chap gefallen?

Hoffe, ich bekomm dieses mal ein paar mehr kommis als zum letzten chap. _lach_

LG

wölfin

P.S. war schon einer von euch in HP5? War da gestern abend drin... _breit grins _  
Also, bisher gefällt er mir ja besser als die andern Vier:-)


	27. Die Lösung

Huhu,

ja, ich weiß, hat wieder etwas länger gedauert...  
aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich eigentlich gar keine Motivation, hier weiterzuschreiben.  
fällt einem bei nur 6 Kommis ein wenig schwer, wenn so viele Leute diese Story lesen, ohne zu reviewen.  
aber egal... ich kann euch ja nicht zwingen...

Kommen wir zu etwas erfreulichem:  
In den letzten Tagen haben meine Schwester (MoniMahoni) und ich uns endlich an den zweiten Teil von 'Alles ändert sich' gesetzt und den kompletten Plot ausgetüftelt.  
jetzt müssen wir es nur noch ausschreiben, womit wir auch schon angefangen haben...

viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**  
**

**Die Lösung**

Als das gebundene Paar am nächsten Morgen schon recht früh den Speisesaal betrat, befanden sich bereits Thians Eltern, sowie ein älterer Elb am Tisch und unterhielten sich während des Essens.

„Hey, ihr zwei. Guten Morgen. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", begrüßte Ehlona sie lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen. Es war echt schön, mal wieder in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen.", erwiderte Thian. Draco dagegen schickte seinem Partner nur einen finsteren Blick und gähnte demonstrativ.

„Ah, hat Thian dich also aus dem Bett geworfen, Draco?", wollte Moradin daraufhin grinsend wissen. Der Blonde nickte nur und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen, zufälligerweise direkt neben den älteren Elben.

Thian, der sich schmunzelnd neben den Veela gesetzt hatte, musterte den für ihn nicht gerade unbekannten Älteren. „Hallo, Koren. Wir haben uns ja jetzt auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Darf ich dir meinen Partner vorstellen, Draco Malfoy. Draco, das ist Koren Dschu, ein alter Freund der Familie und einer meiner ehemaligen Lehrer."

Freundlich nickte Koren dem müden Blonden zu, welcher die Geste erwiderte. Nun neugierig geworden, fragte er: „Sie sind Thians Lehrer gewesen? In was haben sie ihn denn unterrichtet?"

„Nun, ich war zumeist für die theoretischen Dinge zuständig. Ich habe ihm das Altelbische beigebracht, sowie ihn die Geschichte unserer Vorväter gelehrt."

Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufging und der Rest der Familie eintrudelte. Auch Blaise schien nicht freiwillig das Bett verlassen zu haben, denn er gähnte unentwegt und wurde von Pelor mitgeschleift. Der Veela runzelte die Stirn. Waren etwa alle Elben Frühaufsteher? Uarghs...

Er wurde von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, als sie nun endlich zu frühstücken anfingen und Nerull seinen älteren Tischnachbarn neugierig fragte: „Was machst du hier, Koren? Warst du nicht eigentlich deine kranke Nichte besuchen? Und wo ist Terilia?"

„Nun, meiner Nichte geht es schon wieder besser, aber meine Frau ist trotzdem bei ihr geblieben, um sich noch ein wenig um sie zu kümmern. Und warum ich hier bin? Nun, Moradin hat mich hergebeten und nach dem, was er mir grade so erzählt hat, braucht ihr wohl wirklich ein wenig Hilfe bei eurer Suche."

„Ja, da könntest du Recht haben.", seufzte der jüngste Prinz. „In der alten Abteilung der Bibliothek sind die meisten Bücher nicht gekennzeichnet. Das heißt, wie müssen jedes einzelne durchgehen, um zu wissen, ob wir es gebrauchen können, oder nicht. Mann, wir werden Wochen dafür brauchen!"

„Oh, nicht ganz, mein Sohn.", schmunzelte nun der König. „Ich habe nicht nur Koren gebeten, euch zu helfen, sondern noch eine Menge anderer Leute. Sie müssten bald hier eintreffen und dann könnt ihr euch an die Arbeit machen."

Während die drei Brüder nur geschlagen seufzten, sahen Blaise und Draco sich in die Augen und waren doch verdammt froh, nicht mithelfen zu müssen.

Einige Stunden später fanden die Beiden sich mit Yondalla und ihrer kleinen Tochter im Spielzimmer wieder. Während Blaise und die Elbin es sich auf der gemütlichen Couch, die in der Ecke des Zimmers stand, gemütlich gemacht hatten und sich über dieses und jenes unterhielten, krabbelte Draco Malfoy doch tatsächlich auf dem plüschigen Teppich herum und spielte mit Neele.

Vergnügtes Glucksen und heiteres Lachen waren zumeist die einzigen Geräusche, die die Beiden von sich gaben. Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass es soviel Spaß machen könnte, mit einem Kleinkind zu spielen und herumzutoben. Das war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn. Und eine, die er gerne machte.

Hin und wieder sahen Blaise und Yondalla zu den beiden hinüber und konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Veela so ein gutes Händchen für Kinder hatte. Wirklich schade, dass er wohl keine eigenen würde bekommen können. Zumindest nicht ohne Trank...

Spät am Abend ließ sich ein todmüder, schwarzhaariger Elb in sein Bett fallen, achtete aber dabei darauf, den blonden Veela nicht zu wecken, der schon längst eingeschlafen war.

Thian kuschelte sich an den Rücken von Draco und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen, nachdem er die Decke über sie beide gezogen hatte. Als der Kleinere sich dann mit einem Seufzen näher an ihn drückte, brummte er zufrieden und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Innerhalb von Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und es war ein sehr langer und vor allem ermüdender Tag in der alten Bücherei gewesen. Und am Morgen würde es ganz genauso werden.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen, genau wie Thian befürchtet hatte, ganz ähnlich.

Sie alle standen morgens schon sehr früh auf, frühstückten in Ruhe und machten sich dann auf den Weg. Entweder, um den königlichen Pflichten nachzukommen, weiterhin Bücher zu wälzen oder es sich im Spiel- oder Kaminzimmer gemütlich zu machen.

Draco verbrachte diese Tage meistens mit der kleinen Neele und er genoss diese Zeit sehr. Nie vorher war ihm aufgefallen, wie sehr er Kinder mochte. Er war schließlich nie in Berührung mit welchen gewesen, wo er es hätte herausfinden können.

Zudem lenkte es ihn ein wenig davon ab, Thian beinahe nie zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Es zerrte ein wenig an seinen Nerven, nur am Morgen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wenn der Elb nachts wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, war es nämlich immer schon so spät, dass Draco meist schon schlief. Daher hoffte er, dass sie endlich die Lösung fanden und ihre Suche abschließen konnten.

Eine Woche später wurde diese Routine dann endlich durchbrochen.

Es war bereits sehr spät und die Elben in der Bibliothek gähnten unentwegt. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage war ihnen merklich anzusehen. Seufzend blätterte Thian durch das Buch, das er in der Hand hielt und bemühte sich angestrengt, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was ihm gar nicht so leicht fiel. Immer schwerer fiel es ihm, seine Augen offen zu halten und nicht auf der Stelle einzuschlafen.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei ließ ihn vor Schreck aufspringen. Sofort war er hellwach und sah sich mit klopfendem Herzen nach der Quelle des Schreies um. Auch die Anderen schienen plötzlich alle sehr aufmerksam und starrten seine Mutter an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Warum hatte sie so plötzlich geschrien?

Doch Ehlona kümmerte sich gar nicht darum, las aufgeregt in dem Buch weiter, stand dann hastig auf und lief zu ihrem ältesten Sohn, der ihr verwirrt und mit Ringen unter den Augen, entgegen sah.

„Ich glaube, ich habe die Lösung gefunden, Nerull! Hier, lies dir diesen Abschnitt durch. Na los!", sagte sie freudig und hielt ihm das offene Buch vor die Nase, auf eine bestimmte Stelle deutend.

Während Nerull dies tat und dann bestätigte, was sie gesagt hatte, machte sich in den Anderen Erleichterung breit. Endlich hatten sie einen Hinweis, vielleicht sogar die Lösung gefunden.

Als Thian sich später zu dem schlafenden Veela ins Bett legte, lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, welches auch nicht verschwand, als er schon längst eingeschlafen war.

Der nächste Tag verlief ziemlich hektisch.

Nun, da sie endlich die Lösung vor Augen hatten, ging alles ganz schnell. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in eines der Studierzimmer, die es in der Nähe der Bibliothek zuhauf gab und sogen erst jede brauchbare Information aus dem Buch, die sie finden konnten. Danach werteten sie diese aus.

Auch Moradin gesellte sich nun in der 'finalen Phase' wieder zu ihnen und auch Draco, Blaise, Yondalla und Neele fanden sich bei ihnen ein.

Da sie bei der Planung nicht stören wollten, setzten die drei sich zusammen mit der Kleinen etwas weiter entfernt auf eine gemütliche Couch, konnten aber noch alles mitverfolgen. So erfuhren sie dann nach und nach, das in diesem Buch wohl ein Ritual beschrieben war, das in beinahe genau der gleichen Situation angewendet wurde, wie sie bei ihnen vorhanden war.

Der Unterschied war ganz simpel, konnte aber dennoch große Folgen haben, die es zu diskutieren galt. Das Ritual war damals, als die Wüstenbeleber noch häufig anzutreffen waren, entwickelt worden. Man hatte damit eine Gruppe von herrschsüchtigen und hochmütigen Zauberern davon abgehalten, einem der mächtigen Bäume weiterhin Energie zu entziehen und sich selbst zuzuführen. Sie hatten ihn also genauso missbraucht, wie jemand es momentan auch tat.

Das Ritual hatte nun dafür gesorgt, dass der Baum die Energie von der Gruppe zurückerhielt, die er brauchte, um sich wieder zu regenerieren und seine ursprüngliche Aufgabe wieder aufzunehmen. Die Zauberer waren aus der ganzen Sache als Squibs ohne jegliche Magie im Körper wieder herausgekommen.

Da sie aber fest davon überzeugt waren, dass es sich bei ihrem Fall nur um eine Person handelte, die den Baum auf diese Art missbrauchte, - an dieser Stelle hustete Pelor, was sich aber verdächtig nach „Dumbledore!" anhörte – wussten sie nicht, wie sich das auf diese auswirken würde.

Einstimmig entschieden sie, das sie das Risiko eingehen würden und machten sich daran, alles vorzubereiten. Hierbei stießen sie aber auf ein Problem. In dem Buch stand, dass das Ritual von vier sehr mächtigen, _männlichen _Wesen ausgeführt werden musste.

Also war klar, dass Moradin, Nerull und Thian schon einmal dabei sein würde. Aber wer sollte die vierte Person sein? Blaise, Draco und Pelor waren noch zu jung, obwohl sie selber das ganz anders sahen. Die Älteren ließen dabei aber nicht mit sich reden. Wo bekamen sie also nun eine vierte Person her?

Draco war es schließlich, der murrend den rettenden Vorschlag machte: Tom Vorlost Riddle. Beinahe sofort stimmten sie zu, den man konnte nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass Tom nicht sehr mächtig war. Jetzt mussten sie ihn nur davon überzeugen, auch bei der ganzen Sache mitzumachen.

Dies stellte sich allerdings als nicht allzu schwierig heraus. Noch am selben Tag reisten die Drei in die Menschenwelt und direkt nach Riddle Manor. Dort angekommen, redeten sie mit Tom und hatten ihn innerhalb einer halben Stunde von ihrem Plan überzeugt. Denn sollte es sich bei dieser Person wirklich um Dumbledore handeln, so wurde er auf einen Streich sehr viele Probleme los.

Sie verbrachten die Nacht auf dem Manor und fingen am nächsten Morgen sofort an, alles genauer zu planen. Sobald der Plan stand, zogen sie sich in einen leeren Saal zurück und übten. Sie übten den ganzen Tag, jeder Handgriff musste sitzen, jede Formel korrekt ausgesprochen werden. Am späten Nachmittag fielen sie dann erschöpft in ihre Betten.

Lucius, der ebenfalls auf dem Manor war, hatte die Anweisung, sie am Abend zu wecken, was er dann auch tat. Immer wieder auf die Uhr sehend, nahmen sie eine kleine Stärkung zu sich. Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht apparierten die Vier und Lucius dann schließlich direkt an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und machten sich auf den Weg. Lucius war mitgekommen, um während des Rituals aufzupassen, dass sie nicht gestört wurden, von wem oder was auch immer. Zudem hatte er eine ganze Menge Stärkungstränke von Severus dabei, die die Vier später brauchen würden.

Als sie dann an dem Baum ankamen, sogen sie alle erst einmal erschrocken die Luft ein, bis auf Thian, der kannte den Anblick ja schon. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung bemerkte er, dass der rot schimmernde Schild um den weißen Baum immer noch intakt war und ihn völlig umschloss. Auch hatte er auf dem Weg hierher ein paar frische, grüne Grashalme auf dem Boden entdeckt, was schon ein großer Fortschritt war. Der Schild zeigte Wirkung.

„Das ist also der Wüstenbeleber?", fragte Nerull beinahe schon ehrfürchtig.

Sein jüngerer Bruder nickte. „Kommt ihm aber, wie gesagt, nicht zu nahe. Es ist nicht sehr angenehm."

„Sollen wir dann beginnen?", wollte Moradin wissen.

Tom sprach einen leisen Spruch, sodass die Uhrzeit vor ihm erschien und erwiderte: „Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht. Wir sollten uns also schon mal auf unsere Plätze stellen."

Während er, Moradin, Thian und Nerull sich nun, mit geschlossenen Augen, außerhalb des weiß-blauen Schildes, der die Kälte und den Gestank des Baumes davon abhielt, sich zu verbreiten, aufstellten, blieb Lucius aus dem Kreis, den sie nun bildeten heraus und ging stattdessen hinter ihnen auf und ab.

Neugierig beobachtete er das Treiben vor sich, hielt aber immer ein Auge auf ihre Umgebung und blieb wachsam. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was Tom, sein Schwiegersohn, dessen Vater und Bruder sagten, da sie es nur leise vor sich hin murmelten, aber er sah deutlich die Bewegungen, die sie mit ihren Händen vor ihren Oberkörpern machten. Dennoch konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Irgendwann bemerkte er dann das Glühen, dass sich um die Vier herum bildete und langsam auf den blitzenden Schild ausdehnte. Auch schien der Baum, der sich in der Mitte der Vier befand, von innen heraus zu leuchten und seine Rinde bekam tiefe Risse. Das Glühen wurde immer stärker, bis es plötzlich sogar das Leuchten eines starken Lumos' weit übertraf und Lucius stöhnend die Augen schloss und sie mit seinen Händen schützte.

Dieser Zustand hielt allerdings nur einen Moment lang an, dann verschwand das Glühen komplett und es war stockfinster auf der Lichtung. Schnell sprach er einen „Lumos" und sah dann nach den vier anderen. Es schien ihnen gut zu gehen, nur waren sie wahnsinnig erschöpft und nahmen die Stärkungstränke dankend entgegen.

Als sie sich alle wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatten, besahen sie sich den Baum, der nun nicht mehr weiß war, sondern ein sattes rot-braun besaß. Teile der weißen Rinde waren um ihn herum auf dem Boden verstreut, fast so als wären sie weggesprengt worden. Man konnte beinahe zusehen, wie die verdorrten Äste abfielen und neue wuchsen, die völlig gesund waren und auch schon Blätter trugen. Der blau-weiße Schild war verschwunden und von der Kälte und dem Gestank war nichts mehr vorhanden. Den Arbor-Schild löste Thian mit dem Wink seiner Hand auf, sodass der Baum nun das tun konnte, wofür er ursprünglich gedacht war. Er konnte den Verbotenen Wald endlich wieder mit Leben füllen.

* * *

so, das wars...  
hoffe auf ein wenig mehr kommis als leztes Mal. ;)

lg, wölfin


	28. Das Ende der Ferien

huhu,

ich weiß, bin wieder mal viel zu spät dran, deswegen möchte ich mich nur kurz für die tollen Kommis bedanken und wünsche euch auch schon viel spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**27. Das Ende der Ferien**

„_**Albus Dumbledore tot in seinen Gemächern in Hogwarts aufgefunden!"**_

„_**Dumbledore tot – Grund: sein Alter?"**_

„_**Ist Dumbledores Tod der Anfang vom Ende?"**_

„_**Ist der Krieg nun entgültig verloren?!"**_

„_**Albus Dumbledore – Erstickt an seinen Zitronendrops?"**_

Diese und andere Schlagzeilen schmückten in den nächsten Tagen die Zeitungen der Zauberer in ganz Großbritannien. Als sich die Nachricht vom Tode eines der mächtigsten „Weißmagiers" seit Merlin verbreitete, brach in der Zaubererwelt das Chaos aus.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubte niemand, dass diese Schlagzeilen noch übertroffen werden konnten. Doch schon zwei Tage nach seinem Tod wurden sie alle eines besseren belehrt.

„_**Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf reicht der Zaubererwelt die Hand zum Frieden!"**_

„_**Friedensvertrag vom Unnennbaren und dem Minister unterzeichnet!"**_

„_**Neue Gesetze zum Schutz aller magischen Kreaturen erlassen."**_

„_**Schwarze Magie wird neu definiert und Schwarzmagier werden nicht mehr verfolgt."**_

„_**Albus Dumbledore – Schuld am Krieg?"**_

„_**Schockierende Wahrheiten kommen ans Licht: Dumbledore verhinderte den Frieden!"**_

Die Zaubererwelt befand sich in Aufruhr. Überall ging es hektisch zu, als jeder versuchte, noch mit den Neuigkeiten Schritt zu halten, die über sie hinwegfluteten. Besonders im Ministerium stand alles Kopf und der Minister tat beinahe zum ersten Mal seit seiner Amtseinsetzung das Richtige: Er kümmerte sich darum, dass die Punkte des Friedensvertrages auch wirklich sorgfältig ausgeführt und durchgeführt wurden.

Doch nicht Alle waren von diesem Aufruhr betroffen und ließen sich davon aus der Ruhe bringen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Einige Leute konnten sich nun zum ersten Mal wirklich so richtig entspannen und zurück lehnen.

---

„Draco?"

….

„Draco."

….

„Hey, Kätzchen."

…

„Süßer, na komm schon."

Endlich regte sich etwas unter der schwarzen Satinbettdecke und am oberen Ende konnte man vereinzelt ein paar silberblonde Haarsträhnen ausmachen.

„Hmm….?", erklang es brummelnd.

„Na los, aufstehen."

„…. hmm…." Gleichmäßiger und ruhiger Atem eines Schlafenden waren die Antwort.

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören, ehe auch schon die schwarze Decke mit einem Ruck entfernt wurde und ein schlafender, blonder junger Mann – nur mit grüner Boxershorts bekleidet - darunter zum Vorschein kam.

„Was'n'los?", brummte dieser nun verschlafen und gähnte laut und ausgiebig. Das erledigt, tastete er blind nach der warmen Decke und öffnete seine sturmgrauen Augen einen Spaltbreit, als er sie nicht fand. Doch fast sofort schloss er sie wieder, geblendet von dem hellen Sonnenlicht, dass das Zimmer durchflutete.

Vom Fußende des Bettes kam ein leises Kichern und dieselbe Stimme, die vorher schon versuchte hatte, den Blonden zu wecken, neckte nun sanft: „Na komm schon, Dornröschen. Zeit zum aufstehen."

Auf das Gesicht des hellhaarigen, jungen Mannes schlich sich ein Lächeln. „Nur, wenn mein Prinz mich wachküsst."

Das ließ sich der andere, dunkelhaarige, junge Mann natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und kletterte auf allen Vieren über das große Bett, bis er schließlich über dem Blonden war und dessen rosige Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss einfing. Einige Minuten später lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.", lächelte der Dunkelhaarige. Noch einmal beugte er sich hinunter und drückte dem Kleineren einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich aufrichtete und wieder aus dem Bett stieg. Während er langsam Richtung Tür ging, sagte er: „Du hast bis zehn Uhr Zeit, dich fertig zu machen, dann gibt's Frühstück. Ich warte unten auf dich. Bis gleich." Dem lächelnden Blonden noch einen Handkuss zuwerfend, verschwand er auch schon durch die Tür.

Draco sah seinem Partner glücklich hinterher. Seit dem Ritual waren jetzt drei Tage vergangen und diese hatten sie mit ausführlichem Kuscheln, Küssen, Lachen und Erzählen verbracht. Zudem hatte Thian ihn durch die kleine Stadt, die ganz in der Nähe des Schlosses war, geführt und ihm auch sonst alles mögliche gezeigt, von dem Schloss selber bis zu dem Wald, in dem sie bereits gewesen waren. Zufrieden seufzend, dachte er an diese Tage zurück und beschloss, dass sie die Zeit ohne Thian in der Woche davor wirklich wett gemacht hatten.

Heute war der letzte Ferientag und sie hatten beschlossen, diesen auf Malfoy Manor zu verbringen. Zumindest er und Thian. Blaise würde von dort zu sich nach Hause flohen und hatte Pelor kurzerhand eingeladen, ihn zu begleiten. Schließlich sollte auch er die Eltern seines Freundes kennenlernen.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht ließ er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen und blickte abwesend auf die magische Uhr, die an der Wand rechts von ihm hing. Zwanzig vor Zehn. Leicht wehmütig ließ Draco seinen Blick durch Thians Zimmer gleiten. In der kurzen Zeit, in der er hier gewesen war, hatte er sich wirklich wie zuhause gefühlt. Lag das an der allgemein sehr friedlichen und fröhlichen Atmosphäre hier oder doch nur an Thian?

Gerade wollte er intensivst darüber nachdenken, als ihm mit einem Mal klar wurde, was er da kurz vorher eigentlich gesehen hatte. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte es ihm: Es war bereits zwanzig vor Zehn und der Minutenzeiger bewegte sich gefährlich schnell auf die neun zu. Gehetzt sprang er auf und hastete ins Badezimmer, dabei vor sich hin jammernd, wie er seine tägliche, eineinhalb Stunden dauernde, morgendliche Pflege seines Aussehens in nur zwanzig Minuten schaffen sollte….

---

Schließlich schaffte Draco es, mit nur einer halben Stunde Verspätung in den Speisesaal zu platzen und am Frühstück teilzunehmen. Die Anderen waren ihm deshalb allerdings nicht wirklich böse, hatten sie doch damit gerechnet.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich alle gemeinsam auf den Weg in den Wald und suchten sich eine schöne Lichtung, auf der sie sich voneinander verabschieden konnten. Dies fiel ihnen allen ziemlich schwer, aber sie wussten, es würde kein Abschied für immer sein. Dennoch, besonders für Neele war es nicht so leicht zu verstehen, warum ihre beiden Onkel und ihre zwei neuen Freunde verschwanden. Yondalla schaffte es aber, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sie bald wiedersehen würden.

---

In der Menschenwelt war es nun ca. 14 Uhr, als in dem malfoyschen Wald plötzlich sechs Gestalten erschienen. Zwei Elben, ein Veela, ein Mensch, eine Schlange und ein pantherähnliches Wesen. Fröhlich und doch ein wenig beklommen von dem Abschied, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Manor.

Keyn trottete, wie immer eigentlich, vor ihnen her, danach kamen Pelor und Blaise und dahinter liefen Draco und Thian, der Arlia wieder um seine Schultern trug. In der Eingangshalle des Manors wurden sie bereits von Dracos Eltern erwartet, die ihren Sohn ersteinmal begrüßten und sich dann den anderen zuwandten.

Zehn Minuten später verschwanden dann auch schon Blaise und Pelor im Kamin. Blaise konnte es gar nicht erwarten, seinen Eltern endlich seinen Freund vorzustellen. Pelor dagegen hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und war ziemlich nervös.

---

Den letzten Ferientag verbrachten Thian und Draco mit Dracos Eltern, die sie nur zu gern über den Zustand in der Zaubererwelt auf den neuesten Stand brachten. Sie amüsierten sich königlich über die verschwiedenen Theorien und Vermutungen, die man zu Dumbledores Tod aufstellte und hörten Lucius interessiert zu, als er ihnen von dem Friedensvertrag erzählte, den Tom mit dem Minister abgeschlossen hatte.

Anscheinend wurde durch diesen gewährleistet, dass die Rechte magischer Wesen komplett überholt und ausgeweitet wurden. Auch würde Tom sich noch mit einigen Experten zusammensetzen und mit diesen alle dunklen Flüche, Sprüche, Rituale, etc. durchgehen, um die Gesetze dementsprechend neu zu formulieren. Denn diese stammten immer noch aus dem Dunklen Mittelalter und waren daher wirklich ziemlich veraltet.

Es gab auch einige mehr oder minder größere Veränderungen, was Hogwarts betraf, aber diese wollte Lucius ihnen dann doch nicht verraten, da sie noch streng geheim waren. Ansonsten würde der Inhalt des Friedensvertrages allgemein nur Verbesserungen mit sich bringen und so hatte eigentlich niemand etwas zu meckern. Natürlich die ausgeschlossen, die vom vorherigen System profitiert hatten.

---

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie schon sehr früh von Narcissa geweckt, die natürlich um die ausführliche Körperpflege ihres Sohnes wusste und es so einrichtete, dass sie genug Zeit haben würden, ohne zu hetzen.

Eine gemeinsame Dusche und zwei Stunden später fanden Thian und Draco sich also im Speiseraum wieder, um mit den beiden älteren Malfoys zu frühstücken. Es ging, im Gegensatz zu den etwas lauteren Essenszeiten in der Elbenwelt, auf Malfoy Manor recht ruhig zu und diese Ruhe genoss Thian sehr. Denn schon am Abend würden sie wieder in Hogwarts sein und dort war es nun wirklich alles andere als leise während des Essens in der Großen Halle.

Doch schließlich standen sie um 10.30 Uhr auf Gleis 9 ¾, verabschiedeten sich von dem Ehepaar und suchten sich in dem bereits wartendem Zug ein freies Abteil. Nach und nach trafen dann auch Hermine, Neville, Blaise und Pelor ein und setzten sich zu ihnen. Sie nutzten die lange Fahrt, um sich gegenseitig über ihre Ferien zu erzählen und lachten eine ganze Menge, als Neville ihnen berichtete, dass er Hermine, trotz ihres Versprechens, nicht zu lernen, von der Bibliothek seiner Großmutter hatte fernhalten müssen.

Am Abend kamen sie dann endlich in Hogwarts an. Lächelnd trennten sich die Freunde an den Türen zur Großen Halle, Hermine und Neville gingen zum Gryffindor – und die anderen zum Slytherintisch. Dass ein Gryffindor bei ihnen saß, machte den Schlangen größtenteils kaum noch etwas aus, sie waren mittlerweile an diesen ungewöhnlichen Anblick gewöhnt. Keyn und Arlia währenddessen hatten sich schon auf den Weg in ihre Räume gemacht. Das Portrait würde sie automatisch hereinlassen, da es ihre magische Signatur erkennen würde.

Es war seltsam, Professor McGonagall auf dem Platz von Dumbledore sitzen zu sehen, aber als neue Schulleiterin stand ihr dieser Platz zu. Als nun endlich alle Schüler saßen, erhob sich die schon etwas ältere Hexe und wartete, bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte.

„Es freut mich, Sie alle gesund und munter wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, Ihre Ferien waren erholsam und Sie können mit neuer Energie weiterlernen. Wie Sie vermutlich alle mitbekommen haben, ist Albus Dumbledore vor einigen Tagen gestorben und ich wurde zur neuen Schulleiterin ernannt. Professor Flitwick übernimmt somit meine ehemalige Position als stellvertretener Schulleiter und Professor Sinistra wird nun von an Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sein.", verkündete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

An dieser Stelle klatschten die Schüler, aber hauptsächlich die Gryffindors. Professor Sinistra war dafür bekannt, sehr nett und fair, aber auch häufig nachgiebig zu sein. Daher hatten die Löwen nichts gegen sie als neue Hauslehrerin.

Als der Lärm wieder abgeklungen war, sprach McGonagall weiter: „Weiterhin wurde ich von Minister Fudge beauftragt, Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Jedoch ist dies nur für die Erst- bis Sechstklässler und die neuen Schüler im nächsten Schuljahr von Bedeutung. Es wurde bestimmt, dass ab dem nächsten Schuljahr ein neues Fach eingeführt wird: Dunkle Künste. Ein geeigneter Lehrer wurde allerdings noch nicht benannt."

Überraschtes Schweigen herrschte in der Großen Halle, ehe die Slytherins ganz langsam zu jubeln anfingen. Auch die Ravenclaws stimmten mit ein, waren sie doch froh, endlich etwas mehr über dieses Gebiet der Magie zu erfahren. Gryffindor und Hufflepuff jedoch waren außergewöhnlich ruhig.

Die vier Freunde am Slytherintisch sahen sich währenddessen grinsend an, jubelten mit und freuten sich für die Jüngeren. „Nur schade, dass wir das nicht mehr mitbekommen.", meinte Blaise und die anderen stimmten nickend zu.

Hier meldete die neue Schulleiterin sich noch einmal zu Wort: „So, nun möchte ich Sie aber nicht weiter vom Essen abhalten. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Appetit." Und damit setzte die Hexe sich wieder und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen, was begeistert von den Schülern und teilweise auch den Lehrern zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

* * *

so, ich verspreche nichts, aber ich hoffe, es wird bis zum nächsten chap net so lange dauern...

Kommis? _lieb guck_

bye, wölfin


End file.
